Big Hero 6: Rise of Heroes and Villains
by Baymax 2.0
Summary: Varios meses han pasado desde la muerte de Tadashi y el combate con Yokai, Robert Callaghan. Durante ese tiempo nuestros héroes han vivido una vida normal, y pocos han sido los crímenes que necesitaran la ayuda de los Grandes Héroes, pero una amenaza nueva se presenta, un verdadero desafío para nuestros héroes, que marcará el comienzo de una nueva era de héroes y villanos. (HIROGO)
1. Capítulo 1: Nueva Vida

Okey, quiero aclarar que este es mi primer fanfic, bueno antes hice uno de una serie y que el primer comentario digamos que no fue muy favorable, y como en ese entonces tenía baja autoestima simplemente eliminé el unico capitulo que hice y me retiré de los fanfics por un tiempo. Pero ahora decidí retomar un poco. Antes aclaro que el objetivo de este fic no es solamente contar acerca de la relación Hirogo, sino también de como se relacionan los personajes entre ellos, y darle una trama y un eje. También quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Marvel y Walt Disney Animation Studios.

**Varios meses pasaron desde que Callaghan abrió ese portal y fue detenido por los Big Hero 6 y arrestado. En ese tiempo Callaghan estuvo en prisión, siendo rehabilitado y constantemente visitado por su hija, quien se recuperó con el tiempo. También Fred descubrió que su padre fue alguna vez un superhéroe, pero que se retiró cuando formó una familia, y temía que eso los separara, pero que él sabía que algún día surgirían nuevos héroes. También, luego de haber perdido a Baymax en ese espacio desconocido, Hiro logró construir otro Baymax, y le insertó la tarjeta de memoria que decía "Tadashi" y que el Baymax original le dió a Hiro antes de partir; Hiro entró al instituto junto a sus amigos, y es uno de los mejores estudiantes, pero cuando San Fransokyo los necesita, junto a Baymax y sus amigos, los seis van a defender su ciudad.**

**Capítulo 1: nueva vida**

Lunes 7:00 AM

Con el despertador sonando, medio dormido, Hiro trató de apagarlo, y una vez lo hizo continuó durmiendo. Al instante, se escuchó otra alarma similar a la del reloj.

-Creí que lo había apagado- dijo Hiro todavía algo dormido.

Hiro se levantó, y con los ojos casi abiertos del todo, vio a Baymax frente a su cama, el ruido venía de él.

-levántate Hiro, es hora de ir al Instituto- dijo Baymax con la alarma apagado

-ay ¡no! quiero dormir- comentó Hiro ocultádose bajo sus sábanas en la oscuridad

-aunque un periodo de sueño de más de ocho es horas es recomendable para una buena salud, también es importante un buen desayuno balanceado, y una buena educación- argumentó el robot médico mientras en su pecho aparecían representaciones graficas de sus declaraciones.

Hiro, tratando de dormir, y harto sus explicaciones, le lanzó, con pocas fuerzas, una almohada a su robot, -¡ay Baymax, ya pareces mi mamá!- dijo el jóven un poco cansado.

-debo contradecirte al decir que, según mi base de datos, tus padres murieron cuando tenías la edad de 3 años- agregó el androide inflable. Hiro salió de entre sus sábanas y miró un poco triste a Baymax, -lo sé, Baymax...lo sé- dijo el jóven.

-Pareces triste, te haré un escaneo- Dijo Baymax preparándose para escanear, lo que acabó con la paciencia de Hiro, si algo odiaba el chico más que nada, era que Baymax lo escaneara, -ay por favor Baymax, no ahora- dijo Hiro, pero para su disgusto, Baymax terminó de escanearlo

-escaneo completo, sufres de un dolor emocional causado por recordar la pérdida de un ser querido, sumado a la falta de sueño, mi diagnóstico: nostalgia y cansancio- dijo Baymax, y continuó argumentando, mientras en su pecho aparecían representaciones gráficas de sus declaraciones -Para lo primero sugiero pensar en cosas buenas o rodearte de familiares o amigos. Para lo segundo, sugiero una respiración profunda para llevar más oxígeno a la sangre y así aumentar la circulación, luego ingerir líquidos para evitar deshidratación, y una buena alimentación, recomendación personal: huevos, carnes varias, incluida el pescado por ser alimento para el cerebro, y otros alimentos nutritivos necesarios para el crecimiento saludable-

-okey, okey, ya me levanto, solo desactivate ¿si?- dijo Hiro bostezando, y arreglando su cama

-recuerda que no puedo desactivarme, hasta que digas que estás satisfecho con tu cuidado- objetó el robot, a lo que Hiro contestó con sarcasmo -es cierto, perdón, "estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado"-, y Baymax se desactivó y volvió a su estuche, con calma, todavía algo cansado, Hiro se vistió, preparó su mochila, y fue a la cocina, donde su tía Cass lo esperaba, con un desayuno de huevos, y tostadas, con un buen jugo de naranja.

-¿que pasó? ¿te quedaste dormido?- dijo la Tía Cass a modo de burla

-sí, aunque Baymax me estuvo reteniendo con otro de sus diagnósticos- dijo Hiro algo cansado, sentándose en su silla, desperezándose.

-Deberías estar feliz por su preocupación, Hiro, él solo trata de cuidarte y ver lo que es mejor para tí- comentó la Tía Cass mirándolo con ternura, como si él fuese un pequeño aún, aunque Hiro ya no era tan pequeño, pronto sería su cumpleaños y tendría 15.

Hiro, sonriendo agregó -pero tía Cass, se supone que está programado para eso-

-Pues yo también aunque no sea un robot, pero si algo tenemos en común Baymax y yo, es que lo hacemos porque te queremos- dijo la Tía Cass revolviendo un poco el pelo de su sobrino mientras éste comía.

-Entonces casate con Baymax, asi él será mi tío- se burló Hiro mientras habla con la boca un poco llena, y ambos soltaron una fuertes carcajadas, pues la idea de que la Tía Cass con Baymax sería algo muy raro, y decir Raro es poco. Una vez terminadas las risas, la Tía Cass se puso a prepararse un café, mientras éste se hacía, se puso a ver a su sobrino, -aunque viendolo así no sería mala idea, serían más unidos, pero digamos que...él no es mi tipo- dijo la Tía Cass a modo de burla, soltando una pequeña risa, hasta que el café estuvo listo, y lo sirvió en su taza para tomarlo.

-¿y que hay de tí? ¿haz hecho más amigos en el instituto? ¿puede que tengas novia y me lo estés ocultando para que no haga algo que te avergüence frente a ella?- comentó sin dejar de mirar a Su sobrino y levantando una ceja ante la pregunta sobre la novia, riéndose un poco. Su expresión cambió a preocupación, cuando Hiro, por lo que ella dijo, casi de ahoga con el jugo que estaba toman mientras ella hablaba. Por suerte él estaba bien, y su tía le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para que estuviera mejor.

-¡Por Dios, no!...- dijo Hiro algo furioso, aunque luego se aclaró la garganta, y prosiguió más relajado -...quiero decir, si he hecho algunos amigos, pero es más relaciones de instituto, nada como lo de Fred, Wasabi, Honey, o Gogo...-. Al mencionar a esa última él sonrió y se quedó medio distraido. A lo que su tía Cass, mientras tomaba el café, soltó una risa disimulada, solo eso bastó para hacer que Hiro volviera a la realidad.

-¿que pasa?- preguntó Hiro, muy desconcertado.

-es que te pusiste algo embobado al mencionar a esa Gogo ¿son novios o algo así?- comentó la Tía Cass sonriendo de lado, pues la idea de que su sobrino fuese más social o que tuviese novia, era buena señal de que estaba viviendo una buena vida, y que había superado lo de Tadashi.

Hiro, algo furioso dijo -¡claro que nó!- aunque para disimular, se calmó un poco, aclarándose la garganta nuevamente y continuando -perdon, quise decir, no, digo, somos amigos y eso, pero nada del otro mundo, además, creo que tengo cosas más importantes de qué preocuparme que por tener novia, como hacer las tareas, continuar con mis inventos, el instituto...-. Al mencionar el instituto, se puso nervioso, y se tragó lo que quedaba de comida en su plato, y el jugo que quedaba en su vaso.

Se despidió de su tía Cass con un abrazo, y tomó su mochila. Salió de la casa, y esperó el tranvía como siempre, si algo esperaba Hiro que le regalaran, es que fuese algo para trasportarse, él sabía andar en skate, o en bicicleta, podía usar la moto de Tadashi, pero su tía creyó que él era demasiado jóven para eso, además como era de su hermano Hiro quería preservarla en su memoria, y pedirle a alguno de sus amigos que lo llevara no era una opción, pues no quería molestarlos. En el viaje por lo menos podía recorrer San Fransokyo y ver la belleza de su ciudad. Entonces se subió al tranvía una vendedora ambulante de flores, que se acercó a Hiro

-perdona jovencito ¿no te gustaría comprar una flor?- preguntó la vendedora

-lo lamento, pero no estoy interesado- respondió Hiro cortésmente tratando de no herir a la mujer

-por favor, sé que quieres una para darsela a alguien especial...puedo sentirlo- dijo la mujer tratando de sonar convincente, aunque Hiro se lo creyó, pues en el fondo sí le gustaba alguien, asi que para terminar con el asunto compró una flor de un color amarillo palido que por dentro tenía pequeños toques de morado, lo cual le recordó a Gogo, pues eran sus colores preferidos segun la escuchó decir hace poco, aunque fuese opuesto, pero eso era lo curioso, porque combinados en esa flor, parecían quedar bien, y es como dicen "los opuestos se atraen". Una vez Hiro llegó a la puerta del insituto, se bajó del travía y al estar por entrár, sintió a alguien tocándole el hombro

-no te muevas o disparo, sé que eres el lider de los grandes héroes, y necesito que vengas conmigo y mis socios para sacarte respuestas ¿prefieres por las buenas o por las malas?- dijo una voz femenina que parecía amenazante, a lo que Hiro soltó la flor y levantó las manos

-por favor, yo no sé nada, no me maten, se los suplico- suplicó Hiro cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero entonces escuchó risas familiares, que al darse vuelta vio era Gogo, Fred, Wasabi, y Honey

-¡no me asusten así! ¿y si de verdad era gente que me quería secuestrar?- dijo Hiro furioso

-hey solo bromeábamos- se defendió Wasabi

-nosé, quizás Hiro tiene razón ¿y si existe una organizacion super secreta en contra de nosotros?- dijo Fred haciendo referencia a sus comics

Gogo hizo una burbuja de chicle, y al explotarla se sacó el chicle de la boca lo puso a Fred en la punta de la nariz, quien se la quitó con asco, aunque todos se reían de esa situación, incluido Hiro

-ay Gogo, siempre me subes el ánimo...- dijo Hiro sonriéndole, y disimuladamente ocultando la flor en su mochila

-hey ¿que tienes ahi?- preguntó Honey curiosa que lo vio guardando la flor

-n-nada, no tengo nada jeje- respondió Hiro un poco nervioso, y entró corriendo, tirando la flor a la basura antes de que los demás lo alcanzaran, mostrando su mochila y sus manos

-¿lo ven? no tengo nada, ahora vamos a clases, que ya van a empezar...adelántense, yo lo alcanzo- dijo Hiro algo cansado, no solo por correr, sino por el sueño y por haber sido despertado temprano por Baymax, aunque de no ser por él, se habria perdido el tranvía y no habría llegado temprano a clases. Sus amigos se adelantaron, y Hiro aprovecho para bostezar, y se apoyó contra una de las paredes

-ahora dime, Hamada ¿qué te ocurre el día de hoy? estas más raro que de costumbre- dijo Gogo algo seria cruzando sus brazos

-no es nada Gogo, es solo que estoy cansado- dijo Hiro frotándose un poco los ojos

-¿anoche no dormiste mucho, verdad?- preguntó Gogo viendo a Hiro bostezar.

-si, es que anoche me quedé haciendo tareas extra en la computadora, y al acostarme algo no me dejó dormir- dijo Hiro moviendo los ojos de lado a lado, pues lo que hizo anoche en la computadora no fueron tareas extra, sino que se puso a ver miles de fotos de Gogo, ya fuese sola, o con él, o con los demás. Hiro la verdad es que sentía cierta debilidad por Gogo Tomago, y lo que para él eran segundos al mirad las fotos, podían ser ratos largos.

-¿en que pensabas? ¿puedo saber?- preguntó Gogo curiosa.

-en nada, ya sabes, lo habitual, cosas del instituto, proyectos personales, cosas de nerds...- respondió Hiro un poco nervioso, pero tratando de disimularlo. Nuevamente nada de eso era cierto, lo que no lo dejó dormir fue recordar todos los buenos momentos que pasó con Gogo, pensando en ella de una obsesiva pero tierna manera, Se puede decir que a él le gustaba Gogo, aunque Hiro quisiera negarlo. -a la próxima dormiré más, Baymax sigue diciéndome que una persona debe dormir 8 horas para tener un buen descanso- agregó el superdotado imitando a Baymax, lo que le causó gracia a la muchacha. -si, y Baymax me molestó esta mañana con otro de sus diagnósticos sobre dormir bien, comer bien, y blah bla blah...- argumentó Hiro riéndose a lo que Gogo también se rió

Gogo dijo con sinceridad -bueno, piensalo así, él te lo dice porque se preocupa por tí y te quiere-, y le pellizcó una mejilla a Hiro

Hiro enfureció un poco y dijo con ira -¿porqué todos dicen eso el día de hoy? ¿es que acaso nadie entiende que él está programado para cuidarme a mí y a todos?-

Gogo, tratando de calmar a su amigo comentó tomándolo del hombro -Hiro cálmate ¿si? estás actuando muy extraño, bueno, más que de costumbre-

-Lo siento, Gogo, nosé que me pasa- dijo Hiro apenado, es cierto, él estaba extraño ¿pero porqué? Lo único que le vino a la cabeza fue por no haber dormido bien, pero no era por eso, él experimentaría muchos cambios en los próximos días, semanas, y meses

Gogo se puso frente a él y lo miró preocupada, -Hiro, me preocupas, quiero decir, nos preocupas...dime la verdad ¿qué es?- dijo Gogo con algo de preocupación, parece que Hiro no era el único con algo diferente, Gogo también, se preocupaba más por Hiro que de costumbre, bueno, ella era como una hermana mayor ¿o podía ser más que eso?

Hiro suspiró de tristeza y empezó a hablarle a su amiga -nosé, es que esta mañana Baymax mencionó otra vez lo de que mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía tres años, y luego pensé en Tadashi, y luego en el primer Baymax...nosé si puedo con todo esto

-Hiro...recuerda que todos ellos siempre estarán aqui- dijo Gogo, quien tomó la mano de Hiro y sin soltarla la puso en donde estaría el corazón de él, lo que sonrojó a Hiro, y lo puso feliz

-es verdad, además, ahora que lo recuerdo, Baymax no se ha ido, misma tarjeta de memoria, distinto cuerpo ¿que diferencia hay?- dijo Hiro un poco más animado, a lo que Gogo le sonrió y le dio un golpe en el hombro

-así se habla, hombre, ahora no mas drama y vayámonos antes de que...- comentó Gogo en voz baja, pero siendo interumpida por el profesor, quien los veía de forma regañona, y tomando mucho aire, con mucha amabilidad les pidió que fueran a clases, algo que hicieron los dos adolescentes. Una ve ellos entraron, los dos tomaron sus lugares entre Wasabi y Honey además de Fred, quienes se rieron.

-¿porqué tardaron tanto?- preguntó Wasabi de curioso

-sí ¿estuvieron besándose a escondidas?- bromeó Fred como siempre, y recibiendo como castigo un golpe en la nuca por parte de Gogo, algo que Hiro le pareció divertido

Gogo de forma grosera le dijo -cállate, torpe-

A lo que Hiro asintió agradecido, mandándole una sonrisa a su compañera de mesa, pero inmediatamente fueron interrumpidos por su profesor

-Tomago, Hamada, guarden silencio, que la clase va a comenzar- dijo el profesor aclarándose la garganta, y ambos jóvenes se ruborizaron de vergüenza, aunque podía ser por otra cosa, pues no se dejaban de mirar de reojo, sonriéndose disimuladamente mientras el profesor continuaba con la lección, en señal de amistad, y de que se cuidarían entre sí

-pst, hey Wasabi...¿y Honey?- preguntó Fred en voz baja al compañero que estaba solo en la mesa de junto, era Wasabi

-está en baño arreglándose...quizás para ti, Romeo- dijo Wasabi a modo de burla mientras ordenaba todo en su mesa de forma muy meticulosa

-ja ja, muy gracioso ¿que tienen todos contra mí el día de hoy?- comentó Fred con sarcasmo, pues necesitaba a Honey, ella es su compañera de mesa en esas clases.

¿Y donde estaba Honey? pues saliendo del baño, corriendo para llegar a clase a tiempo, aunque se detuvo al ver algo inusual en la basura, ahí adentro había una flor amarillenta con detalles morados, Honey sabía exactamente quien la había tirado: Hiro. Porque logró verlo arrojarla a la basura antes de que todos llegaran con él. Honey Lemon supuso que era para Gogo, ya que desde hace tiempo se había puesto a pensar en la idea de Hiro y Gogo juntos, más desde que se abrazaron, asi que recogió la flor, la limpió un poco, y la guardó en su bolso de mano, para luego entrar disimuladamente a clases, actuando de forma natural.


	2. Capítulo 2: Hola, yo soy Baymax

Capítulo 2

Horas después, los cinco amigos salieron del instituto juntos, parecían muy contentos, pues en ese lugar podían poner aprueba sus intelectos sin limite alguno.

-que día ¿eh? hoy tuve problemas con mi trabajo ¿y ustedes?- comentó Wasabi mientras se desperezaba.

-nah, fue muy facil, de hecho hasta divertido, como siempre- dijo Hiro de forma presumida queriendo impresionar a los otros

Gogo: para tí es el paraiso, eres el Dios Nerd ahí- dijo Gogo con su típico sarcasmo, una de sus cualidades que a Hiro tanto le encantaban. Y todos comenzaron a reirse, mientras Hiro y Gogo intercambiaban miradas sin que nadie lo notara, caminando uno al lado del otro. Almenos hasta que Fred se interpuso apoyandose en los hombros de ellos

-seh, Gogo tiene razón, es como el paraiso, pero el único paraiso en el que creo es en Asgard, uno de los nueve mundos donde los dioses nórdicos como los poderosos Thor y Odin viven como reyes, mientras el malvado Loki junto a su ejército de seres oscuros planea su venganza- argumentó Fred para hacer unos saltos y ruidos raros

-me equivoqué, en lo de nerd friki, Fred te gana, pero por mucho- dijo Gogo dirigiéndose a Hiro, a lo que nuevamente todos se comenzaron a reir sin parar, Gogo siempre les causaba unas buenas carcajadas con su sarcasmo y humor negro, y Fred, bueno, con solo ser Fred daba risa, y aveces incomodidad, como en esa situación, eso sucedía con un fantácio de los comics y videojuegos como lo era Fred.

Hiro sonrió, y se adelanté para ponerse frente a todos, -hey ¿quieren ir al café de mi tía Cass? yo invito- ofreció muy confiado el joven de 14 años.

Todos asintintieron, y fueron directo al café, donde la tía Cass estaba atendiendo a los clientes, y Baymax ayudaba. Eso último sorprendió a todos ¿Baymax ayudando en el Café a la vista de todos? el que estaba más nervioso era Hiro. De pronto alguien que dió un sorbo a su taza de café, hizo "Au" por haberse quemado, y Baymax fue inmediatamente con esa persona, quien con la mano y la boca abierta se abanicaba la lengua.

-hola, yo soy Baymax, su asistente médico personal, en una escala del uno al diez ¿cuánto clasificaría su dolor?- dijo el robot mostrándole al paciente la gráfica de dolor con los distintos niveles de clasificación de dolor de 1 a 10, aunque el 0 también era válido.

La persona lastimada miró desconcertado al robot. Por suerte llegó Hiro e hizo a Baymax a un lado.

-Señor, por favor, disculpelo, él es asi con todo el que se lastima ¿nos disculpa?- se disculpó Hiro con una sonrisa nerviosa y al llevarse a Baymax su expresión cambió a enojado. Hiro llevo al robot médico con su tía Cass, quien parecía Feliz de ver a su sobrino.

-hola cielo ¿como te fue hoy?- preguntó Cass con curiosidad

-ah, muy bien, muy bien, me divertí y aprendí como siempre, pero cuando volví ¡no esperé encontrarme con Baymax a la vista de todos y molestando a los demás con sus diagnosticos y escaneos!- respondió Hiro bastante furioso, pues él sabía que cn Baymax suelto podía haber desastre, es cierto que su tía estaba ahí, pero ella parecía no prestarle atención al robot cuando él dignosticaba a la gente

-wow, calmate Hiro, él no está haciendo nada malo, solo me ayuda en el negocio- dijo la Tia Cass en tono relajado tratando de calmar a su sobrino

-¿ah si? como en estar preguntandole a todos "¿en una escala del uno al diez cuánto clasificarías tu dolor?" "usted no parece tener heridas fisicas" "yo sugiero un reposo total de 12 horas, y estiramientos para aliviar las contracturas"- dijo el joven todavía furioso, e imitando la voz de Baymax en forma burlona, algo que al robot parecía no importarle, pero que a su tía le causaba Gracia.

Hiro se puso como loco, jalándose un poco el cabello, y cuando se volteó para ver a Baymax creyendo que seguía detrás suyo, grande fue su sorpresa al verlo afuera del negocio frente a frente con un chico que estaba tirado en el suelo y que se había caído de su skate. Rápidamente, Hiro salió del negocio, una vez Baymax estaba diagnosticando a un desconocido.

-escaneo completo- dijo Baymax en tono neutro, y empezó a mostrar graficas del cuerpo humano con las áreas heridas circuladas en rojo para seguirle diagnosticando -presentas heridas fisicas de nivel bajo en tobillos y hombro yo sugiero aplicación de cremas humectantes en las áreas dañadas para aliviar el dolor, y realizar un reposo de 24 horas-, luego, las gráficas cambiaron, mostrando un casco, unas rodilleras y equipo de prevención de accidentes, juntos con unas imágenes de una bici y unos patines -Te recomiendo, la próxima vez, llevar el equipo adecuado, eso incluye rodilleras, casco, coderas, y cualquier tipo de protección para la andanza en medios de transporte como en patines, en bicicleta, o en este caso, en skate- argumentó el robot médico diagnosticando al joven lastimado, mientras éste lo miraba desconcertado y asombrado.

Pero el robot médico no pudo terminar con su diagnóstico, porque apenas llegó Hiro, tomándolo de su brazo inflable, llevó adentro al robot, y se mostró enojado con él.

-¿en qué estás pensando?- dijo Hiro en voz baja pero aun mostrando su enojo hacia la máquina.

-soy un asistente médico, estoy programado para evaluar la salud de todos- se defendió el robot según lo que decía su programación

Hiro se llevó una mano a la cara, cansado de escuchar esa explicación -si, esa parte ya la sé, pero ¿cómo te reactivaste? creí que te había desactivado- se cuestionó.

-tu tía se golpeó el codo, y fui activado por su reacción de dolor descrita como "au", una vez diagnosticada y curada, le pregunté si estaba satisfecha con su cuidado, y me dijo que sí, pero agregó que necesitaba ayuda en su negocio, donde he visto que dentro y alrededor de él, se lastima mucha gente- comentó Baymax

-¿o sea que has estado todo el día escaneando y hablando sin parar con la gente que se lastimaba?- inquisitó Hiro algo sorprendido, o mas bien asustado

-sí, Hiro- respondió Baymax de forma neutra sin expresar emociones, típico de un robot

El comentario del robot provocó que Hiro se enojara un poco, apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño

-te noto extraño, permíteme hacerte un escaneo- dijo Baymax

-¡ah no! ¡ni se te ocurra escanearme!- dijo Hiro muy molesto, amenazando al androide

-escaneo completo...tus niveles de adrenalina están muy altos, producto del estrés, mi diagnóstico: estás enojado- diagnóstico Baymax, a lo que Hiro lo miró enojado y rodando los ojos en señal de obviedad

Hiro suspiró y explotó -¡si, contigo! porque...tú...eres un...aaaghh...nisiquiera puedo pronunciar algo bien- agregó tirándose un poco de los pelos y respirando profundamente tratando de calmarse un poco

-también he notado un aumento de nivel hormonal y de testosterona, mi nuevo diagnóstico: estás enamorado- argumentó el robot médico, a lo que Hiro se sorprendió por ese último comentario, y a espaldas de él apareció Gogo sonriéndo como si fuese a reirse

-¿quien está enamorado?- preguntó la chica cruzando sus brazos y soltando una leve risa, pues a ella nunca le gustó mucho eso del amor y lo cursi

Hiro tragó saliva nervioso, y trató de pronunciar las palabras sin tartamudear -eehhm, pues, nadie ¡si, eso! ¡nadie! es que Baymax escaneó a una persona de éste local y pues, ya sabes, hizo sus diagnósticos jeje-, sonrió para disimular los nervios por dentro él sabía lo que le pasaba, le gustaba Gogo, desde el inicio sintió algo por ella, aunque la vio como una buena amiga y quizás una hermana, pero con el pasar de los meses y la convivencia, sus sentimientos fueron muy claros, y parece que ella también sentía lo mismo, o quizá solo jugaba con él. No importaba, ella solo lo tomó del brazo y lo sentó junto a ella y los demás.

-Hiro ¿que pasa? ¿te sucede algo?- preguntó Wasabi quien se preocupaba por mantener el órden en todo

-si, has estado muy raro últimamente- dijo Honey acomodándose los anteojos que se le caían

-¿mas de lo normal?- preguntó Fred en tono de burla en relación a lo que dijo Honey

-mira quien lo dice- dijo Gogo con su típico sarcasmo haciendo referencia a la naturaleza nerd friki de Fred que lo hacía el quizás más raro del grupo

Hiro suspiró y detuvo la conversación alegando -chicos estoy bien, es solo que, bueno, Baymax está muy expuesto ¿y si le pasa algo? ¿y si nos descubren?-, Hiro quería mucho a Baymax, era su amigo, casi como un hermano mayor para Hiro, ya que el joven prodigio veía a Tadashi en el robot

-descuida, Baymax es un robot enfermero, él sabe cuidarse solo- se burló Honey de forma inofensiva aunque con ironía

-si, pero ese es otro tema, hoy se pasó todo el día molestando a la gente que decía Au, escaneándola y diagnosticándola con todas esas explicaciones- dijo Hiro en tono irónico

-bueno amigo, es su programación, tu lo construiste- comentó Wasabi

-no...Tadashi hizo todo...yo solo hice otro cuerpo, pero la programación la hizo él...- dijo Hiro algo triste, y todos se pusieron tristes al escuchar el nombre de Tadashi, en especial Honey, quien limpiaba sus lentes que se estaban empañando por las lágrimas.

-Honey ¿estás bien?- preguntó el chico 14 años a su amiga

-si, lo siento...no es nada- respondió Honey Lemon sacándose los anteojos, limpiándose las lágrimas, y limpiando sus lentes para luego ponérselos denuevo

-deberías usar lentes de contacto- sugirió el nerd friki tratandod e sonar amable, preocupado por Honey, y ante aquel comentario, Gogo, como era de esperarse, le dió un pequeño codazo a Fred en las costillas, por su falta de tacto

-au, eso dolió- dijo el joven millonario con sarcasmo

-ay no, Fred, no digas "Au"- le reprochó Hiro un poco enojado, y tapándose la cara con las manos, porque "Au" era la señal de Baymax para ayudar a alguien, como su bati-señal

-hola, yo soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal, en una escala del uno al diez ¿cuánto clasificarías tu dolor?- cuestionó el robot mostrando en su pecho las gráficas de dolor de uno a diez

-¿emocional o fisico?- preguntó Fred con sarcasmo

-Baymax, ahora no, porfavor- suplicó el joven Hamada mostrándose cansado de los diagnósticos de Baymax

-no puedo parar Hiro, estoy programado para evaluar y cudiar la salud de todos- reiteró el robot médico diseñado por Tadashi. De pronto en la televisión apareció un reporte que decía "Uno criminales armados con alta tecnología acaba de robar el Banco de San Fransokyo, la policía intenta localizarlo por la Avenida Takachiro, pero lo que todos se pregunta es ¿los Grandes Héroes nos defenderán una vez más? ¿o será el primer criminal que ellos no atrapen?". Hiro miró a sus amigos, con quienes intercambió miradas que lo decían todo "preparense" decían las miradas, y los jóvenes salieron rápido por la puerta

-hey ¿a donde van ahora?- preguntó la Tía Cass muy confundida

-em, pues...es que...olvidamos algo en el instituto y queremos aprovechar a que siga abierto ahora volvemos- comentó Hiro tratando de inventar una excusa, para tirar del brazo de Baymax, y salir con sus amigos directo al laboratorio para que todos se pusieran sus trajes, y estuviesen listos para la acción.


	3. Capítulo 3: Nuevos Desafíos

Muy bien, hoy estaba inspirado y traté de hacer el capítulo 3, aunque estuve ocupado con algo. Puede que no sea el mejor capítulo o haya coas que no les gusten pero todo es necesario para la trama, no trato de poner relleno, todo es para desarrollar los personajes y la historia en sí.

**Reviews Capítulo 1**

**Fan-de-caidos-del-mapa**: aprecio mucho tu comentario y en relación a lo del nombre de Gogo, creo que tienes razón, pero no te preocupes, que tengo algo para más adelante :)

**mjoi25**: muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, es verdad que al principio dudaba, pero ahora estoy seguro de lo que quiero, y lo seguiré, que aun queda mucho por delante ;) saludos

**AnonimusFem**: jajaja gracias :) en realidad, lo que haré será hacer algunas parejas, y para no decepcionar a nadie, pondré guiños a otras para que nadie quede insatisfecho ;)

**Reviews Capitulo 2**

**Fan-de-caidos-del-mapa:** jaja gracias de nuevo. y Pienso igual :) creo que nos llevaremos bien, espero que te siga gustando porque queda mucho por delante ;)

**AnonimusFem**: pues ya explicaré qué pasó con esa flor, todo a su tiempo. Y aviso que Tadashi no creo que lo reviva o lo clone, pero si habrá algunas referencias a Tadahoney para no descepcionar a nadie, porque trato de darle realismo a la historia, pues está ubicada en un universo como el nuestro a excepción de los avances en la robotica. Pero me alegro mucho que te gustara :)

Capítulo 3: nuevos desafíos

Banco Nacional de San Fransokyo, el lugar donde todos van dejar su dinero, a sacarlo, abir cuentas, etcétera. Por lo general es tranquilo, pero un día, u hombre con una armadura robótica irrumpió en el banco.

-¡alto ahi! ¡no hagan nada! ¡esto es un robo!-dijo el asaltante con su rostro cubierto por una máscara de robot, y apuntandole a todos con un una especie de pistola que parecía modificada y mejor desarrollada tecnológicamente. El agresor fue por el dinero, y una vez lo consiguió, de un disparo logró hacer un gran agujero en una de las paredes, por donde logró escapar antes de que viniera la policía.

De pronto, sus lecturas captaron 6 individuos acercándose a él. Minutos después, el villano se vio rodeado por fuego ¿pero quien lo encendió? pues, un individuo similar a un monstruo azul que de un salto aterrizó cinco metros frente a él, se trataba de Fredzilla. El villano sacó de su cinturón una cápusla que incrustó en una parte su pistola, y al apretar el gatillo, la pistola de rayos se volvió un arma congelante

-wow ¿como hiciste eso?- dijo Fredzilla con su voz modificada por el traje

El villano soltó una risa, y con una voz profunda y robótica respondió -te haré otra demostración para mostrarte-, cargó su arma con otra cápsula diferente, esta vez con plasma, y al disparar, el plasma casi llegó a Fred, de no ser por una de las esferas de Honey Lemon que convirtieron el plasma en humo rosa, el cual se impregnó en el traje de Fred manchándolo de rosado

-me debes un nuevo traje- dijo Fred un poco enojado

-vamos, que te salvé la vida- reprochó Honey con risa dándole un golpe en el hombro, que Fred no sintió por el traje

-disculpen ¿si los dos tortolitos terminaron de jugar, pueden dejarme ir ya?

-¡no hasta que terminemos contigo!- dijo Gogo apareciéndose con Wasabi, quien desplegó sus navajas laser, y Gogo que preparó sus discos magnéticos.

-¡ja! ustedes no son rivales para mi- dijo el villano de forma presumida, y los 4 héroes se miraron mutuamente de forma vivaz

-¡¿y que hay de Baymax?!- dijo Hiro llegando sobre Baymax quien aterrizó frente al villano.

-¿creen que por ser por ser más que yo, tienen ventaja?- dijo el tipo malo de forma burlona, y disparando un rayo de electricidad hacia Hiro, quien lo esquivó velozmente

-bien chicos, es hora de mostrarle de qué estamos hechos- dijo Hiro muy decidido, haciéndole señales a Fred para que lanzara fuego, pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que el fuego no le hacía nada

-es todo lo que tienen? creí que eran los grandes héroes, no voy a perder tiempo con ustedes, tengo trabajo que hacer, y gracias por el dinero- se burló el tipo malo encendiendo unos propulsores de sus botas y alejándose. Los Grandes Héroes lo siguieron, con Baymax llevando encima a Hiro, Honey y Wasabi, Gogo yendo a toda velocidad con sus discos magnéticos, y Fred saltando en las azoteas de los edificios

Wasabi se veia preocupado, obviamente porque le tenía miedo a las alturas, y Honey trató de consolarlo, -hey, tranquilo, no te pasará nada con nosotros aqui- comentó Honey Lemon tratando de calmar a Wasabi, quien se aferraba a Baymax con fuerza y apretando los párpados

-Muy bien chicos, es hora de atacar, Baymax ¿lo localizaste?- dijo Hiro mirando al robot, que no paraba de volar

-si Hiro, el sujeto se encuentra a 500 metros, en direccion a la costa- comentó el robot en tono neutro

Hiro miró a Fred saltando los edificios casi al lado de Baymax, -¡Fred! ¡va a la costa! ¡toma el atajo de las avenidas Weismer y Hicks!- gritó Hiro a Fred, quien parecía no escucharlo, -¡Fred!...¡¿me escuchaste?!...- reiteró Hiro, y cuando fred volteó a escucharlo, accidentalmente chocó contra un edificio

-ay, no puede ser...Baymax, bájanos y ponme cerca de Gogo, debo decirle- agregó Hiro, y aunque se trataba de un momento de riesgo, quizás podía ser una de sus oportunidades de estar con Gogo, y verla en accion, que es lo que más le gustaba

-¡Gogo! ¡tienes que ir a la Costa! ¡toma el atajo de las avenidas Weismer y Hicks! ¡no saltará al agua, asi que lo atraparemos cuando llegue al muelle!- dijo Hiro a Gogo, quien asintió y se guió por las instrucciones de Hiro, mientras él volvía a su posición sobre Baymax, y éste último aumentó su velocidad dirigiéndose al objetivo, y finalmente aterrizando frente al villano. Hiro, Wasabi, y Honey bajaron de Baymax

-Honey, Wasabi, muestrenle de que estan hechos- dijo Hiro, y al instante wasabi sacó sus navajas laser, al momento en que Honey arrojó una de su esferas al villano, haciendo que una capa de humo rosa lo cubriera, y Wasabi trató de aprovechar para cortarlo con sus navajas, pero algo se lo impedia. Al disiparse el humo, vieron que el traje del bandido estaba rodeado por unos rayos extraños, y lo más raro es que el hombre seguía intacto.

-¿es lo mejor que tienen?- dijo el malvado soltando una risa malévola, con Wasabi tratando de cortarlo con sus navajas, y Honey arrojandoles esferas que lo congelaban o le prendían fuego o alguna otra función; pero nada, dehecho, el villano hizo que la potencia de los rayos que lo rodeaban aumentara, dándole a Honey y a Wasabi

-Okey, ahora si me enojé- dijo Wasabi tratando de activar sus navajas, pero no funcionaban, y el artefacto de esferas de Honey tampoco, lo que intrigó a todos ahi presentes, excepto a Baymax que se limitó a decir "oh no" de forma neutra, tipico de su actitud robotica

-¿que pasa? ¿no son nada sin sus trajecitos de superhéroes?- comentó el hombre malo riéndose a carcajadas, hasta que escuchó un rugido detrás de él, era Fred en su traje de monstruo

-¡ja! ¡te tengo! nadie puede vencer a Fredzilla- dijo el disque-kaiju lanzando fuego, aun sin hacer efecto en el bandido, quien trató de usar su pistola especial pero no funcionaba porque se había quemado por el fuego,

-¡gracias Fred! ¡ahora es mi turno!- gritó una voz femenina a lo lejos, era Gogo, que se venía acercando a toda velocidad impulsada por sus discos magnéticos en brazos y piernas que usaba a modo de ruedas, lanzándole uno al villano, quien se quedó aturdido, y su traje empezó a rodearse de esos rayos extraños nuevamente, los cuales se dispararon sin control a cualquier lado, derribando Fred, y dándole a Gogo, quien de pronto no puedo controlar sus discos magnéticos

-¡Hiro! ¡mi discos no funcionan!- gritó Gogo enfurecida al niño, culpándolo porque creía que que era una falla del traje que él le hizo, pero la situacion se tornó peor con el bandido apareciendose frente a Gogo, y tomandola del cuello, casi ahorcándola, mientras ella pateaba y trataba de liberarse pero era inutil el esfuerzo

-je je, es hora de que tu y tus amigos se vayan a dormir niñita...para siempre...- dijo el tipo malo ahorcándola con solo apretar su mano, haciendo que la armadura de ella se empezara quebrar, Hiro trató de que Baymax lo golpeara, pero según Baymax su programacion le impedia dañar seres humanos

-pues entonces depende de mi-, y muy decidido, por ver a sus amigos noqueados y a Gogo a punto de morir, el niño de 14 años de edad fue hasta el hombre, y le dio un golpe que lo derribo, -¡nadie lastima a mis amigos! ¡y menos alguien como tu!- agregó el jóven muy enojado sacando el casco del villano, y comenzando a golpearlo en su cara humana, de forma violenta, causandole daño, hasta que Hiro fue detenido por Baymax

-la violencia no es la respuesta, puedes matar al hombre- dijo el roboto agarrando a Hiro, quien forcejeaba tratando de liberarse

-¡sueltame Baymax! ¡voy a matar a ese tipo! ¡nadie lastima a mis amigos, y menos aun a Gogo!- dijo el joven hasta que se detuvo, por haber mencionado a Gogo, -eeh...quiero decir...lleva al hombre con la policia, y procura que no haga nada, yo me ocupo de nuestros amigos- agregó Hiro corriendo desesperadamente a ver que todos estaban bien, y uno por uno se levantaron, pero aun con sus trajes fallando

-¿que fue todo eso?- preguntó Honey preocupada, con todos mirandose extrañados, pues no habia combatido un villano asi desde Yokai, pero si de algo no habia dudas es que ese tipo era un obstáculo más dificil que Callaghan. Hiro les contó lo que pasó luego de que el tipo malo los derribó, y fueron a ver a Gogo, quien seguía postrada en el suelo, estando inconsciente, y parecía no respirar, a lo que Hiro se arrodillo a un costado de ella y le empezaron a salir lagrimas, a lo que los demás fueron a consolarlo.

Grande fue el milagro cuando escucharon ruidos de respiracion forzada, era Gogo, quien no podía respirar por su armadura que la asfixiaba, a lo que Hiro, muy desesperado, le quitó el casco, y las piezas del cuello, torso y brazos, lo que hizo que Gogo pudiera respirar, aunque tosiendo de cuando en cuando

-gracias Hiro...te debo una...- dijo Gogo esbozando una sonrisa como pudo, y con Hiro abrazándola muy feliz. De pronto apareció una chica con apariencia de Nerd tomando fotos de los Grandes Heroes, y Hiro le puso el casco a Gogo inmediatamente para que no descubrieran su identidad

-no, no, actuen naturales...ah, no nos presentamos, soy Katie Teck, dueña de la web Historia Fantasticas de San Fransokyo ¿ustedes son los Grandes Heroes?- pregunto la adolescente que parecía reportera, y Gogo le respondió con sarcasmo- no, somos unos villanos que fingen ser héroes ¿tu que crees?-, a lo que Hiro y sus amigos se rieron

-¿ah si? ¿y tu quien eres? ¿eres la chica de los discos magnéticos? ¿el de la armadura púrpura es tu novio y por eso se abrazaban?- dijo Katie refiriendose a Hiro al decir "el chico de la armadura purpura", lo cual sonrojo tanto gogo como a Hiro, quienes negaron todo

-vamos chicos, solo es una admiradora de los grandes heroes- dijo Fred relajado aun con su traje de monstruo, y continuó hablandole a la chica- ¿que tal, nena? soy Fredzilla, yo fui el que quemó la pistola de rayos del villano, y contribui a nuestra victoria-, y la chica fue anotando en su libreta todo, con los demás mirándo extrañados, y Wasabi jalándo a Fred desde atrás de su disfraz para que dejara de alardear

-escucha, nos tenemos que ir no tenemos tiempo para esto, lo siento- dijo Honey de modo amable, y Katie le sonrió agregando- no se preocupen, ya tengo lo que necesitaba...por cierto, me gusta tu traje, es una linda combinacion de colores, y los de tu bolso y las esferas de tu correa tambien...¿son tus colores favoriros?-, y las chicas comenzaron a charlar de cosas de colores y ropa

-je, miralas, tipico de chicas- dijo Wasabi a Fred, y ambos se rieron, mientras Hiro miraba con intriga el casco del tipo malo con ira, recordando que él estuvo por matar a Gogo, su quizás mejor amiga, y la chica que a él le gustaba aunque no quería admitirlo, fue eso lo que hizo que Hiro defendiera a Gogo hasta casi matar al hombre malo, o de ponerse triste al pensar que ella estaba muerta.

-Gogo, recoge las piezas de tu traje y dile a los demás que los alcanzo en el café de la Tia Cass, necesito hacer algo antes de volver- dijo Hiro muy serio dirigiéndose a la estación de policia que estaba cerca, y Baymax lo estaba esperando ahí, con el villano en una de las celdas, y la armadura en un caja de madera.

-Buenos días ¿el que está en la celda es el ladrón?- preguntó Hiro aun con la armadura

-si, confiscamos su armadura mientras estaba inconsciente, unos médicos lo atendieron…hey ¿tu y yo no nos hemos visto antes? Tu cara me parece familiar, y ese robot también- dijo el oficial, quien resultaba no ser otro que el policía al que Hiro le contó sobre Yokai y sus microbots, y que creyó al niño como un mentiroso o un loco.

-no, jamás lo he visto excepto cuando mi equipo y yo le entregamos a Callaghan- dijo Hiro un poco nervioso, luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba el ladrón, donde ambos se miraron serios, -tu…¿Quién eres?...¿porque atacas a mis amigos de esa manera?...¿de donde sacaste la armadura y el equipamiento?- dijo Hiro viéndolo con mirada asesina.

-jeje ¿eres un superhéroe o un reportero? ¿o ambos?- preguntó el villano soltando una risa, y Hiro, guiado por su ira, pasó sus brazos entre los barrotes, y comenzó a estrangular al tipo malo

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi amigos de esa manera?!- gritó Hiro con ira mientras agarraba al hombre malo

-ah ¿te importan mucho tus amigos? ¿en especial tu noviecita del traje amarillo y los discos magnéticos?- comentó el villano riéndose, lo cual molestó a Hiro, no solo porque ese hombre se burlaba de él, sino porque mencionó a Gogo y que ella era su novia, especialmente porque ese tipo estuvo a punto de matarla, -ahora sé tu debilidad, y la próxima vez, no tendré piedad de ella ni de tus amigos- agregó el bandido, por suerte Baymax jaló a Hiro hacia atrás antes de que el chico se descontrolara

-la violencia no es la respuesta, Hiro- dijo el robot, y Hiro se calmo, pero pasó a estar sorprendido, Baymax había dicho su nombre de civil, frente a un policía que podía identificarlo, y hacerle algo

-se que es evidencia, pero se lo devolveré pronto, oficial, la necesito para investigación- dijo Hiro tratando de levantar la caja, y Baymax cargándola, -gracias, amigo- le comentó Hiro a Baymax, y fue detrás de él.

-si, no te preocupes, solo devuélvelo cuando sea el juicio…ah, no te pude agradecer a ti y a tu amigo robot por el nuevo portador de cinta adhesiva que me regalaron- dijo el oficial, a lo que Hiro se quedó en shock y se dio vuelta a mirarlo antes de cruzar, a lo que el oficial, por mas serio que se viera siempre, le esbozó al joven una pequeña sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo, en señal de que sabía que Hiro era el líder de los Big Hero 6 ¿y cómo respondió Hiro? Pues con una sonrisa a modo de aceptación, para luego ir detrás de Baymax.


	4. Capítulo 4: Porque ella vale la pena

Aqui está el capítulo cuatro, ahora aclararé algunos comentarios del capítulo 3

**fan-caidos-del-mapa**: jaja es que Hiro estuvo a punto de perder a Gogo, que e smuy importante para él, y antes ya perdió a su hermano, a sus padre,s y al primer Baymax. También es de destacar cuando descubrieron que Yokai era Callaghan y Hiro hasta le quitó el chip "Tadashi" a Baymax para que matara a Callaghan, él vivió una juventud dificil ¿como esperan que esté? xD pero creo que además es porque está madurando, ya no es un niño, y está decidido a proteger a la gente a cualquier costo. Sobre esa chica reportera, pues te digo que será trascendental en un futuro, aunque no parezca tener importancia. Pero es que también unos superéroes con armamentos, volando por ahi, lanzando fuego, haciendo explotar bombas de humo de colores y usando armaduras coloridas no pasan desapercibidos, aunque en esas situaciones, muchos se refugian o son evacuados de la zona de pelea para no salir lastimados o que los villanos los usen como rehenes. Una vez mas me alegra ver tus comentarios :)

**AnonimusFem**: jaja muchas gracias, adoro tus comentarios. Y bueno, no creo que suceda, digo hago referencias, pero solo eso, porque como dije una vez, no reviviré a Tadashi, ni haré que haya sobrevivido a la explosion, no solo porque quiero seguir la linea de la pelicula, sino porque Tadashi era el hermano mayor de Hiro y se ocupadaba de cuidarlo y todo eso, y su rol podría decirse que fue ocupado por Baymax, como que Hiro ve a su robot mas que un simple compañero o asistente médico, ve a Tadashi en él, pero como que en el fondo aun no quiere aceptarlo. Quizás haga que Baymax sea cada vez más Tadashi (si me entienden), es verdad que es un robot sin sentimientos y que Hiro es mas bien su paciente, pero recuerda que es un robot con personalidad, y toda su amistad y relacion con Hiro fue desarrollada en Big Hero 6, hasta el punto que ambos se quieren, casi como hermanos. Como que Tadashi vive en Baymax, pero si lo reviviera seria raro tener dos Tadashi, o al original pero que la relacion entre Hiro y Baymax se degrade hasta el punto en que simplemente Hiro sea su paciente. No e sninguna critica, dehecho lo aclaro para que la gente no piense mal. Solo quiero aclarar el enfoque que le daré a mi historia :) Agradezco tu comentario, y podes quedarte tranquila, que Hiro y Gogo no estarán con otros ¿eh? ;)

Capitulo 4

Luego del incidente con el supervillano, Fred, Honey, Wasabi, y Gogo fueron al laboratorio a quitarse los trajes, aunque Gogo ya se había quitado parte del suyo, o mas bien Hiro se lo habia quitado. Luego de dejar sus armaduras en el laboratorio, fueron al café d ela Tía Cas, con Wasabi ayudando a Gogo a caminar.

-hey, hola ¿cómo les fue en lo que tenían que hacer?- preguntó la tía Cass de curiosa

-ah, nos fue genial con…esa…cosa de los…del experimento de…de…- dijo Fred algo nervioso

-lo que Fred quiere decir es que tuvimos que terminar un experimento de química que yo no pude acabar y necesitaba la ayuda de todos…incluido Baymax, por si alguien salía lastimado- comentó Honey con una sonrisa, aunque también un poco nerviosa

-ajá ¿y donde están Hiro y Baymax de casualidad?- preguntó Cass algo dudosa

-ah, Hiro se quedó limpiando un desastre que hizo con químicos, la química no es lo suyo, créame- dijo Wasabi ayudando a Gogo a sentarse, quien se masajeaba el cuello, y tosía un poco, pero seguía agradecida por que Hiro le salvara la vida, pero era más estar simplemente agradecida, algo más profundo y que ella no sabía cómo describir, y aunque no lo sabía, ese sentimiento era amor.

Minutos después, llegó Hiro junto a Baymax, -ah Hiro ¿Fue difícil de limpiar el desorden?- preguntó la tia Cass curiosa, y Hiro la miró intrigado

-¿te acuerdas, Hiro? El desorden del experimento químico que hice y que te hicieron limpiar- dijo Honey un poco nerviosa, y entonces Hiro asintió

-oh si, ese desorden, no fue difícil, no con la ayuda de Baymax ¿verdad, amigo?- dijo Hiro sonriendo nervioso, dando pequeños codazos al estomago de su amigo de vinil

-asi es, Hiro…¿y como siguen todos de las heridas?- dijo Baymax de modo neutral, a lo que todos se sorprendieron, pues no querían que la Tía Cass supiera que eran héroes, y menos que se habían lastimado en combate o algo asi

-¿heridas? ¿se encuentran bien? ¿se hicieron algo?- dijo la Tia Cass preocupada examinando a Hiro

-Tía Cass, estamos bien…solo tuvimos…¡un accidente!…¡si, eso! Tuvimos un accidente al hacer ese experimento quimico que salió mal, y nos golpeamos un poco, pero no es nada grave- dijo Hiro nervioso, y aunque era convincente, su tía no era tonta, ella sabía que su sobrino mentía, lo conocía mejor que nadie, aunque no sabía qué fue lo que pasó, disimuló y fingió creerle, mientras Baymax los escaneaba

-escaneos completos…Fred, Wasabi, Honey, y Hiro no presentas daños físicos, aunque si agotamiento, el remedio es un reposo de entr horas, luego deben comer alimentos naturales, mi sugerencia son las frutas, y deben beber agua natural sin gas…en cuanto a Gogo, sufre fracturas internas de grado menor en hombros, pecho, y abdomen, sumado a una irritación en el cuello, y fallas en las vías respiratorias…la solución para el problema de Gogo es un reposo de 24 horas, y una aplicación de relajante muscular en las áreas lesionadas- diagnosticó Baymax, y fue hacia Gogo, -debo pedirte que te quites las prendas de la parte superior de tu cuerpo, sino no podré aplicarte la crema aliviante de dolor muscular- agregó Baymax de modo neutro, aunque eso sonrojó a Hiro, y enfureció a Gogo

-ni lo creas, malvavisco gigante…yo tengo esa crema para el dolor en casa, puedo hacerlo sola…- dijo Gogo sonrojándose un poco mirándo a Hiro un poco avergonzada

-detecto un aumento en tu nivel hormonal, y…- comenzó diagnósticar Baymax, y Hiro lo detuvo

-hey Baymax, mi tía Cass necesita ayuda, ve ayudarla- dijo Hiro empujando al robot hacia donde estaba su tía, y luego volvió con sus amigos, mientras Wasabi ayudaba a Gogo a levantarse

-Wasabi, estoy bien, por el amor de Dios…no soy una anciana, ni me lesioné el tobillo…- dijo Gogo con algo de rudeza, aunque tocándose el cuello por el dolor

-ven conmigo Gogo, tengo unas cremas en el baño que te ayudarán con ese dolor- dijo Hiro, y ambos adolescentes se dirigieron al baño del hogar del chico prodigio. Una vez ahí, Hiro buscó hasta encontrar la crema para dolor muscular que decía Baymax, para dárselo a Gogo, quien al tomarlo accidentalmente hizo que se tomaran las manos y ambos se ruborizaron, para luego soltarse

-ah Hiro…lo que hiciste hoy…gracias por ayudarme…y por salvarme la vida…por todo…- comentó la chica esbozando una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Hiro se pusiera rojo como tomate y su pulso cardiaco aumentara

-ehm, bueno…yo eh…no fue nada…solo te protegía, ese villano los lastimó trataba de matarte…- contestó el joven tratando de mirar para otro lado

-no…fue más que eso…te pusiste como loco, me dijeron que le quitaste el casco y lo golpeaste hasta casi matarlo…y luego te desesperaste para sacarme la armadura y que pudiera respirar…¿Cuándo te volviste tan violento y sobreprotector?- preguntó Gogo preocupada mirándolo a los ojos

-nosé…creo que es porque temí perderte…y me has enseñado bastante, siempre estuviste ahí cuando más te necesité…nosé que haría sin ti…- dijo Hiro mirándola a los ojos, dando un triste suspiro, y bajando la cabeza de tristeza, no solo porque él la quería mucho y no soportaría perderla, sino porque no quería perder a alguien, ya perdió a sus padres, a Tadashi, y luego al primer Baymax, aunque el nuevo tenía todos sus datos y memoria solo que en un cuerpo nuevo

-hey, Hamada…mírame…- dijo Gogo apoyando su mano en el mentón del adolescente y levantando su cabeza, -no te abandonaré…ninguno de nosotros lo hará…no mientras tengamos un líder que se preocupa por nosotros, un líder tan ingenioso que es capaz de hacer que salgamos siempre victoriosos…- comentó Gogo dulcemente, para luego abrazarlo, y sin soltarse ambos se miraron, perdiéndose, hasta que la alarma de del reloj digital de Gogo le indicó que era tarde

-oh no, mi madre me va matar con otro de sus sermones si no llego a cenar otra vez, gracias por la crema para el dolor, Hamada, nos vemos mañana, si es que no me duele- dijo Gogo, y acto seguido tomó la crema para el dolor muscular y fue con Hiro devuelta al café, y los demás se rieron un poco

-ahora veo porqué se tardaron, no sabía que ya eran novios- dijo Fred en tono de burla, y Hiro y Gogo los miraron extrañados, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que seguían tomados de la mano, y muy avergonzados se soltaron bruscamente

-como sea, debo irme, adiós chicos- dijo Gogo chocando los puños con Wasabi y Fred, recibiendo un abrazo de Honey, aunque odiaba los abrazos cariñosos que su amiga le daba igual lo correspondió, y antes de cruzar la puerta, Gogo se acercó a Hiro y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, -no olvides lo que te dije, nerd- comentó Gogo con una sonrisa y su típico sarcasmo, para luego cruzar la puerta e irse.

Hiro se quedó en shock, pues Gogo no eran tan amable con él, por lo general ella era ruda y de pocas palabras, y para nada cariñosa, quizás simplemente estaba agradecida porque Hiro le salvó la vida, o podía tratarse de algo más. De cualquier forma Hiro reaccionó y al darse vuelta, vio que sus amigos murmuraban entre ellos, riéndose un poco

-no digan nada ¿si?- añadió Hiro un poco enojado porque creyó que hablaban de él y Gogo, algo de lo que joven prodigio no quería hablar, y que por más que lo negara, en el interior él estaba consciente de sus emociones.

Poco a poco sus amigos se fueron uno por uno, pues se hacía tarde, y el chico de 14 años subió a su habitación donde comenzó a hacer la tarea, pero su mente andaba distraída, se puso a pensar en ese villano que combatieron, parecía conocerlos bien, tanto como para estar un paso delante de ellos y saber cómo repeler sus ataques. Ese hombre casi acabó con sus amigos, Hiro se decidió que el día de mañana analizaría la armadura que confiscó, pero no podía sacar de su mente esos momentos en los que sus únicos amigos estuvieron a punto de morir, asi que decidió dejar de pensar en eso y continuó haciendo la tarea por un rato, hasta que su tía Cass lo llamó para cena, y bajó a la cocina

-¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy?- preguntó Hiro curioso

-arroz con pollo hervido, y salsa para acompañar- respondió la tía Cass sirviendo algo en su plato y en el de Hiro, con Baymax viéndolos

-¿quieres un poco, amigo?- preguntó Hiro soltando una pequeña risa

-soy un robot, no necesito comer, tampoco tengo órganos digestivos para ello, asi como no tengo boca para masticar o introducir alimentos en mi cuerpo- respondió Baymax

-con decir simplemente que no te gusta no habrías lastimado mis sentimientos- comentó la Tia Cass riendo

-reitero que no puedo comer, no está en mi programación, y no tengo boca u órganos internos para realizar esa acción- declaró Baymax, a lo que la familia Hamada se rió

-hey malvavisco, era solo un chiste, una expresión- dijo Cass todavía riéndose

-ya le dije, que mi nombre es Baymax, deje de decirme Malvavisco…pero debo aprender eso de las "expresiones", "burlas", y "chistes", que parecen tener doble sentido- argumentó Baymax de modo neutro

-oh, tu sabes que te gusta ese apodo, porque eres un malvavisco grande, esponjoso, y abrazable- dijo Cass a modo de burla como insinuándosele al robot, a lo que Hiro, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, puso cara de asco y le dio escalosfrios de solo pensar en su tía y Baymax juntos, o su tía flirteando con el robot de esa forma

-ay, por el amor de Dios…- dijo Hiro asqueado por la escena, y tapándose la cara con las manos, con su plato casi vacío, aunque ya había perdido el apetito

-tía Cass, creo que ya estoy satisfecho- dijo Hiro levantándose

-ah no, eso no jovencito, hasta que no termines tu plato, no te vas, todavía queda un poco de arroz- dijo Cass a modo de regaño, a lo que Hiro, a pesar de no tener apetito por el asco que le dio al escena entre su tía y el robot, comió lo que quedaba de arroz y hasta limpió el plato.

Una vez terminó de comer, fue a su habitación, y se acostó en su cama, muy pensativo sobre lo que había pasado entre él Gogo esa noche, eso incluía los intercambios de miradas que tuvieron, el cómo sin darse cuenta se tomaron de las manos por unos momentos, y también el beso que le dio Gogo, aunque fue en la mejilla para él contaba, porque a Fred y a Wasabi los saludó chocando los cinco o con el puño, es decir de forma masculina, pero a él no, con él se despidió de forma diferente, con un beso en la mejilla ¿porqué? Lo primero que él se puso a pensar fue en lo que ella dijo de que le salvó la vida, quizás ella estaba agradecida, o simplemente le quiso hacer una broma para ver cómo reaccionaba, pues Gogo no era así, almenos no la que él conocía.

Quiso pensar en otra cosa que no lo hiciera sentir raro, y con raro quiere decir que le sudaran las manos, o que sintiera raro el estómago, o su pulso aumentara, o la cabeza le diera vueltas y vueltas. Recordó el combate con el villano de la armadura, y cómo los derrotó a todos fácilmente, como si estuviese un paso delante de ellos. Recordó cada detalle de la persecución tratando de encontrar una respuesta, y entonces se acordó de cuando el sujeto desactivó los discos de Gogo y trató de matarla estrangulándola; en eso también se acordó que Baymax no trató de atacar a ese tipo, es cierto que él era una persona y su programación le impedía atacar a las personas, pero no podía ser así, por lo que Hiro prometió que al día siguiente revisaría la armadura del tipo malo, y mejoraría los trajes a partir de la investigación, después de clases, si no había otro robo al banco.

Siguió recordando la pelea, y con ello se sintió enojado con solo acordarse de ese hombre dejando sin poderes a sus amigos y apunto de estrangular a su quizás amiga más querida, también de cómo Hiro se sintió, y lo que hizo de quitarle el casco al villano y tratar de golpearlo hasta matarlo ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿era simplemente un sentimiento por proteger a sus amigos que ese hombre había lastimado? ¿era una fase dela pubertad donde se enojaba fácilmente? En esos días él estuvo muy raro, y en su cabeza vino la respuesta: Le gustaba Gogo, y haría lo que fuese por ella, sin dejar que alguien la lastimara.


	5. Capítulo 5: Preparándose para el momento

Antes de publicar el capitulo, quiero aclarar algo:

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa**: gracias por tus comentarios. Primero aclaro que tampoco soy fan de BayCass, dehecho ni sabia que existían, solo lo hice como una burla a los fans de HiroxBaymax (o como les digan), porque además igual que Hiro me da repulsion verlos juntos xD pero hablando enserio, simplemente flirtean en broma, principalmente Cass lo hace para bromear con Hiro luego de que éste le sugirió en broma que ella se casar acon Baymax jaja pero no pasará de ahi, no pienso profundizar en eso, aunque admite que a todos nos nos gustaría tener un Baymax para abrazar y querer :3 y como diría Baymax #TonoBaymaxON "la idea de una relación entre un ser humano y un organismo robotico es ilogica, tomando en cuenta el factor principal de que no tengo sentimientos al ser un robot, sin embargo, puedo sociabilizar con las personas y demostrar preocupación y cuidado por tratarse de mis pacientes" #TonoBaymaxOFF . En cuanto al villano, pues, digamos que Hiro ya intentó interrogarlo y casi mata a ese hombre, de nuevo xD pero enserio, ya iré aclarando más adelante ;) Y por último, sé lo del primer Baymax, pero es que ese es el que hizo Tadashi para su hermanito, y apesar de que Hiro lo reconstruyó, no es lo mismo, imaginate que tienes un familiar que te compra algo, luego ese familiar se va, y pierdes ese regalo que te dio y te dicen de comprar otro, pero no es lo mismo porque el que te regaló tu familiar que se fue tenía un significado especial, como que era lo que te quedaba de él. Pero estate atenta que al final del capítulo 5 hay una sorpresa, y los capitulo me entusiasman tanto que no puedo esperar a escribirlos *-*

Capitulo 5: preparándose para el momento

De pronto el ruido del despertador sonó, y el Joven prodigio de casi 15 años se sobresaltó, cayéndose de la cama. Instintivamente apagó el despertador que marcaba las 7:00 AM, y vio que estaba vestido igual que ayer, excepto que sin la sudadera que lo caracterizaba y sin zapatos, y no recordaba haberse metido en la cama ni nada, porque anoche se quedó dormido sobre el cobertor de su cama todo vestido luego de la cena. Armó su cama, se mojó la cara para despertarse un poco, se puso los zapatos y su sudadera, tomó su mochila y bajó a la cocina donde su Tía Cass lo esperaba con un rico desayuno, y con una picara sonrisa.

-Vaya, pero miren quien está aquí, buen día Bello Durmiente- comentó su tía Cass bromeando, mientras Hiro se sentaba y se resfregaba los ojos

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó el joven prodigio bostezando

-oh verás, luego de cenar fuiste a tu habitación, y te quedaste dormido vestido con lo mismo de ayer, pero no quise molestarte, asi que me fui, es que te veías tan lindo, como cuando eras bebé- dijo Cass pellizcándole la mejilla a su sobrino

-eso lo sé, pero desperté descalzo, metido en la cama y sin mi sudadera ¿Qué pasó? ¿tu lo hiciste?- cuestionó Hiro mientras comía el desayuno

-yo puedo responderte- dijo Baymax apareciendo desde atrás, -para que durmieras más cómodo, te quité el calzado, y las prendas incómodas, también te metí en la cama, te puse en la posición más recomendable para que respiraras mejor, y te arropé para que no pasaras frío, una disminución en tu temperatura corporal podría conducir a un resfriado- argumentó el robot, que era muy sobreprotector con su paciente Hiro Hamada

-okey, gracias, pero sé cuidarme bien- dijo Hiro terminando su desayuno, y una vez acabó, tomó su mochila, se despidió de su tía Cass, de Baymax, y de Mochi, quien se frotó entre las piernas de su amo en señal de cariño, y el joven salió para tomar el tranvía, y una vez más llegar al instituto.

-Sigo pensando que deberías venir en bicicleta o en algún otro transporte- dijo una voz femenina detrás de Hiro, quien al voltearse vio que era ni más ni menos que Gogo Tomago, y como siempre, ella estaba masticando chicle y explotando una bomba como siempre

-estoy bien, si de todos modos llego temprano- contestó Hiro acomodándose las correas de su mochila

-vamos, así te ahorrarías viaje, y no tendrías que alcanzar al tranvía, y podrías levantarte mas tarde y llegar más rápido, es lo que yo hago, Hamada- dijo la joven mostrando su bicicleta con ruedas de suspensión magnética (con las que Gogo trabajaba la vez que se conocieron) que logró mejorar desde hace días.

-bueno, tienes razón, pero yo soy más de andar en skate, solía ir de vez en cuando a lugares cerca de casa antes de…bueno…antes del accidente de Tadashi…- dijo Hiro algo deprimido, pues él andaba bien, pero le traía malos recuerdos porque le hacía acordar tiempos anteriores a la muerte de su hermano, y eso no le gustaba acordarse, solo le hacía ver que Tadashi ya no estaba

Gogo lo miró con pena y apoyó sus manos en los hombros del chico y lo miró a los ojos, y comenzó a hablarle –Hiro…yo conocía bien a tu hermano, eramos muy buenos amigos…y sé que a él no le gustaría que estuvieses triste, recuerda lo que él dijo de buscar un ángulo diferente, Tadashi siempre lo hacía en las malas situaciones, las veía de otra manera…trata de hacerlo ahora ¿o prefieres que yo lo haga?-, entonces la chica ruda se tronó los dedos

-no, no, yo lo haré- dijo Hiro algo asustado por el comentario, y trató de inclinar cuerpo y cabeza de distintas forma como hizo Tadashi al poner a Hiro de cabeza la noche que al niño prodigio se le ocurrieron lo Microbots

Gogo trató de contener la risa, pero reaccionó y se puso seria, tirando del cuello de la camisa roja del niño, - no te hagas el ridículo, que la gente te mira- dijo Gogo mirándolo seria. El chico se sonrojó al estar tan cerca de la joven y sin que ella le soltara el cuello la camisa, mientras ambos no se dejaban de mirar uno al otro

-vaya vaya ¿Qué tal están nuestros tortolitos? - dijo una voz femenina en tono burlon, y al voltear las cabezas, ambos vieron a sus amigos contieniendose unas risas

-hey ¿Qué dicen? ¿Salio bien?- dijo Fred mostrándoles a Hiro y a Gogo una foto que sacó con su teléfono, del momento anterior donde ambos estaban mirándose y Hiro estaba ruborizado mientras Gogo le agarraba el cuello de la camisa

-No es lo que creen, Gogo y yo estábamos hablando, nada más- dijo Hiro un poco nervioso

-asi es, y tiré el cuello de la camisa de este tonto para que dejara de hacer el ridículo- agregó Gogo mirándo a todos de forma irónica, entonces sonó el timbre de la clase, y el grupo de super amigos entró al instituto, y luego a sus salones correspondientes, como si nada hubiera pasado. Horas después, apenas terminó la clase, Hiro tomó su mochila, y se dirigió rápido hasta la salida, pasando a toda velocidad frente a sus amigos.

\- hey, hey ¿Qué pasa? ¿porqué tanta prisa?- preguntó Wasabi muy intrigado

-es importante, ustedes vayanse, estaré en el laboratorio con los trajes si me necesitan, los veo luego- respondió el chico prodigio. Poco después, tomando un atajo llegó al laboratorio, que era como su santuario. Con dificultad logró sacar la caja donde se encontraba la armadura del villano que habían derrotado el día anterior. Comenzó a Analizarla estaba hecha de una aleación de hierro y un metal que Hiro aun desconocía, pero que la hacía invulnerable a fuego, balas, y cualquier daño.

También se puso a analizar el arma del sujeto y los cartuchos que éste tenía en el cinturón, cada una de las cápsulas tenía un elemento diferente, y con cada una el arma se adaptaba para disparar un elemento diferente.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Hiro fue el casco, que en la parte superior de la cabeza tenía un artefacto transmisor de energía eléctrica, y que estaba conectado con toda la armadura, pero que en el interior de la misma se encontraba material aislante térmico que impedía que el individuo se quemara o electrocutara. Entonces Hiro vio que toda la armadura era un circuito, que todo estaba conectado, de la cabeza a los pies, porque en hombros, codos, rodillas, manos y pies se encontraban conductores que llevaban la electricidad desde el casco por todo el cuerpo, y el villano podía manipularla tanto para rodearse de ella y protegerse como si de un escudo o un campo de fuerza se tratase, como para usarla como arma y provocar pulsos electro-magnéticos que descativaran cualquier aparato en un radio de entre 5 y 10 kilómetros.

Hiro estaba preocupado, porque si ese hombre logró crear un traje capaz de inhabilitar el bolso de Honey Lemon, las navajas de Tadashi, y los discos magnéticos de Gogo ¿cómo sabría Hiro si ese maniático no estaba planeando algo en esos momentos? Pues ese tipo malo parecía ir un paso delante de él, como si lo desafiara.

Una vez terminó de examinar el traje del enemigo, el joven intelectual comenzó a arreglar los trajes de pelea de sus amigos, comenzando por el de Gogo, arreglando la pieza del cuello, haciéndola más resistente, pero adaptándola a las medidas del cuello de su amiga para que no le apretara, y asegurándose que pudiera mover el cuello, lo último que quería era que ella estuviese incómoda al pelear. Luego, arregló las piezas del pecho, hombros, y brazos que se había roto durante la batalla. Al terminar con eso, mejoró los discos magnéticos y la armadura, para que no se desactivaran con otro pulso electro-magenético.

-Hirito, la puerta estaba abierta y…¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntó Honey entrado al laboratorio con Baymax, viendo a Hiro trabajar en los trajes de superhéroes

-ah, hola Honey, solo estoy arreglando y mejorando nuestros trajes, ya sabes, para que el próximo tipo malo no nos deje en el suelo ni ataque a mis amigos. Respondió Hiro sonando un poco furioso en esa última parte

-te noto estresado, Hiro, voy hacerte un escaneo- dijo Baymax, y segundos después comenzó a diagnosticar –tu nivel hormonal y de testosterona ha aumentado drásticamente y son muy altos…-

-ejem, Baymax, mejor déjame hablar a mi ¿si?- inquisitó Honey Lemon interrumpiendo al robot

-mi función es cuidar de Hiro, el es mi paciente, y su estado de salud mental me preocupa- argumentó Baymax

-hey ¿pueden venir en otro momento? Debo trabajar- comentó Hiro tratando de sonar amable, aunque por dentro estaba como loco

-Hiro ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Honey algo preocupada

-¡estoy bien! ¿si? Déjenme solo, debo mejorar los trajes de modo que ese sujeto no se me adelante con algo que nos incapacite o haga que mi esfuerzo haya sido para nada- contestó Hiro algo enojado, continuando trabajando en las armaduras para disimularlo

-Hiro, calmate, ese sujeto está tras las rejas, le harán el juicio en unos días- dijo Honey posando una mano en el hombro de Hiro, quien salvajemente la sacó u miró a la chica furioso

-es verdad ¡pero en un unos días podría estar libre y estando un paso delante de nosotros! ¡planeando cómo matarnos! ¡no dejaré que los lastime otra vez!- gritó Hiro muy enojado

-te ves estresado, mi escaneo decía que estabas enojado- comentó Baymax

-¡ah, claro! ¡tu y tus escaneos! ¡porqué mejor no te empeñas en ayudar a la gente cuando lo necesita! ¡ese tipo estuvo lastimando los demás! ¡por tu programación Honey, Wasabi, y Fred terminaron heridos! ¡y Gogo casi muere! ¡¿porqué no ayudaste?!- le gritó Hiro al robot

-mi programación me impide dañar a un ser humano, y tu le provocaste daños físicos hasta casi matarlo- comentó el robot medico en tono neutro

-claro ¡porque tu no hiciste nada! ¡tenia que hacerlo pagar por haber lastimado a mis amigos y casi matar a Gogo!- comentó Hiro imponente ante Baymax

Honey instintivamente abrazó a Hiro, quien se calmó. –Hiro…no nos pasó nada, todos estamos bien…eres un genio de la robotica, y a pesar de estar en situaciones difíciles, siempre salimos mejor de lo que entramos, gracias a ti…- dijo Honey sonriéndole

-losé…pero por culpa de Callaghan perdí a Tadashi…no quiero que por culpa de ese nuevo villano pierda a alguien más…- dijo Hiro mirándola triste, a lo que Honey se empezó a limpiar unas lágrimas

-perdoname…es que Tadashi era muy especial para mi, era más que un simple amigo, hacía que mi corazón latiera cada día…lo amaba…pero ya no está…- comentó Honey mientras se limpiaba los ojos, revelando que antes tenía sentimientos por el hermano de Hiro, algo que puso triste al pequeño Hamada

-Tadashi está aquí- dijo Baymax abrazando a ambos adolescentes, tratando de hacerlos sentir mejor

-es verdad…el no se ha ido, mientras lo recordemos, seguirá vivo en todos nosotros- comentó Honey empezando a sonreir, -pero nunca le dije lo que sentía…no quiero que pase lo mismo contigo- agregó Honey sacando de su bolso la flor que Hiro compró en el travía y que tiró a la basura en la escuela para que nadie se diera cuenta

-pero…n-no sé de que hablas ¿q-que es eso?- preguntó Hiro muy nervioso

-Hiro, deja de fingir…se que te gusta Gogo, y que compraste esta flor para ella…¿sabes que flor es esta? Es una Licoidea Amorius, dicen que una persona se la da a aquel a quien ama y con quien quiere pasar el resto de su vida, y que sus color varían, pero siempre tiene dos colores que son opuestos…pero estos colores también son los favoritos de Gogo…- explicó Honey Lemon con ternura, algo que sonrojó a Hiro

-okey, lo admito, ella me gusta…y haría lo que sea por ella…nosé que haría si algo le pasara…- confesó Hiro un poco deprimido

-¡que bien! ¡mi Hirito está enamorado!...¿pero porqué estás triste?...- preguntó Honey

-pues…no sé…es que todo esto es tan raro…y desde que ese tipo intentó matarla como que nada es lo mismo…la cabeza me da vueltas, y no pienso bien…- dijo Hiro

-es normal tener esos comportamientos, mi sugerencia es hablarle de esos sentimientos sentimientos a un amigo o familiar, y luego expresárselos a la persona por la que uno sienta atracción, una relación amorosa podría mejorar tu estado de ánimo, y mejorar tu actitud para bien- argumentó Baymax

-hazle caso al robot, Hiro…queremos lo mejor para ti…pero aún más, no quiero que cometas mi mismo error…debes decirle…- le dijo Honey Lemon al niño prodigio entregándole la flor que ella cuidó y regó

-okey…pero nosé si darle la flor…ella no es de esas chicas que le gustan las flores…- comentó Hiro dejando la flor a un lado

-oh vamos, no tengas miedo, Gogo y yo somos mejores amigas amigas…bueno, masomenos, pero creo que le gustará, y sino…bueno, ya se te ocurrirá algo, eres un genio de casi 15 años ¿te acuerdas?- dijo Honey riéndose un poco, pues en una semanas aproximadamente sería el cumpleaños de Hiro, el primero sin su hermano Tadashi

-gracias Honey…- dijo Hiro sonriéndole, -bueno, me gustaría charlar, pero debo seguir con el trabajo, y luego hacer la tarea para mañana, gracias por venir…nos vemos mañana- agregó Hiro abrazándola para despedirse, y la chica se fue del laboratorio, dejando a Baymax, quien ofreció quedarse para ayudar a su paciente en caso de que necesitara ayuda con las armaduras de sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, en la estación de policía, el prisionero se puso a pensar en una forma de vencer a esos grandes héroes sin salir de su celda, y entonces llamó al guardia

-hey, tengo derecho a una llamada- dijo el villano encarcelado, y le dieron permiso de llamar a quien deseara. El hombre comenzó a llamar a un mercenario exconvicto, el mejor de San Fransokyo, atrapaba a quien sea con tal de que le pagaran con algo bueno.

-¿hola?- contestó el mercenario

-hola, soy el Dr. Rayce…escuche, dicen que usted es el mejor en lo que hace…estoy encarcelado y no puedo salir, asi que necesito que haga algo por mí, a cambio le pagaré bien si logra hacer el trabajo- explicó el enemigo de los Grandes Héroes, tratando de que el policía no lo escuchara

-¿de que se trata- preguntó el mercenario

-son los Grandes Héroes…son unos justicieros de San Fransokyo…quiero que los encuentres…y los elimines…sin piedad…- respondió el Dr. Rayce muy decidido. Una vez cerraron el trato, el mercenario colgó, y en su escondite, se puso a contemplar un caso de Samurai, pero de hecho plata, luego comenzó a afilar una katana que tenía símbolos en en japonés. Preparándose para darle una lección a esos Grandes Héroes que el nunca conoció en persona, pero que lo haría muy pronto.


	6. Capítulo 6: En Llamas

Muy bien, estaba inspirado asi que hice el capitulo 6. Lo de Parte 1 es porque el capitulo 6 tiene eventos que continuan en el 7 y es como si fueran un capitulo de dos partes. Ahora aclarar comentarios:

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa**: pues sí, es Samurai de Plata ¿y quien sabe? quizás fue Wolverine el que lo hizo llegar hasta donde está ahora jeje ;) y con respecto a Hiro, es cierto, pero como diría Baymax "el aumento hormonal y de testosterona es normal en la etapa de la pubertad" jaja pero hablando enserio, no sería raro que se volviera loco, digo, en os equipos siempre hay enfrentamientos (aunque sean pequeños) entre los jugadores, Hiro tambien carga con la seguridad de sus amigos, con la obsesion de querer estar un paso adelante del Dr. Rayce, y de vengarse de él por haberlos lastimado, especialmente porque ese villano casi mata al amor de Hiro xD

**AnonimusFem: **TANTO TIEMPO SIN LEERNOS! :D con respecto al capitulo 4, cualquiera se traumaría con el Baycass iugh jajacomo diría Baymax "la idea de una relacion romántica entre un humano y un organismo robotico es inválida e inaceptable, sin embargo, con la personalidad que me instaló Tadashi puedo iniciar conversaciones, sociabilizar con las personas, y mostrar preocupación por sus estados de salud". Y por último, pobre Ethan jaja, tranquilo amigo, que ella no te lo decía enserio ;)  
Con respecto al capitulo 5, sí, Hiro está loco, pero por Gogo jaja aunque hablando enserio, ya expliqué mas arriba su estado emocional ;) vamos, que crei que tu e Ethan se llevaban bien, aunque *saco la lengua a Ethan* espera a ver lo que pasará en capitulos posteriores, a ver quien se ríe al último. PD: ya verás lo que tengo preparado para El Samurai jeje será un gran desafio para los Grandes Héroes ;)

Capitulo 6: En Llamas (parte 1)

Días pasaron desde que Hiro le confesó a Honey lo que sentía por Gogo, y el grupo de chicos salían del Instituto

-uf, gracias a Dios es viernes- dijo Fred aliviado de que fuera viernes, asi él podría disfrutar del fin de semana

-si, y lo mejor es que no nos dejaran casi nada de tarea- agregó Wasabi tratando de incluirse a la conversación

-cierto, ah chicos, vegan conmigo al laboratorio, tengo algo que mostrarles- dijo Hiro muy confiado, y el grupo de amigos, junto a Baymax, entraron al laboratorio, donde Hiro abrió una compuerta y se mostró una pared donde se mostraban los trajes superheróicos de todos los integrantes

-he aprovechado estos días para arreglar los trajes, y hacerles mejoras…Fred, tu primero- dijo Hiro apuntando a Fred y este se puso el disfraz, -muy Fred, ahora trata de trepar la pared- agregó Hiro, a lo que todos se rieron, pero Fred, al ser un fan de los comics de superhéroes, quiso intentarlo, y logró trepar la pared la pared

-le hice mejoras a su traje, ahora sus manos y pies tienen unos dispositivos que le permiten trepar la pared como un lagarto- dijo Hiro, a lo que todos se asombraron, y Fred sin darse cuenta se soltó y cayó, aunque sin lastimarse.

-pero creo que él debe practicar un poco, por suerte el traje está acolchonado para recibir golpes…y eso no es lo único, Fred, lanza fuego- comentó Hiro, y Fredzilla lanzó una llamarada lejos de los demás, -muy, ahora aprieta el botón azul- agregó Hiro muy feliz, y Fred lo apretó y volvió a lanzar fuego, solo que no era fuego, sino hielo, algo que asombró a todos

-asi es, le incorporé un rayo congelante, ahora lanza hielo además de fuego, si quieres volver a lanzar fuego debes apretar el botón rojo, y si quieres hielo aprietas el azul, y ya debes entender- explicó Hiro, a lo que Fred lanzó hielo y dentro del traje dio un grito de emoción

-ah, Wasabi, ponte tu armadura- dijo Hiro mientras Wasabi se vestía, -ahora saca tus navajas láser y luego gira la perilla que tienes en los antebrazos- agregó el joven Hamada, y Wasabi lo hizo, activó las navajas laser, y giró la perilla de uno de sus antebrazos, para que esas navaja se dividieran en dos formando cada una la forma de V, algo que asombró a Wasabi

-eso no es lo único que hace, gira la otra perilla- dijo Hiro con orgullo, a lo que Wasabi siguió las instrucciones, y las navajas se alargaron mucho, lo que asombró a Wasabi y los demás, haciendo que él no se resistiera y cortara algo, haciéndolo pedacitos

-bien hecho Wasabi, ahora te toca a ti Honey Lemon- dijo Hiro mostrándole una esfera azul, y Honey, con algo de miedo, la arrojó a un muñeco de pruebas, y lo que sucedió fue impresionante, el muñeco se electrocutó, quemándose al final, -impresionante ¿verdad? Esas esferas al explotar provocan una descarga eléctrica de 500 voltios en el individuo al que se lo arroje- comentó Hiro mientras Baymax apagaba el fuego con el extintor.

-también, instalé unos comunicadores de manos libre en los trajes de todos, asi podremos comunicarnos…alcanza un radio de frecuencia de 30 kilómetros- dijo Hiro poniéndose el casco y probando los comunicadores, y las pruebas salieron bien, todos parecían escuchar bien

-espero que no hayas hecho nada con mi traje, Hamada, o sino te juro que te rompo todo lo que se llama cara- dijo Gogo usando un tono un poco amenazante

-no, tranquila, que al tuyo no le hice nada, solo arreglé la parte del cuello, restauré el sistema de discos magnéticos, y al igual que los demás trajes, le puse el comunicador y lo arreglé para que resistiera pulsos electro-magnéticos como la otra vez, asi nuestras armaduras no dejarán de funcionar cuando eso ocurra- explicó Hiro

-bien, porque sabes que me gusta mi armadura tal y como está- dijo Gogo bromeando pero hablando enserio, y Honey le dio a Hiro un pequeño codazo en las costillas, y moviendo la cabeza en dirección a Gogo, en señal de que Hiro debía decirle a Gogo Tomago lo que sentía

Hiro se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar –Gogo…yo…ay no sé como decirlo…verás, tu me…-, pero el joven no pudo terminar de decir "tu me gustas", porque Fred los separó bruscamente

-espero que tengas un buen motivo para haberme empujado, o sino despertarás en un hospital- la amenazó Gogo

-losé, pero miren esto- dijo Fred señalando a un televisor donde se veía una noticia de un incendio cerca del Banco de San Fransokyo, todos se dieron cuenta de que era una oportunidad perfecta para probar las mejoras. Hiro, Baymax, y Gogo se pusieron sus atuendos de superhéroes, ya que Fred, Honey, y Wasabi los tenían puestos.

Poco después, los héroes llegaron a donde se suponía estaba el incendio, era en el banco de San Fransokyo. Los Grandes Héroes entraron, y se sorprendieron al ver el lugar cayéndose a pedazos

-¡Gogo, Wasabi!, quiero nos ayuden a Baymax y a mi a sacar a las personas…Fred, quiero que prepares tu aliento de hielo, y Honey ve haciendo esferas congelantes, quiero que ambos apaguen el incendio combatiendo calor con frio- indicó Hiro como si fuese el líder, aunque enrealidad sí lo era

Y así mientras Fred y Honey congelaban donde había fuego, Hiro se montó en Baymax y ambos fueron sacando a las personas del lugar, con Wasabi y Gogo cuidando sus espaldas y evitando que los escombros les cayeran encima. Una vez todos fuera y con el fuego apagado, esperaron a que las ambulancias, policías, y demás llegaran para ayudar a la gente

-asi que ahora somos bomberos- comentó Gogo con sarcasmo, a lo que todos se rieron

-ojalá asi nos pagarían- dijo Fred a modo de chiste

-¿de que te preocupas, Freddie? Si vives en una mansión, tus padres son millonarios- dijo Honey

-em, no quisiera interrumpirlos, pero ese no me pareció un incendio normal…alguien debio encenderlo…¿pero quien?- cuestionó Hiro muy intrigado, y a sus espaldas apareció un chico como de la edad de Tadashi

-yo…¿de que otra forma llamaría su atención?- dijo el recién llegado, mostrando sus manos cubiertas de un aparato extraño, el cual hizo que de las palmas de sus manos saliera fuego, que por suerte los héroes esquivaron

-¿¡estas loco!? ¡puedes matar a alguien!- le gritó Honey

-oh no, solo a ustedes…ahora verán lo que les pasa por jugar con fuego- dijo el villano abriéndose la camisa para mostrar el mismo artefacto que tenía en las manos pero más grande, y de su pecho salió una gran llamarada, por suerte nuestros héroes fueron rápidos y lograron esquivarla

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Hiro muy tranquilo

-pueden llamarme…Sunfire- dijo el criminal sacando fuego de sus manos, aunque su nombre de civil era Shiro Yoshida, un chico inteligente como de 19 años masomenos, y cuya madre (su único familiar viviente) murió durante el ataque publico de Yokai a San Fransokyo, y él culpó a los Grandes Héroes de no haberla salvado

-pues "Sunfire"…te daremos una paliza, y te apagaremos para siempre- dijo Gogo en tono amenazante mientras preparaba sus discos, Wasabi sus navajas, Honey sacando unas esferas, y Fred mostrando primero su aliento de fuego y luego cambiando a hielo

-el fuego de la venganza nunca se apagará- dijo el villano, quien comenzó a arrojar bolas de fuego en gran cantidad sobre los héroes. Frente a ese ataque, Honey arrojó una esfera que transformaron las bolas de fuego en humo rosa inofensivo

-veo que te gusta mucho el rosa ¿no?- dijo Sunfire como insinuándosele, a lo que Honey le siguió arrojando esferas que Shiro repelía usando el fuego como escudo

-okey, tal vez puedas repeler las esferas de mi amiga, pero veamos que que tal lo haces con el hielo- dijo Fred arrojando hiel por la boca de su traje de monstruo, congelando al criminal de la cintura para abajo, aunque éste liberó fuego de cada uno de sus aparatos en manos, espalda y pecho, liberándose al instante

-muy bien, me equivoqué, mejor combatir fuego con fuego- comentó Fred cambiando de escupir hielo a lanzar fuego, repeliendo los ataques de Sunfire

Hiro prendió su comunicador y habló con Fred sin que el villano lo escuchara –bien hecho Fred, sigue asi, mantenlo ocupado mientras nos encargamos-, y Fred continuó combatiendo a Sunfire utlizando hielo contra fuego, evitando las llamaradas y bolas de fuego del enemigo

-bien chicos, haremos lo siguiente: Gogo, ve con Honey y traten de inhabilitar los dispositivos de pecho y espalda de Sunfire, una vez inhabilitado, Wasabi deberá hacer un ataque de cerca para desarmarlo totalmente, y luego Baymax y yo lo llevaremos con la policía, mientras tanto él y yo protegeremos a los civiles- indicó Hiro al resto de su compañeros, quienes pareció gustarles el plan.

-Honey, lo tengo rodeado, y Fred lo tiene distraído, ten preparada tu bola de electricidad, apenas termine con ese tipo será tu turno de entrar al juego, cambio y fuera- dijo Gogo a su compañera, quien afirmó haber entendido y preparó una esfera eléctrica de las nuevas que hizo Hiro, era momento de probarla.

Gogo fue alrededor de Sunfire a toda velocidad, con éste evadiendo los rayos congelantes de Fred, y lanzándole fuego a ambos, pero fallando por poco con la chica de amarillo, puesto que esta se movía a gran velocidad. Finalmente, Gogo lanzó sus discos, dañando el dispositivo de Sunfire, a lo que Honey aprovechó para lanzar una esfera eléctrica, pero eso no tuvo el resultado que esperaban.

En vez de simplemente desactivar a Sunfire, el disco de gogo apenas si logró dañar el dispositivo del incendiario, pero el ángulo y el golpe eléctrico lo sobrecargaron, haciendo que se sobrecargara la potencia, y se produjera una gran explosión, y que hubiese fuego por todas partes

-okey chicos, plan B, evacuar a todas las personas de la zona y apagar el fuego- dijo Hiro a sus amigos usando el comunicador

-pero Hiro, ¿Qué hay del criminal?- preguntó Honey apagando el fuego a su alrededor con sus esferas congelantes

-dejenlo, se quedó sin potencia, si nos apresuramos lo atraparemos, pero la gente es la prioridad- dijo Hiro por su comunicador, y siguió hablando –Fred y Honey, ustedes deben ocuparse de apagar el fuego; Wasabi, cúbrenos las espaldas a Baymax y a mi mientras sacamos a los civiles; y Gogo, ve a atrapar a Sunfire, él ha de estar herido y sus artefactos no funcionan, según Baymax, está al norte por la avenida Waylon, si te apuras lo alcanzarás…ah, y Gogo…cuídate…-

Ante ese ultimo comentario, Gogo se sonrojó un poco, -tambien ten cuidado, Hamada- dijo Gogo un poco preocupada, y se dirigió por donde indicó el líder del grupo, delizándose a toda velocidad sobre sus discos magnéticos.

Fred con su rayo congelante y Honey con sus esferas de hielo fueron apagando el fuego de las calles. Hiro se montó en Baymax, y junto a Wasabi ayudaron a civiles, policías y médicos a evacuar la zona.

Mientras tanto, Gogo se dirigió a donde Baymax le indicaba, y vio a lo lejos un tipo que vestía una especie de armadura o algo, y creyendo que se trataba de Sunfire, le arrojó un disco magnéticos, grande fue su sorpresa al ver al hombre sacar un par de katanas, y usarlas para protegerse del impacto del arma de Gogo.

-¿Sunfire?- preguntó intrigada, haciendo que su disco magnético volviera a ella

-no…pero tu debes ser uno de los grandes héroes…- dijo el villano mostrándose en todo su esplendor con su armadura de samurái color plateada

-¿Quién quiere saber?- preguntó Gogo con sarcasmo pero mostrándose firme y superior a él

-pueden decirme…El Samurai…y hoy, tu y tus amigos superhéroes morirán…- respondió el Samurai sacando sus espadas, y dirigiéndose a Gogo a toda velocidad, y tratando de clavarle sus espadas, pero ella usando sus discos magnéticos como escudos, ahora mas resistentes que antes, pero ¿Cuánto podría la joven aguantar el impacto de las espadas de ese nuevo enemigo?

_Continuará…_


	7. Capítulo 7: Samurai de Plata

Bien, tardé un poco, y debo decirles que rehice el capítulo un par de veces porque algunas cosas no me convencían, y quería hacerlo perfecto, todo por ustedes, los lectores de mi historia. Y antes quiero aclarar que también tengo un poco de miedo porque quizás hay partes que no convenzan un poco a algunos, pero hice lo mejor que pude. Ahora aclarar comentarios:

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa**: siempre es genial que seas la primera persona en comentar xD me alegra que te gustara y espero que este también ;) y sobre Sunfire se puede decir que en parte son motivos personales los que tiene contra los grandes héroes (ya aclaré más adelante en futuros capitulos a qué me refiero), pero tambien se aplica un poco la frase "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo" jeje ;) espera a ver el rumbo que toma esto porque se pondrá interesante con el pasar de los capítulos :D

Capitulo 7: Samurai de Plata (parte 2)

Gogo estaba luchando por su vida, recibiendo espadazos de un mercenario samurái, peor protegiéndose con sus aditamentos, usando sus discos de brazos a modo de escudos. Pero entonces al ver que quizás sus discos no aguantarían mas, se comunicó con Hiro

-¡hey Hamada! ¡necesito ayuda aquí!...¡un samuari demente trata de cortarme con sus katanas! ¿podrian venir si no es molestia?- dijo Gogo por su comunicador usando el sarcasmo en ese ultimo comentario.

Hiro miró preocupado a todos, y se montó de inmediato en Baymax, -¡Baymax, llévame con Gogo!- dijo con firmeza, mientras Wasabi y Honey se subían a la espalda del robot, y Fred trepaba por los edificios cual spider-man. En un instante llegaron a la escena de persecución, vieron a la joven Tomago peleando como podía contra el espadachín, quien se detuvo a contemplar al equipo completo

-asi que ustedes son los Grandes Héroes ¿eh?...esto será mas divertido de lo que pensé…- dijo el villano riéndose por lo bajo y preparando sus katanas.

-chicos…demostrémosle de qué estamos hechos- dijo el líder del equipo decidido, y los héroes lo rodearon con metros de separación entre ellos y el samurái, quien primero atacó a Wasabi porque le llamó la atención sus navajas láser. El chico de las navajas trató de cortar las espadas, pero no podía, nisiquiera multiplicando sus navajas o alargándolas

-jeje el que me mandó a matarlos me las hizo, no pueden cortar a mis chicas, pero ellas a ustedes sí- dijo El Samurai volviendo a su lugar, a lo que Fred lanzó una llamarada de fuego que él esquivó rápidamente

-¡Baymax haz algo!- le ordenó Hiro a su robot

-no puedo lastimar humanos- contestó el robot

-no lo lastimes, solo detenlo- ordenó Hiro, y Baymax, tomó con sus manos roboticas las espadas por el filo, pero el samurái no las soltó, sino que lo aprovechó para deslizarlas y hacerles terribles cortes a las manos de robot.

Honey aprovechó para arrojar una esfera eléctrica al samurái, quien de un solo corte la partió en dos, provocando que la electricidad viajara a su espada, pero antes de que llegara a él, lanzó esa espada clavándola en el cuerpo de Baymax, haciendo que éste recibiera un choque eléctrico y comenzara a fallar, con Hiro encima, quien por suerte no se electrocutó

-¡Baymax! ¿¡estas bien!?- preguntó Hiro muy preocupado

-falla en sistemas…faaaaalla en siiiiistemas- decía el robot de forma distorsionada haciendo movimientos raros, con chispas saltándole, obviamente el choque electrico llegó a sus circuitos y lo afectó, -yo soy ¡Baymax! su, su per, su personal, me-medico personal- seguía diciendo Baymax de forma distorcionada, y portándose de forma extraña

-chicos, ocúpense del Samurai, debo reparar a Baymax- y Hiro trató de controlar a Baymax para que ambos fuesen al laboratorio, pero éste empezó a volar a toda velocidad y en diferentes direcciones de forma descontrolada, mientras el chico se agarraba y trataba de no soltarse como si de un rodeo se tratara

-¡Baymax detente! ¡demasiada potencia!- dijo Hiro gritando como loco agarrándose como podía, hasta que Baymax llegó a estar miles de metros en el aire, y se detuvo, sin embargo, como Baymax no desafiaba la gravedad, comenzó a caer

-no, no, no, no, no hablaba enserio ¡enciendete! ¡vuelve a volar! ¡nos caemos!- le gritó Hiro a su robot golpeándolo y pateando su armadura tratando de hacer que arrancara, pero Baymax no respondía, su única respuesta fue un "oh no" neutro, cortante y sin emociones

Hiro accidentalmente se soltó y a pesar de que intentó volver a agarrar a su amigo, no pudo, porque caía más lento que el robot de casi una tonelada de peso. Al ser Hiro su prioridad, Baymax con las fuerzas que le quedaba, se elevó y usó su cuerpo para cubrir a Hiro y que éste estuviera seguro

Antes de llegar al suelo, una sustancia azul y gelatinosa apareció en el lugar donde ellos caerían, y era lo suficientemente grande como para amortiguar la caída del robot, como si fuese un colchón. ¿y de donde vino eso? Pues de una de las esferas de Honey Lemon, quien fue inmediatamente a sacar a Hiro del interior donde Baymax lo tenía protegido.

Mientras tanto, los demás seguían combatiendo al Samurai de Plata, Fred lanzando su aliento de hielo y aveces cambiando a fuego, pero el mercenario al ser muy rápido y agil, simplemente los evitaba, haciendo que esto fuesen directamente a Gogo o a Wasabi

-¡Fred! ¿¡de que lado se supone que estas!?- le gritó Wasabi enojado, tratando de combatir al villano quien luchaba con él y Gogo al mismo tiempo

-enserio, no lo aguantaremos mucho tiempo- decía gogo utilizando sus discos magnéticos a modo de escudos, aunque éstos comenzaban a agrietarse, y las navajas de Wasabi no podían cortar las espadas de El Samurai

-¡sorpresa!- gritó Fred dando un salto sobre el villano lanzando fuego, a lo que El Samurai se movió a un lado y aprovechó para cortar parte del brazo del traje de Fred, a lo que todos se asustaron, hasta que el joven millonario dejó ver su brazo humano por donde faltaba el de su traje de monstruo, y todos se aliviaron

-nadie puede sorprender a El Samurai- dijo el hombre mostrándose imponente

-sin ofender, pero creo que Samurai de Plata te quedaría mejor, digo, por tu armadura planteada- comentó Fred, sin tomarse nada enserio, nisiquiera un momento peligroso

El Samurai se puso pensativo unos momentos y le sonrió al joven, -¿sabes? No está mal…solo por eso trataré de ser cuidadoso contigo de ahora en adelante- respondió el Samurai, a lo que Honey aprovechó para lanzar una bomba de humo rosa que cubrío metros a la redonda

-¡Gogo, Wasabi, ahora!- les dijo Hiro por el comunicador, y siguiendo sus ordenes, los dos chicos nombrados se lanzaron directo a la nube de humo rosa que todavía no se disipaba, donde Wasabi agitó sus navajas laser para donde fuera con tal de darle al enemigo, y Gogo usando sus discos magnéticos para golpearlo.

Al disiparse el humo, Honey y Fred se horrorizaron con los que vieron , eran los discos de Gogo destrozados, y las navajas laser de Wasabi dejando de funcionar, ambos con marcas de cortes en sus trajes, y el Samurai se reía

-¿no que ustedes eran los Grandes Héroes?- dijo el villano burlándose, a lo que Honey arrojó varias esferas, una congelaba, y otra hechaba humo rosa, al mismo tiempo que Fred lanzó una gran llamarada, y luego cambiar a lanzar hielo

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al Samurai salir con la armadura dañada de entre la nuve de humo rosa, dirigiéndose a Fred y clavando la espada donde estaba la boca del traje de monstruo

Todos se asustaron, hasta que el Samurai sacó su espada del traje, y no había sangre. Honey desesperada le quitó el traje a Fred para ver si estaba herido, y se tranquilizaron al ver que lo único lastimado en él era su dispositivo productor de fuego y hielo, por lo que no podrían atacarlo con llamaradas o rayos congelantes

-¡¿Qué acaso ese tipo es invencible o qué?!- gritó Wasabi tratando de levantarse

-no…lo que hago, como todo Samurai, es usar prestar atención a mi alrededor, estar preparado para cualquier momento, y usar a mi favor lo que me rodeé…- dijo El Samurai de Plata

-¿Quién eres?...¿porqué nos haces esto?...- preguntó Hiro ayudando a Gogo a mantenerse en pie

-si se los digo, tendría que destruirlos…- comentó el Samurai de Plata en un tono bajo

-hey no vengas con ese cliché de película, si de todos modos nos quieres destruir?- bromeó Gogo con su típico sarcasmo

-cierto, y eso es lo mas divertido- agregó El Samurai soltando una risa, a lo que Honey aprovechó para lanzarle una esfera congelante de la cintura para abajo, haciendo que el Samurai solo pudiera mover de la cintura para arriba

-ya no eres tan fuerte ¿o sí?- dijo Hiro soltando una risa y acercándose para golpearlo, pero con Wasabi y Gogo agarrándolo por detrás para evitar que avanzara, e hicieron bien, porque el hombre estuvo a punto de cortar a Hiro con sus espadas

-wow, gracias chicos, me salvaron la vida- dijo Hiro muy sorprendido, y continuó hablando –hay que tomar sus espadas, sin ellas no es nada-

Gogo miró a Baymax tumbado en el suelo -¿y que hay de Baymax?

-él está dañado, no podemos usarlo…pero haré al Samurai pagar por lo que le hizo- dijo Hiro furioso

-hey, calmate ¿si? Él está bien, puedes repararlo luego- dijo Honey tratando de calmar al chico prodigio, ¿cómo no estaría él enojado con el Samurai? Baymax podía estar muy dañado, y ese robot, por más pesado que fuese aveces con sus diagnósticos, Hiro lo quería mucho, su hermano Tadashi vivía en ese robot, metafóricamente hablando.

-em, chicos ¿Cuál es el plan para quitarle las espadas al Samurai?- preguntó Wasabi

Hiro se puso pensativo, y luego se le ocurrió un plan –tengo una idea. Primero que nada, ustedes cuatro lo rodearán. Fred y Honey, ustedes lo atacarán de lejos con fuego, hielo y las esferas especiales. Gogo y Wasabi, ustedes se protegerán usando sus navajas y discos magnéticos como escudos-

-no podemos, nerd, recuerda que ese tipo malo rompió el lanzallamas del traje de Fred, las navajas de Wasabi no funcionan y ese samurái le hizo daño a los discos de mis brazos, asi que atacarlo de cerca o lejos no es la mejor opción- reprochó Gogo, a lo que Hiro se golpeó la cabeza con las manos tratando de pensar

-¡nada! ¡ni una idea en la cabeza! ¡vacía!- gritó el joven

-¿porqué no lo gritas mas alto?- dijo Gogo con su típico sarcasmo

-duh, porque el villano nos escuchará- contestó Fred, y como recompensa, Gogo quitó el ojo que cubría su cara y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, para volver a poner el ojo del traje de monstruo en su lugar

Entonces Hiro recordó lo que dijo Tadashi de "buscar un ángulo diferente" y lo que dijo el samurái de usar lo que tiene a su alrededor y estar atento a su entorno

-hey ¿podrían darse prisa? Mi armadura de Samurai se congela y quiero darles una paliza- gritó el Samurai tratando de cortar el hielo para liberarse

-¡lo tengo!- dijo Hiro con cara de tener una idea, y siguió explicando- Gogo, aun tienes los discos en tus pies, puedes quitarle parte de su armadura rápidamente, evitar los roces con su espada mientras Honey lo ataca desde lejos, si debe defenderse de las esferas de Honey estará distraído y podrás quitarse su armadura, asi será mas vulnerable, y Wasabi, Fred y yo lo atacaremos y le quitaremos las espadas-

-así me gusta, el Hiro de siempre- comentó Fred

Honey se puso a una distancia segura y comenzó a arrojar esferas congelante, paralizadoras, electrizantes, y de todo tipo, haciendo que el Samurai tuviese que usar sus espadas para cortarlas, haciendo que humo, hielo salieran de todas partes.

En cuanto Hiro dio la señal, Gogo patinó en sus discos a toda velocidad, logrando quitarle el casco al Samurai, quien trató de rebanarla pero fue rápida y reaccionó tarde. Gogo le dio el casco a Wasabi quien vio que le quedaba bien y se lo dejó puesto

Fred aprovechó para distraer al Samurai, y que este tratara de usar una espada para cortarla, pero Fredzilla daba saltos pequeños o grandes, evitando los espadazos. A la vez que Honey seguía arrojando esferas que el Samurai de Plata cortaba con su otra espada al mismo tiempo.

Nuevamente, aprovechando la distracción, Gogo fue a toda velocidad hacia el Samurai y le propició un golpe certero en la cara, noqueándolo por un instante y haciendo que soltara una espada que tomó Fred y se la dio a Wasabi, quien era mejor con eso de ser espadachín por lo de sus navajas laser

Wasabi, aprovechando la situación, tomó la espada, y se comenzó a batir en duelo con El Samurai de plata, quien a pesar de tener una sola espada, hacía muchas cosas a la vez, que esas era hacer que Gogo mantuviera distancia, pelear contra Wasabi, y cortar las esferas de Honey antes de que llegaran a él

-lo admito, eres duro de matar- dijo Wasabi todavía peleando contra El Samurai de Plata

-y tu no lo haces nada mal, tienes el espíritu de un guerrero- respondió el villano aun peleando contra Wasabi, y protegiéndose de los ataques de Gogo, Fred, y las esferas de Honey

Entonces, el Samurai, viendo que Gogo se acercaba, dio un espadazo que hizo que Wasabi accidentalmente soltara su Katana. Esperó a que Gogo se acercara, y dio un corte en el casco que la aturdió y le hizo perder el control, haciendo que accidentalmente una de las esferas de Honey la golpeara, era una esfera paralizadora.

Hiro al verla lastimada, igual que con el Dr. Rayce, no pudo evitarlo y fue directo a golpear a Samurai de Plata, pero éste lo detuvo a tiempo clavando su espada en el casco de Hiro, que por suerte la detuvo sin que lo atravesara ni le partiera la cabeza en dos.

Wasabi tomando al espada que había soltado antes, le apuntó al villano con ella, en señal de que no moviera un solo musculo. Con dificultad, Honey y Fred ayudaron a sacar la espada del casco de Hiro

-¡¿te volviste loco?! ¡casi te mata! ¡¿pensaste siquiera en Cass, Baymax, o alguno de nosotros?!- le gritó Gogo tratando de mantenerse en pie, aun algo aturdida

-bueno, es que dicen que aveces uno corre riesgos por la gente que ama- dijo Honey sonriendo, a lo que Hiro no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Pero entonces todos se concentraron en El Samurai quien se reía a carcajadas con una risa medio rasposa.

-parece que si son grandes héroes después de todo…nunca creí que me derrotarían…nunca nadie lo ha logrado…debo admitir que dieron pelea, y han demostrado ser dignos de El Samurai de Plata…ah, y agradezco a su amiguito del traje de monstruo por el nuevo nombre- comentó El Samurai tosiendo un poco de sangre, -ahora…terminen el trabajo…- agregó tomando una de las espadas y entregándosela a Wasabi

Todos miraron intrigados al villano, hasta que dijo -he perdido mi honor, soy una deshonra para mis ancestros-

Hiro se puso frente a él y lo miró a los ojos, -no…tu vas a pagar por tus crímenes, viviendo con ellos en tu memoria…- dijo el líder del grupo, tomando su espada, y Wasabi tenía la otra, dejando desarmado al criminal. Entonces llegaron los policías para arrestar al Samurai, quien resultó ser un fugitivo buscado desde hace mucho.

-descuiden, nosotros haremos cargo del resto…los civiles están a salvo ¿Qué pasó con el otro criminal- preguntó el oficial

-escapó, pero su armamento no funciona, lo rastrearemos y nos ocuparemos de él…tendremos que llevarnos una de las espadas y el casco para analizarlo, pueden quedarse con la otra Katana como evidencia, pero manténgala alejada de él- explicó Hiro al policía

Mientras los oficiales se ocupaban de El Samurai, todo el equipo ayudó a Baymax a levantarse, aunque fue difícil puesto que él con la armadura pesaba mucho y casi ni se podía mover porque sus sistemas se había dañado

-¿te sientes bien, amigo?- preguntó Hiro muy preocupado

-si Hiro…solo fue un leve choque eléctrico en mi sistema de locomoción…- contestó Baymax con pequeños tics

-¿crees que puedas volar bien esta vez sin portarte como un toro mecánico?- preguntó Hiro, y todos se rieron ante su comentario

-no puedo hacerlo por voluntad propia, mis sistemas aun no funcionan bien y podrías lastimarte, sin embargo, con tu traje puedes controlar la armadura sin que yo tengo que intervenir- explicó Baymax, y era verdad, Hiro mejoró su traje y la armadura de Baymax para que al conectarse, Hiro pudiese manejar al robot

Hiro, Gogo y Wasabi se subieron al robot, mientras que Honey prefirió que Fred la llevará en su espalda transportándose a saltos, porque a pesar de no poder escupir hielo o fuego, el mecanismo de saltos del disfraz aun permitía a Fredzilla dar grandes saltos.

Todo el equipo se encontró en el laboratorio, mientras Wasabi aun tenía puesto casco Samurai y llevaba la espada guardada con cuidado. Pero al entrar vieron que todo estaba oscuro, y al prender las luces, se encontraron con Katie Teck, ahí parada en medio del laboratorio, viéndolos a todos con sus trajes de héroes

-oh, por fin llegaron…grandes héroes- dijo la chica soltándo una leve risa, con todos sorprendidos, sin saber qué hacer.


	8. Capitulo 8

Bien, perdonenme si tardé un poco, pero es que tuve problemas en casa y con el internet. Puede que no fuese lo que esperaban, pero si algo debo recordarles es que aqui en mis historias, todo es importante, ni un solo detalle es de relleno, porque aunque no parezca tener importancia ahora tendrá relevancia en futuros capitulos o alguna de las secuelas que tengo planeadas para Rise of Heores and Villains :) Solo hay que ser pacientes y ver las cosas desde otro angulo ;) (Advertencia: guiños a Honeyzilla. Aclaro que aqui jugaré como al despiste, o algunas parejas seran simples guiños mientras que otras serán realidad, por ejemplo cuando hice guiños a Tadahoney no significa que vaya a resucitar a Tadashi o hacer que sobreviviera)

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa:** me encantan tus comentarios, y que seas la primera en hacerlo :3 aunque creo que ya te lo dije una vez xD en fin, me alegra que te gustara. Pues con Katie Teck, digamos que hay un trasfondo un poco diferente que rebelaré en este capitulo y mas adelante, que tiene que ver con Rayce. Pero digamos que tampoco estás tan equivocado ;) Recuerda que el Samurai de Plata comenzó en los comics siendo un mercenario y un antagonista, pero luego cambió, y hasta fue parte de los Big Hero 6, en unos capitulos mas adelante habrá flashbacks donde expliquen más el trasfondo de Sunfire, Silver Samurai, Dr. Rayce, y los motivos que tienen ;) digamos que Rayce es algo más complicado, no es que simplemente quiere ver arder el mundo ¿eh? xD tiene un trasfondo que tiene que ver mucho con la familia de Hiro ;) solo te digo que la maldad no nace, se hace.

Capitulo 8:

Todos estabas asombrados por el hecho de que la dueña de un blog popular y acosadora de los Grandes Héroes hubiese encontrado su guarida, o más su laboratorio.

-no puedo creerlo ¡ustedes son los Grandes Héroes! Aunque admito que no son precisamente Batman, deberían tener un sistema de seguridad computacional mucho mejor, porque un hacker experto puede localizarlos y encontrarlos- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-largate- dijo Gogo en modo frío y cortante, mirándola seria

-¿y si no lo hago?- dijo Katie cruzándose de brazos, a lo que Honey entrando en pánico arrojó una esfera que liberó un homo rosa que hizo a Katie desmayarse y quedar inconsciente

-¡Honey! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!- preguntó Hiro nervioso

-¡no sé! ¡entré en pánico!- contestó Honey algo preocupada, y Baymax, quitándose la armadura, la escaneó

-su respiración y pulso cardiaco son normales, su cerebro está relajado, al igual que los músculos de su cuerpo, mi diagóstico: está inconsciente…yo sugiero reposo total de 30 minutos hasta que se le pase el efecto- diganosticó Baymax

-bien, hay que deshacernos del cuerpo, nadie se enterará- dijo Fred tomándo a la chica de los tobillos y tratanado de arrastrarla hasta la salida del laboratorio

-¡Fred! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡no podemos deshacernos de ella! ¡sabe quienes somos! ¡le dirá a todos!- comentó Wasabi algo nervioso deteniendo a Fred

-¿entonces qué? ¿la mantenemos presa para que no le cuente a nadie?- preguntó Gogo con su típico sarcasmo e ironía

-podríamos hacerla parte del equipo- sugirió Honey Lemon, pero esa propuesta se ganó las miradas recriminadoras de todos, y Honey se encogió de hombros hechándose un paso para atrás

-no, no, esperen, es buena idea, o almenos podría funcionar, digo ella es un genio computacional, nos pudo localizar hasta aquí con solo hackear nuestro sistema- explicó Hiro

-Hiro… hace días nos encontramos con ese demente de la armadura y el aditamento especial…hoy un la antorcha humana, y Samurai Jack intentaron liquidarnos…y ahora aparece esta nerd computacional…¿no te parece un poco sospechoso?- argumentó Gogo mirándolo seriamente

-¡Gogo tiene razón! ¡quizás todo es parte de una organización ultra-secreta que envía mercenarios peligrosos para destruir a los Grandes Héroes!- dijo Fred sonando como un fanboy de los comics, y recibió un golpe por parte de Gogo para callarse

-¿sabes? Dejando de lado los comics y las películas, creo que Gogo y Fred pueden tener razón, parece haber un patrón en todo esto…luego me ocuparé de investigar, ahora debemos hacer algo con ella antes de que despierte- dijo Hiro un poco pensativo

Baymax tomó a la chica en brazos, y la colocó con cuidado en una silla giratoria, pero entonces, comenzó a actuar raro, como si tuviese un cortocircuito, haciendo girar la silla y tirando a la chica al suelo por accidente

-¡¿y ahora que tienes?!- preguntó Hiro algo alterado

-tranquilo Hiro, estoy, estoy, estoy, estoy- repitió el robot como un disco rayado y con pequeños tics, hasta que Hiro le dio un par de golpes en la cabeza haciendo que el robot se detuviera

-ese Samurai logró dañar a Baymax…¡cool!- dijo Fred

-no, Fred, no es cool, es terrible, recuerda que Baymax es vital en nuestro equipo, y es muy importante para mí…no sé que haría si algo le pasara- reprochó Hiro un poco triste, Baymax era su amigo, no una simple relación medico-paciente, Tadashi vivía en ese robot, Hiro no podía perderlo

-em, chicos, hay que hacer algo con…- dijo Honey señalando a Katie quien estaba tendida en el suelo, sin poder reaccionar por el efecto de la esfera de Honey Lemon

-primero lo primero, quitarnos las armaduras antes de que despierte- dijo Gogo quitándose el casco, y todos le siguieron la corriente, quitándose las armaduras, y poniéndose sus ropas de civiles

-Wasabi, oculta la Katana y el casco samurái…Fred, Honey, lleven a esa chica al café, si mi tía pregunta díganle que ella es compañera del instituto y que un experimento la dejó inconsciente y que ya despertará- indicó Hiro a sus compañeros

Wasabi ocultó la evidencia de la pelea en el depósito del laboratorio, donde nadie lo buscaría. Honey y Fred cargaron a la chica fuera del laboratorio y la llevaron al Lucky Cat (la confitería de los Hamada, donde trabajaba Cass)

Apenas Cass vio entrar a Honey y a Fred con esa chica siendo cargada por ellos, se quedó extrañada

-¿que pasa aquí? ¿Quien es ella? ¿Donde está Hiro?- preguntó Cass algo preocupada, y como era de costumbre, en ese estado, se ponía a comer algo, y durante esos momentos, agarró un pan medio mordido, sin importar de quien era y se puso a comerlo

-Cass, tranquilízate, tu sobrino está bien, él está en el laboratorio, ella es una compañera del instituto, nos acompañó al laboratorio y al querer probar un experimento quedó inconsciente…ya estará por despertar, y queríamos traerla aquí para que al despertarse tomara o comiera algo para sentirse mejor…- explicó Honey tratando de calmar a la tía de Hiro

-ah bien…entonces le traeré a su amiga un café ¿ustedes quieren algo?- ofreció la Tia Cass a Fred y a Honey

-pide lo que quieras, Honey, yo invito- dijo Fred ayudando a Katie a sentarse aunque ésta seguía dormida

-aw que lindo, tienes suerte Honey- dijo Cass guiñándole a Honey Lemon, quien captó el mensaje

-¡¿Qué?! ¡no! Digo, Fred y yo no salimos, él es algo infantil y pretencioso para mí, necesito alguien maduro y que se tome las cosas enserio- explicó Honey en su defensa, ya que a pesar de que una vez salieron, ella le dijo que debía madurar y tomarse las cosas enserio, además de pensar en su futuro, para que alguna chica lo quisiera

-ejem, Honey Lemon, estoy aquí ¿sabías?- dijo Fred algo serio, y un poco triste, porque aunque a él no le importaba salir con alguien por ese entonces, todavía pensaba cada día en que Honey tenía razón en lo que le dijo esa vez que salieron, podía ser una señal, él tenía 17 años, y aun se comportaba como un niño de 9 años super fan de los comics y demás cosas de superhéroes, incluso su cuarto tenía mucho de ello

-perdon, Freddie…no me di cuenta, pero sabes que tengo razón- dijo ella lamentando un poco el comentario anterior, y sentándose a su lado

-no creo que haya nada de malo con tener un hobbie, con que me gusten los superhéroes…dehecho algunos de los comics o figuras que tengo valen miles de dólares, eso da prestigio…- argumentó Fred algo triste

-bueno…admito que hay gente en el mundo que es igual, algunos famosos también lo hacen…solo te digo eso porque somos amigos, y me preocupa que note tomes nada enserio, o que dependas del dinero de tus familia y no pienses en lo que harás, y te pases la vida coleccionando cosas de superhéroes o alguna otra frikada de esas que te encantan…- explicó Honey tratando de hacerlo razonar

-agradezco que te preocupes, pero no soy inmaduro, y creeme que tengo un futuro planeado, seguiré los pasos de mi padre y trabajaré en su empresa de cómics, recuerda quién es él…- explicó Fred, haciendo alusión a su padre, el creador de una de las compañías de comics más grande, y que antes de eso fue un superhéroe de una organización ultra secreta.

-a mi me gustan los comics- dijo Katie bien despierta, sonriéndole a Fred, lo que hizo que él hiciera lo mismo y se pusiera mucho más junto a ella

-¿enserio? ¿Cual es tu comic favorito?- preguntó entusiasmado el fan de los comics

-mmm difícil decisión, pero si debo elegir, los que últimamente más me han gustado son Agentes de W.A.R, Mars Chronicles, y Galaxy Knight- comentó Katie Teck entusiasmada y conconfianza

-¿bromeas? ¡esos son mis favoritos!- dijo Fred emocionado, hasta que Wasabi, Gogo, y Hiro llegaron con Baymax, que parecía normal

-¿lo repararon?- preguntó Honey curiosa viendo al robot médico que parecía estar en buen estado

-pues…masomenos, luego te explico- contestó Hiro, y todos se sentaron en la misma mesa, mirando a la invitada, quien parecía nerviosa

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué lugar es este?- preguntó la chcia algo confundida

-pues…te encontramos desmayada en la calle y quisimos traerte aquí- explicó Wasabi

-asi es, nada como lo que mi tía prepara para animarte- dijo Hiro con una sonrisa nerviosa, ganándose un codazo por parte de Gogo

-¿Quién es esa tia Cass?- preguntó Katie tosiendo un poco aun con los efectos de la esfera de humo de Honey

-presente…y con un buen café para animar a la recién llegada- comentó Cass sirviéndole a la nueva integrante del grupo, quien al beber un sorbo comenzó a sentirse mas animada, aunque luego miró con sospecha a al grupo de adolescentes con los que estaba sentada

-¿los conozco de algún lado?- preguntó extrañada la que descubrió a los Grandes Héroes

-¡no!- exclamó Hiro haciendo que los del grupo se callaran, tragó saliva, y se aclaró la garganta, para seguir hablando – perdón, quise decir que no nos conocemos bien, pero sabemos quien eres, eres la que publica en ese…blog de superhéroes…o algo asi…¿no?-

-ah si, es cierto…escribo sobre cosas interesantes de San Fransokyo, y últimamente me han llamado la atención lo Grandes Héroes…- contestó la chica tomando un poco más de café

-si, he oído que son…fascinantes, fuertes, valientes…- dijo Fred poniéndose más a su lado, como tratando de ligar, y siendo jalado por Wasabi

-tendrás que perdonar a mi amigo, él es…¿Cómo decirlo?- dijo Wasabi pensativo

-¿un bobo?- sugirió Gogo con su típico sarcasmo

-pues ese "bobo" me cae bien, es gracioso y le gustan los comics como a mi- lo defendió Teck, aunque luego reaccionó y siguió hablando – pero quiero saber si ustedes saben algo de los Grandes Héroes…quiero buscarlos, puedo ayudarlos con el asunto del Dr. Rayce-

Todos la miraron extrañada en cuanto mencionó al Dr. Rayce, y ella mostró en su portátil un articulo con la foto del Dr. Rayce en su armadura cuando robó el banco hace días y se enfrentó a los Grandes Héroes. Entonces todos se asombraron, aunque Hiro mas que asombrado estaba feliz

-¡es el!..digo, em ¿Quién es ese Rayce, para ser exactos? ¿Cuál es su historia? ¿Qué tiene contra nosotros? Digo, contra San Fransokyo- se puso a preguntar Hiro muy emocionado

-vaya, ahora sé cómo me veían los Grandes Héroes cuando los acosaba y les hacía preguntas- dijo la chica un poco extrañada

Hiro reaccionó y fue jalado desde su capucha por Gogo para que volviera a su lugar, -tendrás que disculpar a Hiro, él es un nerd al que le emocionan estos temas- dijo la chica pelinegra

-y no me sorprende, el Dr. Rayce solía ser uno de los científicos más prestigiosos de San Fransokyo hace 20 años, y según unas investigaciones que he hecho, él tenía una especie de complejo de superioridad, y sus inventos fueron considerados tan peligrosos, que él mismo atacó el Laboratorio de Robotica e Ingeniera Avanzada de San Fransokyo, y fue encarcelado…pero no saben cómo, hace un par de meses él escapó de prisión, algunos dicen que él era parte de una organización terrorista que infiltró agentes en el interior…pero yo no lo creo, desde mi punto de vista, tomando en cuenta lo sucedido con el Profesor Callaghan, no me parece que sea una coincidencia…solo sé que hace cinco diagnosticaron que el Dr. Rayce tenía problemas mentales y era extremadamente peligroso, y un psicópata que además era uno de los genios de la robótica más grandes de hace 20 años con un complejo de superioridad, no es una linda combinación…es todo lo que tengo, no es mucho, porque todavía hay cosas que no concuerdan o que faltan explicaciones, pero voy a averiguar qué es, y cuando lo haga, buscaré denuevo a los Grandes Héroes y los ayudaré, ellos son los únicos que pueden detener a ese demente…- explicó Katie Teck con seriedad, dejando a todos los del grupo con la boca abierta

-¡¿bromeas?! ¡deberías ser parte de los grandes héroes! ¡ellos te necesitan! ¡tu información les sería de mucha utilidad!- exclamó Hiro emocionado, y para calmarse se puso a comer unas gomitas, las gomitas para él eran lo que para Gogo era el chicle, él no podía vivir sin ellas

-¿enserio? Genial…tenemos que reunirnos mas seguido, ustedes me agradan- dijo la chica soltando a risa leve y acomodándose los anteojos que se le caian.

-vaya, veo que te sientes mejor, y díganme ¿los demás quieren algo?- preguntó Cass ahora más calmada viendo que su sobrino estaba bien. Hiro pidió para él un café descafeinado, Gogo no pidió nada pues estaba bien con el chicle que masticaba y que reventaba cada vez que hacía un globo, Wasabi pidió un té de hiervas relajante (mucho emoción en un solo día para él), Fred unos muffins de moras azules, Honey un té con miel igual que su nombre (dehecho fue por eso por lo que Fred le puso ese apodo), y la recién pidió otro café bien cargado, pues aun tenía algo de sueño.

Una vez Cass trajo todo lo que pidieron, Fred pagó por todos, ya que él invitaba, y para conmemorar el final de ese día, dijo –el mejor viernes de todos-, y se puso a comer unos muffins ofreciéndole uno Katie Teck, quien aceptó con gusto.

Durante un rato estuvieron contando chistes, presentándose, burlándose entre ellos, pero Hiro estaba en otro mundo por así decirlo, o almenos su mente y sus ojos, que estaban sobre Gogo, y ella cada tanto lo miraba de reojo, ladenado una sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba enojada con él por lo estúpido que fue al querer darle su merecido al samurái y casi morir

-perdonenme, pero debo irme, tengo cosas importantes que hacer…fue un gusto conocerlos, espero tener suerte con los grandes héroes- dijo la chica saliendo muy apurada del café, y una vez se fue, todos suspiraron de alivio

-estuvo cerca…que día el de hoy ¿eh?- comentó Wasabi

-¿bromeas? ¡fue sensacional! Claro, sin contar que casi morimos y que alguien por poco nos descubre ¡pero aun asi fue genial! ¡el mejor viernes de todos!- exclamó Fred emocionado

-chicos, enserio, hay que tener cuidado, mejorar nuestro sistema de seguridad, evitar que nos encuentren- dijo Honey un poco preocupada

-no se preocupen, lo tengo todo controlado, yo me ocuparé mañana de analizar la evidencia, mejorar el sistema de seguridad y arreglar a Baymax-

-crei que lo habias arreglado- inquisitó Gogo con sarcasmo

-no, solo retuve un poco la falla por poco tiempo, en unos minutos comenzará a fallar y tendré que arreglarlo- contestó Hiro

-quizás Katie pueda ayudarte, ya nos dio información importante sobre este villano, y logró localizarnos…ella es increíble- argumentó Fred

-ah, ya veo…nuestro Fred está enamorado de la genio computacional- se burló Hiro

-mira quien lo dice, el que ama con tanta locura a Gogo, que se sacrificaría su vida por ella, que romántico- respondió Fred riéndose, a lo que Gogo se le acercó, le quitó el gorro, escupió el chicle en el pelo de Fred, y le puso denuevo la gorra encima, -¡que asco! ¡era mi gorro favorito!- exclamó el fanboy de los superhéroes con los demás riéndose a su alrededor, excepto Gogo que se puso seria

-no confio en esa chica, yo creo que es una espía, y nos vino a sacar información- dijo Gogo con frialdad.

Y no se equivocaba mucho, porque mientras tanto, Katie fue al muelle, hasta llegar a un contenedor verde, con la puerta que tenía un candado, en el que puso una combinación y logró abrir la puerta, la cual se cerró y encadenó automáticamente luego de que ella entró. Todo estaba escuro, pero entonces ella abrió una compuerta del suelo, bajando unas escaleras hasta una especie de laboratorio, donde una computadora se encendió, y en la pantalla aparecieron las fotos de Hiro, Gogo, Baymax, Fred, Wasabi, y Honey con sus nombres e información al lado

-por fin…encontré a los Grandes Héroes- dijo Katie tocando unos botones del reloj que tenía de pulsera, y poco a poco, todo en ella, su pelo, su cara, y su cuerpo se pixelaron y revelaron su verdadera forma, la de una chica como de 17 años, de tez blanca, atractiva, y con una larga cabellera roja como el fuego. Era como si tuviese una especie de camuflaje o pudiese alterar su aspecto a la vista de los demás, -preparate Rayce…verás qué tan grandes son los Grandes Héroes- agregó la joven Teck mirándo seriamente un retrato del Dr. Rayce que tenía varios dardos clavados y un símbolo de un circulo con una cruz en medio hecho con marcas de rasguños y arañazos.


	9. Capítulo 9: todo tiene arreglo

Okey, estaba inspirado con el Hirogo, asi que me puse a escribir un capitulo que se puede decir está dedicado a ellos. Pero es importante para la trama.

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa**:xD tus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa o me hacen reir. Y me encanta The Walking Dead, y sí, jugué el videojuego, asi que sé a lo que te refieres :) Me gusta dar suspenso, o dar una vuelta de tuerca, como lo que haré en futuros capitulos ;) poco a poco iré atando los cabos sueltos, o quizás...¿soltándo más? jeje

Capitulo 9: todo tiene arreglo

Era sábado a la mañana, algo que al pequeño Hamada les encantaba, porque ese día podía provechar para dormir hasta tarde. A eso de las 11:00 am, él comenzó a abrir los ojos con dificultad, pues aun con muchas horas de sueño plácido, la luz pasaba entre las persiana y le iluminaba el rostro. Luego de un par de bostezos, estirarse un poco, se levantó de su cama con su pijama de shorts viejos y una camiseta de Star Wars.

Se vistió, se lavó la cara, y se peinó un poco para ocultar el corte de pelo en medio de la cabeza que le había hecho el Samurai el día anterior. Al bajar, encontró a su tía Cass comenzando a preparar el almuerzo

-buen día, dormilón- dijo Cass saludando a su sobrino de forma cariñosa con un abrazo, -¿dormiste bien?- le preguntó a Hiro

-ahhh, si dormí muy bien, me encantan los sábados porque puedo dormir hasta tarde- contestó el joven desperezándose

-¿quieres algo hasta el almuerzo? Una buena alimentación te ayudará a crecer grande y fuerte- dijo su tía tratando de imitar la voz y tono de Baymax, a lo que su sobrino no pudo evitar reírse

-basta…no, estoy bien, solo vine a buscar algo, voy a estar arreglando a Baymax, ayer me lo llevé con mis amigos, y accidentalmente sus circuitos se dañaron, pero no es nada grave- explicó el chico

-¿perdon? ¿Qué le pasó a Baymax?- preguntó Cass algo preocupada, algo que puso a Hiro un poco nervioso, y trató de huir, pero no pudo

-pueees…¡Fred! Si, eso, fue Fred, eso quise decir, fuimos a su casa, y él se puso a curiosear a Baymax, y accidentalmente lo dañó, ya sabes lo torpe que és el- respondió Hiro con una sonrisa forzada tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, para luego ir por Baymax, que se encontraba guardado en su compartimento, y salió de la casa con él.

Una vez dentro del laboratorio, lo primero que hizo fue sacar a Baymax (aun desactivado) de su estuche, quitar todo el material de vinil, y dejar expuesta su estructura robótica interna. Durante unos minutos estuvo buscando el problema, y finalmente lo encontró, y es que cuando el Samurai clavó la espada fue en la armadura, pero esta transmitió una corriente eléctrica que afectó los sistemas locomotores y la base de datos del robot.

Armandose de paciencia, usando su ingenio, basándose en los planos de su hermano mayor, y descansando a cada rato para relajar su mente y comer algunas de las gomitas que tanto le gustaban. Finalmente logró arreglar a Baymax, o almenos eso creía. Restauró su estructura externa de vinil, y lo devolvió a la normalidad, solo faltaba ponerlo en su cargador hasta que tuviera suficiente batería.

El Chico prodigio quiso aprovechar para examinar la katana y el casco samurái. Fue entonces que hizo un gran descubrimiento: ambos estaban hechos de Adamantium, un metal muy difícil de encontrar y que se tardaba miles quizás millones de años en formarse, y que para fundirlo y destilarlo se necesitaba un largo proceso que podía llevar desde días y semanas hasta meses e incluso años, y que además costaba miles o puede que hasta millones de dólares encontrar el metal, fundirlo, destilarlo, cortarlo y todo el proceso.

Y se puso a pensar ¿Quién sería capaz de invertir su dinero en la armadura de un mercenario, cuya función principal era matar a los Grandes Héroes? Lo único que s ele vino a la cabeza fue Krei. Es cierto que la primera vez ellos pensaron que Yokai era Krei, pero que en realidad era Callaghan quien quería vengarse de Allystair Krei. No podía ser Krei por dos razones: la primera, porque a pesar de que él fue el culpable de que Abigail Callaghan quedara atrapada, él no era un Lex Luthor maquiavélico; la segunda razón, porque según estuvo investigando, las acciones de su compañía habían bajo drásticamente en las últimas semanas, y eso podría desencadenar en una crisis para Krei Tech Industries. ¿Tendría Rayce algo que ver?

Minutos después, Hiro accidentalmente se hizo un pequeño corte con el filo de la espada, y su reacción de dolor activó a Baymax, -hola, yo soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal- dijo el robot que al instante mostró en su pecho los rostros de escala de dolor de uno a diez, -en una escala del uno al diez ¿Cuánto clasificarías tu dolor?- agregó el robot

-¡Funciona! ¡oh, Baymax! ¡estás bien!- exclamó Hiro abrazando a Baymax soltando un par de lágrimas, y el robot correspondió el abrazo. Pero entonces Cass llamó a Hiro a almorzar, quien se limpió las lagrimas de alegría y se llevó a su robot.

Una vez entraron a la casa, Hiro fue ansioso hasta la mesa, pero entonces Baymax lo detuvo, -es importante lavarse las manos con agua y jabón antes de comer, para así eliminar cualquier bacteria o suciedad que al entrar en tu organismo podría causarte una enfermedad o dolor- explicó el robot, a lo que Hiro extendió ambas manos, haciendo chorreara sobre ellas un jabon liquido desinfectante que salió de a chorros de uno de sus dedos robóticos.

-¿Qué vamos a almorzar hoy?- preguntó Hiro muy curioso sentándose en su lugar

-pescado frito con salsa para acompañar- respondió Cass sirviendo el pescado frito en el plato de su sobrino y en el de ella, con salsa a un lado para remojar y darle sabor

-muy buena elección, el pescado es bueno para el cerebro- añadió Baymax mostrando unas gráficas en su pecho, mientras los demás comían.

En ese momento, el celular de Hiro comenzó a sonar, le llegó un mensaje de Gogo, que él disimuladamente se puso a leer, y al ver que decía "_nos vemos en el laboratorio, Hamada, hay algo importante que debo decirte_", Hiro se ahogó un poco con el pescado frito masticado que estaba tragando al leer el mensaje, pues él pensó que ese "algo importante" era por la relación que podía haber entre ellos

-¿te encuentras bien, mi cielo?- preguntó Cass algo preocupada, y Hiro respondió asintiendo y tosiendo un poco, para luego tomar un poco de agua para sentirse mejor, y con Baymax parándose junto él y escaneándolo

-escaneo completo…sufres una leve irritación en la garganta, mi sugerencia es ingerir comida bien masticada, y tomar muchos líquidos…también detecto un aumento en tu nivel hormonal, una aceleración repentina en tu pulso cardiaco y una gran producción de testosterona, mi diagnóstico: estas enamorado- explicó Baymax mientras Hiro tomaba agua la cual escupió por la sorpresa (como en los dibujos animados), aunque no salpicó a nadie, pero sí se ahogó nuevamente, y volvió a toser, -deberías controlar mejor tu estado de animo, es la segunda vez que te ahogas, y no es recomendable pues empeorará tu estado de salud- agregó el robot

-ohhh asi que mi Hirito está enamorado…a ver, cuentamelo todo ¿Quién es? ¿es alguien que conozco? ¿es una amiga del instituto?...no, espera, ya sé ¿es Gogo? Si, seguro es ella, he visto como se miran y cuando pasan tiempo juntos- decía su tía emocionada, y Hiro no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tratando de no mirar a su tía, terminando de comer para no contestar por la excusa de tener la boca llena.

Una vez terminó de comer, y escapando por poco de su familiar curiosa y que lo acosaba preguntándole a Hiro sobre su estado de "enamorado" que Baymax le diagnosticó. Fue directo al laboratorio, pero no para arreglar los trajes, sino para esperar a Gogo, y se puso a rebuscar entre los cajones y todo rincón del lugar hasta encontrar lo que tanto buscaba: la flor. Esa flor que compró hace días en el tranvía y que iba darle a Gogo, pero que las circunstancias no eran las adecuadas ese día ni los siguientes, pero Honey tenía razón, él tenía que decirle lo que sentía.

"_Me encontraré con Gogo, es el momento de decirle_" escribió a Honey, y ella minutos después le contestó "_OK no le diré a nadie, suerte Hiro ;) ;)_", y Hiro se puso a practicar lo que iba a decir –Gogo, que bueno verte por aquí…no eso nó…Gogo, hay algo que quiero decirte y que ya no puedo guardar…no, menos aún…Gogo, mira, te compré una flor, es para ti, nosé si la querrías ya que no te gustan mucho las flores, pero entonces pensé que quizás esta si porque tiene tus colores favoritos…¡ay, vamos Hamada, ponte a pensar algo que funcione!-, y se puso a golpear la cabeza contra la pared, hasta que vio a Gogo llegar y ocultó la flor

-vaya, pensé que no habías visto mi mensaje, no me contestaste- dijo Gogo

-aahh p-pues…estaba almorzando, y no podía contestar…- se defendió Hiro sonando algo nervioso

-oh, disculpa, no quería interrumpir tu almuerzo, mejor vuelvo después- dijo Gogo con sarcasmo dando media vuelta

-¡no! ¡no te vayas!- gritó Hiro desesperado llegando a agarrar con cuidado la muñeca de Gogo, quien se detuvo y dio media vuelta, mirandolo extrañada, -digo, eeeem…no te vayas, que terminé de almorzar justo cuando me mandaste el mensaje…mejor dime de qué querías hablarme…- agregó Hiro dando unos pasos atrás

Gogo se puso algo triste, tomó aire, y dio un gran suspiro, y comenzó a hablar –verás, Hiro…el asunto es que…no tomes a mal esto, pero…ya no quiero que seas el líder…-, bajó la mirada algo triste, y peor se sintió Hiro, que pudo sentir cómo se le rompía el corazón en su interior

-pero Gogo…¿porqué?- preguntó el joven muy desanimado

Tomando aire nuevamente, la chica siguió argumentando su punto –sé que esto es difícil de decir…pero Hiro, estas como loco, y no creo que sea por la pubertad…estas violento, sin control, y aveces haces cosas sin pensarlo…y cada villano con el que nos hemos encontrado últimamente nos ha destrozado los trajes…creí que tu eras un genio imparcial, justo, y habilidoso, un buen líder…-

Hiro, se puso furioso -¡¿disculpa?!...¡te salvo la vida, hago lo que puedo para arreglar los trajes! ¡¿y asi me lo agradeces?!...¡eres una desagradecida!...¡¿crees que no intento hacer algo al respecto?!...¡¿Cómo esperas que esté con un imbécil que siempre anda un paso delante de mi y que envía gente a matarnos?!...-

-¡y no crees que tal vez el envió a esta Katie Teck a espiarnos? ¡Ya que es una genio de la computación quizás es ella quien le dice todos nuestros datos a Rayce! ¡y tu la quieres volver parte del equipo!- le respondió Gogo violentamente

-¡quizas ella sea de mas utilidad que tú! ¡quizás nos pueda dar una respuesta! ¡y acabar con ese maniático y sus mercenarios de una vez por todas!- respondió Hiro muy enojado, ardiendo de ira

-¡o quizás arruine las cosas! ¡y cuando eso suceda te podré presumir lo idiota que eres!- respondió Gogo violentamente

-¡¿yo un idiota?! ¡¿idiota por querer aprovechar esa oportunidad para ayudar al equipo, y saber quien ese ese Rayce?! ¡¿no has visto lo que ese tipo te hizo?! ¡¿o lo que nos hicieron Sunfire y el Samurai?! ¡Baymax pudo haberse ido para siempre! ¡y todo por culpa de ese sujeto!- argumentó Hiro aun enojado y con una lagrima saliéndole, temiendo perder a Baymax y lo que quedaba de Tadashi dentro de él

-¡si! ¡un idiota! ¡eso es lo que eres! ¡un idiota! ¡un idiota por no saber como acabar a ese villano! ¡un idiota por confiar en una desconocida que podría ponernos en peligro! ¡un idiota por no saber dirigir un equipo ni hacer buenas armaduras! ¡y un idiota por hacer algo tan tonto como arriesgar tu vida hace días y esta tarde!- le gritó Gogo empujando un poco a Hiro de lo furiosa que estaba, aunque por dentro estaba triste, si algo le pasaba a Hiro, ella no sabría que hacer

-¡arriesgué mi vida por ti! ¡casi mato a Rayce por ti! ¡esos tipos te lastimaron y quise darte ayuda!- argumentó Hamada

-¡no necesito que me cuiden! ¡soy una niña grande! ¡no soy un bebé! ¡no como tú!- se defendió Gogo

-¡me preocupo por ti y por el equipo! ¡son mis amigos! ¡no se que haría sin ustedes! ¡y si algo te llegar a pasar a ti, o a Baymax, o alguno de nosotros, no sé qué haría!- dijo Hiro un poco enojado pero mas calmado

-ah ¿tanto te preocupas por mi que actuas como idiota y haces estupideces como arriesgar tu vida de maneras locas y riesgosas?- le retó Gogo con su sarcasmo

-¡si!- dijo Hiro con el tono mas fuerte que pudo que todo el mundo lo escuchó, metafóricamente hablando, y eso calló a ambos, un poco más tranquilo, él siguió hablando, pero calmado –Gogo…ustedes son todo para mí…quiero protegerlos…guiarlos…ayudarlos…-

Gogo se puso un poco apenada, y se acercó a Hiro para darle un cálido abrazo, que ambos correspondieron, -perdon…es que…no quiero que nada te pase…eres muy importante para todo el equipo…y para mi…- agregó mirándolo

Hiro aprovechó para darle la flor, era el momento de la verdad. Al mostrársela, la chica no pudo evitar asombrase y sonrojarse un poco, tratando de que él no le viera la cara

-Gogo…se que no te gustan las flores, o que almenos no eres fanatica de ellas…pero hace días en el tranvía, una mujer me vendió esta flor para darsela a una persona que quisiera mucho…y esa eres tú…la persona por la que sería capaz de dar mi vida, a la que defendería si alguien lastimara por mas riesgoso que fuese…- confesó Hiro mirándola a los ojos, y ella no pudo ni decir nada, solo tomó la flor

-Hiro…me encanta…es hermosa…- dijo ella sonriéndole y oliéndola

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Gogo Tomago?- preguntó Hiro en chiste

-oh, la secuestré y la estoy sustituyendo para espiarlos- respondió riéndose y luego Hiro también, para luego mirarse ambos a los ojos, quedándose asi por unos momentos, para luego sin darse cuenta tomarse de las manos estando cada vez mas cerca uno del otro

-¡Ajá! ¡asi quería agarrarlos!- dijo Fred desde la entrada del laboratorio, con Wasabi y Honey que se reían, y haciendo que los dos jóvenes se separan y Gogo escondiera la flor detrás de ella

-¡nada es lo que parece! Nosotros solo estábamos…- decía Hiro un poco nervioso

-le estaba diciendo a Hiro lo mal líder que és y que esa Katie Teck es una espía- dijo Gogo para guiñarle disimuladamente al chico prodigio

-hey no se metan con Katie, ella es sensacional, inteligente, y le gustan los comics como a mi…si se meten con ella, se meten conmigo- decía Fred en chiste

-lo único que nos faltaba, Fred se enamoró de la espía- dijo Gogo bromeando con su típico sarcasmo, y los demás no pudieron evitar reirse

-hey, no es espia y no estoy enamorado de ella…y además, no finjan que no hacían nada, los ví hablando, y a Gogo con la flor- se defendió Fred, y comenzó a usar una voz aguda y femenina –"ay, Hiro, la flor es tan linda como tu" "Gogo, te amo, casate conmigo y tengamos hijos"-, y ante tales comentarios, recibió un buen golpe por parte de Gogo, y otro por parte de Hiro

-Hiro, te pido disculpas por haberte dicho idiota…veo que hay alguien más idiota que tú- dijo Gogo a modo de burla, mientras Fred los miraba serio

-te lo tienes bien merecido, el amor hay que tomárselo enserio, es lo más hermoso que puede pasarle a la gente- comentó Honey con su tono alegre, algo que hizo que Gogo sacara la lengua como demostrando lo asqueada que estaba por el comentario de su casi mejor amiga

-bueno…¿y que hacen aquí de todos modos?...- preguntó Hiro algo extrañado

-vinimos a ver si podíamos ayudarte con los trajes, las armaduras, ya sabes, para arreglarlos y mejorarlos…de nuevo- respondió Wasabi

-si, a eso quería llegar, hice un gran descubrimiento, que puede ayudarnos a ser invencibles, o llevarnos a nuestra perdición, vengan- explicó Hiro haciendo que todos entraran al laboratorio.

A la distancia, desde lo alto de un edificio, estaba Shiro Yoshida observando desde lejos a los Grandes Héroes en sus identidades de civiles entrando al laboratorio. Entonces sacó su comunicador

-los localicé, jefe…¿ya puedo atacarlos?- preguntó Yoshida a través del comunicador

-no, repito, no los ataques aún…debemos esperar el momento adecuado…¿todo salió deacuerdo al plan?- respondió la voz de Rayce a través del comunicador

-sí, señor…logré escapar, y el Samurai dio pelea y se dejó capturar al final, tal y como lo planeamos…espero que esto funcione, quiero mi venganza contra esos Grandes Héroes- dijo Yoshida apretando los puños de la ira que tenía en su interior

En su laboratorio, Rayce estaba contemplando algo y su ultimo mensaje fue –oh, tranquilo sunfire…la tendrás…los Grandes Héroes no saben lo que les espera-, y lo que observaba era un muro donde había varios trajes colgando, la armadura que Rayce usó hace días (pero arreglada y mejorada), una armadura de Samurai de color plateada (con katanas de adamantium a un lado), un traje-armadura con colores de fuego (la de Sunfire), una armadura con forma femenina y con conductores por todo su cuerpo (que tenía , y a lo último, un robot de 3 metros de alto de gran tamaño, con un gran armamento a plena vista, que parecía a medio terminar. Efectivamente, los Grandes Héroes no sabían lo que les esperaba, pero eso no significaba que serían derrotados ¿o tal vez si?


	10. Capítulo 10: La Revancha, Parte 1

Se que he tardado un poco, pero he tenido días complicados, enserio, fueron muy dificiles de llevar. Y una amiga me ayudó con un dilema que tenía. Quiero decir que aunque el capitulo parezca soso o absurdo, es que será uno de dos partes, la siguiente voy un poco mas de la mitad, y creo que mañana o pasado mañana la publicaré, pero hasta entonces lo dejaré en misterio el final (A los fans del comic Big Hero 6 original, hay varios guiños a ellos en este capitulo y lo habrá en el otro también)

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa:** ay, siempre con tantas preguntas que aveces nisiquiera yo puedo responder xD pero para empezar era sabado, y no tenían clases en instituto ese día, pero para ser sinceros, Honey es algo rara, y nadie la comprende. Sobre Gogo y Hiro y lo de ser lider, pues tambien pienso que ella seria una buena lider ¿quien dice que no lo sea en el futuro? es algo que voy a desarrollar, pero sucede que desde el momento en que Hiro le da la flor a ella, Gogo no dejará de lado el tema del liderazgo, pero sabe tambien que no toda la responsabilidad debe recaer en ella o en Hiro, son temas que deberá reflexionar de ahi en adelante, si Rayce y sus mercenarios no los matan antes xD. Y hablando de Rayce, él está planeando combatir fuego con fuego, pues si él solo o sus mercenarios de forma individual, no pudieron con un grupo de héroes, la unica forma de vencer a los Grandes Héroes, es con un grupo de grandes villanos ;) él escapó de prisión hace días (ni yo sé como, pero lo dejo abierto a la interpretación jeje) y se está preparando para dar el golpe final y eliminar a los grandes héroes de una vez por todas  
PD: THE WALKING DEAD 4EVER

**Andrea Frost Queen**: un gusto ver un comentario tuyo por primera vez, no te preocupes, el saber que la lees y que te gusta suficiente :) gracia por tu comentario, es que Sunfire y Silver Samurai eran de los Big Hero 6 originales de los comics, pero como no aparecieron en la pelicula, quise ponerlos en esta pseudo-secuela, y también personajes o almenos adaptaciones de personajes de los comics de BH6, y haciendo referencias al universo Marvel también ;) espero nos leamos luego, si las circunstancias lo permiten jeje

**AnonimusFem**: QUE BUENO VERTE :D :D :D ya dudaba de que siguieras viva xD aunque no descartaba la posibilidad de que te hubieses registrado pero con otro nombre, o de que estuvieses ocupada. Aunque veo que simplemente te castigaron, y lo lamento mucho por ti :/ jaja no te preocupes, ya tendran Hiro y Gogo su oportunidad para besarse, será en el momento apropiado, en el lugar indicado, aunque quizas no de la forma que se esperaba Hiro ;) gracias por aclararme el asunto de Ethan :) espero leernos luego, si lo dan las circunstancias, bye a los dos ^^

Capitulo 10: la revancha (Parte 1)

Prisión de San Fransokyo, celda de Kenuichio Harada, alias "Samurai de Plata". Es lunes, más específicamente las 11:00 AM, en ese horario los Grandes Héroes estaban en el instituto con sus identidades civiles. Y ese era el momento perfecto para ejecutar el plan.

Una gran explosión se escuchó, y de los escombros se veían dos figuras humanas, una masculina y una femenina, que luego revelaron ser Sunfire en su armadura nueva, y una mujer que llevaba un traje-armadura de pelea

-hazte a un lado, Sunfire- dijo la mujer, que hizo que los generadores eléctricos de su cuerpo condujeran energía a sus guantes especiales, que al tocar los barrotes hicieron que la puerta se rompiera en pedazos

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó el mercenario Harada muy sorprendido

-Rayce me hizo este traje, y también uno a Sunfire, pero no te preocupes, también hay uno para ti…- respondió la mujer, entregándole la nueva armadura samurai de Adamantium plateado, junto con las espadas correspondientes, al mercenario encarcelado

-¿Quién es ella, Shiro? ¿es otra más del plan de Rayce?- preguntó Harada

-pues…digamos que es una nueva recluta…- respondió Sunfire

-hey, si las dos niñas dejaron de hablar, sería bueno que saliéramos de aquí- comentó con sarcasmo la nueva recluta, haciendo que El Samurai de Plata se vistiera con su armadura, y luego los tres convictos salieran de la prisión, sin que la policía los siguiera

Mientras tanto, en el Instituto Tecnologico de San Frasokyo, nuestros seis héroes estaban en clase, realizando unos experimentos químicos, entre los que el de Honey Lemon destacó tanto que recibió felicitaciones del profesor y sus compañeros

-presumida- le susurró Gogo a Hiro, provocando asi unas buenas risas del joven, mientras la miraba distraído, pero ella no a él, dehecho, trataba de disimular o de no mirarlo, así era desde su charla del sábado donde el chico prodigio expresó sus sentimientos hacia ella, y le entregó esa flor.

Rato después, todos tuvieron un receso, y apenas Gogo salió, Hiro la tomó del brazo, y la llevó a un lugar dodne nadie los viera

-si que res valiente al tomarme asi, porque estoy por matarte por tomarme del brazo y llevarme a la fuerza- dijo Gogo un poco enojada

-¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo, Gogo? no me quisiste mirar desde que te fuiste el día en que te di la flor, apenas si hemos hablado…¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Hiro preocupado

-no es nada, lo hablamos después, ahora déjame tranquila- contestó Gogo algo enojada, hasta que sintió que Hiro la agarraba de la muñeca

-¡no! Nada de hablar luego, será ahora, Leiko- dijo Hiro en un tono algo amenazante frunciendo el ceño, y usando el primer nombre de Gogo, que era Leiko, nadie la llamaba asi, amenos que se enojaran con ella

El momento se vio interrumpido cuando sonó la alarma de un incendio, y todos los alumnos del instituto tuvieron que salir, pero, como practicaron con simulacros, lo hicieron de forma ordenada, excepto Wasabi que enloquecía y Fred y Honey tuvieron que llevárselo entre los dos a rastras a la fuerza

-Wasabi, no seas llorón, ya salimos de ahí- dijo Gogo con sarcasmo, y se dio cuenta de que él y Hiro estaban tomados de la mano, algo que hizo que ambos jóvenes al instante dejaran de estarlo, y desviaran las miradas, con Hiro totalmente rojo, y con Gogo, bueno, solo un poco ruborizada, pero nada más

-chicos, nosé porqué pero tengo un mal presentimiento- comentó Wasabi con algo de miedo

-nah, seguro no fue nada- respondió Honey Lemon para calmar a sus amigos. Pero estaba muy equivocada, pues el edificio se quemaba, y por la puerta se asomó una figura humana en una armadura con colores de fuego, la armadura cubría todos su cuerpo, y el casco de su cabeza tenía un visor negro que impedía ver de quien se trataba

-ahora, díganma donde están los Grandes Héroes, antes de que haga arder este lugar en llamas- dijo el hombre con una voz distorsionada, pero los 5 amigos (si, cinco, porque baymax no estaba ahí) sabían bien de quien se trataba: Sunfire. Ellos se mantuvieron ocultos entre la multitud, mientras las patrullas llegaban y los policías se preparaban para disparar, alejando a los civiles como podían

-ahora, quitese armadura y toda arma que tenga encima- dijo un oficial a Sunfire, y el criminal alzó un poco las manos, y de las cuales hizo salir fuego, llegando a darle a una patrulla y hacerla explotar. Nuestros héroes no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, fueron a donde nadie los viera, y se reunieron para hablar

-¿y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Wasabi nervioso

-¿no podemos ir al laboratorio por los trajes?- añadió Fred

-¿estas loco, Fred? El laboratorio queda lejos de aquí, nunca llegaremos a tiempo- respondió Gogo algo enojada

-no hay que hacerlo, puedo comunicarme con Baymax para que se ponga su armadura, y nos traiga nuestros trajes- respondió Hiro, y los demás miraron sorprendidos algo detrás de él. Al darse vuelta, Hiro observó a Baymax con su armadura, y con los trajes de todos

-wow, eso si es ser rápido- dijo Honey algo confundida

-no lo entiendo…Baymax ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?- preguntó Hiro bastante desconcertado porque nisiquiera se había comunicado con él, amenos que Baymax fuese activado o algo asi

-una persona de identidad desconocida, ingresó a mi sistema informatico, y me adivirtió que unos tipos malos estarían en este lugar, poniendo en peligro la salud de las personas- explicó el robot en tono neutro

-o sea que alguien le advirtió, alguien quiere ayudarnos…genial- dijo Fred poniéndose su traje igual que los demás. No hubo tiempo de hacer preguntas, era hora de enfrentarse a Sunfire, denuevo, y acabarlo de una vez por todas

-¡Quiero a los Grandes Héroes! ¡¿Dónde están?!- gritaba Sunfire incendiando todo a su alrededor, lanzando fuego de manos, pecho, destruyendo autos y propiedad publica

-Aquí estamos, Fuego Solar- dijo Gogo siendo la primera en presentarse, luego Honey, después Wasabi, luego Fred, y por ultimo Hiro montado en Baymax

-¿listos para el Round 2?- preguntó el criminal con sarcasmo, a lo que Honey arrojó algunas esferes, y Fred arrojó hielo, pero nada sirvió, pues Sunfire logró repelerlos con grandes llamaradas y bolas de fuego

-hará falta mucho mas que eso para detenerme…he mejorado desde nuestro ultimo encuentro- comentó el villano soltándo una leve risa, y al mismo tiempo haciendo que su armadura se cubriera de fuego, una verdadera antorcha humana

-¡increible!...bueno, también terrorífico ¡pero increíble!- comentó Fred, mientras el villano cubierto de fuego d ela cabeza a los pies se acercaba a ellos, Fredzilla no dudó en arrojar hielo, pero no le hizo

-La temperatura del individuo ha alcanzado más de 500º y sigue aumentado- explicó el robot Baymax analizando a Sunfire, y ahora el equipo equipo veía porqué lo llamaban Fuego Solar

-Okey, chicos, el plan es tratar de apagarlo sin que nos queme a nosotros- dijo Gogo tratando de dirigir

-¿es enserio? Eso no es un plan, es una locura- comentó Wasabi un poco nervioso

-¡Adamantium!- dijo Hiro como si tuviese una idea, -¡el adamantium de nuestros trajes soporta altas temperaturas! podemos acercarnos pero no por mucho tiempo- agregó Hiro

-¡¿y eso de que nos sirve?!- preguntó Honey tratando de apagar a Sunfire con sus esferas congelantes y paralizadoras que no tenían efecto alguno en el criminal

-hay que combatir fuego con fuego- dijo Gogo de forma decidida, deslizándose a toda velocidad en sus discos magnéticos hacia Sunfire, para darle algunos golpes certeros rápidos que lo noqueaban por momentos

-Honey, Fred, sigan distrayéndolo…Wasabi, quiero que saques tu espada de adamantium y se mantengas a una buena distancia pero logres hacerle daño a su sistema de calentamiento…y Hiro, quiero que tu y Baymax protegan a los civiles de Fuego Solar, no quiero que lo use en nuestra contra- indicó Gogo por el comunicador a sus compañeros sin que nadie los escuchara

Y así, todos siguieron el plan de la joven Tomago, quien parecía demostrar liderazgo en momentos de crisis, algo que tenía que ver con una discusión que ella tuvo con Hiro la otra vez donde la chica le decía que él era un idiota y mal líder y que debería dejar de serlo

Hiro se montó en Baymax, y encendió los cohetes a toda potencia, evitando que las bolas de fuego que Sunfire arrojaba por doquier fuesen directo a las personas. Mientras tanto, Fredzilla y Honey Lemon arrojaban hielo y esferas congelantes/paralizadoras A Sunfire, quien lograba repeler sus ataques con el fuego salía de cualquier parte de su cuerpo y que lo rodeaba.

Gogo aprovechaba para ir alrededor del criminal a toda velocidad, y darle algunos golpes rápidos y perfecto en el casco, así, él quedaba temporalmente aturdido, y Wasabi, manteniendo una distancia segura, trataba de atacarlo con su espada de Adamantium, que guardaba como trofeo su batalla anterior con el samurái

-¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡atacalo!- decía Gogo evitando que Sunfire le diera

Wasabi tomó valentía y preparó la katana. Tomando impulso, vio el momento preciso para atacar, pero algo lo detuvo, y eran dos katanas iguales a esa ¿pero quien era su portador? Pues ni mas ni menos que el Samurái de Plata

-astuto…pero no tanto- dijo el samurái poniéndose espalda con espalda con sunfire

-wow…Sunfire y Samurai de Plata trabajando juntos…esa es una increíble pero terrorífica combinación, todo al mismo tiempo- dijo Fred

-pues no me importa con quien estés, te vencí una vez y volveré a hacerlo- dijo Wasabi enseñando su espada, mientras el Samurai de Plata hacía lo mismo

-el que deja que su orgullo controle su mente, lo perderá igual que la batalla- dijo el Samurai como si fuese un sabio maestro, cuando en realidad era un mercenario despiadado, mientras combatía con Wasabi, dos espadas contra una, aunque como dicen, el número no es importante en las batallas

Fred, Honey, y Gogo seguían combatiendo a Sunfire, que parecía mas poderoso que la ultima vez, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiesen derrotarlo, porque a pesar de que el plan de Gogo parecía no funcionar, Sunfire comenzaba a cansarse un poco

-¿Qué te pasa, chispita? ¿te estas cansando?- preguntó Fredzilla a modo de burla arrojándole hielo que por supuesto el hombre en llamas repelía con fuego. Pero justo cuando Gogo iba a toda velocidad hacia Sunfire para darle otro golpe certero, algo le agarró la pierna y la hizo caer.

Al voltearse a ver que era, se dio cuenta de que una especie de latigo le había agarrado la pierna, pero este parecía de cable y metal ¿y quien era la dueña del mismo? Pues una mujer que al igual que Sunfire traía puesta un exoesqueleto, solo que este tenía unos conductores que le recorrían todo el cuerpo.

-¿necesitas ayuda, querido?- dijo la mujer hablándole a Sunfire, entonces por las líneas conductoras de su traje comenzaron a verse destellos potentes acompañados por pequeños rayos/relámpagos que rodearon su exoesqueleto al instante, y que fueron guiados directamente al latigo. Entonces algo agarró el latigo, se trataba de Baymax, quien desenredó el latigo de la pierna de Gogo, y trató de tirar del latigo quitárselo a la villana, pero fue en vano

-el objeto está adherido de alguna forma al usuario- dijo Baymax

-asi es, hombre de ojalata, es parte de mi traje, y eso no es todo- dijo la criminal enredando el latigo alrededor de todo el abdomen de Baymax, y conduciendo electricidad a través de él, pero por suerte Gogo tiró de Hiro y lo hizo desprenderse de Baymax, para que la electricidad no llegara hasta él

Baymax simplemente no se movió, sino que, como si estuviese petrificado, cayó al suelo como un árbol derribado, mientras Hiro trataba de ir por él, muy triste, y sollozando, temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado, él lo había arreglado luego de que el samurái le encajara la espada en la armadura y que condujo electricidad. El sabía bien que esa mujer no pudo haberse hecho ese traje, y que era obra de Rayce, una vez mas, ese científico iba un paso delante de Hiro, y los esfuerzos de Hiro había sido en vano.

Gogo al no saber que hacer, simplemente trató de consolar a Hiro con un abrazo, como hizo esa noche en el laboratorio luego de haber descubierto que Callaghan era Yokai, y que él fue el culpable de la muerte de Tadashi.

-ow ¿no es eso tierno?...odio lo tierno- dijo la criminal rodeándose de un campo electro-mágnetico, y agitando su latigo que, al chasquearlo en dirección a ellos, provocó una gran explosión. Gogo hizo que Hiro se subiera a su espalda, y a toda velocidad se deslizó en sus discos magnéticos para evitar que la explosión los alcanzara

-em ¿chicos? ¡una ayudita por aquí!- decía Wasabi tratando de defenderse del Samurai de Plata con la única katana que tenia, y usando ambas espadas, el samurái logró quebrar la espada que Wasabi tenia como trofeo

-¿no te dije? Estas nuevas espadas son de Adamantium puro, y gracias a a mi nueva armadura, puedo conducir plasma a través de ellas…- dijo el samurái

Sunfire, aun repeliendo los ataques frios de Honey Lemon y Fredzilla, logró aumentar su potencia, y provocar una pequeña explosión ardiente que derribó por unos momentos a ambos héroes, y al apuntar sus manos al suelo, logró que de sus pies y manos salieras llamaradas que lo impulsaron hacia arriba, y que usó para alejarse de ellos, y ponerse junto a Samurai de Plata y la nueva villana

-parece que están en desventaja…sin su robot, no son nada- dijo Samurai de Plata soltando una pequeña risa, mientras los cinco chicos se ponían en formación

-oh, mirenlos, son tan lindos, parecen los power rangers- dijo la criminal a modo de burla

-dejenme a la rubia de armadura rosada- dijo Sunfire refiriéndose a Honey Lemon quien lo miró con recelo

-tranquila, Honey…ellos solo lo dicen porque tienen miedo- dijo Gogo tratando de calmar a su amiga

-si…y deben tenerlo- dijo Hiro ardiendo en ira, preparándose para pelear, pues aunque Baymax estuviese desactivado, él tenia un arma secreta: su ingenio de niño superdotado. Ese ingenio era mas poderoso que miles de microbots o armas atómicas, él estaba decidido a hacerle pagar a esa mujer por lo que le hizo a Baymax.

_Continuará..._


	11. Capítulo 11: La Revancha, parte 2

Bueno, quiero aclarar antes que traté de hacer este capitulo lo mas rapido que pude, y creo que hay partes que no me convencen mucho, pero trataré de arreglar los errores en el futuro, y esta es la continuación del capitulo anterior como se darán cuenta.

**AnonimusFem:** preparate para lo que viene en los proximos capitulos. Yo creo que aqui aplica bien la frase "lo que no mata, hace mas fuerte", porque asi fue, Sunfire, y el Samurai escaparon y los hicieron mas fuertes, y mas aun con la nueva integrante, que debe prepararse porque Hiro no se quedará así, él querrá venganza por lo de Baymax, aunque será dificil. Gracias por tu comentario ;)  
PD: ¿Tadashi mantenido vivo por los villanos? mmmm nada mal, seria bueno para una secuela xD

**Andrea Frost Queen: **gracias por tu comentario :) sobre Gogo como lider, creo que hay potencial en ella, pero eso no significa que sea la unica, Hiro es inteligente, sabe de estrategias, puede guiar al equipo (¿quien dice que todo esto no es parte de su plan y va un paso adelante de Rayce esta vez? ;) ), solo digo que el equipo cada vez será mas grande, habrá mas miembros, y dejarán de ser solo seis, y no todo el liderazgo de 12 miembros o mas puede recaer en una sola persona, me gustaría la idea de que se dividan el trabajo Gogo y Hiro, quiero decir que uno lidere una parte del equipo, y el otro al otra, pero consultandose, siendo co-lideres, aunque cada uno liderando como mejor le parece, y pensando en el bienestar del grupo ¿y quien dice que Hiro será siempre el lider? él podría morir y pedirle a su amada Gogo que tome el mando xD okey fue mal chiste, pero nunca hay que descartar las posibilidades, aunque seria muy triste que eso pasara :(

**Guest: **vaya, vaya, un nuevo seguidor de esta historia jeje pues digamos que Hiro ya puso en practica lo que dices y eso le costó un poco caro xD recuerda "no te conviertes en general atacando en primera linea", pero espero que Hiro le de su merecido a esa ***** que le hizo daño a Baymax.

Capítulo 11: la revancha, parte 2

Las cosas no iban bien para los Grandes Héroes, Baymax había caído, Hiro estaba destrozado, y debían enfrentarse a tres enemigos a la vez, dos ya los habían enfrentado pero habían vuelto mas poderosos que nunca, y una nunca la habían visto.

-¿unas ultimas palabras antes de que acabemos con ustedes?- preguntó la villana con ironía

-si…tienen una ultima oportunidad de rendirse antes de que les demos su merecido- dijo Hiro furioso aun con la villana que había dañado a Baymax, y los tres criminales se rieron a carcajadas

-Hiro, por tu bien quédate fuera de esto, fijate si puedes reparar a Baymax- ordenó Gogo a Hiro pensando que era lo mejor, pues sin él Hiro no podía hacer nada contra un samurái, un hombre mas ardiente que el infierno, y una delincuente que controlaba la electricidad.

Hiro no discutió y fue directo con Baymax, quien yacía tumbado en el suelo, y lo primero que hizo fue revisar su chip que decía TADASHI, que por suerte estaba bien, seguramente solo había fallado sus funciones motoras. Al no saber que hacer, simplemente se lamentó de lo que pasaba, como rindiéndose

-Hiro…Hiro ¿me escuchas?...-dijo una voz desconocida a través del comunicador de Hiro

-¿Quién habla?- preguntó el joven prodigio muy confundido

-tu sabes bien quien soy…escucha no tengo tiempo, solo te diré que voy a ayudarte, Baymax no está del todo perdido, sigue funcionando pero sus funciones motoras ya no están conectadas a su base de datos principal debido a la onda eléctrica causada por esa mujer del latigo…aun hay esperanzas, pero solo puedo decirte si confias en mi…- explicó la voz femenina por el comunicador

-hazlo…confio en ti…- dijo Hiro incorporándose y sonando muy decidido y confiado

-bien, escucha con atención, conozco bien a tu equipo desde su enfrentamiento con Callaghan, y he analizado sus trajes, me he dado cuenta de que el tuyo puede conectarse con el de Baymax y controlar su potencia y algunos de sus movimientos…voy a reactivar a Baymax, pero no podrá moverse amenos que te conectes a él, una vez lo hagas podrás controlarlo y él hará lo que pienses, aun si eso implica lastimar humanos, será tu marioneta- argumentó la voz femenina por el comunicador

-espera ¿Qué? No entendí nada ¿Cómo harás eso?- decía Hiro muy intrigado por la situación

Baymax de pronto pareció activarse y se puso de pie, pero no se movía, -ahora subete al robot, y conecta los conductores de tu traje a la espalda del robot, una vez lo hagas, solo piensa lo que quieres hacer, y el lo hará, pero no te despegues de él- agregó la voz femenina, y Hiro siguió cada uno de los pasos

Una vez se conectó a Baymax, vio que en el visor de su casco aparecía lecturas, y entonces lo primero que pensó fue en que Baymax moviera los brazos y caminara un poco, lo cual resultó un éxito, -bien hecho, joven Hamada…ahora muéstrales a esos bastardos porqué los llaman Grandes Héroes- dijo la voz femenina, que aunque Hiro no lo sabía, era de Katie Teck desde su escondite, monitoreando todo, y frente a una gran computadora, sonriendo complacidamente, y con varias pantallas mostrando la situación, observando la batalla

Mientras tanto, los héroes combatían a los villanos como podían, Honey con sus esferas, Fred con su aliento de fuego y de hielo, Wasabi con sus navajas y Gogo con sus discos magnéticos

-oh vamos, linda ¿Qué tal si luego nos quitamos estos cachivaches y te invito un trago?- decía Sunfire a Honey mientras peleaban

-tal vez…si no acabo contigo Antes- respondió Honey a modo de burla lanzando una esfera paralizadora a Sunfire, luego una congelante, al mismo tiempo que una explosiva, y una eléctrica (de las que Hiro hizo en las mejores de los trajes), todas al mismo tiempo para que Sunfire estuviese distraído al no poder con tantas cosas a la vez

-bien hecho Honey, hay que atacar con todo- decía Gogo atacando con sus discos magnéticos al samurái de plata, y Fred lanzándole fuego al samurái, quien lo evitaba con rapidez, pero eso le costaba ser golpeado por los discos magnéticos de Gogo ¿o es que todo era parte de su plan como el haberse dejado capturar la otra vez?

Mientras tanto, Wasabi tenía que luchar solo contra The Lightning, que ese era el nombre por el que esa mujer del latigo se hacía conocer. Wasabi finalmente, usando sus navajas laser logró cortar parte del latigo, pues a pesar de ser de Adamantium, el latigo eran cables que conducían electricidad y provocaban ondas expansivas y pulsos electro-magnético al chasquear contra el suelo o cuando el usuario quisiera hacerlo, pero estos cables estaban cubiertos por placas de adamantium que estaban separadas entre sí, y esas separaciones son las que Wasabi aprovechó para cortarlo

-¡ja! ¡ya no eres nada sin tu arma!- dijo Wasabi de forma presumida

-¿eso crees?- preguntó de forma ironica la villana, haciendo que de sus manos salieran unos rayos que fueron directo a Wasabi, quien fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo, y así varias veces que la enemiga lo hizo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no puedes vencerme tu solo?- dijo la villana soltando una risa malévola, hasta que algo la agarró del brazo, era una mano grande, la de Baymax

-tal vez él no ¡pero yo sí!- dijo Hiro tomando a la mujer del brazo usando a Baymax, quien la arrojó por ahí lejos como si fuese una muñeca de trapo.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero…p-p-pero…- decía Wasabi sin poder articular una palabra, ya que estaba asombrado no solo por el hecho de que Baymax estuviese funcionando luego de haber recibido esa descarga por parte de The Lightning, sino porque Baymax había dañado posiblemente a esa mujer, cuando según sus normas él no debía dañar a las personas

-lo sé, es extraño, luego te explico- dijo Hiro aun conectado a Baymax, -Gogo, ahora puedo usar a Baymax para pelear ¿necesitan ayuda?- agregó Hiro hablándole por comunicador a Gogo

-¡¿Qué?! ¡no! ¡te dije que no ayudaras! ¡es una orden! Lo tengo todo bajo control- comentó Gogo muy enojada aun peleando pero hablando por el comunicador

-uy si, se nota- dijo Hiro con sarcasmo, para luego hacer que Baymax lanzara el puño cohete contra el Samurai, quien cayó soltando sus espadas

-¡Hiro! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- gritó Gogo poniéndose frente a Baymax haciendo que el joven bajara de ahí

-¡los ayudo!- respondió el joven de igual forma

-¡no necesitamos tu ayuda! ¡lo teníamos todo bajo control!- se defendió Gogo

-¡ah claro! ¡como cuando Wasabi luchaba con la mujer eléctrica, Honey sola con el hombre de fuego, y tu y Fred contra el samurái! ¡¿porqué no quieres que te ayude?!- preguntó el joven Hamada furioso

-no voy a discutir esto ahora- dijo Gogo frustrada

-claro, típico de ti, dejar todo para después, queriendo escapar de tus problemas- respondió Hiro mirando a Gogo de forma desafiante y ella misma lo hacía

-que lindos, discuten como una pareja, lamento tenga que separarlos- dijo The Lightning sacando de su otro guante otro latigo de cables y adamantium, que agitó y al chasquear contra el suelo provocó una onda electro-magnética que todos evitaron, excepto Hiro, quien cayó al suelo, y la mujer se le acercó y le dio descargas eléctricas mientras el joven gritaba de dolor

-te sorprendería cuanto me paga mi jefe por eliminar a un simple niño...- dijo The Lightning viendo a Hiro tendido en el suelo, enrollando su latigo alrededor de la cintura del niño, y preparando su máxima potencia para matarlo de una vez por todas, -creí que eras un genio, aunque veo que eres mas idiota de lo que creí…- agregó la villana, aunque algo cortó su otro latigo, y resultó ser uno de los discos magnéticos de Gogo

Gogo fue a toda velocidad hacia la criminal, y le propició un fuerte golpe con una de sus discos que dejó The Lightning en el suelo, y continuó golpeándola hasta ver que no se movía, y se le acercó al oído, -puede que él sea un idiota…pero es "mi" idiota…espero que la próxima vez tengas cuidado con quien te metes- susurró Gogo muy enojada por haber visto que lastimaran a Hiro

-Wasabi, Fred, ayuden a Honey en su pelea con Sunfire…yo ayudaré a Hiro- dijo Gogo preocupada viendo a Hiro inconsciente, quitándole el casco y parte de la armadura lo mas rápido que pudo, -Hiro…lo lamento…no quise ponerte en esta situación…- decía Gogo lamentándose muy triste, temiendo que Hiro muriera, pero entonces vio que aun tenia pulso y se calmo, -vamos, Hiro…despierta…¡despierta, idiota!...¡no es momento para estar inconsciente!...- decía ella agitándolo un poco y dándole fuertes palmadas en el rostro tratando de despertarlo

-Mientras tanto, Honey, Wasabi, y Fred peleaban contra Sunfire como podían, y evitando que él los matará primero

-¡¿porqué quieres matarnos?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te hicimos?!- preguntó Wasabi evitando las llamaradas

-¡por su culpa perdí a mi única familia! ¡¿porqué no me ayudaron cuando mas los necesité?!- gritó Sunfire lanzándole fuego en grandes cantidades a los tres héroes

-¿de que hablas?- preguntó Honey lanzando esferas congelantes y eléctricas a Sunfire, las cuales él logro repeler

-¡ustedes no pudieron proteger a mi familia cuando los necesitamos! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a llamarse héroes?!- respondió Sunfire cubriendo su traje totalmente por fuego

-wow, la típica historia de venganza, ahora veo qué es lo que hace a un villano- dijo Fred emocionado por ser un fan de los comics y los superhéroes, aunque eso no impidió que tratara de apagar a Sunfire como a una vela de cumpleaños

-¡callate! ¡callense de una vez!...¡que arda el infierno!- gritó Sunfire lleno de ira, haciendo que el fuego que lo rodeaba aumentara su intensidad y potencia, para luego causar una explosión que hizo reventar ventanas, derribar a los grandes héroes, e incendiando todo lo que estuviera cerca, literalmente había desatado el infierno

Al no soportar la gran cantidad de monoxido de carbono en el aire producto del fuego, Wasabi y Honey se subieron a la espalda de Fredzilla, quien de un salto los sacó fuera del fuego, aterrizando justo al lado de Gogo quien parecía muy triste, arrodillada junto a Hiro que yacía postrado en el suelo, sin poder moverse, apenas respirando, y con Gogo abrazandolo

Mientras Tanto, Katie Teck, observaba a través de las cámaras en los ojos de Baymax la escena, -asi que quieres jugar rudo ¿eh, Rayce?- decía la joven muy enojada, y sacó un control de consola de videojuegos, el cual conectó a su computadora, -pues, no nos vencerás fácilmente- agregó comenzando a usar el control como si de un videojuego se tratara, y con él controlaba a Baymax

Todos vieron a Baymax moverse por si solo, creyendo que él funcionaba otra vez a la perfección, mientras él abría sus alas y cargaba a a Hiro en sus hombros, -siganme- dijo el robot de forma neutra, aunque quien lo dijo no fue él sino la que lo controlaba, la joven Teck.

-¿y que hay de los criminales? - preguntó Honey precupada

-Hiro sacó a todos los civiles de la zona, sunfire no está aquí, el samurái y la mujer eléctrica debieron haberse quemado o escapado, ya no hay tiempo…ustedes encárguense de apagar el fuego de la zona lo mas que puedan, que Wasabi les cubras espaldas por si esos criminales aparecen, Baymax y yo nos ocupamos de Hiro…nos vemos en nuestro laboratorio- ordenó Gogo subiéndose a la espalda del robot, el cual cargaba a Hiro, aún inconsciente.

Una vez Baymax levantó vuelo, Honey Lemon y Fredzilla se quedaron a apagar el fuego lo mejor que pudieron, evitando que éste los quemara antes, Fred usando su aliento de hielo, y Honey sus esferas congelantes, con Wasabi vigilando a sus alrededores para cuidarles las espaldas.

-hey, creo que la nueva villana de hoy deberían llamarla en vez de The Lightning, algo como Volt-Girl, Whiplash, o algo asi ¿no crees?- decía Fred apagando el fuego, aunque parecía que nunca podían terminar de apagarlo

-Freddie, no es buen momento para eso ¿sabes?- dijo Honey Lemon protegiéndose de las llamas como podía, apagándolas con sus esferas congelantes, pero al arrojar una, en vez de explotar, fue cortada a la mitad, bueno, igual explotó pero no como debía. Y de entre el fuego, de modo amenazante e imponente salió el Samurai de Plata, mostrando sus dos Katanas de Adamantium, surgiendo del fuego como si estuviese viniendo del infierno.

-Ya no son tan grandes ¿verdad, Grandes Héroes?- decía el Samurai preparándose para la pelea, y así dar el ultimo gran golpe, con los demás ausentes, Honey, Fred, y Wasabi debían arreglarsela como pudieran

-dejenmelo a mi- dijo Wasabi decidido, sacando sus navajas laser, preparado para el round 2 con el Samurai de Plata

-hola, risitos de oro- dijo Sunfire apareciendose de entre las llamas, dirigiendose a Honey, cubierto de fuego

-¿que pasa? ¿testan asustados?...pues deberían...- comentó The Lighting (o Whiplash como sugirió Fred) cojeando de una pierna por lo que le hizo Hiro al controlar a Baymax, pero aun con fuerzas para enfrentarse a los héroes, y cada uno se puso rente a frente con respectivo adversario, preparándose para la batalla, pero ¿quien ganaría y quien perdería?

_¿Continuará?…_


	12. Capítulo 12: La Revancha, Parte 3

Vale, denuevo, lamento haber tardado, estos días fueron complicados porque he empezado otro año de universidad. Hice lo mejor que pude con el capitulo, hay partes que no me convencen pero todo es necesario. Ahora terminaré el capitulo 13 y si puedo lo publico hoy o mañana a mas tardar. (ADVERTERNCIA: guiños escondidos a Honeyzilla. A los fans de Hirogo lamento si no puse mucho o si no quedan satisfechos. Referencias a modo de homenaje a Chespirito que nos dejó a todos hace tiempo)

**Andrea Frost Queen**: no te preocupes, ya tendrá Gogo su venganza contra ella, nadie lastima a "su idiota" ni vive para contarlo xD y Fred, bueno, aun asi lo queremos ^^ Teck es solo una pieza de un enorme rompecabezas que aun queda por armar ;)

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa**: no te preocupes, te entiendo, estoy devuelta en la universidad y se me hace dificil tener tiempo libre. Sobre Honey y Sunfire, pues digamos que es complicado, ya lo explicaré mas adelante, se paciente. Sobre Katie Teck y Rayce, tienen una historia y un pasado que los involucra a ambos, el le arruinó la vida, y ahora ella le hará lo mismo, pero no puede sola, necesita la ayuda de los Grandes Héroes, a quienes ve como una oportunidad de demostrarle a Rayce que hay quienes puedes vencerlo y defender San Fransokyo.  
Suerte en la escuela, amiga :)

**AnonimusFem**: tu comentario me hizo reir hasta mas no poder xD imagina que si apenas pudieron los seis héroes contra los tres villanos, puff, a Honey, Wasabi y Fred sí que les será dificil ¿o tal vez no? recuerda que el número no importa en las batallas, sino como peleas y usas todo a tu favor ;) y tranquila, que lo pensaría dos veces antes de matar a Hiro jajaja

**HIROGO4EVER**: calma, calma, que no panda el cunico, que aqui está el capitulo y espero te tranquilices un poco ¿eh? ;) nos vemos :)

Capitulo 12: la revancha, parte 3

Gogo iba montada en Baymax, agarrándose de él con una mano, y agarrando al inconsciente Hiro con la otra, hasta que aterrizaron en el muelle de San Fransokyo, yendo a la zona de cargas donde había varios contenedores de distintos colores y con distintos símbolos

-sigueme, por favor- dijo Baymax cargando en brazos aun Hiro, que apenas si respiraba, y siendo seguido por Gogo Tomago, quien aun no comprendía nada de lo que que pasaba, aunque su mente estaba en otro lado, y era en Hiro, no quería que él muriera, y menos aun que lo ultimo que hicieran fuese discutir sobre el mando del grupo.

Finalmente el robot se detuvo frente a un contenedor que en la puerta había un candado, y Gogo trataba de abrirlo pero sus intentos fueron en vano, -permiteme- comentó Baymax arrancando las cadenas de un tirón con uno de sus brazos, y abriendo la puerta, entrando con Hiro en brazos, y Gogo siguiéndolo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí adentro?- preguntó Gogo muy intrigada, y entonces una compuerta se abrió, mostrando unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo. Baymax fue primero en bajar, aun cargando a su paciente el joven Hamada, seguido por su acompañante femenina, quien estaba aun sorprendida, y con muchas sospechas, por lo que preparó sus discos magnéticos en caso de que se tratara de una trampa

Finalmente Baymax se detuvo en la base de las escaleras, viendo a alguien frente a una computadora, que le daba la espalda. Cuando Gogo llegó, se quedó detrás de Baymax, tratando de identificar a la individuo que parecía ser una chica como de su edad, pero de pelo tan rojo como la sangre

-hay una puerta detrás de ti, sigue derecho hasta un lugar donde dice Enfermería, y acuesta a Hiro en una de las camas, yo me ocupo de los demás- dijo la chica que seguía dándole la espalda a Gogo, quien aun desconfiada e intrigada por la situación fue detrás de Baymax, pero guardando cautela.

Quedó asombrada con lo que vió, era una gran habitación, con varios escritorios sobre los que había computadoras y herramientas, además de inventos sin terminar, y en el centro una gran mesa redonda con 20 asientos, y que en el centro había una especie de escudo con el dibujo de un águila adentro, con las siglas S.H.I.E.L.D

-Gogo, es por aquí- dijo Baymax abriendo la puerta de la Enfermería, y poniendo a Hiro sobre una cama, e instantáneamente Gogo le quitó la armadura al chico

-Baymax, escanealo- ordenó Gogo, a lo que el Robot siguió la orden y escaneó el cuerpo de Hiro en busca de heridas o lesiones

-el paciente Hiro Hamada no presenta lesiones, ni heridas de alto grado, su armadura lo protegió e impidió que la corriente eléctrica fuese directo al cerebro o algún órgano vital, sin embargo provocó una falla en las funciones motoras, al mismo tiempo que sus funciones cerebrales no funcionaran al máximo, y terminara en un estado de estupor catatónico- diagnosticó Baymax, -yo sugiero utilizar un ansiolítico como el lorazepam, y un reposo de 24 horas sin realizar actividades físicas en extremo- agregó el robot medico notando a Gogo muy triste y escaneandola, -tus neurotransmisores están bajos, estás triste- comentó el robot

-crei que morirías…¡casi me matas del susto, idiota!- decía Gogo a Hiro sabiendo que él no la escuchaba o que no le respondería y continuo hablando –te dije que lo hablaríamos luego…pero no me hiciste caso y mira donde terminaste…no quiero vivir sin ti…nada sería lo mismo sin mi idiota favorito-, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mirando a "su idiota" descansar plácidamente, ella no soportaba la idea de no tenerlo más, puede que pelearan y eso, y de que aveces ella lo molestara, pero para ella era más que un simple amigo, tenía una conexión con él, y mas desde aquel día en que él le dio la flor y le reveló sus verdaderas intenciones, algo que la hacía sentir rara, que la hacía pensar en todo lo que pasaron juntos, sabía exactamente qué era, pero quería negarlo.

El momento fue interrumpido por una canción que sonaba, esa era Inmortals de los Fall Out Boys, el tono de llamadas que Gogo tenía su teléfono, -Baymax, ocúpate de Hiro- dijo la joven Tomago dirigiéndose a un lugar silencioso donde poder hablar, era su madre la que llamaba. Tomó aire, y atendió la llamada

-¡¿Dónde estas, jovencita?! ¡me tenias preocupada! ¡vi las noticias sobre lo del instituto y temía que algo te pasara!- decía la madre de Gogo muy preocupada

-mamá, estoy bien, no te preocupes, estoy…estoy con una amiga ¿si? No te preocupes, estoy a salvo, me fui con ella para protegerme, perdón si no te avisé- respondió Gogo tratando de inventar una excusa, pues decirle a su madre toda la verdad de los Grandes Heroes y lo ocurrido no era una opción muy viable

-estas en graves problemas jovencita ¿tienes idea de cuantas veces te llamé? ¿de lo horrorizada que me puse al ver que estaban atacando el instituto? Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte yo misma- le reprochó la madre a su hija

-mamá, en primer lugar, ya te dije que estoy bien, y en segundo lugar, ya no soy una niña, tengo 16 años, se cuidarme sola- se defendió Gogo ante su madre, y así continuó la charla entre las dos mujeres, mientras Baymax se ocupaba de su paciente Hiro Hamada.

Sin embargo, a los tres héroes restantes que seguían en pelea no les iba nada bien, apenas si podían mantenerse con vida, o retener por breves momentos a los villanos, que en vez de debilitarse, parecían no demostrar signos de agotamiento, es mas, parecían cada vez mas fuertes.

-parece que recuperaré mi honor después de todo- dijo el Samurai de Plata a Wasabi, quien apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, y el samurái acercó la katana al cuello del joven afroamericano, dispuesto a dar el golpe final.

Ni Fred ni Honey podían ayudarlo, estaban ocupados con Lightning/Whiplash y con Sunfire respectivamente. No importaba cuantas esferas le arrojara Honey Lemon al hombre en llamas, éste lograba repelerlas con fuego, ardiendo más que el sol y el infierno mismo. Y por mas fuego o hielo que Fredzilla le escupiera a su enemiga Lightning, ésta lograba eludirlos, tenían buenos reflejos, y cuando aprovechaba, le lanzaba rayos a Fred fuertes choques eléctricos que terminaron dejándolo en el suelo

-ay…esto dolerá mañana…- dijo Fred adolorido a pesar de que su traje lo protegiera

-eso sigues vivo mañana- dijo The Lightning con un humor tan negro como su traje-armadura, y haciendo que se condujera electricidad pro su traje directo al latigo de adamantium que tenía enrollado alrededor del traje de Fred, pero entonces su exoesqueleto se apagó, parecía no conducir electricidad, y el látigo se guardó solo de donde salió del traje

-ahora, Fred, es tu oportunidad- dijo Katie Teck a través del comunicador de Fred, pues el exoesqueleto de The Lightning funcionaba con electricidad, y era todo un circuito, similar a una computadora, y la joven Teck lo había hackeado, haciendo que fuese simplemente una armadura de villana

Fred se incorporó de un salto, y le lanzó fuego a la villana, dejándola en el suelo, con signo de calcinación en su armadura, para luego congelarla donde estaba, -¡woohooo! ¡Soy el Gran Fredzilla! Gracias, voz del comunicador, me gustaría tener el superpoder de localizarte y darte un gran y fuerte abrazo- dijo Fred emocionado, sin saber que esa voz del comunicador se trataba de su amiguita Teck, quien no pudo evitar reírse ante ese comentario

-¿te rindes, risitos de oro?- preguntó con sarcasmo Sunfire lanzandole bolas de fuego de las que ella se protegía evaporandolas, o convirtiéndolas en masas gelatinosas lanzando sus esferas especiales. Pero algo sucedió, un rayo congelante sorprendió a Sunfire desde atrás, apagando el fuego que lo cubria

-Honey, ve y ayuda a Wasabi, yo me encargo de la antorcha humana- dijo Fred en broma

-no me llames así…mi nombre…¡es Fuego Solar!- dijo Sunfire ardiendo en llamas, y provocando una gran explosión, fuego por donde se viera, edificios quemándose, y tanto héroes como villanos tendidos en el suelo

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡¿te has vuelto loco?!- le gritó el samurái a Sunfire

-¡ya me cansé de los juegos tontos! ¡es hora de eliminar a los Grandes Héroes de una vez por todas!- declaró Sunfire lanzando grandes llamaradas hacia los héroes, hasta que alguien lo detuvo, era The Lightning, quien le dio un golpe certero que lo dejó en el suelo

-escucha, a mi tampoco me agradan, pero hay que destruir a los héroes, no a la ciudad…sino el jefe no nos pagará- dijo The Lightning combatiendo a puño limpio contra Sunfire, evitando el fuego que éste le lanzara, al parecer ella no dependía de su armadura, según registros ella era una experta en Judo y Karate, y artes marciales mixtas, aunque eso no impidió que Sunfire la derribara y quemara su armadura, obligándola a quitársela

-¿crees que hago esto por el sucio dinero?... solo te lo diré una vez…fuera de mi camino…- comentó Fuego Solar prendiéndose en llamas, pero antes de hacer un solo movimiento, incluso con armadura, sintió el filo de dos Katanas, las del Samurai de Plata.

-recuerda, Sunfire…no somos maquinas destructivas…seguimos un plan…no debes dejar que el fuego de la venganza te consuma…aquel que quiera vengase, deberá cavar dos tumbas…- argumentó el Samurai de Plata con tranquilidad y sabiduría

-vine a destruir a a los Grandes Héroes, no escuchar a un viejo espadachín sobre proverbios estúpidos- se quejó el villano con poderes de fuego

-¿me permiten decir algo?- preguntó Fred tratando de intervenir, y tanto sus amigos héroes como los tres villanos respondieron al unisono con un rotundo "no te metas", haciendo sentir a Fred ofendido y excluido

-¿Qué hacen? Salgan de ahí ahora, diríjanse al muelle- dijo Katie a los tres héroes mediante el comunicador

-espera ¿quien eres?- preguntó Honey confundida

-¿eso importa? si no nos vamos, esos villanos nos mataran- respondió Wasabi a Honey, sin que Teck tuviese la oportunidad de responderle por el comunicador

-Ah no, ustedes no irán a ningún lado- dijo Sunfire lanzándoles fuego a los héroes, el cual fue repelido por el aliento congelante de Fred, y las esferas de Honey

-¿Qué mas da? Si los matamos nos pagará bien- agregó The Lightning tronándose los dedos

-para mí es mas que simple dinero, yo voy a recuperar mi honor- dijo el Samurai amenazando a Wasabi con sus espadas, pues en su primer enfrentamiento el Samurai perdió contra los Grandes Héroes, y cuando un Samurai pierde una batalla, también su honor, lo mas honroso sería quitarse la vida como hacían siglos atrás, pero Harada no quería eso, él sabía que el destino le daría otra oportunidad para recuperar el honor que perdió

-espera ¿esto es porque perdiste en la ultima pelea? Si es asi, no hay problema, toma tu honor, te lo devuelvo, es tuyo, estamos a mano- respondió Wasabi nervioso tratando de razonar con el criminal

-para recuperarlo, debo matar al que me lo quitó, y esos fueron ustedes, Grandes Héroes- admitió el Samurái preparando sus espadas para combatir nuevamente con el aprendiz, que es así como llamaba a Wasabi, un aprendiz aspirante a samurái, que tenía potencial, pero que valiéndose de las navajas laser no era un samurái autentico

-Wasabi ¿no te instalaron un nuevo aditamento?- preguntó Honey recordando que Hiro le había mejorado el traje agregándole la capacidad de arrojar pequeñas navajas laser a modo de estrellas ninja, algo que él no se había acordado hasta ese momento.

-¿ah si? Y cual es?- cuestionó el Samurai de Plata con sarcasmo, para recibir un golpe de una "estrella laser" (como le gustaba a Fred decirle, ya que le recordaron a las estrellas ninja), que apenas si pudo hacer un rayon al casco samurái

-¿quieres bailar, flamita?- inquisitó Honey tratando de provocar a Sunfire, quien accedió con gustó, lanzándole bolas de fuego, las cuales ella evitaba o de las que se protegía con los efectos de sus esferas especiales. Y entonces, Honey Lemon arrojó una esfera congelante, pero ésta era distinta, era una nueva que Hiro le había diseñado para casos de emergencia, y que solo tenía oportunidad para usarla. Al arrojársela, ésta liberó un humo azul que cubrió a Sunfire, y apagó las flamas que cubrían. Por más que él trató de encenderse otra vez, no pudo, peor aún, su armadura mostraba escarcha de hielo, estaba fría

-nitrogeno liquido puro…creo que tardarás un rato en calentarte- respondió Honey con una sonrisa presumida, viendo cómo Sunfire se trataba de calentar, y el hielo se volvía agua, era lo que ella esperaba que pasara; tomó una de las esferas eléctricas, y al arrojarla al villano, el agua condujo la electricidad directo a su cuerpo, hacíendolo quedar inconsciente. De pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en el cuello que la dejó en el suelo cerca de Sunfire. Al levantar la mirada, vio que trataba de Lightning, que aun sin su poder de electricidad o sus látigos logró inmovilizar a la chica de la armadura rosa, y dejar su bolso y esferas fuera de su alcance

-oh ¿y ahora quien podrá ayudarte?- dijo The Lightning con ironía, siendo interrumpida por Fred quien trepado de un edificio dio un gran salto, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad contra The Lightning, quien voltearse no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo, y recibió un fuerte golpe de calor por parte de las flamas que escupió Fred por la boca de su traje, dejando a la villana en el suelo, con la armadura calcinada, y apenas pudiendo moverse

-vaya que oportuno, Freddie- dijo Honey entre risa levántandose del piso

-¿que te digo? Ella no contaba con mi astucia- dijo a modo de broma, y ambos jóvenes se comenzaron a reir a carcajadas, mientras Honey levantaba su bolso, y Fred congelaba manos y pies de la villana al suelo, para así inmovilizarla, y luego concentrarse en Honey, viendo que estuviera bien.

-em chicos, no quiero interrumpir su romántico momento ¡pero este samurái quiere matarme!- les gritó Wasabi a lo lejos disparándole más "estrellas laser" al villano evitando el roce de las espadas del mismo, protegiéndose cada tanto con sus navajas láser. El samurái usando sus dos espadas, a pesar de no cortar a Wasabi en dos, logró hacerlo caer, y apoyó la punta de una de sus katanas en la frente del afroamericano, quien no para de hiperventilarse y sudar del miedo a morir.

-es tu fin…debo admitir que sabes dar pelea, el espíritu de un samurái vive en ti, y tienes el potencial…pero mi honor está primero, y quiero recuperarlo…no lo tomes como algo personal- argumentó el espadachín apunto de encajar la espada en el rostro del chico. Wasabi, al no tener salida, no quiso mirar su gran final, y se puso suplicar que no lo matara, pero nada sucedía, y al abrir los ojos, grande fue su sorpresa al ver al samurái congelado, en parte por Fred, y por otra parte por Honey.

-¡vengan acá! ¡los amo, chicos!- dijo Wasabi emocionado abrazando a Fred y a Honey, aunque esta última no podía respirar ya que la estaban estrujando la fuerza y cuerpo de wasabi junto al corpulento traje de Fred.

-oh que lindos…lamento interrumpir, pero es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas- dijo Sunfire incorporándose con dificultad, y lanzando una enorme bola de fuego a los tres héroes, quienes huyeron lo mas rápido que pudieron, sin embargo el bolso de Honey y sus esferas quedaron atrás, se le cayó durante el abrazo grupal. Al llegar la bola de fuego al aditamento de Honey Lemon, todas las esferas y el bolso explotaron a la vez, causando una fuerte explosión y onda expansiva que acabó con el instituto cercano, por suerte todos habían sido evacuados, pero quedaba saber qué había sido de los tres héroes y los tres villanos que estaban en la zona central de la explosión, aunque podía esperarse lo peor.

Wasabi fue el primero en despertar, y se encontró en un lugar extraño, con muchas camas y equipo medico, apenas si pudo recuperar la conciencia para darse cuenta que todos sus amigos estaban ahí, incluidos Fred y Honey que aun estaban despertando, y Gogo estaba abrazando a Hiro, éste último en mejor estado

-expliquenme qué es todo esto…por favor, estoy a punto de tener una crisis de nervios con un día duro como éste…- confesó Wasabi levantándose de la camilla

-pues no lo sé, acabo de despertar- dijo Hiro, a lo que todos se sumaron al abrazo, muy emocionados no solo de estar bien, sino de que Hiro estuviera, ellos lo querían, y temían que hubiese muerto luego de haber sido electrocutado por The Lightning

-nos alegra mucho que estés bien, hermano…pero díganme ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Fred con mucha curiosidad, y todos vieron entrar por la puerta a Katie Teck escoltada por Baymax.

-yo les responderé eso…tenemos mucho de que hablar…Grandes Héroes…- dijo ella sonriendo, mientras todos la miraban intrigados y muy confundidos.


	13. Capítulo 13: ¿esperanza o perdición?

Antes que nada, lamento si tardé mas de lo que prometí, pero he tenido que hacer tareas, y además el capitulo se me hizo largo, espero que les guste, pero antes responderé comentarios:

fan-de-caidos-del-mapa: la idea es matar de intriga, dar suspenso jaja sobre Teck, pues si y no, digamos que descubrió SHIELD pero no sabe que está mas relacionada con la organizacion de lo que ella creé ;) Honey pues es la pregunta del millón. Por un lado a pesar de que salió con Fred una vez y para ninguno de los dos resultó bien, son buenos amigos, y como que quizas hay posibilidad de que tengan una oportunidad; por otro lado con Sunfire es como la relacion amor odio, como que a pesar de querer matarse tambien flirtean y tienen esa quimica, ambos perdieron seres queridos (Sunfire a su unico familiar viviente, y Honey a Tadashi). Solo te diré que ella no pueda seguir enamorada de alguien que se ha ido, tiene que avanzar con su vida, como hizo Hiro y el resto del equipo. Y sobre Rayce y Teck, profundizaré en este capitulo ;)

AnonimusFem: Siempre me haces reir a carcajadas con tus comentarios xD y para que sepas, si miraba How I Met Your Mother, y me dio una lastima que terminara :( pero bueno, sino los hijos ya se iban a quejar de que su padre se tardara en contar la historia xD a ver si en el futuro Hiro y Gogo le cuentan a sus hijos como se conocieron (? almenos ellos no tardarían ocho años en contarlo jjaja en fin, espero que te guste el capitulo tambien ;)

**Capitulo 13: ¿esperanza o perdición?**

FLASHBACK

Tanto Héroes como villanos tienen su historia, sus origines, esta vez le toca a Katie Teck, para saber de dónde proviene su odio a Rayce, y su escondite secreto en el muelle.  
Semanas antes del primer encuentro de los Grandes Héroes con el malvado Dr. Rayce, una noche tranquila, Katie Teck estaba en su habitación, escribiendo en su página web de cosas interesantes de San Fransokyo, más específicamente sobre los Grandes Héroes.

-Katie, es hora de cenar- dijo su madre desde afuera de la habitación de la chica, quien terminó de publicar su articulo, y fue abajo a cenar con familia, con su madre y padres biológicos, o al menos su madre lo era, su padre en realidad no era el de ella, es alguien de quien la mamá de Katie se enamoró tiempo después de dejar a su primer esposo.

Todo estaba bien, tranquilo, y todo cambió en un Boom, literalmente, hubo un explosión en la puerta de entrada, y de los escombros surgió un hombre en una armadura extraña de cuerpo completo, que al quitarse el casco dejó ver su rostro, un cara que hizo que a la madre de Katie se le helara la sangre, era la Rayce.

-hola, mi amor…¿llegué tarde para cenar?- preguntó el Dr. Rayce de forma burlona, soltando un risa maniática , a lo que el "padre" de Katie, queriendo defender a su familia, sin saber a lo que se enfrentaban, trató de golpear en la cara a Rayce, quien tomó el puño del hombre de familia a tiempo, -¿me dejaste ir por éste debilucho?- agregó Rayce a modo de burla

-él es mucho mejor de lo que tu fuiste alguna vez- respondió la madre amenazando a Rayce, quien con una sonrisa malévola, tomó al marido de su exesposa por el cuello, quitándole la respiración, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada

-uno menos…y faltan dos…- comentó Rayce dejando el cuerpo muerto del hombre en el suelo

-hija, vete de aquí, vete lejos, estaré bien- le dijo la madre Katie a su hija, quien estaba triste, y no quería dejarla

-¡ja! Que ingeniosa, mi amor, porque claro, después de todo los padres son a prueba de daños ¿no?- dijo el villano sacando de su espalda un lanzamisiles, y con él un misil pequeño pero poderoso que el malvado apuntaba a la chica de 17 años que salía corriendo del lugar.

Y cuando estaba por dispararle, alguien lo empujó haciéndolo caer al suelo, esa fue la madre la madre de Katie, quien poniendo sus manos en el cuello del hombre, haciendo crujir las piezas del cuello de la armadura de éste, comenzó amenazarlo -¿lo olvidaste?...lo que me hiciste…en lo que me convertiste…el proyecto de los súper soldados que desarrollaste en secreto…aun funciona…y lo usaré en tu contra…-

-es cierto…yo comencé esto…y vine para terminarlo…- comentó Rayce apuntando el misil directo a ella, para dispararlo, provocando una gran explosión que no solo destruyó la casa, sino también parte de las que estaban a su alrededor. Y de entre las llamas surgió Rayce, algo malherido, que al estar a punto de irse accidentalmente pisó una foto rompiendo vidrio y el marco de ésta, en la misma se encontraban Katie Teck, su madre biológica, y su "padre"

-dos menos…y falta una…- agregó el villano malvado quemando la foto de la familia, sabiendo que solo le quedaba un objetivo por matar: Katie Teck. Él no se rendiría hasta verla muerta, pero sabía que tampoco sería fácil de vencer, él lo sabía, la conocía bien, más de lo que aparentaba.

Por suerte Katie estaba segura, corriendo asustada, a mucha distancia de su casa, o lo que quedó de ella. Cansada, confundida, y destrozada, fue al único lugar que consideraba seguro: el puerto de San Frasokyo. Ella a veces solía jugar ahí, escondiéndose dentro o detrás de los contenedores gigantes y amontonados al jugar con alguien, visitando a la gente de los barcos que arribaban al lugar, o a veces para relajarse observando el mar, o para pensar o despejar la mente.

Se escondió dentro de un contenedor que tenía un pequeño símbolo extraño pintado en la parte inferior de una de las paredes externas, era una circulo con lo que parecía un águila o una con las alas abiertas. Pasaron los minutos, trató de guardar silencio hasta cerciorarse de que ese demente no la hubiera seguido. Una vez lo malo pasó, ella se sentó apoyándose en una de las paredes internas del contenedor, y tapándose la cara, comenzó a sollozar sin cesar.

Cuando alguien pierde a un familiar por causas naturales es triste, pero cuando alguien más lo asesina frente a tus ojos, y además lo que mata es la única familia que te queda, eso es terrible, no tiene comparación, te hace sentir vacío, abandonado, indefenso. Pero cuando Dios cierra una puerta abre una ventana, o en este caso una compuerta secreta de un contenedor, una que Katie Teck encontró de casualidad en la oscuridad del interior de ese refugio.

Abrió la compuerta, y se encontró con unas escaleras, sin anda que perder ya, decidió bajar a averiguar qué encontraba. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver una cuarto raro con varias computadoras apagadas, llenas de polvo, parecía que alguien no había entrado ahí hace años, como 10 años para ser exactos. Limpió el polvo y las telarañas de las computadoras, para luego prender una, y con solo encender una se activaron todas las demás, abriendo muchas ventanas y pestañas a la vez, en una de ellas se encontraba el mismo logo que en la parte inferior del contenedor dentro del que ella estaba escondida, pero ahí había unas siglas que decían S.H.I.E.L.D

Mientras miraba asombrada los monitores, una luz destellante le iluminó el rostro, para que acto seguido una voz distorsionada comenzara a hablar –agente reconocido, comienza transmisión-, acto seguido en el monitor principal apareció una grabación de activación automática, de la que se empezó a escuchar -Bienvenido a la estación secreta de SHIELD número 527. Si está escuchando esto significa que la organización está disuelta, y es su deber reactivarla. Usted encontrará en nuestra base de datos todo lo que necesite para averiguar qué pasó y cómo resolverlo. Todos nuestros agentes han sido reasignados con otras identidades, y reubicados en diferentes partes del mundo, usted es la única persona capaz de cumplir esta misión, recuerde, el destino de SHIELD y del mundo está en sus manos-.

Muchos lo llamarían coincidencia, para Katie era el destino, no era pura casualidad que un hombre con un exoesqueleto se hubiese aparecido en su casa esa noche, o que no solo quisiera matar a sus padres sino a ella también, o ella se hubiese encontrado ese contenedor con el símbolo que nunca había visto en su vida, y al esconderse dentro del mismo encontrara esa gran sorpresa. El destino le había abierto la puerta a una nueva oportunidad, una oportunidad que ella usaría para averiguar todo sobre Rayce, y así estar lista la próxima vez que lo viera, para vengarse y acabar con él de una vez por todas.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

De vuelta en presente, Katie Teck reunió a los seis héroes, incluido Hiro que todavía no estaba tan consciente de la situación, y les contó su historia, a lo que algunos se quedaron asombrados, y otros como Gogo se quedaron neutrales aunque un poco tristes.

-asombroso…eres como el Bruce Wayne de San Fransokyo…- dijo Fred atónito por la historia, para recibir un codazo por parte de Honey lemon

-ignora a Fred, él es un fanatico de los comics, y no se toma nada enserio…pero respóndenos algo, si ya no tienes familia u hogar ¿Dónde vives? ¿Cómo te sustentas?- cuestionó Honey a Teck

-vivo en esta base, hay habitaciones con un par de camas, supongo que los que usaban este lugar como base de operaciones también lo usaban de refugio, hay gabinetes con comida que no vencerá hasta dentro de diez años más, también hay baños, laboratorios, un gimnasio de entrenamiento, de todo…y según la computadora, este es solo uno de los muchos cuarteles secretos que hay ocultos no solo en San Fransoskyo, sino en todo el mundo- explico Katie Teck al equipo, quienes se quedaron asombrados

-vaya…yo sabía que ocultabas algo, y tenía razón…- dijo Gogo bastante seria

-les he estado siguiendo los pasos desde que aparecieron, en un principio porque los admiraba, pero cuando ocurrió lo de Rayce…me di cuenta de que puedo ayudarlos, y ustedes a mi…él es una amenaza demasiado grande para ustedes solos…él no se detendrá hasta verlos muertos…Debí haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad en su primer encuentro…- confesó Katie Teck algo enojada

-espera…¿a que te refieres con eso ultimo?...quieres decir…que cuando nos conociste en persona por primera vez…- decía Wasabi tratando de articular bien las palabras, hasta que fue interrumpido por Katie Teck

-¿Qué si fue para matar a Rayce? Si...creí que Hiro podría matarlo, pero como Baymax lo detuvo, vi mi oportunidad…él estaba débil, herido, pude haberlo matado, pero ustedes estaban ahí, y tuve que disimular…pero juré que no dejaría que él los lastimara, los ayudaría, los volvería mas fuertes, haría que ustedes le mostraran a ese maniático de lo que son capaces… -dijo Teck al grupo, a lo que todos se miraron de reojos, y se reunieron un poco alejados de ella, si, Baymax también, y hablando en voz baja para que nos los escuchara

-chicos, hay que aprovechar, es una gran oportunidad, quizás ella nos ayude a vencer a Rayce- propuso Hiro

-o quizás nos lleve a nuestra perdición, y solo le dé ventaja a ese lunático- expresó Gogo muy en desacuerdo

-Gogo, tiene razón, no podemos arriesgarnos, quizás ella es la que le ha dado información a Rayce, y es asi como él ha estado un paso delante de nosotros- explicó Honey Lemon poniéndose del lado de Gogo

-no lo creo, chicos…nosé si se acuerdan que les dije que mi padre era un superhéroe retirado…pues, él pertenecía a la organización SHIELD, me contó todo el asunto, me dijo que hubo un científico que hacía experimentos inhumanos en gente, que se rebeló, y desarmó esa organización ¿y si Katie dice la verdad? ¿y si fue Rayce el responsable de todo y Katie quiere ayudarnos de verdad?- argumentó Fred a los demás

-aunque no apoye a Fred en algunas cosas, en esta estoy deacuerdo con él, ella es un genio de la informática y la robotica, logró localizarnos, inclusive desactivó la armadura de esa villana que enfrentamos- aclaró Wasabi apoyando a Fred

-y bien podría manipular las nuestras, desactivarlas, decirle a los villanos donde estamos- criticó Gogo siendo aun escéptica y pesimista en el asunto

-esperen, hay que ver si decía la verdad en cuanto a su historia…ella perdió a su familia y su hogar por Rayce…la vi mientras contaba esa historia, pude ver su dolor y su deseo de venganza…- se metió Honey, pues ella sabía lo que se sentía perder a alguien, la muerte de Tadashi la golpeó muy fuerte, ella sabía cuándo alguien mentía o nó sobre una perdida de esa magnitud

-es cierto…pero por si acaso, Baymax ¿puedes saber cuándo alguien dice la verdad o miente?- le preguntó Hiro al robot

-al mentir, las personas muestran síntomas tales como aumento de pulso cardiaco, de respiración, sudor, movimiento involuntario de miembros corporales, deformación de voz, entre muchos otros síntomas…escaneé a la paciente Teck, sus neurotransmisores estaban bajo, asi como su presión arterial aumentaba, eso significa que estaba tan triste como exaltada, concorde a su historia…mi diagnosticó, es que no mentía, y sus argumentos eran totalmente verdad- diagnóstico Baymax

-¿lo ven?...podemos confiar en ella…no tenemos opción tampoco…mientras más información y ayuda podamos aprovechar, mejor aún…no hay salida…- explicó Hio, hasta que Katie los interrumpió y los llevó a su centro de informática, donde en uno de los monitores se mostraba el Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo totalmente destruido y quemado, con policías y bomberos arribando al lugar, y civiles siendo entrevistados. Hiro y Gogo le lanzaron miradas regañonas a Wasabi, Fred, y Honey.

-No fue culpa nuestra, se los juro- se defendió Wasabi

-es cierto, es que combatimos a los villanos cuando ustedes se fueron, y-y Sunfire lanzó una bola de fuego a mi bolso, y este explotó-dijo Honey tratando de defenderse

-es cierto, él dijo "es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas"- comentó Wasabi tratando de imitar la vos de Sunfire, -y entonces ¡POOWWFF! Lanzó una bola de fuego, el bolso de Honey se incendió y ¡BOOOM!- DECÍA Fred exagerando y haciendo ruidos de explosiones y movimientos con las manos muy raros, -y luego…ay, luego no recuerdo que pasó- se dijo pensativo

-luego escuché por sus comunicadores que ninguno respondía, y mandé al robot Baymax por ustedes, los traje aquí, hice que atendiera sus heridas y todo, y despertaron- contestó Katie Teck a Fred a riéndose aun por todos los ruidos y movimientos raros que él había hecho al describir la excena

-espera ¡¿fuiste tu?!- dijo Fred emocionado y lo siguiente que hizo fue correr hacia ella, abrazarla fuerte y hasta levantándola un poco del suelo

-Fred…me estrujas…- decía Teck sin poder respirar, y acto seguido él la soltó

-perdon, pero es que nos salvaste, y estoy muy agradecido y emocionado, hasta podría besarte- dijo él muy alegre

-si es lo que quieres- dijo Katie algo sonrojada y acercándose a Fred, tirando del cuello de su camisa, propiciándole un profundo beso, haciendo que Fred se paralizara, dejandose besar, y los demás miraban asombrados la escena

-ver…para creer…- decía Wasabi asombrado y con la mandibula llegándole hasta suelo, metafóricamente hablando, y Honey subiéndosela, estando igual de asombrada, aunque por dentro sintiéndose extraña, como una especie de angustia

-¿y? ¿satisfecho?- preguntó Katie con Ironía viendo Fred todo atontado

-santa mascara de Mega Zor- dijo Fred con la voz algo débil perdiendo el conocimiento y cayendo desmayado al suelo

-perdon que pregunte ¿pero él siempre hace eso luego de que le cumplen una petición?- preguntó Teck intrigida

-¿y tu siempre te tomas literalmente todo lo te dicen? Por Dios, parece que no distingues cuando alguien habla en forma literal y cuándo lo que dice es solo una expresión, eres peor que Baymax- dijo Honey un poco enojada, y luego miro al robot, -sin ofender, Baymax- le dijo un poco apenadas al asistente médico de Hiro

-soy un robot, no puedo ofenderme- contestó Baymax en modo neutral, típico de él, mientras Katie Teck se ponía roja de vergüenza y se tapaba la cara con ambas manos

-creo que más bien lo hizo para ver si lo convertía en príncipe- comentó Gogo con su típico humor negro, sin respetar a Fred, nisiquiera cuando él estuviese desmayado. Todos se rieron ante el comentario de Gogo, excepto de Baymax que no tenía emociones, y tampoco Katie de lo avergonzada que estaba

-hey, calmate amiga, él está bien, lo que hiciste es lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado, jamás creí que una chica quisiera correr el riesgo de hacer eso- le dijo Wasabi bromeando y tratando de calmarla

-muy bien, pero vayamos a lo principal…el instituto se destruyó, y ya no tenemos laboratorio- dijo Hiro preocupado, pues su laboratorio estaba ubicado en una parte oculta del instituto que solo ellos conocían, y de la que nadie tenia idea, cortesía de Allister Krei a modo de agradecimiento a los Grandes Héroes por haberlo salvado a él y a la ciudad de la destrucción provocada por Yokai

-¿Qué tal si usan este escondite por ahora? Yo no tengo problema…pero tienen que confiar en mi- se ofreció Katie extendiendo su mano a Hiro a modo estrecharla, -los ayudaré con Rayce, pero debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros, sin secretos, sin desconfianza, como un equipo…¿es un trato?- agregó, y Hiro miró a todos los integrantes del grupo, que parecían estar deacuerdo, y aunque Gogo y Honey desconfiaran un poco, no tenían opción, sabían que debían confiar pero que sería difícil

-trato hecho- dijo Hiro estrechando su mano (o guante mas bien) con la de Katie Teck

-bien, aquí tienen mi mail y mi teléfono para estar en contacto, prometo que no estaré espiándolos ni invadiendo su privacidad, pueden guardar los trajes aquí, y cuando quieran venir a entrenar o arreglarlos o lo que quieran, solo contáctenme- dijo la nueva miembro honoraria

-Em, gracias…supongo…ahora nos tenemos que ir o mi mamá se pondrá como loca si no vuelvo- dijo Gogo quitándose la armadura

-es cierto, por suerte mi mamá está en el trabajo y mi abuelita a estas horas debe estar durmiendo, asi que espero que no hayan visto las noticias aun ni se hayan preocupado- comentó Honey

-y mi tia Cass…puff, se habrá devorado todo lo del Lucky Cat- comentó Hiro entre risas, en alusión a que cada vez que ella estaba estresada se ponían a comer algo de la cafetería, la ultima vez fue la noche en que lo arrestaron a él y a Tadashi por lo de la pelea robotica, la noche en que todo cambió, en que su hermano lo engañó y lo llevó al instituto, donde conoció a Baymax, y a todos los amigos de Tadashi, y el primero de todos fue aquella chica ciclista que casi lo arroya, y que al quitarse el casco y decirle "bienvenido a la tierra de nerds" fueron suficientes para tocar su corazón, su nombre era Leiko Ethel Tomago-Tanaka, o "Gogo" como todos prefería llamarla.

-hey, Hiro, vuelve al la Tierra- dijo Gogo Tomago chasqueandole a Hiro quien se quedó mirando al vacío con cara de bobo, pues estaba recordando esos buenos momentos, pero lo hizo reaccionar

-¿a él lo besaron también? Porque puso una cara como la de Fred antes de que se desmayara- dijo Katie Teck muy intrigada

-¡no! Y mas te vale no besarlo a él tampoco- respondió Gogo de forma amenazante a la nueva miembro del equipo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿es tu novio?- preguntó Katie Teck haciendo que Gogo se pusiera roja como tomate, y le pegara a Teck en el hombro

-ya que eres de nuestro equipo, te trataré como tal- respondió Gogo con sarcasmo, ya que si Teck no le agradaba antes, ahora menos, y hasta creía que ella y Fred serian ideales por lo tontos y bromistas que eran, almenos eso pensaba.

-tu cariño duele, au- dijo Katie haciendo pucheritos, y Baymax se le acercó, y la miró

-hola, yo soy Baymax, tu asistente medico personal, fui activado por un sonido de angustia…en una escala del uno al diez ¿Cuánto clasificarías tu dolor?- comentó Baymax iniciando su protocolo para cuando alguien decía Au

-eso depende ¿fisico o emocional?- dijo ella avergonzada y angustiada

-voy hacerte un escaneo…escaneo completo, no presentas heridas físicas, pero tus neurotransmisores están bajos, signo de tristeza, mi sugerencia es rodearse de amigos y seres queridos- argumentó el robot médico

-no le hagas caso, siempre se pone asi cuando alguien dice Au…bueno, es hora de irme- dijo Hiro levantándose de la camilla rápidamente y gritando de dolor, cayendo al suelo, con todos viéndolo preocupados

-tuviste una caída- comentó Baymax, -no, simplemente gusta gritar de dolor y caer al suelo- repondió Hiro con sarcasmo, -el choque eléctrico provocado por la villana, inhabilitó temporalmente tus funciones motoras, y el lorazepam tarda en hacer efecto…lo mejor es llevarte a casa a hacer un reposo de 24 horas sin realizar actividad físicas en extremo- agregó Baymax cargando Hiro en brazos como a un bebé

-aw mírenlo, se ve tan lindo, como un bebé- comentó Honey pellizcando una de las mejillas de Hiro mientras éste seguía en brazos de Baymax, y Gogo se reia

-bueno, mejor nos vamos- dijo Gogo subiendo junto con Baymax y Hiro

-esperen ¿Qué hay de Fred?- cuestionó Katie Teck señalando a Fred desmayado y que tenía una sonrisa de bobo en su cara

-descuida, nosotros nos encargamos…Honey, ayudame- respondió Wasabi levantando a Fred del cuello de su camisa, poniendo sobre su hombro el brazo derecho de Fred, y Honey haciendo lo mismo con el izquierdo, ayudando a Fred (aun desmayado a caminar)

-espero nos contactemos pronto- dijo Katie Teck viendo que todos se fueron, dejándola sola. Entonces aprovechó para guardar las armaduras y trajes de los Grandes Héroes en el escondite, lo mas complicado fue la armadura de Baymax, que pesaba como una tonelada y tuvo que guardarla de a partes. Luego un rato de trabajo duro, a pesar del agotamiento, fue a a su computadora, y d epronto, se veía en el monitor lo que Baymax veía, había hackeado su sistema de seguridad, y conectado su computadora a las cámaras hiper-espectrales del robot, no lo controlaba, pero podía ver lo que él hiciera, desde su punto de vista, como si los espiara, y lo que veía era a Hiro siendo cargado en brazos del robot, sintiendo lastima por él, es verdad, pudo haber muerto, por mas que hubiese sido por The Lightning, todo era por Rayce, el enemigo que ella y los Grandes Héroes tenian

-te metes con ellos, te metes conmigo, Rayce...- dijo ella viendo en su computadora archivos de SHIELD que lo mostraban a él, un proyecto suyo llamado ARMA X, y otro sobre unos "super soldados", incluso había una foto de él que decía PELIGROSO, -prepárate Rayce...el juego apenas comienza- agregó ella mirando con recelo los archivos relacionados con el villano, era el juego mortal del gato y el raton, que parecía nunca terminar, quizás si ella hubiese sabido más de si misma y sobre Rayce, las cosas habrían sido diferentes.


	14. Capítulo 14: Es ahora o nunca

Se que he tardado un poco, pero no es mi culpa, sino de la universidad. También, quiero decir que éste capitulos va dedicado exclusivamente a los fans Hirogo en extremo, ya veran porqué. Ahora a aclarar algunos comentarios:

**Guest**: jaja quise darle un trasfondo, antes tenía una historia que era mas simple, pero con el tiempo aclaré dudas, até cabos sueltos, y quise poner detalles de ella que aclararé mas adelante y en futuras secuelas de mi fic ;) pues a mi me gustan tanto Tadahoney como Honeyzilla, por eso en mi fic quise jugar despiste de las parejas y hacer referencias a los multiples pairings de BH6, excepto quizás al Hidashi y al Himax porque digamos no son de mi estilo, aunque al principio hice guiños a Himax pero con Baymax y Cass, como a modo de burla o parodia, sin llegar a nada. HIROGO jaja y claro, Hiro es el idiota de Gogo, y nadie toca a "su idiota", y menos aun una agente de SHIELD jeje ;) Gogo no es de ser sentimental, pero si se trata de defender lo suyo, ufff, tengan cuidado jaja espero que te guste este capitulo dedicado completamente al Hirogo

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa**: jaja Fred está en una hice caso a tu comentario y vi que era hora de confesarlos, originalmente iba ser en el capitulo antes de la pelea final con Rayce y sus mercenarios, pero veo que ponerlo ahora puede tener repercusion en futuros capitulos, y eso es bueno :) digamos que en cuanto a SHIELD, tiene una historia, alguna vez existió, pero fue desintegrado, y Rayce tuvo que ver, reasignaron a todos sus agentes y eso, es una gran historia que desarrollaré en futuros capitulos, en la secuela, y en una precuela o precuelas que tengo planeadas, solo espera hasta el final, y lo verás ;) digamos que aun hay mucho de este universo de los Big Hero 6 por explorar :)

**AnonimusFem**: jaja nuevamente me mataste con tus comentarios :3 y tranquila, que no te diré nada, por mas que supliques o estes desesperadas, tienes que verlo por tí misma ;) y luego me dices qué te parecio el final de la serie xD pero gracias por tu comentario :3 siempre pones comentarios tan lindos y divertidos ^^ espero que como fan de Hirogo te guste este capitulo ;)

Capitulo 14

FLASHBACK

Era sábado, pero no uno cualquiera, era el día en que Hiro había rreglado a Baymax, pero aun mas importante, que le había dado la flor a Gogo Tomago, el amor de su vida. Fue un día tan agotador de modificar los trajes, cada miembro del equipo se fue a sus respectivos, hogares, pero Gogo no, ella se quedó unos minutos con Hiro, viéndolo ordenar algunas cosas del laboratorio

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó Hiro intrigado por cómo ella lo miraba

Ella riéndose mostró la flor agitándola suavemente, a lo que Hiro se sonrojó de vergüenza, por todo el tema de los sentimientos. Y de que él y Gogo estaban a punto de expresarse hasta que los chicos los interrumpieron.

Gogo se le acercó y le dio un pequeño golpe en hombro, -eso es por ser idiota- dijo ella para acto seguido darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, -y eso por ser el idiota mas considerado y tierno que he conocido…- dijo ella para luego darse cuenta de lo que dijo y ruborizarse apartando la mirada, igual que Hiro

-bueno…es tarde…si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar, mi tia Cass hará unas sabrosas alas de pollo con su salsa especial…- dijo él sobandose el brazo

-me gustaría, pero hoy voy cenar en mi casa, y vendrán mis tíos…otro día tal vez…- dijo ella mirándolo, y ambos quedandose en silencio por unos momentos, "vamos, Hiro, tu puedes, díselo, dile que la amas, no seas cobarde" pensaba el joven

-deja de mirarme con cara de idiota- dijo Gogo entre risas, sonriéndole de lado, y jugando un poco con la flor que Hiro le dio, peor teniendo cuidado con ella

-pues deja de ser tan linda- respondió Hiro medio embobado, hasta que reaccionó, y se puso rojo como un tomate, pero esta vez de vergüenza, y apartando la mirada, para golpearse seguidas veces la cabeza contra la pared, arrepentido de lo que dijo, no podría haber sido mas vergonzoso para él decirle a Gogo que le parecía linda, es decir, eso nadie podía negarlo, pero si él lo decía era signos de sentimientos

Entonces Gogo fue con él, e hizo que se dejara de golpear la frente, -hey, idiota…no dañes tu cerebro, lo necesitamos…- decía Gogo frotando un poco la punta de sus dedos en la frente de él, donde se golpeó, hasta que los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y no se dejaron de ver, y la distancia entre ellos era casi nula

-Gogo…tienes unos hermosos ojos…- alcanzó a decir Hiro tartamudeando un poco sin dejar de ver a Gogo a sus grandes y lindos ojos color café

-deja de decir cosas cursis…y de verme con cara de idiota…-decía Gogo ruborizándose un poco, estando cade vez mas cerca de él

-tu me pones así- agregó Hiro, cuando él y Gogo estaban a punto de besarse, dejándose llevar por el momento, hasta que alguien los iterrumpió, era Baymax; al instante se separaron, evitando mirarse

-Hiro, está anocheciendo, es hora de ir a casa- dijo el robot médico tomando la mano de Hiro y tirando de él, a lo que Gogo salió con su "amigo", ocultando la flor para que Baymax no la viera, -el acto de regalarse flores, o de contacto labial mutuo, es bueno para demostrar el afecto físico que se tienen, una relación amorosa podría mejorar sus estados de ánimo- agregó Baymax avergonzando a Hiro y a Gogo a la vez

-Hiro, nos hablamos luego ¿si?, adiós- se despidió Gogo, y antes de irse le dio a Hiro y tierno beso en la mejilla, y haciendo que él la mirara embobado, mientras Baymax hacía otro de sus diagnósticos y Hiro le golpeaba el estómago repetidas veces para callar a la vez que ambos seguían su camino. –ay, es tan lindo cuando pone cara de idiota- admitió Gogo muy distraído viendo la flor, pero reaccionando al instante y poniéndose seria para hablarse a si misma -¡no! Mírate, Gogo, estas actuando como una tonta estúpida enamorada, no eres así…no arriesgues la vida de los demás ni la tuya, no seas tonta-, y frustrada guardó la flor y volvió a su casa pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de suceder entre ella y Hiro.

La verdad es que Gogo era una chica de demostrar afecto, y la única vez que lo hizo fue con Hiro al abrazarlo, con los demás se comportaba como amigos, y saludaba con el puño o simplemente les decía Hola, o charlaba con ellos, fue con Hiro con quien las cosas cambiaron, en el primer instante en que Tadashi los presentó, ella vió en el chico a alguien ingenioso, imaginativa, inocente, valiente, y un poco ingenuo, pero digamos que no era de demostrar emociones, y lo único que le dijo fue "bienvenido a la Tierra de los nerds", aunque lo que quiso decir fue "¿y si un día salimos juntos?"; fue con el tiempo y al ayudarlo junto con los demás en el proyecto de los microbots donde ella comenzó a enviarle indirectas, ya fuese con miradas o con algo que dijera, pero ella siempre era de mantener ese perfil bajo y mostrarse dura, principalmente para evitar burlas, pero también porque ser sentimental y amorosa no era lo suyo ¿o tal vez, si?

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Cass estaba apoyada sobre el mostrador, viendo la puerta, y comiendo como el vigésimo quinto pastelillo del día, ella comía algo dulce cada vez que la estresaban, la ultima vez fue cuando arrestaron a Hiro y a Tadashi por la pelea robotica en la que el primero mencionado se vió implicado.

Cass Hamada se sorprendió al ver a Hiro llegar en brazos de Baymax y acompañado por Gogo, -¡¿Qué le pasó a Hiro?! dijo Cass de forma regañona, hablando con la boca llena, con medio cupcake en una mano

-Hiro sufrió un leve choque eléctrico causado por la criminal Lilly Foreman, que usó látigos de adamantium que condujeron electricidad al cuerpo del joven Hamada, desactivando temporalmente sus funciones cerebrales- respondía Baymax mientras Hiro y Gogo trataban de hacerlo callar, y entonces vieron a Cass asombrada, en silencio y con la boca abierta, para que inmediatamente se sentara

-tia Cass ¿estas bien?...- preguntó Hiro un poco triste, y ella lo miró de forma enojona mientras comía otro cupcake con violencia

-¡¿Qué si estóy bien?! ¡yo soy la que debería preguntarte eso! ¡¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que estuve?! ¡te llamé como 500 veces! ¡cerré el lugar para ir a buscarte! Y al ver el instituto destruido y sin rastros de ti ¡¿Cómo esperas que esté bien?!- decía Cass gritando con la boca llena de cupcake, -¡incluso fui al hospital a ver si estabas ahí!...¡¿no se te ocurrió a ti o a tu novia llamarme y decirme "Hiro está bien, Cass, simplemente fue atacado por un terrorista y quizás esté muerto"?!- agregó Cass limpiándose una pequeña lagrima

-Hiro está bien, le apliqué una dosis de lorazepam, y en unas 24 horas de reposo su estado de salud mejorará, el choque eléctrico simplemente lo hizo entrar en un estado de estupor catatónico, nada grave…sin embargo, usted, Cassidy Hamada, tiene la presión arterial en aumento, eso significa que está estresada- diagnosticó Baymax,

-solo…ve a tu habitación…¿si?...cualquier cosa, lo que necesites, me dices…- contestó Cass en tono algo depresivo, y tenía motivos para estarlo, ya había perdido a Tadashi por culpa de un villano (Robert Callaghan), y había visto que esos tres villanos habían atacado el instituto tecnológico de San Fransokyo, no soportaría que los villanos le quitaran otro sobrino, o algún otro familiar.

Baymax decidió quedarse a ayudar a Cass, calmarla, tratar de mejorar su estado de animo, por lo que Gogo debía ser la que ayudara a Hiro a Subir las escaleras hasta su habitación. Fue mucho esfuerzo, pero por fin llegaron, y eso desanimó a Hiro, pues cuando Gogo lo ayudó a subir fue no solo una de las quizás pocas oportunidades que tendría de estar tan cerca de su querida Gogo Tomago

Hiro se sentó en su cama, a lo que Gogo se estiró y tronó los nudillos y hombros, -bueno, nerd…ya hice mi trabajo, adiós- dijo Leiko de forma cortante, pero antes de irse sintió que algo le agarraba su mano, y al darse vuelta vio que era Hiro, a lo que ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Gogo…¿podrías acompañarme un rato?...bueno…si no es molestía- comentó el jóven Hamada sin soltar la mano de la chica por la que se sentía atraído, a lo que ésta respiró profundo y se sentó a su lado, para luego golpearle el hombro y dedicarle una sonrisa

-eso fue por ser un miedoso…quieres que te acompañe porque temes que venga algún villano y temes que te hagan daño, el gran líder de los Grandes Héroes necesita que una chica lo protega- dijo Gogo con ironía, a lo que Hiro soltó una pequeña risa

-me gusta cuando me defiendes…me gusta cuando eres sarcástica…me gusta cuando sonries…me gustas cuando eres tu misma- confesó Hiro distraído, dejándose llevar hasta que reaccionó y vio a su acompañante conteniendo una risa

-perdon, pero es que te ves tan lindo cuando pones cara de idiota- dijo ella mirando a Hiro, a lo que el chico de casi 15 años no pudo evitar sonrojarse, -Hiro…sobre lo que discutimos en la pelea…perdóname…no es que quiera ser la líder, o que desconfie de ti, solo que temo que cometas una equivocación que nos lleve a todos a la perdición, o que termines herido como en este caso…no quiero perderte…- dijo ella entrelazando su mano con la Hiro

"vamos Hiro, toma coraje, díselo de una vez" se decía Hiro en sus pensamientos, él quería decirle a Gogo sus sentimientos, y era el momento adecuado, solo el hecho de estar por morir le hizo ver que no podía esperar mas, y que ahora o nunca; se puso mirándola a los ojos, notando cada rasgo de ella que lo volvía loco, sus grandes y hermosos ojos, su pelo oscuro como la noche leves destellos morados, sus labios rosados y brillantes que él veía que se mordía, su forma unica de vestir con estilo, todo en ella, -Gogo…¿porqué me estuviste ignorando estos días, y ahora eres tan cariñosa y divertida conmigo?- preguntó Hiro tomando la mano de Gogo

Gogo tomó are, y comenzó a hablar -nosé…es que desde el día en que me diste esa flor, me puse a recordar los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, y entonces me vino a la cabeza sobre la pelea que tuvimos ese mismo día, y todo lo que te dije y lo que me dijiste…también me acordé de las veces que estuviste a punto de morir, y cómo me sentiría sin ti…-, y sus mejillas se pusieran medio rosadas a rojas cada vez que hablaba, y ella trataba de no mirar a Hiro, no quería darle el gusto de que él la viera así

-Gogo, te quiero- dijo Hiro así directamente a lo que todo se puso en silencio, y Gogo lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, Hiro se aclaró la garganta y tomó valentía, él sabía que con Rayce o sus mercenarios de por medio, alguno de los dos podía morir, era ahora o nunca, nada de "hablarlo luego" o de dar la excusa de "quiero decir" y ocultar la verdad, asi que la miró a los ojos y continuó hablando –si, eso mismo…te quiero, Gogo…y mucho, tanto que siempre quedo con cara de idiota con solo pensar en ti, tanto como para poner mi vida en riesgo para salvar la tuya, porque tu lo vales, el poder seguir viéndote cada día, pensar en ti, soñar contigo…no te quiero solo como una amiga, o como una hermana…te quiero como a una chica con la que quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida y a la que mi corazón le pertenece…se que suena cursi para ti, pero es lo que siento por ti, y que ya no puedo negar…no podía seguir guardándolo, no sabiendo que algo nos podría pasar el día de mañana…-

Gogo simplemente no pudo articular una sola palabra, simplemente tomó mucho aire y apoyó su frente en la de Hiro, con ambos intercambiando miradas por unos segundos, -¿guardarlo? Pero si lo has estado demostrando desde que te conocí, todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de ellos- dijo ella entre risas, -deberías ser mas discreto…hasta en la ceremonia de entrega de premios donde recibiste honores no parabas de mirarme mientras dabas tu discurso, al mismo tiempo que tartamudeabas o decías una palabra incorrecta - agregó ella ladeando una sonrisa sin despegar su frente de la de él, para luego posar sus labios sobre los de él por unos milisegundos.

Nisiquiera fue un segundo lo que duró, pero fue suficiente como para hacer que Hiro Hamada se pusiera rojo como un tomate y quedarse mirando a Gogo todo embobado, -te ves tan tierno cuando pones cara de idiota- dijo ella distraída también, dejándose llevar por la situación, "¿te das cuenta de lo que dijiste? Te portas como una de esas tontas enamoradas, no eres así, Leiko, reacciona" decía ella en sus pensamientos, a los que hizo caso omiso, estuvo días meditando el asunto, las cosas entre ellos no podían seguir así por siempre.

-Gogo…¿esto es real?...¿segura que no sigo inconsciente o en coma?...- preguntó Hiro aun sorprendido por lo que estaba ocurriendo, con su respiración y latidos en aumento, y la mente nublada. Era un sueño para él, le había revelado sus sentimientos a Gogo, y ésta no solo los correspondió, sino que además lo besó por primera vez, bueno, almenos eso creí él, no duró ni cinco segundos, pero fue suficiente para él.

-hey, tortolitos…la madre de Gogo está abajo, y no está muy feliz, que digamos…- dijo Cass a modo de broma interrumpiendo a los dos enamorados, y escoltarla hasta la cafetería, donde la madre de Gogo la estaba esperando, era como una version de 30 o 40 años de Gogo, pero con pelo largo y suelto, y sin destellos morados en el pelo. Al instante de verse, madre e hija fueron a abrazarse, con Rayce de por medio podía ser la ultima vez que se vieran

-me alegra que estés bien, hija…¡pero no me vuelvas a asustar así, jovencita!- dijo la madre de Gogo a su hija primero feliz, y en la ultima frase enojada, y limpiándose una lagrima

-mamá, tranquila, estoy bien…sabes que ya tengo 16, puedo cuidarme sola…- respondió Gogo tratando de calmar de calmar a su madre, porque a pesar de que su madre de joven fuese parecida a su hija, solo lo era en aspecto externo, su amor por tomar riesgos y por la velocidad era en gran parte de su padre, la inteligencia la sacó de ambos

-luego lo hablaremos en casa detalladamente…ahora hay que irnos- dijo la madre de Gogo algo cansada abriendo la puerta y yéndose con su hija, que no paraba de sonreir ni de tener las mejillas rojas, -¿segura que estas bien? Te veo colorada- inquisitó la madre un poco preocupada, a lo que Gogo desvió la mirada conteniendo una risa, poniéndose todavía mas roja, pues pensaba en lo que había pasado entre ella y Hiro hace poco.

En su habitación, Hiro aun sorprendido por lo sucedido, y rompió el silencio saltando de felicidad hasta que hizo un mal movimiento y cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor, haciendo que su tía Cass corriera a la habitación de su sobrino, tirando de Baymax. Al llegar a la habitación de Hiro, lo encontró en el suelo, y lo ayudó a levantarse, -Hiro, mi niño ¿estás bien?- preguntó Cass preocupada

-tuvo una caída- dijo Baymax en tono neutro y mostrando en su pecho las escalas de dolor, -en una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Cuánto clasificarías tu dolor?- preguntó el robot, a lo que la típica respuesta de Hiro fue un enorme y redondo Cero, -puedes llorar si quieres, llorar es una respuesta natural al dolor físico y emocional- agregó Baymax acariciando la cabeza de Hiro Hamada, el cual notó con mirada distraída y mejillas coloradas; -tu rostro está rojo…la temperatura del ambiente es normal, te haré un escaneo para ver si tienes fiebre- admitió el robot, y Hiro reaccionó sorprendido, él sabía que si Baymax lo escaneaba, se daría cuenta que Hiro estaba enamorado y lo diría en voz alta y Cass lo mataría con sus preguntas como esa mañana de sábado en la que él le dio la flor a Gogo.

-escaneo completo, no pareces tener fiebre o heridas físicas, puesto que el lorazepam está haciendo efecto, sin embargo detecto un aumento en tu temperatura corporal, así como en tu pulso cardiaco, y en tus neurotransmisores, igual que en tus niveles hormonales y de testosterona. Mi diagnóstico, y lo reitero por tercera vez es que…estas enamorado- diagnóstico Baymax mientras Hiro se tapaba las cara con ambas manos.

-aw que lindo, mi Hiro está creciendo…- dijo Cass abrazando a su primo, y Baymax uniéndose a ellos, -no te avergüences, es algo lindo…aun recuerdo cuando mi hermano conoció a tu madre, los dos eran ciéntificos, se enamoraron, trataban de ocultar sus sentimientos, pero al final los dejaron salir…- comentó Cass diciéndole a Hiro la historia de cómo se conocieron sus padres, ambos nerds, ambos enamorados, ambos sin expresar sus sentimientos hasta que no aguantaron ¿de donde conocía Hiro esa historia? Pues claro, es lo que sucedía entre él y Gogo, algo que puso feliz al joven, pero triste al mismo tiempo, pues le recordó que sus padres ya no estaban entre ellos ahora.

Muy triste por recordar sus terrible perdida, abrazó a su tía sollozando un poco, y Baymax se unió al abrazo, -tranquilo, Hiro…no estas solo…todo estará bien…la solución a tu depresión es rodearte de familiares y amigos o seres queridos…- diagnóstico Baymax abrazando a su paciente, igual que Cass, y con Mochi frotándose en la pierna del joven, -el afecto por parte de la familia, amigos, o mascotas, puede mejorar el estado de ánimo, y hasta alargar la vida- agregó Baymax a lo que los dos Hamada se rieron.

-lo que Baymax quiere decir, es que no estés triste, que no estás solo…y que si tus padres te vieran ahora, estarían orgullosos…- dijo Cass sonriéndole a su sobrino, -bueno…ahora descansa, o usa la computadora, o si quieres te preparo algo de comer…pero eso sí, un día tienes que contarme de tu noviecita, e invitarla a cenar, aunque creo que se quien és- comentó Cass riéndose ante lo último de su declaración, ella sabía bien que se trataba de Gogo Tomago, la "amiga" de Hiro por la que el joven tenía debilidad, y a quien el menor de los Hamada le había confesado sus sentimientos esa noche.

Una vez solo, el pequeño Hamada se recostó en su cama, soltando un enorme suspiro de enamorado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cara totalmente roja, mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, y su mente nublada por una sola cosa, su interés por Gogo Tomago, y el alivio de haberse sacado de adentro ese secreto sobre sus sentimientos, y no solo eso, sino que parecían ser recíprocos, por mas que ella lo hubiese ocultado con esa broma acerca ser discreto, lo demostró al final con contacto físico, por mas que no hubiese sido un beso autentico que solo duró unos milisegundos, fue suficiente para que Hiro supiera que podía tener una oportunidad con ella, y así todo el día no dejó de pensar en otra cosa que fuese en Gogo.


	15. Capítulo 15: una nueva oportunidad

I'M BACK! Losé me he tardado bastante, pero antes de que me maten, quiero decirles que esta vez no tardaré en publicar capitulos, sino que cada día o cada dos días publicaré un nuevo capítulo. Y además éstos será un poco más largos de lo que son normalmente, tendran mas contenido. Ahora responderé a sus comentarios:

**AnonimusFem**: tus comentarios son todo un espectaculo que disfruto cada vez que te leo xD no sabía que iban a hacer un Baymax de verdad, digo, se que existe un robot similar de material inflable en el que se inspiraron, pero ¿un baymax real? tengo que ir ahorrando para comprarme uno jaja. Por cierto ¡HIROGO 4EVER!

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa**: lo que dijo Gogo es porque ella en ese entonces temía que si se enamoraba se volvería debil y femenina (ya le pasó antes y no tuvo muy buenas experiencias), o por aun, que usarían esa debilidad en su contra.  
Bueno, Hiro es asi de sentimental aveces, asi es el amor jaja por eso él y Gogo son el uno para el otro  
Y no te preocupes, yo tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo, que digamos jeje

**Andrea Frost Queen**: me alegra mucho que te gustara ^^ y lamento haber tardado en actualizar, no he tenido tiempo :( pero me he puesto al dia con tu fic (que esta cada vez mejor *-*) y he pulido detalles de lo que pienso hacer en el futuro con el resto del fic y sus con continuaciones. Ah, y ¡VIVA EL HIROGO!

**Amy Tanaka Overland**: vaya, una nueva seguidora y fan de Hirogo . Me alegra que te gustara, y muy lindo tu comentario :3 enserio, espero que me perdones tambien la tardanza y te lea más por aqui ;) besos congelados y sonrisas nevadas a ti tambien  
PD1: ¿pues que crees? nadie lo creía, ni sus amigos, hasta pensaron que a Fred lo besaría una chica el día que los cerdos volaran y llovieran adoquines xD  
PD2: no sos la única, aveces no me resisto y se me escapan jaja un gusto haberte conocido :)

**capítulo 15: una nueva oportunidad**

FLASHBACK DE SUNFIRE

Todo tiene consecuencias, y lo que hizo Robert Callaghan no fue la excepción. Cuando el portal explotó, los residuos de esa explosión se esparcieron en un área de 2 kilómetros a la redonda. Pocos fueron los afectados por la energía proveniente del portal, y los que desgraciadamente fueron alcanzados por ella sufrieron graves consecuencias, que eran morir al instante, sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa, o quedaban incapacitados de por vida.

Hubo 30 civiles afectados, de los cuales 5 murieron al instante, 15 que tardaron en morir en un lapso de entre 12 y 36 horas, y 10 que quedaron discapacitados física o mentalmente. De entre todos esos heridos, estaba Leyu Yoshida, cuyo hijo Shiro Yoshida se había salvado por suerte, pero ella no, la energía que se desprendió del portal durante la explosión le provocó daño mental y físico en el 90% de su cuerpo; fue llevada al hospital y puesta en la misma habitación que Abigail Callaghan, donde pasó dos meses.

Shiro por suerte no tenía que pagar los tratamientos, pues Alistair Krei hizo un programa de ayuda medica para los afectados por Callaghan. Cada día, por varios meses, el joven Yoshida visitó a su único familiar viviente en el hospital, esperando que mejorara en estado de salud, cuando desgraciadamente ella empeoraba. Un día él fue a la habitación y la vio casi muerta, algo que destrozó por dentro al chico de 18 años. –mamà…lo lamento…debí haber sido yo…espero que ese maldito Robert Callaghan se pudra por siempre en prisión, porque te juro que si lo veo libre, lo primero que haré será quemarlo vivo, y que muera de una forma lenta y dolorosa, para que sienta lo que te hizo a ti…- dijo Shiro conteniendo la ira y tristeza que tenía en su interior.

-no…no lo hagas- dijo la madre del joven tomando su mano, y entonces siguió hablando con un voz débil y casi apagada –escucha…ya me tengo que ir…pero promete que no dejarás que tu odio y venganza te conviertan en un monstruo…eres mejor que él o cualquiera de ellos…eres especial, hijo…nunca lo olvides…ni dejes que te digan lo contrario…te quiero, Shiro-, y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, a la vez que una lagrima media rosada al estar mezclada con sangre corria por su mejilla tan palida como el papel, y su mano se relajaba para soltar la de Shiro, su único hijo.

Ahora Shiro no tenía nada, su único familiar conocido había muerto, y a partir de ahí su vida perdió el rumbo igual que su mentalidad. Por mas que fuera un chico de 18 años ya (casi de 19), no pudo evitar llorar como un niño, porque cuando a alguien se le arrebata algo que ama es triste, pero si se trata de tu familia y aun más si es la única que te queda, eso es devastador. Lo único que él pensaba en esos momentos era en matar a Callaghan por haber sido el culpable de haberle quitado a su familia.

Un médico puso la mano en el hombro del joven tratando de consolarlo ¿y cual fue la respuesta de Shiro? -¡déjenme en paz!- gritó él apartando bruscamente la mano del doctor y mirándolo con mucha ira, para seguir hablándole de forma temperamental -¡todo es su culpa! ¡pudieron salvarla y no lo hicieron! ¡tienen toda la tecnología del mundo y no hicieron nada!...¡juro que mataré a Callaghan por haberle hecho esto a mi madre y a muchas personas! ¡y luego a Krei, porque ese playboy millonario no hizo nada con este programa de ayuda! ¡lo único que hizo fue dejar morir gente inocente!-.

Acto seguido seguido dos hombres de seguridad tomaron a Shiro por la fuerza para sacarlo del hospital debido al alboroto que estaba causando. Pero entonces alguien los detuvo, era Rayce, que llevaba el cuerpo cubierto por un gran abrigo marrón de tela fina, y el rostro cubierto, -no le hagan daño…Shiro Yoshida viene conmigo…yo soy su tutor legal…- dijo Rayce con una voz media rasposa, a lo que siguió hablando el personal de seguridad, para luego llevarse a Shiro afuera, quien parecía resistirse. Una vez estuvieron solos, comenzó a hablarle –escucha…sé todo sobre ti, sobre tu familia, pero antes que llames a la policía, déjame aclararte bien algunas cosas…en primer lugar, a quien debes odiar no es a Robert, sino a los Grandes Héroes…ellos tienen identidades civiles, y hace meses construyeron los microbots que Callaghan utilizó el fatídico día en que muchos murieron o terminaron heridos…mi amigo Robbie solo era una marioneta de esos niños…si no los detenemos ahora ¿Quién sabe lo que podrían hacer en el futuro?...¿que dices? ¿te quedaras lamentándote y deseando venganza?...¿o te uniras a mi y te dispondrás a hacer algo más para darle un nuevo rumbo a tu vida, y ser el héroe que esta ciudad merece y necesita en estos momentos?

Sin dudarlo, los dos villanos estrecharon sus manos e hicieron un trato. Un rato mas tarde, Rayce llevó a Shiro a su escondite, donde había un laboratorio lleno de la mas avanzada tecnología, y un área de pruebas de armamento y para pelear. Durante los siguientes días, mientras Yoshida entrenaba artes marciales, Rayce logró crear un exo-esqueleto capaz de lanzar fuego de unos lanzallamas ubicados en manos, pecho, y espalda.

El arma estaba lista, pero Shiro aun no, le faltaba un proceso más para convertirlo en su secuaz perfecto; para eso el joven se introdujo en una capsula extraña, con cables conectados a su cuerpo, que según Rayce incorporarían micro organismos bio-roboticos capaces mejorar su ADN, y dándole la capacidad telequinética para manipular el fuego a su antojo. Una vez activada la máquina, por más que Yoshida suplicara que se detuviera, Rayce no hizo caso y aumentó la potencia, disfrutando el momento, sabiendo que estaba creando algo nuevo. Minutos mas tarde, Shiro salió de la cápsula tambaleándose, medio débil, y muy confundido, -¿Qué pasa?...¿que me hizo?- preguntó el joven tosiendo algo de sangre

-te volví mas fuerte…te volví algo nuevo…algo muy superior a un ser humano…- contestó Rayce con una sonrisa macabra

-pero…¿Qué soy entonces?...- volvió a preguntar Shiro Yoshida

-milagros, mutantes, aberraciones, monstruos, experimentos fallidos, sujetos de pruebas, super-humanos…cada quien los llama de una forma diferente a los de tu clase…yo los llamo "Dioses"- explicó el científico malvado sosteniendo a Shiro, quien estaba a punto de desplomarse, -tranquilo, necesitas descansar hasta que tu actividad neuronal se nivele, y los Biobots sean asimilados por tu organismo, y así el gen x forme parte de ti…cuando despiertes, búscame…y le daremos una paliza a los Grandes Héroes…y les harás pagar por todo lo que te hicieron…y recuerda, tu no eres un monstruo Shiro, eres especial, y que nunca te digan lo contrario- agregó el villano antes de que el joven se desmayara, y esas últimas palabras fueron las mismas que le dijo su madre antes de morir en el hospital.

Días pasaron, y finalmente Shiro despertó, se encontraba en la base secreta donde días antes Rayce lo transformó en algo mejor. Se sentía mas fuerte y dinámico, pero estaba solo, literalmente no había nadie ahí, a pesar de que buscó una y otra vez, pero nada, hasta que encontró una grabadora con una cinta, que al apretar el botón de reproducir comenzó a escucharse la voz de Rayce diciendo –hola, Shiro…si estas escuchando esto, significa que me capturaron o que estoy peleando, o que me morí, y que acabas de despertar de tu sueño profundo, lo cual es bueno, porque quiere decir que tu organismo ha aceptado el gen x y eres algo nuevo…a partir de ahora tu sabrás lo que tienes que hacer, y sé que usaras bien el don que se te dio-.

Una vez terminado el mensaje, Shiro Yoshida decidió que era hora de hacer algo al respecto, mostrarles a los Grandes Héroes lo que él era realmente, y así cobrar su venganza. Se puso el exo-esqueleto sobre sus ropas, y luego de unas pruebas, salió de la guarida directo al Banco de San Fransokyo, donde una vez allí comenzó incendiar el lugar, y se ocultó en las sombras esperando a que sus enemigos aparecieran, estaba listo, pero su planes quizás no saldrían como el pensaba, aunque sin que lo pusiera, todo era parte del plan de Rayce para deshacerse de Hiro Hamada de una vez por todas, y Shiro Yoshida era su marioneta, al igual que el Samurai que no muy lejos de allí planeaba su movida para deshacerse los justicieros de la ciudad.

FIN DE FLASHBACK DE SUNFIRE

A Sunfire no le quedó otra salida mas que hacer explotar el bolso de Honey Lemon con una bola de fuego, provocando una explosión que lo dejó tanto él, como a sus aliados, y a los héroes de ese momento (Honey, Wasabi, y Fredzilla) inconscientes. Al despertar, se encontraba en la guarida de Rayce, pero sin la armadura.

-por fin despiertas, y veo que te dieron una paliza…eso o aún no controlas bien tus poderes…- dijo Rayce de forma irónica. Confundido pero consciente del comentario, Shiro quiso usar sus poderes, pero por más que lo intentaba, solo hacía que su cabeza doliera más, como si se la exprimieran. –no intentes nada, solo te dolerá más- añadió Rayce soltando una risa muy leve pero que decía mucho sobre él

Shiro se retorcía de dolor, recordando sus peleas con los Grandes Héroes, y entre todos esos recuerdos estuvo sus últimos momentos con su madre en el hospital, -¡mira lo que me hiciste! ¡me convertiste un fenómeno! ¡yo solo quería evitar que los Grandes Héroes mataran a mas personas! ¡pero veo que no te interesa la gente en lo absoluto! ¡eres igual a los Grandes Héroes!- dijo Shiro confrontando a Rayce, quien al no tolerarlo más se acercó al joven y tomándolo del cuello, elevándolo un poco del suelo, comenzó a ahorcarlo, haciendo que el "mutante" no pudiera liberarse por mas que lo intentara.

-ahora escúchame, porque lo diré solo una vez…no soy como esos que se llaman "Grandes Héroes"…ellos son unos payasos disfrazados de superhéroes con armaduras de carnaval, las cuales uso de inodoro, haciendo que ellos se cubran de mi propia m**rda y que además lo gocen…recuerda lo que te enseñé, que aveces hay que recurrir a cualquier método con tal de llegar a tu objetivo…todos son marionetas, y tiene que haber un titiritero que las controle a su antojo…ese soy yo…porque soy un Dios, éste es el mundo que estoy creando, y esos niños son el barro y excremento sobre el cual aun no moldeo a Adán…- argumentó Rayce para finalmente soltar al chico y dejarlo en el suelo tosiendo e incorporándose lentamente

-estas enfermo…¿sabes que? Olvídalo, de ahora en adelante seguiré mi propio camino, y haré lo que se me dé la mera gana, porque tengo el don que me diste, que me hace especial…lo que me hace un milagro…no, quise decir…lo que me hace un Dios, no cualquiera, uno capaz de hacer que sobre ti llueva fuego desde los cielos, uno capaz de quemarte con el mismísimo fuego del infierno…eso te pasará si sigues jugando con fuego, Rayce…- dijo Sunfire de modo amenazante a su "creador", quien se limitó a reir por lo bajo

-esta bien, vete…demuestra que puedes ser mucho mas de lo que todos creen…y cuando lo hagas, no solo te daré la razón, sino que me arrodillaré ante ti…- contestó Rayce a su discípulo mostrando cierto desprecio e ironía de forma cruel, y una vez que el muchacho se fue, se dijo a si mismo -¿crees que te libraste de mi, marioneta? Como dije, todos hacen lo que yo quiera que hagan…- y acto seguido comenzó a reírse para sus adentros

Al no tener a donde ir, Shiro fue con las únicas personas en las que podía confiar: su familia ¿y donde estaban estos? Pues bajo tierra en el cementerio. Se dirigió a la tumba de su madre, la cual estaba junto a la del esposo de ella. El joven Yoshida se puso de rodillas frente a ambas lápidas y comenzó a hablarles –escuchen, vine con ustedes porque he cometido errores, y ya nosé a quien acudir…ustedes siempre quisieron lo mejor para mi…y temo haberlos decepcionado…yo solo…solo quería ayudar a los demás…pero no me di cuenta del precio que tenía que pagar por ello…me desvié tanto del camino que lo perdí…lo lamento…-, y hacia los últimos comentarios no pudo evitar sucumbir al llanto. Cuando alguien pierde a su familia se le forma una herida que es difícil de sanar, y que para desgracia de Shiro no sanaba, sino que empeoraba más, infectándose hacia su corazón; sus últimos momentos en el hospital con su madre fueron con ella diciéndole que no dejara que su ira y venganza lo llevaran por mal camino, y él hizo exactamente lo opuesto, dejando que Rayce lo guiara por el mal camino, y Yoshida estaba tan dolido por la perdida y cegado por la venganza que no pudo ver realmente para quien trabajaba, y ahora andaba sin rumbo, sin hogar, sin nadie vivo a quien acudir.

Pero siempre hay esperanza, en toda oscuridad surge un rayo de luz para guiarte al buen camino, y éste se presentó en la forma de una chica rubia, de 18 años, con anteojos rosas, vestido amarillo y blanco sin mangas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y una mirada que transmitía inocencia y ternura, -¿te pasa algo?- preguntó la dama, que resultó no ser otra que Honey Lemon

-nada que te importe- contestó Shiro con rudeza e indiferencia

-hey, calma…solo quería ser amable porque, bueno…yo también perdí alguien importante, y vine a visitarlo…asi que se como te sientes, y entiendo el porqué de tu respuesta- dijo ella en tono amable y delicado, y era cierto, porque a quien visitaba era a Tadashi, como hacía el día de cada mes en que se conmemoraba su muerte

-no…no sabes lo que siento…¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer que conversar con un fenómeno como yo?- inquisitó el adulto joven mirando con desprecio a su acompañante de aquellos momentos

-bueno, yo…la verdad no, fue un día agitado, y creo que este no es el mejor lugar para charlar, además, dentro un rato va a atardecer y luego anochecerá por la época, y esto se pone muy tenebroso…ven te llevaré a un lugar que creo que te gustará, y te levantará el animo…- comentó Honey Lemon tomando la mano de su "amigo" y tirando de él. Luego de un rato, ambos llegaron a donde querían ir: el Café Lucky Cat. Ese lugar era especial para ella porque ahí vivía un gran amigo suyo, Hiro Hamada, además del buen servicio del local y buenas vibras que transmitía (según decía ella). Ambos fueron al mostrador, y quien los atendió era ni mas menos que Cass Hamada

-oh hola Honey, que gusto verte otra vez ¿vienes a ver a Hiro? Porque él necesita descansar, tuvo un día duro después de lo sucedido en el instituto con ese ataque terrorista o lo que sea, al menos eso dicen en las noticias, yo ya no tengo idea de lo que pasa en este mundo- comentó Cass viendo a ambos jóvenes que la veían un poco nerviosos, Honey estaba así porque estuvo combatiendo junto a sus amigos en esos momentos, Shiro por su parte le incomodaba recordar que la culpa fue suya por querer impedir que los héroes escaparan

-oh, si, si, gran noticia je je…pero vine con él a tomar algo…yo quiero un té con miel y limón- contestó Honey Lemon tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo con una sonrisa falsa, y pidiendo té con limón y miel, que irónicamente era su segundo té favorito junto al té verde, y además era el apodo que Fred le había dado. A Shiro Yoshida le tocaba ordenar, -yo quisiera un café expreso, pero no tengo dinero- comentó el joven un poco deprimido, pues por mas que fuese un criminal, no robaba, solo quería matar a los héroes, del dinero se ocupaba Rayce y algún que otro de sus secuaces; pero no hubo problema alguno, porque su acompañante pagó por él, y ambos fueron a una mesa a sentarse uno frente al otro.

-enserio, perdona que no tenga dinero, pero es que no me ha ido bien últimamente, y no tengo hogar ni trabajo…no tengo a donde ir...- dijo Yoshida un poco triste, a lo que la jovencita lo miró con lastima y comenzó a hablarle acariciando con suavidad las manos del chico –no digas eso…aunque pierdas el rumbo, siempre encontrarás un camino que te lleve a algún lugar…a ver, déjame mostrarte algo que creo que te animará-; y acto seguido ella sacó de su bolso un par de tubos de ensayo cuyo contenido era desconocido y que vertió uno por uno en su té con miel y limón, pero de cada contenido colocó una cantidad distinta.

Segundos después, de su taza salieron burbujas multicolores, -¡tará! Una reacción química que produce burbujas dulces y coloridas- dijo ella metiendo el dedo índice en la taza y atrapando en el mismo pequeñas burbujas, para luego metérselo en la boca y saborearlas, y Shiro hizo lo mismo, y esta vez parecía mucho más alegre, -veo que cumplí mi misión, te hice ver mucho mas alegre…y todo gracias a mi experimento que provocó una respuesta química debido a la reacción de los 0.3 mg de jugos cítricos del limón, 2 mg de glucosa, y 1 mg de fructosa, combinados con una menor cantidad de maltosa en un %7,5, y una pizca de sacarosa en un %1, junto con los 5 mg de cafeína y 10 mg de agua, sumado al grado de humedad en el ambiente…perdona, no dejo de hablar como una nerd de laboratorio, ya debes estar aburrido- explicó entusiasmada al principio y apenada en la ultima parte donde se disculpaba por haberse ido por las ramas y haberse dejado llevar por su pasión por la química.

-no, no te disculpes si no hiciste algo malo, dehecho no solo me alegraste, sino que me hiciste reir por tu experimento, tus explicaciones, la forma en que hablas, eres muy alegre, positiva y dinámica, y eso me gusta…me siento tan bien disfrutando de tu compañía en estos momentos- añadió Shiro acariciando con suavidad las manos de Honey, y ésta ultima no pudo evitar ruborizarse, y desviar la cabeza a un costado para evitar que él la viera así; Yoshida tomó con delicadeza la cabeza de Honey con delicadeza y la movió a modo de que se vieran el uno al otro a los ojos, -no lo hagas…no te escondas, porque los problemas no se evitan, hay que enfrentarlos…asi como no hay que avergonzarnos de lo que ocultemos, sino estar orgullosos de nosotros mismos…- argumentó Shiro Yoshida de en voz baja casi susurrando, refiriéndose no solo a lo de Honey Lemon, sino a la condición que él tenía, en lo que Rayce lo convirtió, una persona con habilidades especiales que él creía que lo hacían un monstruo, cuando en realidad lo hacían único y peculiar.

Al ver a esa chica profundamente a los ojos, la pudo reconocer, se trataba de la heroína del bolso que producía bolas con diferentes reacciones químicas, la que era miembro de los Grandes Héroes y que cada vez que se enfrentaban, Shiro bromeaba flirteando con ella disimuladamente, hasta tenía un apodo para ella: "risitos de oro" (en referencia al personaje de cuentos de hadas que era rubia como ella). Shiro se sobresaltó hacia atrás levemente, como asustado, -¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Honey preocupada, y el joven tragó saliva nervioso tratando de pensar en algo.

-si, si, estoy bien…aveces tengo visiones o recuerdos momentáneos, pero al instante recupero la conciencia…- dijo él como excusa simple para que no lo descubrieran; pero la situación empeoró cuando su acompañante le preguntó sobre qué era ese recuerdo, a lo que el joven tomó aire y prosiguió a hablar –bueno…no era algo muy bonito que digamos…es que hoy no tuve un buen día, porque tuve unos enfrentamientos en los que terminé muy mal…y la única persona en la creía confiar y que me había cuidado desde que mi madre se fue para siempre de este mundo, descubrí que era un monstruo demente, que me estuvo utilizando como si fuese su marioneta…¿alguna vez te sentiste así?-

Honey lo miró con tristeza, y solo se limitó a asentir, -si…muchas veces…- dijo mirando a su compañero y acomodándose los anteojos que se le caían, -pero en la vida no hay ver las cosas por el lado malo, porque por mas que se vean mal las situaciones, siempre hay que buscarle otro angulo- agregó ella con tono un poco mas alegre e inclinando la cabeza hacia el costado, y acto seguido Shiro hizo lo mismo pero para el lado opuesto, y sin dejar de mirarse ni de reírse.

-eres divertida, eeeem…¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre, risitos de oro?- preguntó el chico, bromeando un poco

-Aiko Isabel Miyazaki…se lo que dirás, "hey, pero ese nombre y apellido parecen japoneses" y es que mi abuelo era japonés, y mi abuela es latina, mi madre es una combinación de ambos, mi padre era parte español y parte norteamericano, y yo ya no sé ni qué soy…- comentó ella hablando rápidamente, y soltando una risa nerviosa al final, -pero muchos me dicen Honey Lemon, es mi apodo- agregó ella tratando de disimular poniendo una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja, sin darse cuenta que sus mejillas se ponían cada vez mas rosadas de la vergüenza

-soy Shiro Yoshida, japonés en totalidad, eso creo…pero sí estoy seguro de lo que eres…eres alguien única, muy peculiar, tus características son las que te hacen especial, ya sean físicas o mentales…Honey Lemon- argumentó Yoshida mirando a su amiga con una cálida sonrisa, y ella a él de la misma forma

-bueno, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero tengo que ir a casa, se está haciendo tarde…el tiempo vuela cuando la pasas bien con tus amigos- dijo Aiko terminando su té y acomodando su bolso, para luego ver que Shiro estaba un poco pensativo, y sabía bien que era porque él no tenía a donde ir, nisiquiera tenía trabajo, -escucha…si no tienes donde vivir, puedo ver si en mi casa o en la de alguno de mis amigos te hacen un lugar para quedarte hasta que encuentres uno…o puedo invitarte a mi casa un rato y luego vemos que hacer…- sugirió ella sintiendo pena por Shiro, que a pesar de que recién lo conocía, sintió una fuerte conexión con él, además ella era una superheroina, si algo malo pasaba sabría qué hacer.

-no, no te preocupes…agradezco tu preocupación, pero puedo arreglármelas solo…no quiero involucrarte conmigo, ya me involucré con mucha gente con quien no debía, y no quiero que algo malo te pase por mi culpa…tu fuiste la única persona que me recibió con los brazos abiertos después de las cosas que hice…tengo que aprender a vivir con mis errores y a enfrentarlos por mi mismo…- dijo el joven Yoshida con un tono de voz medio deprimido, pero por dentro la culpa lo devoraba, más aun porque le mentía a esa chica acerca de su verdadera identidad de villano, no solo porque se trataba de su enemiga en el campo de batalla, sino porque lo ayudó y trató bien cuando él no lo merecía

-no…no estas solo…siempre hay alguien capaz de extenderte una mano cuando caigas y quieras levantarte, y siempre habrá un lugar a donde puedas ir y que puedas llamar hogar, donde están aquellos seres amados que llamas familia y que nunca te abandonarán…- dijo la señorita Miyazaki abrazando a su amigo con calidez, y éste solo pudo corresponderlo de la misma forma, sintiendo la alegría que ella le estaba transmitiendo ¿acaso ella sabía que él era Fuego Solar? Fuese así o no ella le hizo tener la conciencia limpia, y saber que estaría para él cuando más la necesitara. Antes de irse, Honey Lemon se despidió de su compañero propiciándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, hasta le dejó un poco de la marca del beso aunque no se notaba porque se mezclaba con el rubor que él tenía en esos momentos.

-ay, el amor joven- dijo Cass Hamada acercándose a Shiro viendo como él observaba a Aiko Miyazaki (alias Honey Lemon) marcharse del local. El chico reaccionó y miró a Cass Hamada un poco enojado en relación a la broma, -tranquilo, solo bromeo, me gusta hacer chistes…bueno ¿terminaste o vas a ordenar algo más?- preguntó ella dirigiéndose al joven de 19 años aproximadamente

-no, no tengo dinero, por eso ella me invitó, no se preocupe, ya me voy- respondió Yoshida pensando que lo que la dueña del local decía era una indirecta de "si no vas a ordenar algo más, lárgate".

-no, vamos, que no soy cruel, puedes quedarte un rato, pero luego quiero que hablemos en privado- le dijo la tia de Hiro a su cliente. Horas pasaron, y poco a poco, la gente se fue, y cuando anocheció y era hora de cerrar ese día porque Cass Hamada debía cenar junto con su sobrino, ella se acercó a Shiro nuevamente y comenzó a hablarle –ahora si…dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Shiro…Shiro Yoshida…¿porqué quiere saberlo?- preguntó él a la mujer, temía que ella supiera su identidad secreta o algo parecido, o que lo denunciara o algo, él ya no sabía qué esperar de los que lo rodeaban, ni sabía en quien confiar

Ella asintió y siguió contándole -pues, Shiro Yoshida...los he observado a ti y a Honey el día de hoy, y escuché sobre lo que hablaban, y eso incluye el hecho de que pareces estar desempleado y sin residencia…pero vayamos una cosa a la vez, escucha, no quiero que pienses que soy metiche ni nada, pero si te interesa, necesito un empleado que me ayude en el negocio con las órdenes, ya que como te habrás dado cuenta no puedo estar en todas partes…¿Qué dices?-

-espere…¿me está ofreciendo empleo? Bueno, admito que no tuve trabajo nunca, o no almenos según lo que considero "trabajo" de verdad- respondió él algo sorprendido por la propuesta, eso quería decir que podría empezar de nuevo, pero temía arruinarlo cometiendo errores como hizo al cometer el grave error de dejarse llevar por su deseo de venganza y convertirse en villano

-oh vamos, no es tan difícil, solo me ayudarás a tomar las órdenes de los clientes, a ordenar y limpiar, y ese tipo de cosas, seguirás mis órdenes de lunes a sábados de 7:30 AM a 10 PM, con un descanso en el medio día hasta las 2 de la tarde para almorzar y descansar, y trabajarás por el sueldo minimo…¿te interesa?- explicó Cass Hamada a su futuro empleado, y éste sin dudarlo aceptó estrechando su mano con la de ella. Cass sonrió complacida al ver que tendría algo de ayuda en el local, ocasionalmente la ayudaba alguno de sus sobrinos pero éstos estaban ocupados con los estudios y no podían ayudarla a tiempo completo (bueno, así era antes de que Tadashi muriera)

Luego de una charla con Shiro para ver si él estaba capacitado para el empleo y de paso comprobar que no fuera un riesgo ni nada (obviamente él no lo era, pero decidió omitirle a su futura jefa las partes que involucraban a Rayce y a los grandes héroes, y claro su tiempo como villano), cerró el trato y lo hizo oficial, para luego continuar hablándole –ahora que te conozco bien Shiro, y sabiendo tu situación actual, quería hablarte de otro asunto…tengo una habitación en renta, y puedes alquilarla si quieres…-, el joven Yoshida asintió despacio y entonces fue guiado por la mujer escaleras arriba, mientras ella le enseñaba algunas partes de la casa como la habitación en alquiler, la sala principal, y la cocina, mientras le seguía hablando al posible inquilino –el desayuno se sirve a las 7:00 AM, almorzamos a eso de las 13, y la cena es a las 22:30 o 23:00 a mas tardar, comerás con mi sobrino y conmigo…solo pido $100 semanales, y eso incluye el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, quizás con el tiempo aumente o disminuya la cuota...y por favor, ten buenos modales tanto en el trabajo como en tu tiempo libre aquí…¿y? ¿Qué te parece?-

-¿Qué me parece? Me parece que me va a gustar vivir y trabajar aquí- respondió Shiro complacido, esa era la oportunidad que había esperado tanto, solo temía que él o Rayce la arruinaran, y dentro de unos días se daría cuenta que nada dura para siempre, y que toda mentira se descubre tarde o temprano.

Faltaba un rato para cenar, y Shiro Yoshida fue directo a su nueva habitación para inspeccionarla más al detalle y acomodarla a su gusto para estar ya bien instalado. Puede que necesitara un poco de pintura, pero de eso se ocuparía con el tiempo; empezó a ordenar un poco y encontró una foto con el marco roto escondida detrás de un escritorio, en ella había una pareja casada con un niño d años junto a ellos, y la mujer cargaba un bebé en brazos, eran Tomeo y Maemi Hamada con su hijo Tadashi y el bebé Hiro. Al reverso de la foto había un símbolo raro, era un escudo circular con lo que parecía un águila dentro del mismo, sin que lo supiera, era el símbolo de SHIELD. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que hablaba a unas habitaciones de distancia; Shiro fue despacio hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces y en la habitación había un chico puberto hablando dormido, y se trataba ni mas ni menos que de Hiro Hamada, -Gogo te amo…no me abandones...- decía él en voz medio baja aun dormido, debía estar soñando con Gogo Tomago, y no era de extrañarse, ya que estaba enamorado de ella y se le había declarado esa tarde.

El joven Yoshida se rió por lo bajo de manera medio maliciosa, y afinó su voz para hacerla sonar como de mujer y decir –ay no, pero yo no te amo, necesito a alguien mas maduro, solo eres un niño pequeño-, y trató de contener la risa lo mejor que pudo mientras Hiro seguía hablando entre sueños. Obviamente Shiro no sabía cuantos años tenía ese chico o la tal Gogo de la que él hablaba, pero eso no le impedía divertirse.

-no…no te vayas Gogo, te amo…eres el amor de mi vida…- suplicaba Hiro Hamada todavía soñando con la chica de la que tanto tiempo estuvo enamorado. Finalmente Shiro no pudo contener más la risa y soltó fuertes carcajadas, haciendo que Hiro se despertara súbitamente. -¡tia Cass! ¡Baymax! ¡hay un intruso en la casa!- gritó el pequeño Hamada muy asustado pensando que se trataba de un ladron o algo así, y se puso en pose defensiva mostrando los puños y amenazando al supuesto intruso -será mejor que te vayas, no sabes con quien te metes, tengo dos puños aquí mismo y no dudaré en usarlos-, pero de pronto sintió un dolor en el pecho porque el lorazepam estaba surtiendo efecto pero no actuaba tan rápido como debía, asi que se recostó despacio devuelta en su cama.

-tranquilo, hombrecito…soy el nuevo inquilino, renté la habitación que tenían en alquiler, ya sabes, la del fondo…y también trabajaré en el Lucky Cat de aquí en adelante…asi que me verás mucho por esta casa- comentó Yoshida entre risas, haciendo que el pobre de Hiro temiera por su vida, metafóricamente hablando, ya que lo último que quería era alguien que se metiera en sus asuntos y que lo humillara o se burlara de él, pero Hiro ya era grandecito y podía defenderse, si se podía defender de las constantes bromas que su hermano Tadashi le hacía cuando era pequeño, el nuevo residente no sería un desafío en lo absoluto.

-bueno, pero si vamos a vivir juntos, respeta mi privacidad…¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?- le recriminó Hiro con frustración a su compañero.

-tranquilo, solo bromeaba…pero ¿Quién es Gogo? ¿es tu novia? Porque si es así, es un nombre muy raro para una chica- dijo Shiro Yoshida un poco extrañado.

-no, bueno, masomenos…digo, ella es una amiga, una muy especial que estuvo cuando más la necesité y por la que haría cualquier cosa- dijo el chico de 14 años (cumpliría 15 en unos días) dando un suspiro de enamorado al final, ganándose así las risas burlonas del visitante indeseado, -pero ya vete de aquí, este es mi cuarto, y ya tuve un día muy difícil- agregó el niño prodigio echando de su habitación al nuevo inquilino ¿Hiro tuvo un día difícil? Pues no era el único, Shiro también, parece que no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

-hey, calmate…solo vine a ver si estaba todo bien, ya que estabas hablando dormido…escucha, se que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, empecemos de nuevo…hola, soy Shiro Yoshida- comentó el muchacho de 18 (casi 19 años) estrechando fuertemente su mano con la de Hiro a modo de presentación

-Hiro Hamada…hey, nuestros nombres suenan parecidos ¿seguro que es tu verdadero nombre?- cuestionó el jovencito nerd de la universidad de San Fransokyo, o lo que quedó de ella después de que Shiro la hiciera pedazos, pero según dijeron solo tenían que hacer unas reparaciones e investigaciones y dentro de poco los estudiantes podrían volver allá.

Shiro asintió con la cabeza bastante extrañado, y cuando estaba por decir algo, Baymax llegó a la puerta y se puso entre ambos chicos, -hola, escuché sonidos de angustia ¿esta todo bien aquí?- preguntó el robot

-si, todo bien Baymax, solamente me asusté...ah, Shiro, te presento a Baymax, el robot que hizo mi hermano Tadashi…Baymax, te presento a Shiro Yoshida, el nuevo ocupante de la habitación en alquiler- dijo Hiro Hamada presentándolos a ambos, mientras Shiro inspeccionaba al androide de arriba abajo

-parece que a tu hermano le gustaban los cazafantasmas, según veo, porque éste robot parece la viva imagen del Hombre de Malvavisco- dijo Shiro a modo de broma, pero nadie de ahí se rió a excepción del él, Baymax no se reía por ser una maquina y no tener sentido del humor, al pequeño Hamada no le causó gracia porque lo consideró una ofensa hacia su difunto hermano mayor

-para que sepas, mi hermano dedicó muchas horas de su vida haciendo ese robot, ten mas respeto- contestó Hiro medio enojado y defendiendo al difunto Tadashi, que apesar de haber superado su muerte no dejaba que nadie hablara mal de él

-oh vamos "don gruñon", solo bromeaba, no te hace bien enojarte- respondió Yoshida acercándose al adolescente y revolviéndole un poco el pelo, aunque éste ya estaba medio alborotado porque era el estilo que a Hiro le gustaba, y a Gogo también. Hiro, medio frustrado todavía, se reacomodó un poco el pelo, para luego dar un resoplido de desgano, odiaba que lo trataran como un bebé, él ya era un adolescente, y solo le gustaba ser tratado de esa forma si venía de su amada Leiko Tomago-Tanaka, por la que sentía debilidad.

-es cierto, el aumento en la presión arterial no es bueno para tu salud, Hiro, y menos aún tomando en cuenta que el lorazepam debe hacerte efecto, y un cambio drástico en tu actividad neuronal puede repercutir en el resto de tu organismo y tener el resultado contrario- diagnosticó Baymax con su tono de voz medio robótico, Hiro era su paciente y estaba programado para cuidarlo, pero también sentí afecto por él y se preocupaba de su salud.

-ya me empieza a caer bien éste robot- agregó entre risas el nuevo residente de la casa, y chocando el puño con el androide, y éste último haciendo su característico "balalala" al final, solo para que el chico de 18 años lo mirara extrañado; y para evitar un momento incómodo centró su atención en el gato regordete que estaba junto a Hiro, -hey, no sabía que tenían un gato- comentó acercando la mano al animal, pero éste no lo recibió bien, ya que le enseñó los dientes, se le erizó el pelaje, y curvó la espalda, parecía que Shiro no le agradaba mucho ¿pero porqué? Bueno, dicen que los animales tienen como un sexto sentido y pueden ver o sentir cosas que la gente normal no puede, en este caso Mochi se dio cuenta de que Yoshida era un villano, o que al menos le hizo cosas malas a otros, y eso incluía a su dueño Hiro Hamada .

-tranquilo, todo estará bien- dijo Baymax tomando a Mochi y acariciándolo, a lo que el gato empezó a ronronear complacido, mientras Hiro se reía por lo bajo de manera satisfactoria y triunfante, sentía que el universo se había equilibrado a su favor.

Shiro Yoshida tragó saliva nervioso, por miedo a que alguien sospechara acerca de quién era realmente y lo descubrieran, por lo que salió lentamente de la habitación, -bueno, em…yo ya me voy a mi cuarto, fue un placer conocerlos a todos aquí…los veré en la cena, supongo- comentó con una sonrisa forzada dejando la habitación del niño prodigio dentro la cual se encontraba el robot médico y el gato al que Shiro no le caía bien.

Una vez salió, Hiro se levantó de su cama y cerró con llave la puerta del cuarto que alguna vez fue de su hermano mayor también, para luego ponerse frente a Baymax, -¿lo escaneaste, verdad?- preguntó el pelinegro, y como respuesta el androide bajó a Mochi, y en su pecho blanco de vinil se mostraron graficas, resultados, y todo lo que él había escaneado de Yoshida sin que él se diera cuenta, -¿los resultados coinciden con los de Katie Teck?- volvió a preguntar, a lo que su compañero asintió, y Hiro contestó –perfecto…todo va de acuerdo al plan…Rayce no sabe lo que le espera-, y acto seguido se sentó frente a la computadora para abrir unos archivos con planos de lo que parecía un diseño modificado del transmisor neuro-craneal que Robert Callaghan usó para controlar a los microbots hace mucho tiempo ya. -aquí vamos- agregó el niño prodigio sonriendo maliciosamente, ésta vez él iba un paso delante de Rayce, pero ¿lo estaba realmente? ¿o es lo que el villano desquiciado y psicótico esperaba?

**notas de autor:**

**YYYYYYYYY aqui termina el capítulo. Quiero disculparme denuevo por tardar tanto, pero espero que les haya gustado el capítulo almenos. Tuve que hacerlo varias veces y pensarlo muy bien, ya que muchos eventos de este capitulo tendrán peso en el futuro cercano o lejano; también quiero aclarar que este capitulo originalmente iba a tener el flashbacks que contaban la vida de Silver Samurai y cómo se convirtió en quien és realmente, pero al ser muy largo lo de Sunfire, quise dedicarle completamente éste capítulo a él, y el próximo estará centrado en el Samurai de Plata. Espero que los fans de Marvel quedaran satisfechos y no me linchen por cambiar el origen mutante de Shiro, ya que aqui quise darle un origen semi fiel al original pero alterando un poco los hechos para adaptarlo a este universo realista-futurístico de Big Hero 6, y además darle un trasfondo. Los leo luego, mañana o pasado mañana pongo el próximo que espero que sí satisfaga a los fans marvelitas. BYE **


	16. Capítulo 16: ¿De qué lado estás?

Bien, un gusto verlos otra vez mis queridos lectores. He visto que el capitulo 15 les ha gustado bastante, y espero que éste también, pero antes responderé algunos comentarios:

**Amy Tanaka Overland**: que lindo que fueses la primera en comentar.  
En respuesta a tu comentario del capítulo 15: pues digamos que en este fic juego un poco al despiste, quiero ver qué pareja debería desarrollar más en el futuro (es decir Tadahoney, o Honeyzilla, o Shironey) aunque la verdad en estos momentos me pareció que Shiro y Aiko podrían ser pareja (aunque sea solo por un tiempo) porque creo que se reconfortan y uno puede servir de apoyo al otro, Honey al perder a Tadashi entró en una negación interna hacia relacionarse románticamente con alguien, y pensé que Shiro podía ser ideal para demostrarle lo contrario y animarla, o por lo menos darle un empujoncito. Sobre lo de Shiro y Hiro, gracias jeje en los comics ambos son buenos amigos (dehecho Hiro idolatra a Sunfire) y se me ocurrió que podría hacer algo similar ya que vivirán juntos :) No sos la unica que ha leido los comics ¿eh? y para que sepas el nombre completo de Gogo es Leiko Ethel Tomago-Tanaka (Tomago por su padre, y Tanaka por su madre) pero sus amigos solo se refieren a su primer nombre o nombre completo cuando están enojados con ella; por cierto, muy original lo de "scarchas" sin la E, suena lindo ^^  
En respuesta a tu comentario del capítulo 14: gracias, me gusta tener un plan, aunque aveces siempre busco la perfección y suelo hacer cambios de ultimo momento, como ahora que tuve que reescribir el capítulo 16 porque no me convencía la version anterior que había hecho. Ah, y sí tengo facebook, te lo paso por PM :)  
En respuesta a tu comentario del capítulo 13: claro jaja si quieres hago :) wow gracias, me encantan tus comentarios y creo que nos llevaremos muy bien ^^. Vaya forma de tomar una ducha y leer un capítulo a la vez, parece algo que Fred haría (y lo digo en el buen sentido ¿eh? digo, para que no lo malinterpretes xD). Sobre los otros ships, bueno, algunas veces llegué a shippear Hironey porque en los comics se sentían como atraidos mutuamente, a Gogozilla porque me recordaron un poco a la relacion RavenxBeastboy de los comics de TT, también algo de Tadahoney, el honeyzilla también pero solo en ciertos contextos, entre vos y yo una vez tuve también mis dias de Vaniro, si hablamos de ships que no sean de BH6 pues hay bastantes, y por solo nombrar algunos está el Kristanna, Euginzel, Jelsa (si, ya sé que hay mucha polemica sobre eso, pero para complementar, diré que aveces es como pareja, y aveces como hermanos o como si Jack Frost hubiese sido el responsable de los poderes de Elsa), etc, no diré todos porque sino no termino de contestar tu comentario xD nosé si poner una lista en mi perfil con las parejas que shippeo y las que no :/ ¿no te parece? digo, para hacer las cosas mas faciles xD aunque te digo que de Hirogo soy fan incondicional :D. Como en la peli no lo pusieron (por todo el asunto de los derechos que Fox tiene sobre los mutantes y todo eso) se me ocurrió que podría hacerlo en este fic, y te equivocaste en algo, porque el primo de sunfire en los comics es Silver Samurai (Kenuichio Harada), Ebon Samurai era un oficial que fue asesinado y luego revivido para vengarse del samurai de plata y no tenía ninguna relación con los Yashida excepto el querer vengarse de Kenuichio, pero no te preocupes, todo a su tiempo, quiero ir poco a poco agregando más elementos de la mitologia de los Big Hero 6 originales (sip, incluiré en el futuro a Everwraith y quizás también a X the unknowable) asi como en mis fics quiero construir una especie de universo Marvel en el que los Big Hero 6 sean uno de los pilares principales además de los vengadores o los x-men. Espero que te guste este capítulo :) Y se nota que amas las posdatas jajaja

**Capítulo 16: ¿De que lado estás?**

Todos tienen un origen o razón de ser, y Kenuichio Harada no era la excepción. Desde que nació tuvo una vida difícil, empezando por ser el hijo ilegítimo de su padre Shingen, y siendo entrenado desde pequeño para ser un especialista en artes marciales, arquería, manejo de la espada katana, entre otras formas de combate. Dedicó toda su vida a su entrenamiento, sudor y sangre ¿y todo para que? Para servir a una organización criminal de Japón conocida como La Mano, que según decía era un antigua órden de varios siglos de antigüedad compuesta de guerreros muy poderosos y casi invencibles, que sin que nadie lo supiera estaban ayudados por fuerzas malignas del inframundo.

La razón por la que Kenuichio y su familia servían a La Mano, era porque tenían una deuda irrompible de hace siglos y de la cual surgió la organización. Esa historia se remontaba desde el siglo XVI, cuando Mikaboshi, el más antiguo miembro del clan, servía al imperio del antiguo Japón en la batalla vistiendo la armadura de un tipo de guerrero ancestral conocido como Samurái; durante cada guerra él fue puesto al frente del régimen para proteger su hogar, pero tenía su lado oscuro, ya que en su interior reinaba la oscuridad junto con la sed de sangre y poder, le gustaba ver sufrir a sus víctimas, podía sentir su miedo. Fue ésta actitud la que hizo que perdiera el control en una pelea y luego de la misma forma su honor, siendo desterrado para siempre de su hogar; sin nada que perder, Mikaboshi entregó su alma a los seres oscuros del Mas Allá, volviéndose así uno de ellos (quizás el más poderoso y temido), viviendo en las sombras, alimentándose del miedo, dolor y sufrimiento de las víctimas de las guerras. Pero nada de eso fue suficiente, por eso consiguió discípulos para servirle, y a cambio les proveería a éstos de poderes sobrenaturales; los agentes de ésta criatura maligna que alguna fue un ser humano noble pero consumido por su sed de sangre, actuaban desde las sombras igual que su amo, eran tan veloces y ágiles como mortales, y parecían no tener límite alguno.

Al enterarse de la verdad, Kenuichio (ya de 16 años de edad y bien entrenado) se rebeló contra sus superiores creyendo que podría liberar a su familia de la desgracia que les siguió por generaciones, pero como dicen "la violencia solo provoca más violencia", y esto no se aplicó al joven Harada, sino a lo que La Mano hizo después. Con el trato roto, la Mano no tuvo más opción que erradicar a todos los miembros del clan de los Yashida excepto a aquellos que sirvieran fielmente a sus principios antes que a su familia, y ésta tarea se le fue asignada a un grupo liderado por uno de los sirvientes especiales de esa organización, conocido como James Howlett, quien en un futuro usaría el apodo Logan, y más tarde "Wolverine".

Lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Kenuichio al ver cómo toda su familia era asesinada, y cuando llegó su turno para morir James fue el asignado para matar al adolescente. El único Harada que quedaba se armó de una katana antigua que estuvo en su familia desde hace mucho tiempo, y James Howlett tenía como arma unos guanteletes que en los nudillos tenían unas garras hechas de un metal conocido como Adamantium (muy resistente y difícil de cortar), pero lo que no sabía James era que la espada estaba forjada en ese mismo metal. Entre ambos guerreros comenzó una pelea, y los roces entre las garras y la espada eran constantes, parecía que no habría ganador ni perdedor.

Pero entonces, cansado ya de tantos juegos absurdos, Howlett continuó luchando pero con más entusiasmo y salvajismo, llegando a herir al joven aprendiz; finalmente, éste último muy cansado, destrozado, y debilitado por la pérdida de sangre, tiró su katana y se puso de rodillas frente al matón que enviaron a asesinarlo. James vio al chico con desprecio, y tomó la espada, estaba listo para terminar de una vez por todas con la tarea que se le había asignado. Algo detuvo a Howlett, y es que en su cerebro lavado estaba teniendo una visión de cuando era niño, en donde estaba corriendo en el bosque, no recordaba porqué, pero parecía que estaba huyendo, y de trasfondo escuchaba voces y gritos de ayuda. Logan no entendía porqué, pero se identificaba con esa victima, por lo que tiró la espada, dio media vuelta y se marchó con indiferencia y repudio hacia el muchacho, pero no sin antes decirle como últimas palabras -no te daré el placer de morir, tendrás que vivir sufriendo y ser un hombre, y vivir como tal recordando todo el desastre que causaste, con la sangre de tu familia en tus manos…no quiero volver a verte nunca, y si te encuentro cerca de mí, no importa lo que pase…te mataré, haciendo que desees que te haya eliminado cuando tuve la oportunidad hace unos minutos-

Kenuichio se quedó perplejo con las palabras de aquel que debía matarlo. No pudo hacer más que ceder al llanto y lamento de haber perdido a toda su familia, pero no solo por eso, sino por el hecho de que fue su culpa que estuvieran muertos por haberse metido en asuntos que no le correspondían, había lidiado con fuerzas mas allá de su comprensión. Había perdido su honor, y como todo samurái debía quitarse la vida por haber deshonrado a su clan y sus superiores; tomó la espada que se hallaba tirada en las cercanías y cubierta de sangre, la limpió como pudo con la ropa que llevaba puesta en esos momentos, y puso el filo de la cuchilla cerca de su vientre, listo para terminar con ello de una vez por todas.

Pero unas palabras cruzaron su mente, "recuerda, aunque pierdas tu honor, debes tratar de recuperarlo y jamás rendirte". Una y otra vez recordó esa frase que su padre y maestro Shingen le dijo hace mucho. De pronto lo razonó bien y pensó que quizás la vida le había dado otra oportunidad para recuperar el honor que había perdido y remediar los errores que cometió, porque como dijo James Howlett antes de dejarlo ir, Kenuichio debía vivir con las consecuencias de sus acciones como todo hombre. Harada vio su reflejo en la espada que empuñaba y sintió repulsión por lo que veía, era él mismo muy malherido y destrozado, pero ya no más, desde ese momento se decidió a recuperar su honor matando a aquellos que se lo quitaron: La Mano (específicamente James Howlett, quien fue el principal responsable de la muerte de su familia).

Pasaron dos años desde el terrible incidente, y desde ese entonces Kenuichio Harada había estado viajando por el globo, y en cada lugar donde estuvo logró acabar con buena parte de la organización, o al menos con los matones de la misma, pero el problema era que no importaba cuántos matara siempre surgirían más, eran como una plaga que asolaba no solo Japón (su hogar natal), sino el mundo entero. Finalmente una noche encontró un grupo de ninjas oscuros pertenecientes a La Mano "encargándose" de una de sus víctimas, que era una pobre mujer como de unos 19 años de edad, casi lo mismo que Kenuichio. Harada se preparó para atacar, y cuando llegó el momento salió de las sombras, y uno por uno fue eliminando a los matones que acosaban a la pobre dama. El suelo se pintó de rojo por la sangre derramada, pero fue por una buena causa: defender a aquellos que sufrían las miserias provocadas por esa malvada organización que años atrás arruinó la vida de Kenuichio Harada.

-gracias, enserio te lo agradezco- dijo la mujer en tono muy alegre por estar agradecida con su salvador. Pero no pudo decir nada más, ya que en las lejanías se escuchaban las sirenas de las patrullas y eso no era algo bueno, -ven conmigo- comentó en voz baja la víctima a la que Harada había ayudado, mientras ambos corrían y ella no dejaba de tirarle del brazo, hasta que llegaron a una casa abandonada que en la puerta tenía un símbolo extraño similar a un escudo circular con un cráneo adentro y unas serpientes alrededor, era el símbolo de HYDRA, y Kenuichio no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo, pero aunque no lo supiera, debió haber dejado morir a esa víctima, y quizás muchas cosas en su vida y en la de los demás habrían sido muy diferentes.

Una vez entraron, la muchacha cerró la puerta con candado y guio a su compañero a una habitación apenas iluminada, donde bajo la luz tenue del foco se encontraba un hombre como de 40 años con una cicatriz que le recorría gran parte del lado izquierdo de su rostro. -¿lo conseguiste?- preguntó con acento medio alemán el hombre a la mujer, y ésta solo asintió mostrándole unos planos que Harada no pudo ver con claridad; el hombre de la cicatriz vio al japonés con desprecio, y luego a la dama, - ¡asi que además de llegar tarde y en malas condiciones, desobedeces mis órdenes! ¡¿Qué te he dicho?! ¡no debes traer civiles!- exclamó muy enojado el superior a su discípula mientras ésta se lamentaba, y en su cara además de tener moretones y sangre debido a su encuentro con los ninjas también tenía lagrimas corriendo por su rostro

-no fue su culpa, sino de la Mano…nose qué es lo que hacen ustedes, y no me importa, pero ésta mujer fue atacada por un grupo de ninjas de esa organización, pudo haber muerto si yo no hubiese estado ahí para matarlos…asi que tenga cuidado por cómo le habla, soldadito- argumentó el futuro samurái de plata en tono medio amenazante

El general de HYDRA no hizo mas que sonreir, -¿asi que pudiste encargarte tú solo de todo un grupo de agentes de La Mano, y armado solamente de una espada, verdad?- inquisitó el hombre a Kenuichio, a lo que éste último asintió mostrando su katana ensangrentada, -en ese caso…bien hecho, Mei…nos has traido a alguien que nos podrá ser muy útil de aquí en adelante- comentó alegre el agente de HYDRA dándole unas leves palmadas en la espalda a su compañera

-ahora, si me disculpan, debo seguir mi camino para acabar La Mano de una vez por todas- dijo Kenuichio guardando su espada en la funda y dando media vuelta, hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, y era el alemán al que servía Mei

El hombre se rió por lo bajo e hizo que Kenuichio se volteara para comenzar a hablarle -no, no te irás, porque tengo una propuesta que hacerte…verás, mi nombre es Heinrich y pertenezco a la antigua organización HYDRA, nosé si has escuchado de ella, pero lo único que tienes que saber es que estamos de tu lado, porque también queremos acabar con la Mano, pero para ello hay que destruir todo su sistema, y con ello las demás agencias que la conforman y que nos quieren muertos…nuestro objetivo es proteger este mundo de los males que lo consumen, como aquellos que se alimentan del miedo y sufrimiento, seguro sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?-, y Harada ante eso último asintió con tristeza y pesadez, pues de eso se trataba La Mano, de una organización liderada por una criatura maligna que se alimentaba del dolor y sufrimiento de sus víctimas. Entonces Heinrich prosiguió –hagamos un trato, forma parte de nuestra organización, ayúdanos a acabar con esos tipos malos, te beneficiarás y además te daremos asilo y una buena paga ¿Qué dices?-; luego de tanto pensarlo, Kenuichio estrechó su mano con el general cerrando así el trato.

Y así Kenuichio comenzó a formar parte de HYDRA, donde le dieron un lugar donde dormir, entrenar, le pagaban, y él podía vengar a su familia y recuperar así su honor perdido, o eso creía. Su trabajo era ser el guardaespaldas de Madame Hydra, también conocida como Viper, quien estaba a cargo de la sede de HYDRA donde Ken trabajaba. A partir de ese momento le dotaron de una armadura de samurái reforzada en Adamantium junto con dos espadas katanas del mismo material, lo hacía fuerte e indestructible, pero Harada no se valía de sus armas sino de sus habilidades, y a veces hasta bromeaba que podría combatir desnudo si quisiera y salir completamente ileso, y Kenuichio podía ser muchas cosas pero no un mentiroso engreído; y debido a sus habilidades, su moral, actitud, y armadura que llevaba puesta, se le dio el apodo de El Samurai.

Muchas cosas se le mantenían en secreto, aunque en realidad poco quería saber él de las operaciones llevadas a cabo por los miembros de la organización, no porque no le interesaran sino porque fue esa curiosidad la que lo llevó a la desgracia, ya tenía suficiente con haber sido culpable de la muerte de su antigua familia, tenía una nueva y no quería perderla tampoco. Sí, así es, porque él y Mei (la mujer que salvó la noche que se conoció HYDRA y todo lo relacionado) habían comenzado un romance, y a pesar de ser jóvenes, dos años luego de conocerse tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Shin Harada (en honor Shingen, el padre de Kenuichio). El samurái tenía algo más por lo que vivir, una nueva vida y una familia, pero como dicen "nada dura para siempre".

Fue precisamente un año después del nacimiento de su primogénito que todo se derrumbó. Una noche el samurái de plata estaba vigilando las instalaciones, y de pronto sonó la alarma que indicaba intrusos en la zona, e inmediatamente fue a buscar a Madame Hydra, pues se suponía que él era su guardaespaldas y no debía dejar que le tocaran un solo pelo de encima. Cuando llegó se sorprendió con lo que vio. Ahí estaba Viper peleando en un combate mano a mano con Logan, -oh, querido ¿tu no lastimarías a tu esposa o si?- preguntó ella bromeando, pues James Howlett alguna vez fue su esposo pero tuvieron ciertas complicaciones, parece que Kenuichio hizo bien en no querer enterarse de ese detalle, James era su enemigo y lo habría descuartizado al instante de haberlo sabido

-es cierto, pero creo que olvidaste algo…tu y yo ya no estamos casados, bruja- respondió Wolverine mostrando su manos, y grande fue la sorpresa al ver que las manos y parte de los antebrazos parecían ser medio bionicos, y de los nudillos de Logan salieron garras de adamantium, esta vez de adentro de su cuerpo. Howlett intentó rebanar a su exesposa, pero para su asombro ésta se desvaneció al instante y reapareció detrás de él para darle así un golpe certero en la espalda que dejó al hombre en el suelo.

-no eres el único con habilidades especiales- comentó ella mostrando un anillo extraño del que emanaba una energía desconocida. Ese anillo le permitía alterar su estructura molecular y reacomodarla en cualquier lugar que ella pensara; pero ese no parecía ser un avance tecnológico, iba más allá de lo que el ser humano podía realizar. A Logan no le importó en lo absoluto cómo esa mujer había desviado su ataque, por lo que se incorporó rápidamente y cuando estaba a punto de clavarle sus garras de adamantium, algo lo detuvo, fue una espada katana cuyo dueño era nadie más que El Samurái.

-vaya, vaya, miren quien tuvo una mejora desde nuestro último encuentro- dijo Kenuichio a modo de burla en referencia a las nuevas habilidades de James "Logan" Howlett. Sin decir nada, ambos comenzaron a pelear, los roces entre las garras y espadas fueron muy frecuentes, uno sabía exactamente lo que haría el otro, por lo que el elemento sorpresa no era una opción.

-¿eres tonto o qué? Te mintieron, nos engañaron a todos…tu y yo estamos del mismo lado ¿o es que no te das cuenta que te utilizan?- explicó Logan cubriéndose con sus garras de los constantes espadazos de su oponente, quien no se detenía ni para respirar.

-¿Qué no aprendes a callarte nunca?- preguntó Harada a su rival en tono sarcástico tratando de encajarle su espada al enemigo

-agradece que almenos no soy Wade Wilson- comentó Logan burlándose de un compañero suyo llamado Wade Wilson que no se tomaba nada enserio, y que era conocido como "el mercenario bocazas", o Deadpool (Masacre) para abreviar. Ese era un conocido mercenario, el más sanguinario y eficaz de todos, ya que no había sido derrotado ni una sola vez, y al que le habían hecho tantos experimentos que habían perdido la cuenta.

-me importa una ****** si eres Wade o Pepito Grillo ¡voy a matarte y así recuperar mi honor!- exclamó el samurái de plata cortando la charla con su oponente, quien bloqueaba con sus garras los golpes de las espadas katanas que Kenuichio usaba como armas. Es cierto que Wolverine dijo que si veía otra vez a ese Harada que dejó vivo lo mataría sin piedad, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, ya que siendo un experimento de HYDRA junto con muchas personas más debía liberarlas, y también al espadachín que no se daba cuenta que peleaba para el equipo equivocado.

-¿sabes de donde consiguió Madame Hydra ese anillo? ¡pues de La Mano! ¡ese anillo funciona con la misma magia negra que esa organización! ¡te han usado, Ken! HYDRA y La Mano están afiliadas, o enemistadas, o una combinación de ambos, yo ya ni sé lo que son- decía James Howlett mientras luchaba con su antiguo adversario, quien parecía no escuchar las advertencias.

-no lo escuches, soldado…recuerda que yo soy tu jefa y él es un fenómeno de la naturaleza ¿a quien le vas a creer?- se metió Viper observando a los dos hombres pelear a muerte. Fue en ese momento que Logan aprovechó para atacar a la líder de esa organización y quitarle el anillo, aunque apenas volteó se dio cuenta de que ambas espadas estaban clavadas en su abdomen, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le dio el anillo al guardaespaldas de Viper. Harada observó bien el artefacto que irradiaba una energía extraña, y vio que Howlett tenía razón en todo.

-Ellos quieren formar un ejercito…tomaron gente inocente, he visto muchos niños donde me tenían preso…los alteraron genéticamente…siempre trabajaron juntas las dos organizaciones, engañando, matando, y haciendo cosas horribles…¿cómo es que no te diste cuenta?- argumentó James quitándose ambas katanas incrustadas en su pecho, y curándose al instante. Y era cierto, alguien había estado secuestrando gente y sometiéndola a experimentos, dándoles habilidades especiales, aunque otros decían que ya tenían esos poderes y solo los "mejoraban"; lo que Kenuichio nunca supo era que el único responsable de esa temible operación era un hombre llamado William Rayce, y que si hubiesen sabido que él era el cerebro de esas atrocidades quizás mucho en el futuro habría cambiado para todos.

Kenuichio se sintió utilizado, él quería restaurar el error que había cometido pero en lugar de eso solo lo había empeorado, así fue cuando quiso liberar a su familia de la órden de ninjas oscuros que tanto tiempo persiguió. Con el factor de curación en proceso, Harada tomó sus espadas cubiertas de sangre, y se dirigió hacia Viper. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la malvada mujer ya no estaba, se había esfumado, y eso era algo malo ¿porqué? El samurái tenía familia, y ese día su amada y su hijo se encontraban seguros en casa, pero si algo aprendió de Viper fue que ella era tan despiadada que atacaba todo lo que a los demás les importara, buscaba sus debilidades y las utilizaba en su contra. La familia de Ken estaba en peligro.

Wolverine y el Samurai de Plata tuvieron que cruzar las instalaciones a toda prisa para poder escapar de allí, y al llegar a la salida se quedaron atónitos con lo que vieron. Por donde llegaba la vista había una tremenda batalla entre agentes de HYDRA, La Mano, SHIELD, y humanos alterados utilizando poderes que parecían ser más irreales que la ficción; gente volando por los aires, levantando objetos tres veces mas pesados, lanzando rayos de los ojos, o controlando elementos que matarían a los seres humanos (fuego, hielo, radiación, etc). Entre todos ellos había un super-humano muy conocido entre la gente y enfundando en un traje de colores azules, rojos, y amarillos, se trataba del padre de Fred. No era el momento ni lugar adecuado para contemplar aquel espectáculo que no parecía terminar bien, el tiempo corría y el Samurái de Plata se tuvo que abrir paso, defendiéndose de todo ataque de ninjas misticos, mutantes, y agentes de campo de HYDRA o SHIELD.

Cuando estaban por salir, el samurái sintió un tremendo dolor en uno de sus costados, y al revisar se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando en grandes cantidades. Trató de seguir, pero el dolor era tal que no pudo hacer más que caer de rodillas y finalmente de cuerpo entero, cayendo el anillo mágico de su bolsillo izquierdo; pudo distinguir entre todas las explosiones y combates una figura familiar, que resultó no ser otra que Madame Hydra, -¿así es como imaginabas que ibas morir? ¿Cómo un traidor vestido de forma ridícula y ayudando a todos estos fenómenos?- preguntó de forma retórica la malvada mujer agachándose para tomar su arma mística, -creo que esto me pertenece- dijo a su antiguo guardaespaldas sonriéndole y mirándolo a los ojos; -ow, pobrecito, en esta circunstancia hasta me das cosita…- comentó riéndose por lo bajo mientras el guerrero trataba de alcanzar su espada, pero la villana se le anticipó y tomó una de las katanas, luego le quitó el casco al hombre, y apoyó el filo de la espada en el cuello del traidor alegando –esto me dolerá más a mi que a ti, querido-.

Al estar apunto de decapitar al incapacitado Kenuichio Harada, tuvo que desviar su atención a su exmarido James Howlett que se acercaba a ella, pero no parecía muy contento tomando en cuenta su expresión y que iba hacia ella con las garras de adamantium saliendo de sus nudillos. Se inició un nuevo combate, esta vez entre Logan y su exmujer, la líder de HYDRA podía ser habilidosa y tener una espada, pero Logan era mas fuerte, ágil, resistente, y había sido alterado para tener un esqueleto recubierto en adamantium además de manos biónicas con cuchillas saliéndole de los nudillos. Finalmente, la dama quedó postrada en el suelo boca arriba, con James Howlett encima de ella inmovilizándola, y colocando el puño a distancia de su cara, -ahora escúchame bien, bruja, te diré tres cosas importantes que espero que grabes en la primera fila de tu cerebro…primero que nada, no puedes utilizar a la gente para hacerles cosas horribles, especialmente si se trata de niños…- argumentó de modo amenazando sacando la primera garra de forma lenta sin tocar el rostro de la mujer, -segundo, no debes utilizar a otros para que hagan tu trabajo sucio y carguen con la culpa mientras observas los resultados- dijo sacando la tercera garra nuevamente sin tocar el cara de su expareja, -y por último…nadie se mete con Harada excepto yo- concluyó sacando la garra del medio que faltaba y deteniéndola justo cuando el extremo filoso tocó la punta de la nariz de Viper, mientras ésta sudaba y temblaba por el temor que sentía de morir a manos de la única persona que llegó a amar, o de la que creyó estar enamorada alguna vez y que se habían divorciado hace años.

Recuperando sus fuerzas el samurái de armadura plateada logró tomar el anillo teletransportador, ponérselo en su dedo anular como si de uno de compromiso se tratase, e intentando averiguar cómo funcionaba, ignorando la "charla" que su antigua jefa y Wolverine estaban teniendo. Luego de varios intentos fallidos, logró concentrarse y llegar en un instante al lugar al que quería ir: su casa. Apareció en la entrada, donde observó como en el piso yacían los trozos de madera astillada que correspondían a la puerta, y eso solo significaba una cosa: alguien había entrado por la fuerza. Aun con la pérdida de sangre y una bala incrustada en sus costillas, corrió como pudo a comprobar que su amada y su hijo pequeño estuvieran bien. Al llegar al salón principal, contempló con horror los cuerpos mutilados y descuartizados de Mei y Shin, sangre por todo el piso, silencio absoluto, y en la pared un mensaje escrito con sangre "¿de que lado estás?". Había algo más destrozado, pero no en la casa sino en su interior, y era su corazón. Fue en esos momentos que él deseó haber sido asesinado por Viper ¿pero quien pudo haber hecho tal salvajismo de matar a una joven y a unbebé? ¿Madame Hydra? ¿algún miembro de La Mano tal vez? ¿quizás su enemigo Wolverine que en el pasado fue el responsable de la muerte de su familia? ¿o puede que hubiese alguien más en ese juego, y se tratara de la misma mente retorcida que secuestró a esas personas y las convirtió en fenómenos con poderes ilimitados?

Tantos años creyendo que iba por el buen camino y que tenía otra oportunidad para tener una familia y recuperar su honor perdido, y resulta que estaba siendo usado y no se daba cuenta, o peor aun, que en el interior era consciente de ello y no quería admitirlo. Su historia se estaba repitiendo, se metió en donde no debía y eso culminó en la muerte de aquellos que amaba, todo era un deja vu, su vida era ciclo sin fin de dolor y sufrimiento. Perdió muchas cosas en la vida, sus padres, su hermana Mariko, su joven esposa Mei, su hijo Shin; nunca pudo agradecerle a su padre por todo lo que le enseñó, no tuvo la oportunidad de entrenar a su hijo y verlo convertido en todo un hombre. Se puso de rodillas junto a los dos cadáveres, los abrazó y rompió en llanto, mientras en su cabeza resonaba la pregunta que estaba escrita con sangre en el muro, "¿de que lado estás?". Una pregunta que para él era tan intrigante como saber de donde había surgido el universo entero, o cuál es el significado de la vida.

Muchos años pasaron luego del incidente, y gran cantidad de cosas sucedieron que cambiaron la vida como todos la conocían para siempre, el padre de Fred dejó su vida como el superhéroe Otomo, SHIELD y Hydra quedaron disueltas aparentemente mientras el estatus de sus miembros y lideres iba de muertos a arrestados hasta simplemente desconodido, los humanos en los que se experimentó ocultaron quienes eran realmente o su paradero se volvió incierto (y eso incluía a Logan), pero lo peor es que gente inocente murió ese día, y entre ellos los únicos que a Kenuichio Harada le importaban eran su amada mujer y su único hijo. El dolor en su corazón roto se fue esfumando con el tiempo, hasta que dejó de sentirlo igual que el miedo y la piedad, por eso desde ese entonces se volvió un cazador de recompensas, recorriendo el mundo y viviendo de los trabajos que realizaba por más sucios que fueran, sin pertenecer a ninguna organización, siguiendo sus propias reglas, utilizando sus métodos, sin importarte de quién se tratara o el motivo por el que hacía lo que debía hacer.

Fue entonces que se encontró con unos hombres misteriosos que le pagaron una gran suma de dinero y aceptó con gusto pues no se trataba de un objetivo cualquiera, a quien debía matar era a su antiguo enemigo y compañero James Howlett, aquel criminal que según decían era imposible de liquidar. Puso sudor y sangre en esa búsqueda, dedicó los siguientes meses de su vida a ello, no se trataba solo de dinero, era mas bien algo personal, se trataba del hombre que mató a casi toda su familia y que fue culpable de la muerte del resto (osea su pareja y su hijo). Buscó contactos, rastros, muestras, testimonios, todo eso lo llevó a unos bosques de Alberta, Canadá. Era invierno y tanto los árboles como el césped estaban cubiertos de un manto blanco de nieve, y en los cielos la luna llena se asomaba imponente, acompañada de los aullidos de los lobos.

Y ahí estaba su objetivo conocido como Logan, o Arma X, o Wolverine, muchos nombres para un único bastardo asesino desalmado. Estaba afuera de una cabaña que parecía abandonada, apoyado sobre una vieja bomba de gasolina que debía estar descompuesta (o eso creía), de espaldas, a quince metros del samurái, y fumando un habano, disfrutando de la hermosa sinfonía que producían los hermosos animales conocidos como lobos al aullarle a la luna. –bah, descendiente de los lobos, si claro, y yo soy blancanieves- comentó James en tono sarcástico e irónico llevándose el cigarro a la boca, aspirándolo profundamente, para luego escupir una enorme nube de humo gris, acompañada de una tos rasposa provocada por una peligrosa exposición al frio y la nicotina, algo que no le importaba a un hombre como él que no tenía nada por lo que vivir, igual que Harada.

-se supone que yo soy el que vino a matarte- dijo el Samurai de Plata acercándose a Logan y deteniéndose a unos tres metros de él. Su comentario era una referencia al cáncer de pulmón y a la forma en que lo escuchó toser, en el fondo hasta le daba pena ver que alguien quisiera matarse de esa forma, pero no si ese alguien era el que debía eliminar. Con mucha paciencia y tranquilidad Howlett se volteó a ver al guerrero blindado, se llevó nuevamente el puro a su boca para aspirarlo de forma intensa, y luego escupir una enorme bocanada de humo en la cara de su viejo enemigo

-vaya pinta de idiota, Kenny - comentó Wolverine burlándose de su oponente por la armadura que llevaba puesta, -he visto superhéroes vestir de formas aún más ridículas, pero tú te llevas el premio ¿algun agradecimiento especial que quieras decir por recibir tal honor?- bromeó James mientras se reía a más no poder parodiando una ceremonia de entrega de premios; obviamente algo no andaba bien en su cabeza, pero Kenuichio no sabía si era por el habano o si ya era así de nacimiento.

El cazador de recompensas no lo soportó más, las burlas de Logan eran un insulto a sus ancestros que fueron samuráis en el pasado; sacó una de sus katanas y con ella apuntó al cuello de su objetivo, -¿acaso te parezco chistoso?- preguntó el de forma retórica pero amenazante, listo para atacar

-¿me lo preguntas enserio?- respondió en forma de pregunta irónica el mutante, mientras volvía a darle una fumada al puro que había encendido hacía rato. Él por lo general era muy frio, sanguinario y salvaje, aunque cada tanto hacía alguna que otra broma pero sin exagerar demasiado, el que sí lo hacía según decían los demás era ese tal Wade Wilson del que en ese entonces nadie sabía si era siquiera real.

Sin perder más tiempo, el mercenario que en ese entonces usaba de apodo solamente "El Samurai" (ya que Samurai de Plata se lo daría en el futuro uno de los miembros de los Grandes Héroes) sacó ambas espadas y se colocó en pose de pelea, listo para cualquier ataque; su rival lo miró indiferente añadiendo –no tengo tiempo para juegos tontos, muérete-, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar directo a la cabaña que parecía ser de él

-¿Qué pasa? ¿tienes miedo, fenómeno?- cuestionó Harada a James viendo cómo éste último se detenía en seco. Logan era muchas cosas, grosero, salvaje, gamberro, frío, inmortal, tener un esqueleto recubierto de adamantium, pero nunca un fenómeno; es cierto que al igual que muchos fue alterado genéticamente y dotado de habilidades sorprendentes que quizás nadie era capaz de realizar, pero odiaba que se lo recordaran, y peor aún que lo llamaran "monstruo" o "fenómeno", detestaba ser lo que era y lo que lo condujo por ese camino. –si, asi es ¡fenómeno! ¡FE-NO-ME-NO! ¡un fenómeno que tiene miedo hasta de verse en un espejo porque sabe que es una atrocidad de la naturaleza!...¡¿me escuchaste bien, fenómeno?!- le gritó Kenuichio a Logan tratando de provocarlo y empezar con él una buena pelea como en los viejos tiempos, pero como dice el viejo y conocido refrán "no empieces una pelea que sabes que no ganarás"

James Howlett hizo que de los nudillos de sus manos semi-biónicas salieran sus características garras de Adamantium, y se giró para ver a su oponente y decirle –ahora veremos quién de los dos queda como un fenómeno-. La verdad que él no soportaba las burlas, no porque fuera sensible sino porque era algo gruñon y rudo ¿pero quién lo culpaba habiendo tenido una vida tan difícil? Sin decir nada más se lanzó al ataque con las garras directo al samurái

-ay, que delicadito- comentó con ironía y en tono bromista el guerrero ancestral antes de prepararse para la batalla final. En el bosque de Alberta la calma era interrumpida por el enfrentamiento de dos feroces bestias que causaban pánico y temor en todos los animales, que con los zarpazos y espadazos pintaban la nieve de blanca a roja, y que en ambos contrincantes emanaba el odio y la venganza acumulados en años de malas experiencias.

-¿Quién te envió? pensé que la organización se había disuelto- preguntó Howlett muy intrigado por la situación; no es que él y Harada fuesen amigos ni nada, pero lo ayudó a ver la verdad de HYDRA y La Mano, y se ayudaron el fatídico día en que las cosas fueron mal para ellos y para muchas personas inocentes, unidos por una sola causa en común capaz de hacer que dejaran atrás el odio que se tenían entre ellos

-nadie, solo me dijeron donde encontrarte, pero esto lo hago por mi cuenta, ahora soy mi propio jefe, sigo mis propias reglas, y no tengo misericordia ni respeto alguno por nadie, sin excepciones- respondió con indiferencia Kenuichio Harada blandiendo sus espadas tratando de rebanar al humano mutado; era cierto, desde el incidente acordó no trabajar para organizaciones ni para un jefe en especifico, claro que seguía ordenes y hacía el trabajo sucio de otros, pero se trataban de otras circunstancias.

-¿entonces porqué quieres matarme? ¿y después de que te ayudé?- cuestionó Logan a su rival, recordándole cuando le mostró la verdad oculta acerca de HYDRA y Viper, y de que él había sido manipulado como un títere. Pero Ken no quería ni tocar el tema, fue un suceso muy terrible para él y para todos, fue un día que cambió las cosas radicalmente en el mundo como todos lo conocían, y tuvo más impacto del que cualquiera allí pudiera creer

-tu no lo entiendes, se trata de mi honor…lo perdí cuando mi familia murió, y solo podré recuperarlo matando a quien los liquidó ¡y ese eres tú, bastardo subnormal!- explicó Harada mostrando su desprecio hacia su enemigo, y sus razones estaban más que justificadas. Fue Wolverine el que asesinó a todos (o casi todos) los Yashida hace muchos años y unió el camino de Kenuichio con el de HYDRA y La Mano, y también fue como el responsable (en parte) de que la joven esposa del samurái y su hijo de apenas un año de edad estuviesen muertos.

-¡¿y como crees que me sentí al respecto?! Aun tengo pesadillas recordando lo que esos sirvientes de la oscuridad me hicieron y lo que me obligaron a hacer- comentó Logan mostrando mucha tristeza y dolor en su último comentario. Él no mentía, La Mano le había lavado el cerebro y lo había hecho uno de sus sirvientes, lo obligaron a hacer cosas terribles que él nisiquiera recordaba y prefería no hacerlo; Shingen Yashida fue su amigo, él lo ayudó cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo, y fue gracias a él que James Howlett conoció a Mariko, la hija mayor del clan y con la que mantenía un romance en secreto, ellos fueron los únicos que por primera vez lo hicieron sentir bienvenido. Él nunca quiso matarlos, pero fue revelarse contra los de La Mano el error que lo condenó a él y a la familia de Kenuichio, ya que los insubordinados no eran asesinados sino que tenían un encuentro privado con el ser oscuro al que esos guerreros demoniacos servían, en dicho encuentro la entidad realizaba un proceso en el que se alimentaba de tu miedo y debilidad reemplazándolos con oscuridad y sadismo, haciendo que todo el que te encontraras fuese tu enemigo y debieras matarlo ya sea para evitar que fuese un obstáculo o para que su alma sirviera al líder de la organización. ¿y porqué Wolverine mató a todos menos al joven Ken? Pues en su interior había una lucha constante entre su personalidad, sus recuerdos, y las fuerzas oscuras que lo poseían, provocando que hubiese desequilibrios momentáneos en su ser interior y eso repercutiera en sus acciones, aunque nadie sabe si lo que Logan dijo al chico (lo de que no le daría el placer de morir, sino que viviría con las consecuencias de sus acciones) vino de él mismo o de la oscuridad que se apoderó de él aquella noche, quizás fue una combinación de ambos.

-vaya, vaya…el lobo solitario se nos puso sentimental- se burló el Samurái haciendo una pausa en la pelea mientras su adversario tomaba un respiro, y continuó hablando –a ver, hagamos memoria una noche hace ya 10 años masomenos, cuando yo tenía como 16 o 17 y ví a mi familia morir a manos de un maniático homicida, éste contempló asesinarme y tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo mientras yo me encontraba débil y triste por mi pérdida familiar…pero en lugar de eso me miró y dijo "no te daré el placer de morir, tendrás que vivir sufriendo y ser un hombre, y vivir como tal recordando todo el desastre que causaste, con la sangre de tu familia en tus manos" y dijo también que si nos volvíamos a ver él me mataría y yo desearía haber muerto esa noche…¿te digo una cosa? Aún lo deseo…tu no solo arruinaste mi vida Jamie, sino la tuya, y la de muchas personas que incluyen a los humanos alterados por HYDRA y La Mano, esos que convirtieron en fenómenos de circo o que liquidaron…creo que tenías razón, no puedo evadir los desafíos, debo enfrentarlos y vivir con las consecuencias, y mírame ahora, me convertí en todo un hombre, pero tú…solo mírate, no eres más que basura mezclada con m****a que fue desechada una y otra vez sin dejar de ser lo que és…yo en cambio, me he fortalecido, y he dejado atrás todo ese miedo y lo que me hace débil, sin depender de nada ni nadie, y sin saber lo que me deparará el destino…-

-¡rebanaré tu cuerpo en pedacitos! ¡Ese es tu destino!- exclamó el mutante ya harto de la charla, sacando rápidamente las garras de sus nudillos para así cumplir su palabra, que él no era de decir las cosas a la ligera, aunque cuando terminara con el guerrero blindado haría más que simplemente cortarlo en cientos de trozos, conociendo a Logan él hasta se ca**ría en lo que quedara de Kenuichio

-honestamente creo que mi metáfora sonaba un poco más bonita- se dijo Harada a sí mismo en voz baja medio decepcionado, intrigado, pero a la vez bromeando y usando un poco de sarcasmo/humor negro para suavizar las cosas, porque en la vida hay que saber cuándo suavizar las situaciones y evitar los momentos incómodos ¿y que mejor forma que con algo de sarcasmo, ironía, o el cruel pero divertido humor negro? Recomendado por el Dr. Deadpool

El calmado y sereno silencio de la naturaleza del bosque, era corrompido por el incesante sonido del metal chirriante producto de los constantes roces de las espadas de El Samurai contra las garras de adamantio de Wolverine. Cansados ya de un combate que parecía no terminar jamás, James Howlett quiso dar el golpe final clavando sus zarpas en el pecho Kenuichio, pero esto le fue imposible, ya que su armadura era de adamantium, el mismo metal que le insertaron en su esqueleto interno y que nada podía cortarlo, nisiquiera ese material. En su entrenamiento samurái, Harada aprendió que debía ser rápido y aprovechar cualquier recurso que se le presentara; y así lo hizo clavando una de sus espadas katanas en el pecho de James, atacando directamente su corazón, literal y metafóricamente. Por mas que clavaba su espada su oponente mutante éste no moría. -¡¿porqué no te mueres, bastardo maldito?! ¡¿Qué clase de fenómeno eres tú?!- preguntó Kenuichio observando cómo entre los cortes de la camisa blanca de su rival sus heridas sanaban al instante, fue ahí que se dio cuenta que él ya no era humano en ningún sentido, lo habían convertido en algo nuevo, en el guerrero perfecto incapaz de morir sin importar el daño que sufriera.

Logan se quedó donde estaba, y Harada se alejó unos metros de él para verlo de pies a cabeza, en cierto sentido comenzó a sentir lástima por él, comenzaba a ver las cosas desde otro ángulo; y hablando de eso, entre los árboles de la lejanía logró distinguir una figura oscura que pasaba tán rápidamente que ni pudo distinguirla, pero en su cabeza escuchaba una voz siniestra que le decía "no te detengas…sigue alimentándome del dolor y sufrimiento…porqué así son los humanos, no saben hacer otra cosa más que pelear…¿Qué tal si ponemos las cosas un poco más interesantes?". Entonces a 10 metros de distancia de ellos estaba esa entidad malévola vestida en blanco y negro, sonriendo de manera maliciosa mostrando unos dientes filosos y terroríficos, con unos ojos completamente negros y sin rastro de alma alguna; inmediatamente supo que se trataba de su ancestro que se dejó consumir por las fuerzas oscuras del inframundo y que debía tratarse del mismo al que los agentes de La Mano servían desde hace siglos. El ente soltó una risa malévola y al chasquear los dedos alrededor de los dos "humanos" se formó un círculo de fuego.

-James, escúchame, no me agradas y yo tampoco a ti, pero tenemos que irnos ahora mismo- advirtió Ken al mutante, es cierto que se odiaban, pero tampoco quería involucrar a un ser diabólico que se alimentaba del sufrimiento producto de sus peleas, no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya una vez más, era algo mas bien personal, fue esa criatura la que hizo que Logan matara a todos los del clan que encontrara, el culpable de haberles arruinado la vida a ellos y a muchas personas inocentes

-no…solo uno de nosotros se irá…vivo- fue la respuesta del humano alterado geneticamente, quien instintivamente sacó de sus nudillos las cuchillas de adamantium, y se lanzó al ataque sin pensarlo dos veces. Esta vez el Samurái no contrarrestó los ataques, sino que mas bien parecía evitarlos, y es que una de las reglas de ser un buen guerrero era "puedes intentar recuperar el honor que perdiste si te crees capaz, pero no debes dejarte consumir por la venganza", el ronin hizo precisamente lo opuesto, y eso fue lo que lo llevó a ser huérfano, a conocer HYDRA, y a muchos eventos de su vida que terminaron en desgracia.

-¡ignorante! ¡¿no ves que es lo que ese espectro maligno espera que hagamos?! ¡él vive de la guerra, la muerte, y el dolor!- advertía el samurái plateado a su contrincante, pero éste último parecía hacer caso omiso ¿cómo podía ser tan testarudo si fue precisamente él quien le abrió los ojos acerca de la organización que no tenía respeto alguno por las leyes conocidas o por la humanidad en sí?

-¿y después dicen que el demente soy yo?- preguntó Wolverine con sarcasmo, y acto seguido continuó hablando –veo que tu cerebro está peor que cuando esos pinches ninjas demoniacos me lo lavaron…pero no te preocupes, no lo necesitarás cuando lo deje esparcido en la nieve-, y se lanzó como un rayo intentando cortar con sus garras la cabeza de Kenuichio, pero él se protegía con sus espadas a modo de escudo, parecía algo de nunca acabar

-vete al infierno…no, mejor aun…yo te llevaré allá- lo amenazó Harada blandiendo sus katanas de una manera tan rápida y mortífera que por primera vez logró hacer que Logan terminara herido, recibiendo cortes en su piel cada dos por tres, aunque estos se curaban rápido, pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera dolor. La lucha continuó, Ken parecía cansado, en cambio James Howlett no, y no debía demostrar debilidad frente a él porque sabía que ese mutante la usaría en su contra para derrotarlo. En un mal movimiento llegó a clavar su espada en el oxidado tanque de gasonila, el cual yacía cerca de ellos y el círculo de fuego que se dibujaba en el suelo por sobre la nieve, ese que hizo el espectro oscuro para poner la batalla mas interesante para su entretenimiento. Un instante bastó para que se liberara la gasolina del tanque y que al estar cerca del fuego provocara una gran explosión, ésta arrasó con todo lo que estuviese cerca de la misma, incluyendo unos cuantos árboles y algún que otro animal pequeño, pero principalmente los dos guerreros sedientos de sangre y venganza. El incendio se expandió poco a poco por todo el bosque, y un rato después salió de entre los árboles El Samurái de Plata, con partes de su armadura quemadas, sangre en sus espadas, y muy malherido, hasta iba cojeando sin importarle que a su alrededor el fuego consumiera todo a su paso. –fenomeno- se dijo para sus adentros refiriéndose a Logan, dejando así esa zona de muerte; ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién venció y quien murió? Era todo un misterio, uno que a Kenuichio Harada no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-En la vida no hay ganadores ni perdedores…solo soldados combatiendo en guerras sin sentido…así es cada día en todo el mundo- dijo en la mente de Harada una voz siniestra, la del mismo ser/entidad del inframundo que pasó un buen rato de diversión entreteniéndose con esas dos bestias salvajes que no parecían pertenecer a la Tierra o al Infierno, y que entre ellos había mas parecidos que diferencias. Obtuvo una gran recompensa por parte de aquellos que le ordenaron eliminar a ese super-humano, quedaron de verdad impresionados pues nadie lo había hecho y así James nunca se metería en el camino de ellos otra vez (o eso creían). Años pasarían hasta que el Samurai encontrara un rival a su altura, o debería decir "rivales", porque a pesar de haberse enfrentado a pandillas de criminales, en el futuro le ordenarían deshacerse de un grupo de superhéroes llamados Grandes Héroes, que no solo serían un gran desafío sino que cambiarían su vida y forma de pensar, le harían ver todo desde un ángulo diferente.

**Notas de autor:******

**Otro capítulo que se termina. Como habrán notado en este capítulo no hubo Hirogo en lo absoluto, dehecho nisiquiera estuvieron presentes nuestros queridos Grandes Héroes. Podría decirse que esto es lo que en las series y comics llaman "el capítulo flashback" debido que estuvo completamente ambientado en el pasado. También soy consciente de que quizás reciba alguna que otra queja de los fans de Marvel por este capítulo, pero quise hacer una adaptacion de los personajes de los comics a este universo Big Hero 6 que estoy construyendo; aun asi espero haberlos complacido aunque sea un poquito. Para los fans HIROGO, no se preocupen, el próximo capítulo estará centrado completamente en ellos, ya verán ;) Hasta pronto :)**


	17. Capítulo 17: La paz dura poco

Bueno, aqui está lo prometido, el capitulo 17, el tan esperado capítulo Hirogo luego de dos capítulos donde el ship apenas se hacía referencia o directamente no aparecía. Este capítulo es quizas uno de los más largo hasta ahora, ya que fueron 16 páginas de Word (y está compuesto de casi 9400 palabras). Ahora a responder comentarios como siempre:

**Amy Tanaka Overland**: Gracias, me encantan tus comentarios. Sobre la hija adoptiva pues no sabía como incluirla o mencionarla, creo que quizás lo deje para más adelante, pero eso sí, nunca dejo nada de lado, asi como en el futuro incluiré a Ebon Samurai (o la versión de este universo de él almenos), y sí también a Gunsmith y cuando encuentre la oportunidad también a Sunpyre (Lumina), honestamente me gustaría ver juntos a todos los que en los comcis pertenecieron a los Big Hero 6, ya sea que hubiesen interactuado o nó en algun momento de la historia del universo Marvel de los comics (y aclaro que Katie Teck me inspiré un poco en Marys Iosama y Furi Wamu, ambas miembros de los Big Hero 6 en los comics de hace unos años, aunque también le di mi toque original ;) ). Asi que también sos de desvelarte? en las vacaciones las noches casi ni duermo a la noche. Y si, pobre Kenuichio, pero como dicen "no hay mal que por bien no venga".  
Respecto a tu comentario del capitulo 12, no estás tan equivocada, el capitulo de hoy es solo la calma antes de la gran tormenta que se está por acercar. Ah, y otra cosa *te doy unas cajas de pañuelos* te lo debía, aunque creo que ya es un poco tarde, pero mal no te vendrían ¿eh?

**Capítulo 17: La paz dura poco (parte 1)**

Amanecía en San Fransokyo, Con el sol asomándose por el éste, iluminando con su calida y brillante luz comenzando así un nuevo día, éste tenía algo especial, pues ese día, 15 años atrás, nació un joven prodigio fundador del grupo de superhéroes defensores de la ciudad conocidos como los Grandes Héroes, ese joven tenía de nombre Hiro Hamada, y ese día era su cumpleaños, pero sin que lo supiera, sería uno que jamás olvidaría.

En su habitación Hiro dormía plácidamente, días habían pasado desde su incidente con los tres villanos que casi le cuesta la vida, pero él recordaba ese día como el momento en que él se le declaró a Gogo, y ella, bueno, se puede decir que también lo hizo, incluso lo besó, almenos así lo consideró Hiro.

Los rayos del sol no eran lo único que entraba por su ventana aquella mañana, una figura misteriosa entró sigilosamente como si de un ladron se tratase, intentando no despertar al joven, quien aún dormido no paraba de hablar, y el único nombre que mencionaba era el de Gogo. La figura misteriosa contuvo una risa, y sacó un celular de funda morada y motivos negros, y empezó filmar al joven Hamada y lo que éste decía dormido, -Gogo, ven…no te vayas…quédate conmigo…- decía Hiro mientras la persona misteriosa lo filmaba y seguía conteniendo las risas.

-Hiro…despierta, Hirito…- decía en voz baja la persona misteriosa tocando el hombro del joven con delicadeza, y éste todavía dormido le apartó la mano, a lo que la figura misteriosa se enojó un poco y con una mano le acarició un lado del rostro, -despierta, idiota- exclamó en tono normal dando un pequeño golpe, lo que hizo que Hiro instintivamente saltara de su cama y comenzara a golpear al aire, diciendo entre otras cosas el nombre de su mas reciente enemigo: Rayce. La figura lo tomó de las manos y lo calmó, pero entonces el chico prodigio al abrir los ojos y ver a esa persona misteriosa en su habitación, dio un salto hacia atrás asustado, sentándose en su cama.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Cómo entraste?! ¡¿Qué vas hacerme?!- decía el adolescente casi gritando, y muy asustado, a lo que la desconocida le tapó la boca con la mano y lo acostó en la cama poniéndose encima de él e inmovizándolo, mientras éste trataba de hablar, pero no podía, inclusive intentó ver el rostro de su agresora, pero aun estaba dormido y confundido.

Fue ahí que alguien tocó su puerta, era Cass Hamada, su tía y también tutora desde el fallecimiento de sus padres a la edad de tres años, -Hiro ¿todo bien? Te escuché gritar y no sabía qué era ¿estas bien?- le cuestionó la tia Cass desde el otro lado de la puerta, esperando respuesta de su sobrino, a lo que su agresora le quitó la mano de la boca y le hizo con esa misma mano una seña para decirle "no te pases de listo o te mato"

-eeeem…s-si…¡si!...e-estoy bien, tia Cass…yo solo…tuve una pesadilla, pero ya estoy bien ¿si? No hace falta que entres ni nada- contestó el joven con un tono medio nervioso, temiendo que la persona desconocida le hiciera algo, y al escuchar a Cass irse, la figura misteriosa salió de encima de él, y el chico lo primero que hizo fue apoyarse contra la pared, con mucho miedo, apuntándole a la desconocida con una pistola de juguete, -escucha, no sé quien eres, pero será mejor que te vayas de aquí ahora, no tienes ni idea de con quien te metes- la amenazó Hiro en voz baja.

Luego de unos segundos, la chica misteriosa se quitó la capucha morada que ocultaba su identidad, y lo que Hiro Hamada vio lo dejó asombrado, era Gogo Tomago, el amor de su vida, ahí parada a metros de él, sin dejar de mirarlo y dedicándole una sonrisa, todo eso hizo que el joven se pusiera rojo tanto de vergüenza por lo sucedido recientemente como por el amor que sentía por ella. –no, no, no, no, esto debe ser un sueño- se dijo a si mismo sentándose en su cama, acto seguido Gogo se sentó junto a él y lo pellizcó, haciendo que él dijera "au", eso no solo hizo que Hiro se diera cuenta que eso no era un sueño, sino que además activó a Baymax, quien empezó a inflarse, y al instante Gogo se escondió donde el robot no la pudiera ver.

-hola, yo soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal…en una escala del uno al diez ¿Cuánto clasificarías tu dolor?- dijo el robot médico acercándose a Hiro y mostrándole las gráficas de dolor, mientras el pobre Hiro se ponía cada vez mas y mas nervioso, temiendo que lo atraparan a él y a Gogo, -te ves nervioso, voy a hacerte un escaneo- agregó el robot, y Hiro se sobresaltó, -escaneo completo, no tienes daños físicos, sin embargo, tus niveles de energía están bajos, sugiero un desayuno balanceado, y entrar en calor para aumentar el flujo sanguíneo…también detecto un aumento en tu presión arterial, significa que estas exaltado- diagnosticó Baymax con total naturalidad.

Fue entonces que Gogo quiso salir a escondidas de donde se ocultaba, aprovechando que el androide inflable estaba ocupado con Hiro. Para su desgracia, el robot detectó movimiento detrás suyo, y al voltearse descubrió a la joven en pose caminando de puntillas. –¿cómo es que Leiko Ethel Tomago, alias Gogo, entró aquí?- preguntó Baymax.

-eso no te importa, ahora guárdate en tu compartimiento de una vez y déjame dormir- respondió el joven Hamada de forma gruñona empujando a Baymax a la fuerza hacia su estuche cargador, a lo que el robot medico no parecía oponer resistencia, igual que siempre

-deacuerdo, si según tu declaración la forma de arrivo de la señorita Tomago a tu habitación no es un asunto de total relevancia, ¿cuál es entonces el motivo de la visita tan temprana?- declaró el amigo cibernético de Hiro, mientras el chico de 15 años trataba de meterlo en su cargador rojo, pero era imposible, -mi sensores indican un aumento de nivel hormonal y de testosterona en sus organismos ¿estaban por realizar el acto reproductivo conocido como "coito"?- agregó Baymax haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran y se pusieran rojos de vergüenza, y tenían motivos; -el "coito" es algo normal en los jóvenes que pasan por la etapa de la pubertad, y experimentan cambios en su organismo- decía el robot a los dos adolescentes que ni querían seguir escuchándolo hablar de cosas tan vergonzosas como la pubertad, y menos aun Hiro, que le hacía sentirse incomodo hablar de esos asuntos, especialmente si Gogo estaba presente, aunque a ella le parecía gracioso ver cómo su "enamorado" perdía la paciencia con el robot recubierto de vinil.

-¡estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado!- gritó Hiro a Baymax, provocando un silencio absoluto en toda la habitación, y acto seguido, el asistente médico se desinfló guardándose en su cargador. –Gogo, yo…ahora que estás aquí, me gustaría hablarte de lo sucedido hace días, ya sabes…sobre nosotros…- añadió el cumpleañero sobándose el brazo y desviando un poco la mirada, refiriéndose a aquella tarde en la que, luego del ataque de los tres villanos, le confesó a Gogo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Gogo se ruborizó un poco al oir a su amigo hablar de aquel momento donde él le dijo que la amaba, y ella, bueno, podría decirse que hizo lo mismo. –pues entonces vístete y ven conmigo, si vamos a hablar de ello, será en el lugar indicado- dijo ella sonriéndole picaramente y saliendo por la misma ventana por donde entró. Momentos después de vestirse de forma improvisada, Hiro se asomó por la ventana, y vio a Gogo ahí abajo en la calle esperando junto a una motoneta, a lo que ella le hizo señas para que bajara.

No tuvo opción, Hiro tuvo que salir por la ventana, puesto que si salía por la puerta del negocio o alguna otra salida de la casa, su tía lo escucharía, y esa idea la verdad no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Con mucha paciencia y equilibrio, Hiro logró bajar parte del tejado, y cuando estaba a solo tres metros del suelo, los cuales pudo haber saltado y caído de pie sin problema, algo lo interrumpió su concentración, -no te vayas a caer, idiota- dijo Gogo de forma cruel pero divertida, haciendo el joven perdiera el equilibrio apropósito y cayera al piso del espaldas

-lo hiciste apropósito- le dijo Hiro en voz baja de forma regañona al amor de su vida, quien un momento después lo ayudó a levantarse y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, algo que no evitó que el chico se sonrojara

-¿esto lo compensa?- preguntó la joven Tomago con sarcasmo, viendo como el niño prodigio ponía cara de embobado y en ese estado él solo se limitó a asentir. Nada como empezar el día con una buena caída seguida de muestras de afecto de la persona que te gusta, es cierto lo que dicen de que el amor duele, pero por Gogo Hiro era capaz de aguantar todas las caídas y golpes posibles, por mas que fuesen provocados por ella en su mayor parte. Pero él no era único enamorado ahí, porque la chica que lo acompañaba no era la excepción, ella no se resistía a verlo con rostro de ingenuo o confundido, en síntesis: con cara de idiota, de "su idiota".

Al instante ambos tortolitos reaccionaron, la chica subió a la moto haciéndole señas a su "novio" para que se sentara detrás de ella, algo que el hizo con timidez, para luego rodearle con sus brazos, pero eso sí, ante esta última acción Hiro no pudo evitar sonrojarse, -¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Hamada agarrándose bien de ella

-ya lo verás- le respondió Gogo ladeando una sonrisa, -y cuidado donde pones las manos- añadió entre risas la chica de 16 años, algo que hizo que su acompañante sintiera vergüenza y la soltara, pero ella se rió por lo bajo y tomó las manos de Hiro pasándolas alrededor de su abdomen femenino, a lo que el puberto no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Y apenas arrancó la moto, Leiko aceleró a fondo, y el ruido del vehiculo se vio acompañado por otro diferente: los gritos de Hiro de susto y emoción mezclados

-¡mas despacio! ¡vas muy rápido!- gritaba Hiro abrazando con fuerza a Gogo, viendo cómo todo a su alrededor pasaba tan velozmente que ni podíadistinguir lo que sucedía a su alrededor, temiendo que fuesen a chocar o que la policía los detuviera, aunque Hiro ya estaba acostumbrado a ser detenido por oficiales a causa de su participación en las peleas robóticas ilegales, pero como decía él "las peleas robóticas no son ilegales, apostar en peleas robóticas, eso sí es ilegal, pero lucrativo", esa frase la dijo mientras Tadashi lo rescataba la noche que él le mostraría su instituto, y sus amigos, y de no haber sucedido eso quizas no habría conocido jamás a su grupo de amigos, ni a Gogo, ni existirían los Grandes Héroes.

–"rápida" es mi segundo nombre- dijo la chica sin dejar de acelerar y defendiendo su argumento a la vez, sintiendo la velocidad, la adrenalina, y el riesgo, a ella le gustaba el arriesgarse, pero uno de sus problemas era que aveces evadía conflictos que no pudiera manejar o que no valieran la pena, o que simplemente no tuviera ganas de enfrentarlos, tal era el caso de sus sentimientos por Hiro, que ni quería saber de ellos, aunque poco a poco se mostró mas abierta a lo que sentía, y días antes él le confeso a ella sus verdaderos sentimientos, e iban a hablar de ellos, pero si lo harían sería en el lugar especial de Gogo.

-¡creí que Ethel era tu segundo nombre!- exclamó el joven Hamada aun gritando del susto por la velocidad a la que iban, aunque luego esos gritos fueron de diversión, porque aprendió a verlo desde otro angulo, y darse cuenta de que estaba con la chica que tanto amaba andando en moto .Finalmente, luego de un rato largo los dos adolescentes se fueron alejando del ambiente suburbano y entraron en un bosque, adentrándose mucho más en él, cada vez mas lejos de la ciudad, –em, Gogo, no quiero parecer miedoso ni nada, pero creo que estamos muy lejos de casa- dijo el chico un poco preocupado, recordando esas películas de terror de jóvenes que se adentraban en los bosques, donde nadie escucharía sus gritos en kilómetros a la redonda, y eso le daba a Hiro un mal presentimiento.

-bien, llegamos- dijo Gogo bajándose de su motocicleta, quitándose el casco y desapareciendo entre la maleza de forma misteriosa como si se hubiese desvanecido, igual que un fantasma. Hiro se quedó sorprendido, se sacó el casco dejándolo junto al de Gogo, y corrió por la misma dirección de ella, para sin darse cuenta estar al borde de un acantilado, y al estar a punto de caerse, Tomago lo tomó por la muñeca y lo tiró hacia atrás, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, y él encima de ella. –debes tener más cuidado la próxima vez, que es Baymax el que vuela- comentó ella entre risas con su enamorado sobre ella, y sin que él se diera cuenta su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el busto de la chica, ésta giró los ojos y agregó de forma amenazante -ahora, hazme el favor de quitarte de encima o seré yo la que te tire por el acantilado-

Hiro se sorprendió, y de un salto se puso de pié, poniéndose rojo con solo pensar que por unos momentos tuvo sus cara sobre los pechos de Gogo, él no era de pensar cosas así, pero era parte de la etapa conocida como pubertad, después de todo el cumplía 15 años ese día, ya era algo. Sin embargo esa no era una buena etapa para él, experimentaba cambios en su cuerpo, algunos cambios de humor y mentalidad que eran inestables, ya se tratara de los sentimientos que desarrollaba por Gogo, la forma de expresarlos, o el ser mas impulsivo y hacer cosas sin pensar como el hecho de casi matar a Rayce o de no liderar bien al equipo. Para evitar que ella lo viera sonrojado de la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, él decidió mirar para otro lado, y entonces pudo apreciar la hermosa vista, se veía el océano, el puente Golden Gate, parte de la ciudad, y algunas islas; una vista muy hermosa, es cierto que al volar en la espalda de Baymax él llegó a ver muchos lugares, pero nunca un paisaje como ese, y lo mejor es que en esos momentos estaba con su chica soñada.

-sabía que te gustaría- dijo Gogo Tomago sentándose al borde, y su compañero ubicándose justo a su lado. Ella lo miró sonriente y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro para hacerlo reaccionar. –aquí es donde vengo cuando necesito despejar la mente…y como hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿Qué mejor forma de ver el amanecer que desde el lugar más adecuado?- comentó ella riéndose por lo bajo y observando con su amigo el sol que apenas se elevaba sobre el horizonte

-La tia Cass me matará si no me encuentra en casa- dijo el joven Hamada bajando un poco la cabeza. Su tía era muy sobreprotectora, después de todo era como su madre, ya que cuando los padres de sus sobrinos murieron ella los cuidó como si fuesen sus hijos, les dio un hogar, y nunca dejó de quererlos, aunque nadie le dijo que sería tan complicado; Cass Hamada tuvo que aguantar a Tadashi durante la etapa temprana de la adolescencia donde los chicos comienzan con la rebeldía y son difíciles de controlar, pero por lo menos no tuvo que ir a buscarlo a prisión como a Hiro, excepto cuando éste último hizo que ambos lo detuvieran.

-oh vaya, el criminal despiadado que estuvo en prisión y combate criminales teme que su tía lo castigue- dijo Leiko en tono burlesco mofándose del que en algún futuro, sin que lo supiera, sería su próximo novio. A Hiro no le preocupaba solo Cass, sino también Shiro Yoshida, quien era el nuevo huésped que residía en la habitación anteriormente en alquiler, y él lo molestaba como si Hiro fuese su hermano menor, peleaban por la ultima pieza de pollo o pescado frito, se hacían bromas; podía ser molesto pero se cuidaban entre sí, para haberse conocido en tan solo unos días habían forjado un fuerte vínculo, y Shiro era tan sobreprotector que cada vez que su "hermanito" (osea Hiro xD) decía/hacía algo que no debía Yoshida lo agarraba de los tobillos y lo ponía de cabeza hasta que el niño prodigio se rindiera, solo fue una vez pero bastó para que el adolescente de ahora 15 años captara el mensaje.

-hey ¿Cuándo vas a parar con eso? Te dije que las peleas robóticas no son ilegales, apostar en ellas es ilegal…además hace meses que no lo hago, no desde…no desde lo de Tadashi…- contestó él deprimiéndose en la ultima parte de su declaración. La noche de su última pelea robot fue la misma en la que su hermano mayor lo llevó a conocer a sus amigos, y el primero de todos que conoció fue una chica ciclista coreana de baja estatura, pelo corto color azabache con destellos morados, inteligente y que lo cautivó al instante; esa era nada menos que Leiko Ethel Tomago-Tanaka (Tomago por parte de su padre, y Tanaka por parte de su madre) apodada "Gogo" por todos los demás.

La pelinegra se juntó más a su acompañante y tomó su mano, viéndolo con una sonrisa que le contagió al instante y prosiguió a hablar -escucha, yo…Tadashi y yo eramos mejores amigos, él siempre me decía de lo orgulloso que estaba de ti y que nunca te abandonaría, por más que lo metieras a él en problemas…si él te viera ahora te aseguro que te diría algo como "me alegra que por fin hicieras algo de tu vida"-, ella soltó una risa en ésta ultima parte imitando la voz de hombre para simbolizar la del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. Cuando Honey Lemon conoció al hermano de Dashi (apodo que Fred usaba con el mayor de los Hamada) le dijo que había escuchado mucho de él, Gogo pudo haber dicho lo mismo además de otras cosas, pero en lugar de eso simplemente le dio la bienvenida a la Tierra de los nerds luego de contarle acerca de la bicicleta de suspensión magnética; la verdad es que a Leiko le gustaba escuchar de Hiro y había visto unas fotos de él en el teléfono de Tadashi, parece que Fred fue el primero en notar cierta atracción entre ellos aun cuando ni se conocían.

-Gogo…sobre nosotros…es decir, tu y yo, y lo que somos…¿quieres hablarlo? Digo, no quiero incomodarte ni nada- dijo en tono medio modesto el adolescente de pelo alborotado color oscuro, y no era de extrañarse, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba hablar de sentimientos, y Hiro fue muy valiente para haberse puesto sentimental con esa jovencita la otra tarde y decirle lo que sentía, algunos dirían que fue muy tonto tomando en cuenta lo violenta que era Leiko con los muchachos que se pasaban con ella o que se comportaban como bobos, pero no con el pequeño Hamada, él era diferente. Ella giró un poco los ojos apretando los labios del nerviosismo (pues no sabía que decirle), y se puso de pié yéndose hacia el bosque precisamente por donde vino. Hiro Hamada se puso las manos en la cara, y con una se golpeó la frente mientras le seguía hablando a la chica que no estaba presente –no, no quise decir eso…escucha Gogo, perdóname ¿si? No tenemos que hablarlo si no quieres, pero no te vayas-

De pronto ella apareció entre los árboles con el saco color café apagado que antes colgaba de la parte de atras de la motoneta, para volver a sentarse junto a su futuro novio y sacar de la bolsa dos latas de cerveza, -si vamos a hablar de eso, al menos tengo que tomar un buen trago- dijo ella abriendo su lata, y dándole una a Hiro. A veces uno necesita relajar la mente, y si de Leiko Tomago se trataba la cerveza espumosa era lo único que la calmaba además de golpear a Fred, no es que ella fuese alcohólica, pero estaba acostumbrada, después de todo solía andar mucho por barrios bajos en sus tiempos libres.

-eeeeeem, no gracias, yo paso- comentó Hiro mostrando incomodidad ante el ofrecimiento, rechazando el elixir prohibido, ya que apenas tenía quince años y sería ilegal que un menor estuviese ingiriendo bebidas con alcohol, pero habiendo corrupción, villanos con armaduras y superpoderes¿Qué tan extraño sería? Y así por varios instantes Gogo le siguió insistiendo a su enamorado para que la probara y éste se negaba una y otra vez.

-hagamos algo, si la pruebas te daré una recompensa que valdrá la pena- dijo ella casi susurrando de forma seductora, mordiéndose el labio y entrelazando los dedos de su mano libre con los de la de él, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara y tragara saliva, además de notar que por la frente le caía una gota de sudor, obviamente lo había tentado. Gogo sonrió de forma maliciosa y continuó diciendo su propuesta –si la pruebas, yo…te besaré…si es un sorbo pequeño y pones cara de asqueado será en la mejilla, y si tomas un buen sorbo sin quejas ni caras raras será en los labios, y la duración o intensidad dependerá de cuanto tomes…vamos, sé que quieres-

Los ojos de Hiro se abrieron como platos, su respiración aumentaba al igual que su pulso cardiaco, y se mordía el labio inferior cada tanto, todo eso mientras la muchacha hablaba. Era una gran oferta, no podía negarse, él amaba con locura a Gogo y era un hecho innegable, cuando le confesó lo que sentía ella apenas apoyó sus labios en los suyos, pero ahora podía ser diferente, y lo mejor es que era ella la que se ofrecía, osea que el sentimiento era mutuo. Durante esos días se estuvieron mensajeando o hablando por computadora mientras él se recuperaba, estaban muy felices, todo había cambiado entre ellos, ya no eran solo amigos, estaban cerca de ser algo más. Hamada en un santiamén agarró una de las latas y tomó su contenido en un instante, y acto seguido sin pensarlo hizo lo mismo con la de Gogo. -¡hey, idiota! ¡esa era mi cerveza!- se quejó ella viéndolo de manera regañona, avergonzando al chico, pero luego dio un suspiro y relajó su rostro para calmar al joven diciendo –bah, olvídalo, ya no importa…-

El puberto se sintió arrepentido, actuó por impulso otra vez, y eso le había costado caro. Prefería no mencionar lo del beso para no volver incómodo el momento, solo se limitó a estar en silencio igual que ella, observando la vista, y limpiándose las comisuras de la boca con su mano, ya que aun le quedaban unas burbujas de la espuma. El silencio se rompió cuando al prodigio le empezó a dar hipo, algo que hizo reir a la chica, parece que él había obtenido su merecido por tomar algo que no era suyo y por hacer algo sin pensar. –toma eso borrachín ¡Gogo gana de nuevo!- gritó ella al vació, haciendo que su voz resonara un poco. Ambos se pusieron a gritar y hacer pequeños aullidos como si fuesen perros, sin importarles si alguien escuchaba, ya que no había nadie en kilómetros, excepto algunos del puente y de los barcos o pequeños botes en la bahía. Los dos pelinegros se rieron al unisono, para acto seguido suspirar alegremente y tomarse nuevamente de las manos.

-Gogo…ayer, o creo que el día anterior te mandé mensajes a tu cuenta y a tu celular, y no me contestaste…me preocupé…¿podrías decirme qué pasó?- cuestionó el cumpleañero viéndola con intriga, haciendo que la estudiante del SFITse deprimiera y mirara hacia el horizonte, como si estuviese recordando algo. Y tenía sus motivos. Lo cierto es que el día previo a ese los tortolitos no se pudieron hablar, porque la muchacha no contestaba los mensajes que su amigo le enviaba, él pensó que quizás había arruinado las cosas entre ellos o que algo le había pasado, quizás había perdido el teléfono o se lo habían robado, pero en realidad se trataba de algo mucho peor.

FLASHBACK

Gogo Tomago estaba en su "lugar secreto" disfrutando de la vista, y arrojando alguna que otra piedra al océano por diversión. Se fijó en el celular para ver la hora y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que había perdido la noción del tiempo y que su madre quizás la estaba esperando en casa lista para regañarla, o castigarla, o llamar a la policía reportando la desaparición de su hija. Rato más tarde la adolescente llegó a la puerta de su casa y la abrió lentamente para no hacer ruido. Silencio absoluto reinaba en el hogar que parecía deshabitado. –hija ¿puedes subir un momento, por favor?- gritó su madre desde el piso de arriba donde estaban las habitaciones.

La joven Tomago cerró la puerta tras de sí y subió con toda calma las escaleras. Revisó primero el cuarto de sus padres (o ahora de su madre solamente, ya que ella se había vuelto viuda hace unos pocos años) y ella no se encontraba ahí, también revisó el de huéspedes y no hubo nada, lo mismo con el baño y el resultado fue igual. Finalmente solo quedaba su habitación, que en la puerta de color blanco había un cartel amarillo con letras negras (como si fuese una advertencia) que decía "entre bajo su propio riesgo" como para amenazar al que se atreviera a irrumpir en su santuario personal. Al entrar encontró a su mamá sosteniendo uno de los discos de su traje que Gogo se había llevado a casa para arreglar, y no se veía muy feliz. -¿asi que este es el proyecto escolar en el que trabajas? ¿usas el dinero de la universidad para vestirte de superhéroe y golpear criminales en tus tiempos libres?- preguntó la señora Tanaka frunciendo el ceño a su hija, parece que la había descubierto

-mamá, no es lo que crees, eso es parte de mi trabajo de la universidad sobre la bicicleta de suspensión magnética, nada más- se defendió la chica de cabello corto bien oscuro diciendo una excusa para evitar que su familiar se enterara de su doble vida. Ser un superhéroe no era fácil, había que evitar que descubrieran tu identidad secreta y que te metieras en problemas, no era fácil si el visor de tu casco era transparente y se veía tu cara, eso era algo que Hiro debía arreglar, y era la principal razón por las que evitaban a la prensa.

-¡no me mientas!...lo descubrí todo, los planos del traje escondidos entre tus CD's , las notas sobre las mejoras, los expedientes de los tipos malos, los borradores con las especulaciones sobre esos maniáticos…no quería admitirlo pero en cuantobusqué fotos y grabaciones en internet que eran de mala calidad te pude reconocer…por el amor de Dios ¡¿en que pensabas?!- declaró la mujer irradiando ira y unas pocas lagrimas de sus ojos que corrían por su rostro colorado de lo enojada que estaba

-¿en que pensaba? ¡¿en que pensabas tú al estar buscando en mi habitación?! ¡¿Qué no conoces el significado de "respetar la privacidad de tus hijos?!- contestó Gogo de manera violenta enfrentando a su madre. Está claro que hay padres que revisan las habitaciones de sus hijos o los espían cada tanto para ver que hacen, pero no es por acosarlos sino porque se preocupan y los quieren

-¡desde hace tiempo me puse a pensar que traficabas drogas o algo por el estilo! No me hagas recordarte lo que pasó hace tiempo…¿pero esto? La verdad que hubiese preferido que se trataran de armas, o drogas, o lo que sea menos esto- admitió la madre preocupada y angustiada sentándose en la cama. Ella tenía razón, pues hace como un año o dos Leiko Tanaka fue arrestada por posesión de marihuana, que en realidad nisiquiera era suya sino de su primer novio con el que rompió meses más tarde (vaya uno a saber uno porqué jaja) y ella había tomado la culpa para cubrirlo.

-¡bien, me descubriste!...soy una superhéroe ¿y eso qué? Nada me ha pasado, sé cuidarme sola y nadie me ha descubierto…¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto, eh?...¿Castigarme impidiéndome hacer mi deber?...¿Denunciarme con la policía por salvar San Fransokyo? Ya no soy ninguna bebita, conozco el mundo de afuera como la palma de mi mano así como los riesgos que corro- confesó Gogo en un tono sarcástico enfrentando a su superiora. Ella no tenía miedo de rebelarse contra el sistema, pero temía las consecuencias, y esta situación no tenía unas buenas sino malas consecuencias

-¡recuerda que sigo siendo tu madre! ¡y mientras vivas bajo mi techo respetarás mis reglas y harás lo que yo diga!- gritó la dama a la adolescente rebelde de 16 años y medio. Hubo un silencio que volvió el ambiente algo lúgubre y misterioso. Gogo captó el mensaje y directamente tomó un bolso grande, abrió el cierre y puso bastante ropa, botanas, gaseosas, entre otras cosas. La señora de cuarenta y tantos años la observó muy intrigada. -¿Qué estas haciendo?...mirame cuando te hablo, y responde a mi pregunta- ordenó la mamá de Gogo poniéndose firme.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Tu dijiste que mientras viva contigo seguiré tus reglas…fuiste muy clara…me iré de aquí- contestó con frialdad la jovencita de pelo oscuro, pasando la correa por encima de su cabeza y uno de sus hombros de forma diagonal por sobre su torso. Muy decidida salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras sin mirar atrás ni dirigirle una sola palabra a la dueña de la casa y quien además la mantenía.

-¡¿Qué acaso te volviste loca?!...¡Leiko! ¡vuelve aquí!- decía la madre siguiendo a su hija hasta la entrada del hogar justo cuando abrió la puerta que daba a la calle. –escuchame bien, jovencita…llegas a cruzar esa puerta, y te juro que…- agregó ella sin poder terminar la frase

-¡¿o sino qué?! ¡no puedes controlarme como si fuese un títere! ¡tengo 16 años! ¡ya no soy una bebita! ¡puedo cuidarme por mi misma! ¡no necesito vivir con una mujer que manipula mi vida a su gusto y no respeta mi espacio!...adios- contestó Leiko Tomago saliendo a la acera y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo de un golpe. Ese fue un momento en el que ya no había marcha atrás, por fin Gogo había abandonado su casa, no es que se hubiese querido ir desde hace tiempo pero se creía lista para ser independiente, a pesar de no tener apartamento ni empleo, pero tenía algo muy importante: tenía amigos. Sus amigos nunca la abandonarían, ella siempre tendía a donde ir. Una vez llegó a la esquina, antes de doblar se detuvo un momento, se dio vuelta para ver su casa por última vez, dio un largo suspiro depresivo, y siguió su camino, bajando un poco la cabeza para que nadie se diera cuenta que por sus mejillas corrian unas lagrimas medio grises porque se le corría algo del maquillaje que tenía puesto, mientras a los lejos el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, finalizando así otro día y otra etapa en la vida de los demás.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Hiro se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar lo sucedido con la familia de Gogo, y una vez ella concluyó el relato el estudiante universitario se decidió a preguntar -¿es todo?...¿que pasó después? ¿Qué hiciste? No creo que estuvieses vagando sola por las calles ¿o si?-. Acto seguido el pelinegro la vio preocupado, sentía pena por ella y por lo que le había sucedido. Fue culpa de ambas, en parte porque la madre de Gogo no reconocía que ella sabía cuidarse y manejar situaciones como esas sin sufrir daño alguno, pero también en el caso de Leiko ésta no supo apreciar el amor y protección que le daba su familia y que ésta estaba así porque la amaba y quería protegerla; la verdad que las dos eran algo orgullosas, y eso no era una buena combinación.

-luego de eso fui con Honey Lemon, ella vive con su madre y su abuela…le conté lo que me sucedió, y me dejó quedarme esa noche diciéndole a sus familiares que haríamos una fiesta de pijamas…al día siguiente, para no llamar la atención salí a deambular por la ciudad un rato, y me encontré a mi mamá en la puerta de un supermercado…me sorprende que no me llamara al celular después de que me fui, pero más aún que no me denunciara con la policía…apenas nos dijimos "hola" y seguimos de largo cada una su propio camino…creo que fui un poco dura con ella…pero vamos, no puede impedirme combatir el crimen, menos con Rayce cerca, ella no sabe la amenaza que enfrentamos ni de lo que estamos hechos, no sabe que los tengo a ustedes para cuidarme, o que tenemos esa nueva recluta con la bati-cueva y todos esos cachivaches de SHIELD- argumentó la joven Tomago sonando algo angustiada

-bueno…hace tiempo me dijiste que cuando alguien te decía algo es porque se preocupaba por ti, porque te quiere…no digo que estuviese bien que tu madre te prohibiera ser una superheroina, pero sabe que te estas enfrentando a algo diferente a todo lo que hemos visto…todavía me acuerdo cuando la primera vez que combatimos a ese maniático él te tomó del cuello y casi te cortó la respiración- decía Hiro Hamada tomando con fuerza la mano de Gogo y recordando ese horrible día cuando casi perdió a su amada, entonces siguió contando –Baymax no hizo nada porque no lastima gente, los demás estaban inconscientes…simplemente salté hacia ese tipo, lo derribé haciendo que te soltara, le quité el casco y lo golpeé en su rostro humano con mis guanteletes que uso para conectarme con los paneles de Baymax…no me detuve por nada, quería matarlo…no iba a permitir que él te lastimara a ti o a mis amigos…pero aveces me pregunto qué habría pasado si el robot que construyó mi hermano no me hubiese detenido ¿Rayce habría muerto?...¿quizás todo sería diferente?...ahora entiendo porque no querías que fuese el líder del equipo…sabías a qué nos enfrentábamos y quisiste detenerme antes de que algo malo me pasara, y mira lo que sucedió hace días…pude haber muerto, y lo último que hicimos antes de eso fue pelear por el liderazgo…fue por eso que te confesé esa tarde lo que sentía por ti…-

Gogo se sorprendió con lo que estaba escuchando, pero también se sintió algo ofendida, tanto que se puso de pie y se apartó un poco de Hiro, viéndolo con desagrado y comenzando a hablarle -¿asi que de eso se trata? ¿todo trata de ti? "oh mirenme, soy Hiro Hamada, el líder de los Grandes Héroes, todo el universo gira a mi alrededor, soy bebé llorón que decide lo que es bueno para los demás"…¡¿toda tragedia tiene que ser sobre ti, verdad?! ¡no te importan los demás en lo absoluto, ni sus asuntos! ¡la razón por la que dije que no te quería mas en el equipo es porque eres un idiota cursi y quejoso!...eres patético…¡me das nauseas! Aun no puedo creer que pensara en besarte y…y en hacer esas cosas de parejas ridículas, y en portarme como una estúpida...eres igual a mi madre, y no voy a dejar que me controles y me cambies a tu gusto ¿te quedó claro?-

El niño prodigio la vio muy asustado escuchándola atentamente cada palabra, no era su culpa, ella pasaba por un mal momento. Una vez acabó, Hiro se levantó, se puso frente a ella viéndola a los ojos y asintió de forma seria, -cada palabra- dijo en respuesta a si había entendido o nó. Acto seguido, sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque sabía que quizás recibiría un golpe por eso, posó rápidamente sus labios en los de Gogo uniéndolos en un beso auténtico, el primero de él; por un momento Gogo puso mano derecha a modo de puño como si fuese a pegarle, pero el chico velozmente la tomó de la muñeca como sometiéndola a sus órdenes, y la muchacha de cabellos oscuros y morados se dejó llevar correspondiendo el beso. Ninguno de los dos pelinegros querían que terminara, cada vez se besaban con más intensidad, y curiosamente Hiro recordó que Gogo aceptó besarlo si se tomaba la cerveza y que la duración e intensidad era variable según cuanto tomara, y se había tomado ambas latas de un trago, asi que podría decirse que Leiko era de cumplir sus promesas, pero en esos instantes nada importaba, solo lo que sentían entre ellos.

-vaya, vaya, vaya…¿estoy interrumpiendo el romance aquí?- preguntó un joven de 17 o 18 años que se encontraba a poca distancia de ellos observándolos apoyado en uno de los árboles. La pareja de enamorados se separó por unos momentos para ver quién era el tercer integrante, y era ni mas ni menos que Scott, el exnovio de Gogo, quien vestía en esos momentos una cazadora de cuero negro, camisa blanca, unos jeans casi rotos y zapatillas blancas marca Twike como las de su exnovia, se veian casi iguales pero diferenciándose en algunas cosas como en actitud y comportamiento. –veo que sigues trayendo a este lugar a tus amantes- dijo él viendo a los enamorados, más a Hamada quien lo vio intrigado a lo que el ex prosiguió hablando –ah ¿no te lo dijo? Aquí es donde Leiko y yo veníamos a darnos muchos besitos y a hacer el amor como conejos-. El mayor se empezó a reir, a lo que el nerd se sintió algo asqueado y ofendido al pensar en su amada y su exnovio haciendo lo que los dos pelinegros hacían antes de que el invitado indeseable llegara.

-escuchame tarado, tienes 10 segundos para irte de aquí antes de que tire por el acantilado a propósito ¿capice?- lo amenazó la joven Tomago tronando sus dedos como si de retarlo a pelear se tratase. El cumpleañero prefirió no meterse entre los dos, no por ser miedoso, sino porque podría empeorar la situación, asi que se quedó donde estaba pero sin mostrar debilidad o temor.

-Ah, mira el hombrecito que te conseguiste, un cobarde que necesita que su novia lo defienda- se burló el adulto joven haciendo referencia al prodigio escuálido de chamarra azul. Gogo no lo soportó más y le propició un buen puñetazo en la cara, tirándole asi un diente. Scott se incorporó sacando pecho e imponiéndose ante ella, pasándose la mano por sobre la comisura de los labios para limpiarse la sangre que le brotaba de los bordes de su boca, y no se veía contento; Gogo nunca lo había golpeado, solo le dio una cachetada fuerte cuando terminó con él, pero en esos tiempos no era una rebelde sino una chica normal aunque no tan afeminada, y fue entonces que él influenció un poco en su personalidad y actitud hasta que al romper la relación ella decidió ser diferente, y pocos meses mas tarde fue cuando entró al Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo debido a su alto coeficiente intelectual. El exnovio la tomó del brazo y se lo torció un poco provocando así que ella quedara inmovilizada.

Hiro Hamada contempló con horror la escena, y dentro suyo comenzó a arder de ira igual que cuando Rayce la tomó del cuello y le cortó la respiración. El pelinegro no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño a su chica, y por mas que no fuese un atleta, y también estuviese consciente de que era un suicidio, se abalanzó contra Scott separándolo de Gogo, y tirándolo al suelo, para luego pegarle en el ojo derecho un par de veces; el joven de 17 o 18 años no parecía defenderse, puede que porque todavía estuviese aturdido de la paliza que le dio su ex-pareja por separado y que le agitó el cerebro si es que lo tenía. Hamada se levantó dirigiéndose hacia Gogo, ayudándola a levantarse, una vez ésta lo lo hizo fue hasta su exnovio que aun estaba recostado en el suelo, y le dio una patada en sus "partes nobles" donde sabía que más le dolería. ¿podía Hiro ser tan violento? Si se trataba de defender lo que más amaba sí que lo era, -¿te encuentras bien, Gogo?- preguntó él a la muchacha de 16 años

-no necesitaba tu ayuda, lo tenía todo bajo control- contestó la chica a modo de broma pero también frustrada, no le gustaba que alguien más peleara sus batallas, era algo orgullosa de sí misma

-si claro, te ocupabas de él dejando que te torciera el brazo ¿acaso también vas a decir que todos tus movimientos están fríamente calculados?- comentó el nerd de pelo color azabache en un tono medio irónico/sarcástico/burlón, le gustaba molestarla y sabía que nada malo le pasaría pues ambos se llevaban bien y se sentían más comodos uno con el otro, a diferencia de Fred que Gogo lo usaba de saco de boxeo y le daba un zape cada vez que él quisiera pasarse de listo. Los dos pelinegros se rieron a carcajadas, y al ver a Scott levantarse se echaron a correr directo a donde habían dejado la moto; se subieron sin dudarlo y Leiko intentó hacer que arrancara, hasta que varios intentos después lo logró y aceleró a fondo. Hiro se agarró de su compañera mientras ésta manejaba sin respetar semáforo o peatón alguno, y tenían sus razones, ya que detrás de ellos estaba el exnovio persiguiéndolos también en motoneta, e irónicamente parecía que cada persecución a alta velocidad en la que la pareja estuviese involucrada tenía que ver con alguien que quisiera matarlos, siendo el primero Yokai ¿cómo olvidarlo? Si esa noche también estaba el resto del grupo e iban en la camioneta de Wasabi, éste último nunca la perdonó por estrellarla en el fondo del mar.

El ambiente cambiaba, habían entrado a unas calles poco transitadas del bajo mundo de San Fransokyo, y con ello también las reglas cambiaban. Sin dejar de seguirlos Scott sacó de sus pantalones una pistola y empezó a disparar, no había policías cerca, en esos lugares sobrevivían los mas fuertes, ágiles, y malos. Al escuchar los disparos la chica intentó realizar maniobras con tal de perder a su acosador, pero era inútil, él no se cansaría hasta verlos muertos, era un psicópata, por un momento Hiro hasta pensó que él y Rayce podían ser parientes. Finalmente, Tomago entró por unas calles donde estaba prohibido el paso, fue ahí donde lo perdieron y se pusieron los dos adolescentes a gritar de alegría; pero la felicidad duró poco, sus expresiones cambiaron de emoción a horror al darse cuenta que al frente había un puente sin terminar. -¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡frena!- gritó el genio de la robótica muy asustado, pero parece que no había forma de detener el vehículo, el sistema de frenado se había dañado con uno de los disparos. Al haber reaccionado tarde no tuvieron tiempo de girar, cayendo así del borde del puente a medio terminar.

Hiro presionó sus ojos con fuerza para no ver mientras caían, y abrazó con fuerza a Gogo confiando en que ella los sacaría de esa situación o por lo menos sabría que hacer. Ella mediante unas maniobras de equilibrio consiguió que la moto aterrizara de manera perfecta y balanceada, y que de ese modo ninguno de los dos se partiera la cabeza en dos, por más que llevaran cascos puestos. El vehículo se fue deteniendo poco a poco, éste no podía soportar tales maltratos, y luego de haber sufrido disparos y un impacto de tal magnitud contra el piso debía parar un poco. Ambos chicos respiraron de manera profunda, e intercambiaron miradas, para momentos después soltar pequeñas risas que se volvieron cada vez más fuertes; puede que hubiesen estado por morir, pero enfrentaron situaciones peores que superaban eso, y se alegraban de estar en perfecto estado y haber desafiado el peligro ¿Quién lo diría? Parecía que ambos eran el uno para el otro. Hamada le sonrió y le dijo exaltado–Gogo…¡fue increíble! ¡hay que hacerlo otra vez!-, pero para la mala suerte de ambos, la moto empezó a hacer ruidos extraños, desarmándose pieza por pieza, hasta quedar hecha pedazos con ellos todavía sentados

-creo que mejor en otro momento- contestó la chica con sarcasmo, tanto trabajo y dedicación desperdiciados; para calmarla su "amigo" le dio palmaditas en la espalda para reconfortarla como ella lo hizo en la muerte de Tadashi. Ese día ella fue a su habitación, hablaron un poco, hasta lo hizo reir, y le dio un golpe en el hombro como lo hacen los amigos, sin que ambos sintieran en ese entonces algo más que simple amistad, pero no era un buen momento para ninguno de los dos o de la familia o para los demás. Volviendo al presente, Leiko Tomago acarició una de las partes descompuestas y dijo –fuiste un fuerte y valeroso corcel…descansa en paz, lo mereces-, y acto seguido se levantó y le sonrió de lado a su compañero de cabellos oscuros alborotados, él era mucho más importante para ella por más que no quisiera decirlo.

Estaban a media ciudad de distancia del Lucky Cat, decidieron ir a pie, tenían todo el día por delante, de ese modo también podrían hablar sobre ciertos asuntos que les incomodaban, y los dos sabían bien cuál era pero no querían ni mencionarlo. –estuviste asombrosa ¿Dónde aprendiste a manejar asi?- preguntó el chico cumpleaños para romper el silencio entre ambos y evitar momentos incómodos

Tomago lo miró con una sonrisa forzada, se veía nerviosa, y tragando saliva respondió –la verdad…nunca conduje una motocicleta, dehecho jamás hice un examen de manejo, simplemente aprendí de cuando Scott me llevaba con él en auto o en moto, y un poco de algún que otro videojuego…pero una vez mi exnovio me dejó manejar la suya cuando tuvimos que escapar, y no lo hice tan mal ¿sabes?-

-ah claro, hablas de la misma moto con la que no persiguió para intentar liquidarnos ¿no es así?- comentó el niño prodigio con sarcasmo, todavía estaba en su mente la imagen de ese lunático siguiéndolos y disparándoles, lo último que ese joven necesitaba era más enemigos y ahora tenía uno más para agregar a la lista, y todavía se preguntaba porqué Gogo lo tuvo de novio, pero entendió rápidamente la razón de su rompimiento.

-hey, deja de molestarme, si te salvé la vida "señor malagradecido"- contestó ella con ironía a modo de broma, -y puede que no sea un experta manejando, pero en la persecución con Callaghan logré conducir la camioneta de Wasabi y perder al villano- se defendió la estudiante

-la estrellaste- objetó el nerd de pelo alborotado caminando a la par del amor de su vida. Por lo general no hay que contradecir a tu pareja, pero parece que así era el trato que los dos tortolitos tenían, y si así era pues vaya forma de demostrarse amor

-conducir, estrellar ¿Qué diferencia hay? Apuesto a que conducirías mejor ¿no, cerebrito?- cuestionó la muchacha rebelde defendiéndose como pudo, para luego darle un pequeño empujón como si jugaran

-bueno pues, para empezar tengo apenas 15 años…aunque podría decirse que manejo a Baymax al conectar mis guanteletes a los módulos de su espalda, y de ese modo hay una relación simbiótica entre él y yo, así estamos conectados- contestó el muchacho genio de manera triunfante y presumida agarrándose parte de la chamarra azul como si agarrara la solapa del cuello de un traje elegante

-en otras palabras…simplemente te montas en él- agregó Leiko Tanaka rodando los ojos y mofándose del chico y el robot, para luego soltar una leve risa ¿porqué eso era un insulto? Pues era un humor más para adulto con doble sentido, aunque también podía interpretarse como que Baymax hacía todo el trabajo y Hiro solamente iba en la espalda del androide disfrutando de la vista, para así callar sus comentarios sobre no saber manejar

El pequeño Hamada no entendió nada al principio, y al hacerlo su cabeza pensó "vaya eso fue muy infantil, pero si te quejas ella puede seguir mofándose de ti o dejarte un ojo tan morado como los mechones que tiene…ay, pero que hermosos le quedan…¡no! ¡reacciona! ¡no te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos! Ahora dile algo ingenioso que le cierre la boca". Entonces él la miró arqueando una ceja y preguntó ladeando una sonrisa -¿Qué? ¿estas celosita, Gogo?-, "idiota…¿es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?...Se acabó, me voy de aquí, a partir de ahora te quedas solo" se decía a si mismo como si su cerebro tuviese conciencia propia y lo abandonara a su suerte. Para su sorpresa, la dama soltó unas fuertes carcajadas que de inmediato se le contagiaron al chico, solo se detuvieron en un momento para respirar, y fue ahí cuando el joven prodigio quiso aprovechar y aclarar las cosas. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar –Gogo…sobre lo de antes, cuando te besé…quiero pedirte disculpas si fui algo brusco…es que no podía contenerlo más…todo lo que dijiste es verdad, y creo que lo que hice no fue la respuesta adecuada…luego de tu declaración nosé que pensar, y mira, si quieres que olvidemos todo eso y sigamos siendo amigos, o lo que sea, está bien, lo que tu quieras…-. No tuvo tiempo de terminar, porque de inmediato la pelinegra le jaló del cuello de su camisa, pero no para amenazarlo esta vez, sino para propiciarle un beso profundo e intenso que fue correspondido por su amado de la misma forma

Se detuvo un instante para verlo a los ojos y decirle –lo que quiero es a ti, mi pequeño nerd idiota…te quiero a mi lado, cerca de mi…en las buenas y en las malas…-, luego de esas hermosas palabras lo rodeó con sus brazos para darle un cálido abrazo como aquella tarde en el garaje, cuando lo consoló por su pérdida y al descubrir que fue Callaghan el responsable de la muerte de Tadashi.

-entonces…¿tu y yo somos…?- preguntó Hiro sin completar la frase, pero era para saber si los dos ya eran novios o si seguían siendo amigos, o algo más.

-por favor, no digas la palabra con N…la repudio, enserio- respondió ella refiriéndose a "novios" o "novia" o "novio", la detestaba, le recordaba lo femenina, débil, e ingenua que fue alguna vez y cuanto odiaba hacer memoria sobre eso, pero con Hiro era diferente, él le hacía tener un sentimiento cálido y extraño, eso era amor.

Continuaron su ida a pie charlando durante todo el camino, y finalmente llegaron al Lucky Cat; el local parecía estar cerrado, -seguramente mi tía no abrió aún, es casi medio día…vamos, entremos por la puerta de atrás- comentó el yendo con su amiguita por la otra entrada. De la pared quitó un ladrillo falso y en ese mismo hueco estaba la llave, nadie a excepción de él y Tadashi sabía de ello, así es como Hiro iba a peleas robóticas sin que nadie se enterara; abrió la puerta, y los dos chicos de pelo oscuro entraron en silencio, -no hagas ruido, o nos descubrirán- añadió Hamada en voz baja subiendo despacio los escalones

-¿Qué? ¿le tienes miedo a una mujer de cuarenta años y no a mi exnovio rudo armado con un revolver?- preguntó con ironía Gogo Tomago, pero a lo que Hiro le tenía miedo era a sus regaños y a que le jalara de su oreja (eso sí que dolía, una vez casi lo dejó como Van Gogh) y a lo que Shiro le pudiera hacer como castigo

-bueno, almenos tu exnovio no te intenta arrancar las orejas ni te regaña o come al estresarse…aunque sí que me dio miedo, dios, espero no haberme ensuciado los pantalones- decía el cumpleañero sin levantar la voz para que nadie lo oyera, y al llegar ambos arriba encontraron todo oscuro. Al prender la luz, personas salieron de sus escondites gritando ¡sorpresa!, tirando algo de confeti, aplaudiendo, y abrazando a Hiro; todos estaban ahí, Cass Hamada, Shiro Yoshida, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred Lee, y hasta Katie Teck, todos se reunieron para festejar el cumpleaños de Hiro. –wow, esto…¡esto es genial! ¿asi que por esto fue que Gogo me sacó de la casa? ¿todo era parte de su plan para darme esta fiesta sorpresa?- cuestionó el niño sin poder borrar de su cara la sonrisa inmensa que le iba de oreja a oreja

-asi es, genio…tu tía y nuestros amigos me pidieron que te sacara de la casa por un rato para sorprenderte…y de paso asi pasar un día contigo- respondió Gogo agarrando la cabeza de su enamorado y revolviéndole un poco el pelo, ganándose así las miradas insinuantes de algunos

-asi que ¿la pasaste bien con tu novia, romeo?- inquisitó Fred mofándose de los dos pelinegros

-si, y veo que trajiste a la tuya también- respondió el prodigio de cabellos alborotados haciendo referencia a Katie Teck, que días antes los ayudó en su pelea con los tres villanos y se volvió su nueva aliada, y no solo eso, sino que además le dio a Fred su primer beso, algo que ninguno de los seis integrantes creyó posible (es decir que Fred tuviese una chica interesada en él)

-nah, pero a ella la traje porque es nuestra amiga, y no podía haber fiesta sin ella- comentó el geek tomándo a la nueva miembro del equipo por la cintura, y atrayéndola hacia él para besarla, a lo que la muchacha no se resistió y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su pareja. Wasabi abrió los ojos como platos todavía asombrado, inclusive una vez hizo una puesta con Tadashi y apostó que Fred no tendría su primera novia hasta los 40, y parece que perdió, por suerte Dashi no estaba ahí para reprochárselo en la cara, aunque todos deseaban que el hermano de Hiro estuviese ahí para ver a su hermanito cumplir años.

Pasó un rato largo y todos se reunieron a almorzar en una mesa grande para cuando había invitados que venían a comer, y comieron unas deliciosas alitas cocinadas en casa por Cass y para sorpresa de todos también gracias a Shiro, quien ayudaba en la cafetería y el hogar desde que había llegado. Al terminar, Baymax apagó las luces y los invitados se pusieron a cantar el feliz cumpleaños, mientras la tia de Hiro llegaba con un pastel que tenía quince velitas encendidas; de un lado de Hiro estaba Baymax cantando como podía, ya que cantar no era lo suyo (y Hiro tenía entre sus asuntos pendientes hacerle un chip de canto, asi como Tadashi le hizo el de asistente médico, y Hiro el de lucha), y del otro lado del chico estaba Leiko Tomago cantando a la par, ella sí que tenía una voz preciosa (almenos para él, Honey decía que ella tenia una voz medio gangosa, o quizás medio ruda), y ambos jóvenes se miraban de reojo sonriéndose mutuamente. Al terminar de cantar todos aplaudieron y esperaron a que el geniecillo pidiera tres deseos y soplara las velitas; una vez lo hizo el lugar se llenó de aplausos y felicitaciones por parte de los invitados.

-espero que te guste, la hice con tus cosas favoritas- dijo Cass cortando un pedazo de la torta, posándolo en un plato, incrustándole un tenedor, y pasándoselo al cumpleañero. El chico de 15 años se relamió al ver que entre todos los infredientes que la componían tenía su favorito: gomitas. Tenía debilidad por ellas, y una vez empezó a comer todos lo hicieron, aunque él fue el que comió más. Quedaba un trozo de pastel que todavía tenía una velita, la cual Yoshida miró con milicia y usando sus poderes piroquinéticos logró encenderla otra vez sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Todos quedaron intrigados y más aun cuando cada vez que el muchacho de gran inteligencia la apaga ésta se volvía encender; todos soplaron a la vez, pero por mas que lo hicieran la velita se prendía sola una y otra vez, mientras el mutante de 19 años se mataba de risa alegando a que era por la ironía de la situación más que otra cosa. De pronto alguien con una voz medio siniestra dijo –ya déjate de bromas, Sunfire-, y ese era ni más ni menos que Rayce llegando por las escaleras, riéndose por lo bajo a la vez que todos se quedaron petrificados con su sola presencia; algunos lo miraban con un poco de miedo/sorpresa, y otros con desprecio (principalmente era con ira y desprecio, puesto que él no era muy querido que digamos). Rayce se acercó a la mesa, con todos los demás dándole espacio, y sopló la velita que esta vez no se volvió a prender, para después sonreir de manera terrorífica y dándoles a los invitados una mirada amenazante, y por último decir –espero no haber llegado tarde a la fiesta-

**CHAN-CHAN-CHAAAAN! esta es la primera de las cuatro partes de la gran conclusion del fanfic Rise of Heroes and Villains. La calma antes de la tormenta. La paz antes de la guerra. La tranquilidad que es interrumpida por el arribo de Rayce, perdon, del enemigo quise decir. En fin, ya me entienden. Y si, por fin Hiro y Gogo se besaron y aclararon lo que son en verdad, por más que Gogo no adore la palabra con N (osea Novios) pero lo da por hecho. Quiero aclarar algunas cosas, como por ejemplo lo de la marca Twike que parodia a Nike, y también quiero decirles que Gogo en este momento del fic tiene 16 años y medio (osea que le lleva como un año y medio o dos años a Hiro en edad) no tiene 18 ni 20 como parece o como dicen , su exnovio Scott le puse ese nombre en referencia a Scott Lobdell (que junto con Gus Vasquez creo la miniserie de comics Big Hero 6 que salió hace algunos años) y aveces para no repetir "exnovio" puse simplemente "ex" o su nombre. Un capitulo dedicado a los fans Hirogo y que termina en suspenso ¿que pasará ahora? ¿Rayce matará a todos ahi? ¿o es una emboscada? lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, la segunda parte de este gran final que será apenas el principio de una nueva era de héroes y villanos muejejeje.**


	18. Aviso y Omake

Aviso para decir que gran parte del capítulo 18 se borró, y tendré que volver a escribirlo. Asi que el nuevo capítulo estará mañana o pasado mañana. Lo lamento en serio para todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, pero solo es para avisarles, nada más, debido a que prometí que se publicaría un nuevo capítulo cada día o cada dos días, y así no se molesten.

Mientras tanto disfrutad de este pequeño Omake protagonizado por Fred que fue muy considerado al contribuir en este evento inesperado:

**Omake 1: Comic vs Fanfic**

Fred llegó silvando y leyendo el comic Sunfire &amp; Big Hero 6 y dejó de hacerlo para mirar a donde estaría las pantalla de la computadora/celular del lector del fic. -oh, hola, soy Fred Lee, hijo del creador de la editorial Marvel Comics: Stan Lee...bueno, verán honestamente no esperaba hacer esto, solo me llamaron porque el capítulo que se debía publicar hoy tuvo ciertos inconvenientes...pero me dieron permiso para hacer lo que se me dé la gana, y hoy me gustaría hablarles de algo muy importante: los comics-.

Fred mostró la tapa del Nº 1 de Sunfire 6 Big Hero 6, -¿reconocen a los tipos que se muestran aqui? deberían, lo que ven aqui es la formación original de los Grande Héroes-, fue señalando a cada uno -el del la armadura es Samurái de Plata, la sexy rubia es Honey Lemon, la de la armadura amarilla obviamente es Gogo, el monstruo verde es Baymax en su forma robótica similar a la de un dragón, y el niñito encima es de esperarse que se trata de Hiro-.

Se aclaró la garganta y puso una postura erguida para seguir hablando -Lo que les mostré es la tapa del primer número de la miniserie de tres capítulo llamada Sunfire &amp; Big Hero 6, que nosé si lo dije fue la primera aparición del equipo en el universo Marvel...pero ya sé lo que se preguntan ¿porqué todo ahi es diferente? ¿dondé están los otros miembros del equipo como Wasabi, y el asombrosamente guapo Fred Lee? a eso voy-, saca una grafica donde hay dos lineas horizontales paralelas y con el dedo índice va señalando la línea de arriba que en la punta inicial tiene un ícono con el rostro de Sunfire, en el medio uno de Supyre, y en la punta final uno del Fredzilla de los comics -como les dije, lo que les mostré fue solo la primera encarnación del grupo, ya que hubo tres en total, pues con el tiempo Fuego Solar y Samurai de Plata abandonaron el equipo, y en la segunda aparicion de nuestro grupo de héroes sus puestos fueron ocupados por dos héroes similares...tal y como muestro en la gráfica, primero estuvo el mutante Sunfire, y al retirarse de la agrupación fue reemplazado por la extraterrestre Lumina of Coronar, también conocida como Sunpyre y que tenía poderes similares por controlar el fuego...sin embargo, Lumina también dejó el equipo, por lo que su puesto fue ocupado por cierto chico capaz de proyectar un aura de Kaiju y usarla para pelear o asustar, por supuesto hablo de su servidor Fredzilla-.

Señaló a la línea horizontal de abajo donde igual que arriba primero estaba en un extremo un icono con la cara de silver samurai, en medio uno con la de ebon samurai, y en el tramo final uno con la de Wasabi, -de igual forma sucedió con el también mutante Samurai de Plata, que al dejar el equipo su puesto fue ocupado por el ronin salido del infierno y tambien enemigo del mismo samurai, llamado Ebon Samurai...para así finalmente abandonar tambien el grupo y ser sustituido por mi buen amigo Wasabi No-Ginger, que aqui entre ustedes y yo todavía nosé si en el comic era su nombre real o su apodo-

-pero claro, no solo hay diferencias en cuanto a miembros del equipo que fueron reemplazados, porque digamos que el comic y la película tampoco, ya que por ejemplo en la película Hiro se apellida Hamada, tiene un hermano mayor de nombre Tadashi, sus padres murieron, él no fue el que creó a Baymax sino su hermano mayor, y además en este fanfic está enamorado de Gogo...debo decir que eso último fue una buena elección, son mi OTP, y para los inexpertos en términos digamos que significa que son mi pareja favorita...pero Hiro en los comics es muy distinto, se apellida Takachiho, es hijo único, lo cuida su madre que es viuda, fue él el que construyó a Baymax junto con su padre, y además al principio estuvo enamorado de Honey Lemon-, bajó la voz y empezó a mirar hacia ambos lados -pero no le digan a Gogo, a ver si se pone celosa-

-¿quien está celosa de quien?¿con quien hablas Fred? ¿estás hablando con tus amigos imaginarios otra vez?- preguntó Gogo desde un lugar lejano (fuera de toma) alzando la voz

Fred tragó saliva nervioso y alzó la voz para ser escuchado por Gogo -em, ¡no! no es nada...solo estoy hablando con los lectores del Fanfic sobre nuestra contraparte de la editorial Marvel Comics...no estoy diciendo que en los comics Hiro esté interesado en otra chica ni nada de eso...-, una vez todo volvió a la normalidad volvió a mirar a la pantalla y a seguir hablando -bueno, como les venía diciendo, hay diferencias entre los comics y la película y el fanfic, pero ya lo habrán visto en sitios de internet, como el hecho de que en la historieta Wasabi es japonés y no afroamericano, o de que Baymax en los comics tiene forma de dragon, de humano, y de dragón...o de que los animadores y guionistas me quisieron hacer como un chico normal que es un geek de los comics y lucha en una botarga de dinosaurio azul ¿ven porqué le pido constantemente a Honey que haga una fórmula que me transforme en un Kauji gigante? pero bueno, en este fanfic todo es posible, y sí, te lo digo a tí, Baymax 2.0, el escritor de este fic, ya que estás poniendo a Shiro con superpoderes e introdujiste a los mutantes ¿no puedes hacerme este favorcito? es todo lo que te pido

**NO Fred, y ahora deja de romper la cuarta pared hablándome, te di esta oportunidad porque una amiga quería Omakes y me pareció una buena idea aprovechar esta primera oportunidad para que informaras a los lectores de algunas cosas del fic, no para que dijeras cosas que todos ya saben ¿o que? ¿crees que nadie ha leido un comic en su vida a excepción de ti?**

-hey, no tienes porqué ser tan grosero, te estoy ayudando porque no sabes usar el bendito botón de Word que dice GUARDAR y perdiste gran parte del capítulo ¿ya llegaste por lo menos a la parte donde se revela que los padres de Hiro fueron agentes de SHIELD asesinados por Rayce?-

**Mira lo que hiciste, arruinaste una buena trama que iba a desarrollar en los siguientes capítulos, recuerdame no volver a dejarte hacer un Omake**

-Creo que nisiquiera sabes lo que es un Omake, genio, lo unico que hiciste fue escribir sobre mí hablandole a los lectores sobre el origen comiquero de mi equipo de superhéroes-

**¿Que no sabes cuándo cerrar la boca? si hasta te conseguí novia ¿porqué eres tan malo conmigo?**

-porque me diste permiso para hacer lo que se me dé la gana, y si quiero spoilear sobre lo que tienes planeado para futuros capítulos o secuelas del fic lo haré, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto-, Fred se cruzó de brazos lanzándome una mirada presumida, pero entonces se empezó a golpear solo. Me miró enojado a la pantalla y dijo -arghh ¡eso fue muy infantil! ¡eeres tan inmaduro como los de la editorial Marvel que hicieron un comic donde Punisher mataba a la nueva versión filmica de los Fantastic Four que saldrá pronto! o como cuando mataron a Deadpool o decidieron no crear más mutantes solo porque las películas de los X-Men son su competencia-

**Puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana, es mi fic, esto es un Omake, y puedo romper la cuarta pared cuanto quiera, y para evitar que digas más spoilers acabaré el segmento aqui**

-¡no te olvides de darme los poderes de Kaiju! ¡hazle caso a tus seguidores! ¡hagan una peticion para que los tenga, busquen los comics de Big Hero 6, y no dejen de leer el fic!-


	19. Capítulo 18: Revelaciones

**HOLIS, primero que nada me disculpo por la tardanza, en primer lugar fue porque quise reescribir el capitulo del que no estaba convencido del todo, y la verdad parte de él me tiene inseguro :/ asi que si no los convence a ustedes tampoco, que no se sorprendan, intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, pero tengo dudas existenciales. Pero principalmente fue porque tuve problemas con fanfiction ya que en los últimos días no pude ingresar a mi perfil ni subir el capitulo, y por eso lo publico hoy, pero descuiden, que con el 19 prometo no tardar tanto :) Ahora a responder reviews**

**Amy Tanaka Overland: **me alegra que te gustara el capítulo 17, amiguis :) espera a ver lo que les espera en este capítulo xD bonito saludo nuevo el que tienes. Y sobre el Omake, no se preocupen, que aparecerán, necesitaré a alguien más que los presente, a Fred no se le puede encargar nada ¬¬ además ustedes harán los omakes más interesantes ) desgraciadamente hoy no hay :( pero tranquilas, para el próximo será ^^

**Guest:** no, o bueno, masomenos. Tecnicamente hablando tuvo un pasado difícil, nadie lo culpa, si conoces al personaje entenderás porqué, pero toda su vida lo utilizaron como arma, yo creo que a pesar de ser duro es buena persona, pero aquí en este universo me gustaría verlo en el futuro como una especie de antihéroe, y ponerle una caracterización salvaje y dura como en los comics, pero eh, tampoco será Deadpool, a este lo haré aparecer pero más adelante (solo que aun busco el momento adecuado. Solo puedo asegurarte que lo veremos en la secuela de Rise of Heroes and Villains, y no como flashback ;)

**Fan-de-caidos-del-mapa: **bueno, eeeem, en cuanto al review del capitulo omake te digo que sos muy ocurrente xD creeme que alguna vez consideré que Hiro y Katie fuesen parientes ya sea hermanos o primos o algo parecido, pero luego esa idea quedó en el olvido, o quizás se pueda llevar a cabo, nunca se sabe jeje pero tu ocurrencia me impresiona deverdad, y si vas a hacer una historia asi será mejor que me pases el link una vez que la hagas ¡que quiero verla! ¡maldita! ¡ya me dejaste con las ganas! Jajaja en fin, gracias por tus reviews, tomaré en cuenta todo lo que dices, me encanta cuando comentas ^^  
PD: si no fuera por lo contado en el flashback de Katie Teck donde se establece que tuvo una madre biológica que no era Maemi (la que asesinó Rayce el dia que ella descubrió la base secreta abandonada de SHIELD), tu idea habría sido fantástica para usarla en este flashback :( Ah, y no te preocupes, yo solo dije el nombre completo para que la gente supiera, todos lo llaman Rayce para abreviar, nisiquiera los héroes sabían su verdadero nombre xD el nombre William lo tomé de dos villanos ficticos: William Stryker (MARVEL) y William Bell (FRINGE). Nos leemos luego ;)

**Capítulo 18: Revelaciones (parte 2)**

El mejor cumpleaños que Hiro pudo haberse imaginado se había convertido en pesadilla con la sola presencia de Rayce. –Debes ser muy valiente para atreverte a aparecer por aquí…o muy torpe quizás- lo amenazó Cass Hamada enviándole una mirada asesina, como si se conocieran, y de hecho así era, pero se trataba de otra historia diferente.

-oh, pero que forma de dar una bienvenida…y que descorteces, el no invitarme a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi querido amiguito Hiro Hamada…si hasta le traje un regalo- respondió Rayce con ironía y sarcasmo soltando una pequeña risa, aunque parece que nadie más se reía, pues no era muy bienvenido, él era un loco y desquiciado homicida. Sin tardar mucho más sacó de atrás suyo un regalo que era un libro llamado Man After Man, para ofrecérselo y comenzar a explicarle de qué se trataba -este libro tiene que ver con la evolución especulativa sobre cómo a partir de unas mutaciones hechas por el ser humano en sí mismo éste va evolucionando de distintas formas a través de las descendencias y alteraciones subsecuentes en el ADN, y están aquí las formas más bizarras y asombrosas en las que el ser humano podría evolucionar, ya sea en seres acuáticos, en carnívoros despiadados, y hasta en combinaciones de hombre y maquina…¿interesante, no te parece? Cómo el hombre es capaz de alterar la vida como se la conoce para crear algo diferente y totalmente nuevo…ser casi un dios…-

Mientras el hombre decía todo eso Shiro se puso a recordar todo el proceso mediante el cual fue convertido en un humano alterado que Rayce denominaba Dioses, pero que también llamaban fenómenos, monstruos, y más comúnmente Mutantes. Fue horrible, era como si algo se inflara en su interior e hiciera que sus huesos se estiraran o como si fuesen a salirse del cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que en su sangre cada glóbulo rojo que pasaba por sus torrentes sanguíneos era como un alfiler y así eran miles pasando por su sistema circulatorio, y parecía su corazón dejaba de latir, así como sintió que su cerebro iba a reventar. El resultado final fue que podía controlar el fuego, manipularlo en tamaños y formas variadas, había sido convertido en algo nuevo; pero por más que Rayce le hubiese dicho que no debía dejar que lo consideraran un monstruo, Yoshida se sentía como uno, ya que quiso dejar de ser un humano normal para cobrar venganza a los Grandes Héroes por la muerte de su madre y las vidas que cobró el portal, y ya nada de eso importaba porque en esos pocos días había iniciado una nueva vida, tenía un nuevo hogar, una chica que amar, y se encariñó con los Hamada ¿Quién podía culparlo? Él finalmente se dio cuenta de sus errores y quería dejarlos atrás, pero esos errores lo habían seguido hasta allí y podían arruinar todo lo que estaba construyendo.

-presta mucha atención, tonto, nose cómo entraste a mi casa…pero no te atrevas a tocar a mi familia, asi que será mejor que te vayas de aquí o habrá miles de policías listos para darte la paliza que mereces- le advirtió Cass Hamada poniéndose firme ante Rayce, ella podía ser una mujer normal, pero conocía a ese loco más de lo que todos creían

-voy un paso delante de ti…desconecté las líneas, y corté la señal en un área de 500 metros a la redonda…y no intenten escapar o hacer un movimiento brusco, porque saben lo que pasará…los mataré…no me importa de quien se trate, nisiquiera si es mi dulce y tierna hija Katherine- respondió Rayce lanzándoles a los demás una mirada triunfante y maliciosa, ya no había salida ni forma de comunicarse con el mundo exterior, estaban atrapados en la casa con ese demente.

-¡yo no soy tu hija!...¡no me importa si está en mis genes o lo que sea! Tu no eres mi padre en ningún sentido, solo eres un lunático que juega a ser Dios y disfruta lastimando gente inocente- admitió Katie Teck poniéndose frente a su padre biológico como desafiándolo. Aquí es cuando uno pone en duda la frase "la sangre es más espesa que el agua", pero en la cabeza de Rayce solo importaba si esa sangre terminaba esparcida por los alrededores luego de la pelea, así era su mentalidad enfermiza.

Por momentos el silencio reinó, pero ¿porqué nadie hacia nada al respecto? Por varias razones: por un lado Shiro no quería mostrar que tenía poderes porque así revelaría ser Sunfire y haberles mentido a los demás; por otro lado, los superhéroes no querían hacer algo al respecto para no mostrar que estuvieron involucrados con Rayce, puesto que asi Cass descubriría que ellos eran los Grandes Héroes. Tampoco podían simplemente pegarle, no sabían con qué podría atacarlos ahora que se habían reencontrado con él y especialmente luego de la primera pelea que tuvieron, y ménos aún podían tratar de atacarlo porque a pesar de superarlo en número no tenían sus trajes de superhéroes, y él sí. Solo podían quedarse intentando idear un plan. William Rayce soltó una leve risa y acarició el rostro de su hija apenas pasando la punta de sus dedos y decir –oh, mírate…eres igual a tu madre, igual de linda, igual de inteligente…e igual e estúpida por haberte aliado con los del bando equivocado-

Rápidamente Fred salió de entre sus amigos y se metió entre el papá y su hijita, apartando bruscamente la mano del psicópata y hablándole –no te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo, ponle un dedo encima y juro que te lo arrancaré-. Nadie había visto así a Fred, enfrentando a alguien superior a él en todos sentidos, puede que Gogo tuviese razón al decir que Fred era un tonto, eso que hizo fue algo arriesgado, pero lo hizo por amor, aquello que sentía por Katie Teck era mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, no le importaba correr riesgos por más peligrosos que fuesen, ella valía la pena.

-oh, pero que conmovedor…- musitó Rayce de modo ridículo viéndose un pequeño moretón en la mano que el geek le golpeó al apartarla del rostro de la chica, y continuó hablando –tienes agallas para enfrentarme de ese modo…tocarla a ella nosé, pero a ti por supuesto, y lo de romper un dedo no estoy deacuerdo, en destrozarte la mano sí-. Acto seguido con uno de los guanteletes mecánicos que llevaba puestos tomó la mano de Fred, y la estrujó levantando al chico de 17 o 18 años, mientras éste gritaba de dolor, y lo usó para golpear a su propia hija empujándolo contra ella dejándolos a ambos en el suelo malheridos, para que en ese instante sus amigos los asistieran.

Entonces se dirigió hacia Hiro, pero entonces Gogo se le lanzó encima tratando de golpearlo, -¡deja a mi novio en paz!- exclamó ella, a lo que Hiro se quedó sorprendido ¿Gogo reclamó a Hiro como su novio aún cuando odiaba ese término? Si se trataba de enfrentar al enemigo parece que sí. Pero sin su traje especial ella era una civil indefensa en comparación con el rival que enfrentaba y que estaba armado con tecnología de lo más avanzada, por lo tanto Rayce tomó del brazo y la aventó contra la mesa partiendo el mueble en dos

Hiro no lo soportó más, y guiado por su ira, todavía sin su armadura de superhéroe, sin importarle siquiera si era un suicido (tal y como sucedió con el exnovio de Gogo) se alzó contra su rival y se dispuso a pegarle; pero Rayce fue rápido y detuvo el puño del niño de ahora 15 años, lo dejó postrado en el suelo y con una mano lo empezó a estrangular, -que irónico ¿no? Morir precisamente en tu cumpleaños, así es la vida, está llena de ironías y es muy confusa…pero tranquilo, que me aseguraré que no tengas que soportarlas nunca más- comentó el villano cortándole la respiración a Hamada sin que éste pudiera hacer nada al respecto por lo débil que se sentía. Y entonces el que terminó en el piso fue el propio Rayce soltando a Hiro, quien mientras respiraba profundo se percató que el criminal tenía una fea quemadura en un lado del rostro. Todos se voltearon a ver que la bola de fuego que detuvo al malvado vino de Shiro Yoshida

-entonces es cierto…tu eres Fuego Solar…- dijo Honey Lemon viéndolo algo asustada. Yoshida se calmó y asintió con pesadez, luego Honey se acercó a él y lo vio con tristeza para preguntarle -¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?...yo confiaba en ti…pensé que eras buena persona…¿porqué nos mentiste de esa forma?-

Shiro levantó un poco la mirada y empezó a hablar -nunca quise ser lo que soy…el portal que Callaghan construyó con la ayuda de los microbots liberó una energía que mató a muchas personas, y mi madre fue una de ellas…ella era todo lo que me quedaba y quise matar al responsable de la explosión del portal, por eso me uní a Rayce y dejé que me convirtiera en ese fenómeno que soy ahora…¿cómo esperaban que me sintiera?-

-¿esa es tu excusa? ¡mataste gente! ¡casi incendias San Fransokyo! ¡¿porqué no mataste simplemente a Callaghan?!- le preguntó Aiko Miyazaki sonando medio enfadada, y tenía motivos para estarlo, fue ella quien le tendió la mano a Shiro cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo, y éste le ocultó la verdad

-¡no era mi intención llegar tan lejos! ¡solo quería engarme! ¡pero no! ¡Resulta que tenían que aparecer los Grandes Héroes y arruinarlo todo!- expresó él mirando a la rubia a los ojos, y diciéndole con la mirada que sabía de ella y su identidad de superhéroe. Fue ahí que ella se dio cuenta que él sabía su secreto, y que pudo haberla matado pero no lo hizo. Prosiguió a hablar –Fue después del combate en la universidad de San Fransokyo cuando me dí cuenta de que me había convertido en el monstruo que no quería ser…¡yo no quería nada eso!...y fue entonces que te conocí y me ayudaste, algo que nadie hizo hasta ese entonces...hiciste que me diera cuenta de mi error y que podía tener otra oportunidad-. Aiko se quedó atónita con lo que escuchó, y ella logró ver dentro de él una persona inocente que fue guiada por el mal camino debido a las malas influencias de Rayce, sin embargo él le mintió y ella que fue tan amable y tierna con él, solo bajó leventemente su cabeza, sin mirarlo, y se hechó unos pasos para atrás y de ese modo estar lejos de Shiro. Él luego de percatarse de haber perdido a Honey Lemon, miró a Cass y le dirigió la palabra –por favor, Cass…usted me dio un hogar a donde ir, y un empleo con el que sustentarme, me dio esperanza de que podía dejar atrás el pasado y vivir honestamente…por favor, créame…-

La mujer de pelo castaño medio rojizo le sonrió y con una mano le acarició el rostro diciendo –oh, descuida, te creo-, inmediatamente su expresión cambió por un seño fruncido y la dama le tiró de la oreja al inquilino al mismo tiempo que agregó a su mensaje -¡pero no debiste mentirme así! ¡y menos en la solicitud de empleo!-, mientras tanto Yoshida soltó un pequeño grito de dolor, parece que ahora sí lo trataba como a alguien de la familia.

-ya sé, merezco eso y más- comentó el adulto de joven de 18 o 19 años frotándose la mano en la oreja de la que Cass tiró y le lastimó.

-¿y que esperabas? Ayudaste a un criminal y mentiste- comentó Katie Teck enfrentándose al antiguo cómplice de Rayce

-¿ah si? Pues a mi me extraña que no te creciera la nariz, muñequita…yo sabía que escondías algo y aquí está la prueba ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?- cuestionó Gogo a Katie acerca de su relación familiar con Rayce, ella dijo que él mató a su familia, pero nunca les contó que era su hija, por más que odiara a ese maniático que decía ser su padre ella ayudó a los Grandes Héroes

-¡¿perdon?! ¡¿así es como me pagan por ayudarlos?! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?!- la agredió Katie Teck al sentirse atacada por Leiko Tomago, y es cierto, los ayudó en su último combate, los protegió, no reveló sus identidades, y hasta le salvó la vida a Hiro ¿porqué Gogo no la quería? ¿es porque no confiaba en ella y al ser muy orgullosa de si misma no quería admitir que estaba equivocada? ¿es que simplemente estaba celosa y temía que le robara a su Hiro? ¿o simplemente se preocupaba por el equipo? Puede que un poco de todas, pero al parecer no estuvo tan equivocada al ver que Katherine les ocultaba algo, y ese "algo" era el hecho de ser hija del enemigo

Y así por unos minutos siguió la discusión a la que pronto se unieron Fred, Honey, Shiro, y los demás, sin prestarle atención al maniático que estaba perdiendo la paciencia y moría pero de aburrimiento. Dio un suspiro muy corto y de uno de sus guanteletes mecánicos produjo un disparo que hizo un agujero en el techo. –escuchen…no vine a contemplar problemas familiares de telenovela, solo vine por Fuego Solar y por mi hija, y me voy ¿okey?- expresó William Rayce hastiado de la espera, no creyó que sería tan complicado, pero solo por ser un villano maquiavélico no significa que debía olvidar sus modales, pudo simplemente destruir la casa y ya, pero tenía un humor extraño, le gustaban las peleas y saborear la victoria luego de una dura batalla, además con quien tenía el conflicto era con los Grandes Héroes, no con un montón de estudiantes. Alguien le preguntó para qué los quería y a eso respondió –necesito mi equipo completo y no puedo luchar sin mi primogénita y sin mi experimento exitoso conocido como Fuego Solar, no sería una pelea justa ¿o si?-

-oblígame, anciano- lo desafió Shiro Yoshida cruzándose de brazos, ya no era su lacayo, no estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo en sus planes diabólicos, había cambiado por completo, así como Katie menos aun querría trabajar con aquel que asesinó a su familia y a cientos de personas.

-mirenlos…esa mirada de descepción por la traición, y de miedo por el hecho de ver lo que son realmente…¿creen que ellos los querrán todavía después de que les ocultaron la verdad? No deben esconder lo que son realmente, son mucho mejores que cualquiera de estos insignificantes humanos…admítanlo, la sociedad nunca los aceptará, la única forma de obtener el respeto que merecen es mediante el temor que infundan- contestó el científico malvado ofreciéndole su mano a los dos traidores; los dos chicos se voltearon a ver a los demás, Katie vio a Fred herido y a Gogo con cara de pocos amigos, Shiro vio a en Cass y en Honey Lemon, pero aún más en Hiro, que los había descepcionado y no podía arreglar su error

-no importa lo que haya pasada, no somos tus marionetas, y te equivocas…no somos como tú…no somos monstruos…- respondió Shiro con determinación, no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Katie Teck tampoco estaba dispuesta a pasarse del lado de su padre, nisiquiera estaba segura de si eso era cierto, pero lo que sí era verdad es que nunca sería como él

-supuse que dirían eso…pero ya saben lo que dicen "no puedes negar lo que eres, está en tu sangre"- admitió Rayce sonriendo levemente y apretando unas teclas debajo de su guante robótico izquierdo. Tanto Yoshida como Teck soltaron unos fuertes alaridos, como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por su cuerpo, no era eso pero se acercaba bastante a lo que sentían. Algo que nadie más sabía, nisiquiera la propia Katie, es que ella era también una "mutante" y como tal tenía Biobots en su interior que conformaban el Gen X que se adaptó a su organismo. Cómo y cuándo era todavía un misterio. Los dos mentirosos cayeron de rodillas sobre el piso alfombrado, y por último de cuerpo entero quedando inconscientes. Honey y Fred trataron de hacer reaccionar a sus respectivas parejas, pero anda funcionó, hasta que Rayce dijo -¡arriba, marionetas!, y los dos humanos alterados se pusieron de pie, abriendo los ojos que ahora estaban totalmente blancos e irradiaban un brillo del mismo color. –quise hacerlo por las buenas, pero no me dejaron opción…ahora les daré unos minutos para prepararse para el enfrentamiento, eso hará la pelea más interesante…para mi- dijo el demente soltando una risa al acabar de hablar

-¡eres un maldito infeliz!- exclamó Fred lanzándose contra él, pero nisiquiera pudo llegar al sujeto, porque inmediatamente fue detenido por su propia novia que no lo veía con buenos ojos, de hecho lo empujó con brutalidad haciéndolo caer. –nena ¿Qué te sucede? Soy Fred ¿no me reconoces?- preguntaba el Geek intentando hacerla reaccionar, pero ésta parecía hacer caso omiso a las palabras de su amado

El psicópata negó con la cabeza y explicó lo que sucedía -¿no lo entienden? Ninguno de ellos puede oírlos, bueno sí pueden, pero solo me obedecerán a mi, harán lo que yo les ordene…les quité la voluntad que los obstaculizaba y era una carga pesada…ahora solo son unos cuerpos sin mente propia, son mis marionetas, bailen para mi marionetas-, enseguida se mofó de nuestros héroes haciendo con las manos y dedos una serie de movimientos como si controlara unos títeres con hilo, aunque metafóricamente hablando el par de fenómenos que tenía a cada lado eran como sus juguetes, lo manipulaba como si tuviesen hilos y no pudiesen pensar por sí mismos. Apoyó una mano en cada hombro de sus dos discípulos poseídos, y antes de que sus enemigos le hicieran algo se desvaneció en el aire en un haz de luz, igual que un fantasma, lo que dejó impactados a todos. Es cierto, Rayce era un revolucionaría, había demostrado que lo imposible era posible, para él no había fronteras que no pudiera rebasar, sin embargo todo tenia un precio que pagar.

Nadie en esa casa pudo procesar lo que sucedió, fue horrible, demasiada emoción para un solo día, pero faltaba más. Mientras Baymax y Wasabi atendían a Fred, y Cass estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina intentando razonar lo que había pasado minutos atrás, Hiro y Gogo se abrazaron apoyando sus frentes una contra otra, como reconfortándose. –no quise nada de esto…lo lamento…te prometo que arreglaré todo…tengo un plan- dijo el pelinegro desviando su mirada a su tía, era tiempo de decirle la verdad acerca de sus identidad de superhéroes

Hiro tragó saliva nervioso, respiró profundo, y se puso junto a su único familiar vivo, sobándose un poco el brazo y balanceándose un poco -Tia Cass…sé que quizás no es el momento, pero viendo lo que sucedió, creo que es hora de decirte...verás, como habrás notado paso mucho tiempo con mis amigos, pero te estuve mintiendo, porque no es que salimos a relajarnos ni a hacer proyectos escolares…combatimos criminales-

-lo sé, Hiro…lo sé…- contestó ella con pesadez para sorpresa de todos. Ni el cumpleañero o sus amigos héroes tuvieron tiempo de responder, porque apenas la mujer se llevó un pedazo de torta de cumpleaños a la boca, continuó hablando subiendo el tono de voz y escupiendo alguna que otra migaja -¡¿Qué como lo supe?! ¡siempre lo supe!...desde la primera vez que te vi en las noticias junto con tus amiguitos y con Baymax combatiendo a Callaghan!...¡y sí! ¡se que Baymax es parte de los Grandes Héroes también!-. El estrés le daba hambre, y siempre comía algo dulce para tranquilizarse, pero nunca era suficiente, -no pensé que este día llegaría, y menos que te encontrarías con Rayce…le prometí a tus padres que jamás dejaría que ese loco te pusiera un solo dedo encima- agregó algo triste. Al ver a su sobrino éste lucía perplejo igual que los demás, a excepción del androide médico que no mostraba ninguna expresión facial. Parece que Shiro y Katie no fueron los únicos en ocultar cosas de su pasado, los jóvenes y el robot se reunieron alrededor de ella para escuchar mejor, y que así la dama de 38 años de edad contara la verdad sobre la familia Hamada –hay algo que no les he contado yo tampoco…mi hermana, osea la madre de Hiro, y su marido eran agentes de campo de una agencia llamada SHIELD, de la que ya ni recuerdo qué significa cada sigla…en fin, antes de que nacieran Hiro y Tadashi ellos trabajaban tiempo completo, tomaban riesgos, combatían terroristas y agentes de la organización HYDRA, que era una organización fundada por nazis en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Al casarse Tomeo y Maemi, los dos se retiraron, tuvieron a un hermoso bebé llamado Tadashi, y ambos obtuvieron trabajo como ingenieros en las empresas especializadas en avances tecnológicos tales como Krei Tech Industries, e Industrias Stark-

-perdone que la interrumpa, pero mi padre, Stan Lee, alguna vez conocido como el superhéroe Otomo me contó de SHIELD y dijo que trabajó para ellos- se metió Fred agregando ese dato a la historia, dejando que Cass siguiera hablando

La mujer asintió y prosiguió con el relato –es cierto, tu padre fue un gran amigo nuestro, salvó a mi hermana y a mi cuñado en ciertas ocasiones y nos ayudó cuando más lo necesitábamos…pero entonces ocurrió algo terrible…una noche llamaron a Tomeo y a Maemi para una misión varios años después, cuando Hiro tenía 3 años y Tadashi 7 u 8…traté de evitar que fuesen a esa misión tan peligrosa, algo me decía en mi interior que no iba a terminar bien…fue la noche donde todo lo malo sucedió, la noche que cambió el mundo todos nosotros por completo…-

FLASHBACK

En el año 2001, una noche de otoño, en la ciudad de San Fransokyo, todo estaba en paz y tranquilidad, pero todo eso cambiaría en unas cuantas horas. En la casa de los Hamada, Cass y Maemi Takachiho preparaban la cena, mientras en su habitación un Tadashi d años de edad hacía su tarea de primaria, a la vez que el hombre de la casa Tomeo Hamada ayudaba a su hijo de 3 años Hiro Hamada a construir un robot a control remoto que casi terminaban.

-¡mira papi! ¡lo hicimos! ¡funciona!- exclamó Hiro activando el robot y manejándolo a control remoto haciéndolo caminar de aquí para allá

-no…tu lo hiciste, hijito…estoy orgulloso de ti, campeón- corrigió el hombre adulto revolviendo un poco el pelo ya bastante despeinado del niño, al mismo tiempo que este último soltó una risa de diversión.

El pequeño miró a su papá que estaba sentado junto a él en el piso, soltó el control remoto, y se lanzó a su padre para darle un cálido abrazo y acurrucarse en él, -te quiero, papá- dijo en voz baja el pelinegro de 3 años de edad

El padre sorprendido pero muy contento correspondió el abrazo de manera cariñosa y diciendo –también te quiero, mi geniecillo de la robótica…-, luego lo alzó y llevó cargando en su espalda mientras el padre y el hijo reían fuerte, logrando así que Tadashi bajara y se pusiera a mitad de la escalera viendo a su papá y a su hermanito menor jugar juntos, algo que lo puso un poco celoso. Tomeo vio a su hijo mayor y subió la escalera aun cargando a Hiro en su espalda, a lo que el adulto abrazó también al estudiante de primaria, y Hiro se les unió también al abrazo grupal, -¿creías que te había olvidado, Tadashi?...a ustedes dos los quiero por igual, aveces tienes que ver las cosas desde otro ángulo, y no solo desde la lógica que te enseñan en la escuela- argumentó el hombre revolviéndole el pelo a Dashi, haciendo que éste sonriera levemente. De pronto el mayor de los hermanos estaba puesto cabeza abajo por su papá que lo tomó de los tobillos y lo dio vuelta, igual que años más tarde haría Tadashi con su hermanito para ayudarlo a tener una idea para la feria científica. -¿lo ves, hijo? Tienes que buscarle otro ángulo diferente, o sino alguien más lo hará por ti- dijo el jefe de la casa todavía poniendo a su hijo mayor de cabeza, aunque lo bajó una vez que éste admitió su rendición, y con delicadeza fue recostado en el la alfombra que cubría el piso de madera barnizada al pie del descanso de la escalera.

-vamos Tadashi, levántate, quiero mostrarte el robot a control remoto que hice, camina y hace de todo- comentó Hiro ayudando a Tadashi a levantarse, y tirándole del brazo para llevarlo a donde estaba el robot que hizo con su padre y del que tomó todo el crédito.

-ay, niños- dijo en voz baja Tomeo Hamada hablándose a si mismo, amaba a sus hijos tanto como a su vida, y haría cualquier cosa con tal de asegurarse de que ellos estuvieran bien. De pronto sonó el teléfono y fue el adulto el que contestó. Una vez atendió escuchó la voz de Nick Fury, el jefe de SHIELD, diciendo que necesitaban a los mejores agentes de la organización y que por eso lo llamaba. El padre dio un suspiro de cansancio y respondió –escucha, Nick, creeme que nos encantaría, pero ya no estamos para esas andadas, estamos retirados, tenemos familia e hijos ¿recuerdas? Tienes a los mejores agentes, no nos necesitas ni a Maemi ni a mi-

-no, no lo entiendes…se trata de HYDRA, es una emergencia, si haces esto te prometo que será el último favor que te pida…solo háblalo con tu esposa, piénsalo bien…los necesitamos, el mundo los necesita- dijo la voz al teléfono. HYDRA, esa era la palabra que Tomeo y Maemi tanto odiaban, pero sus hijos eran más importantes, ellos necesitaban padres con los que crecer; asi que sin decir una sola palabra Tomeo colgó y fue directo con su mujer

-querida, vamos a la habitación, tenemos que hablar y no quiero que nadie nos escuche- le susurró a Maemi para que Cass no los oyera.

La pareja fue a la habitación, donde el marido le comentó a su amada sobre quién llamó y porqué, algo que molestó a Maemi Takachiho-Hamada quien dijo -¡no! Olvídalo, no podemos volver a hacer eso, es muy riesgoso…sé que antes no nos importaba, pero ahora tenemos familia, estamos retirados, no quiero salir esta noche a combatir soldados y que si muero mis hijos tengan que crecer sin padres…lo siento, pero no puedo ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-

-querida…creeme tampoco quiero eso, pero Nick dijo que era una emergencia y que HYDRA estaba detrás de todo eso…no será trabajo de campo donde tendremos que disparar, solo es una investigación normal…tienes que verlo desde otro ángulo, no se trata de nosotros o de SHIELD, sino de nuestra familia y del mundo en el que crecerán…no quiero que el día de mañana despierte y vea que el mundo está bajo una dictadura nazi o algo por el estilo…solo será un rato, luego podremos volver una vez resolvamos el problema…por favor, se trata de nuestros hijos, de nuestra familia…- explicó Tomeo tratando de hacer razonar a su mujer, quien muy triste accedió fundiéndose en un abrazo con su esposo. Nick dijo que sería el último favor que les pediría, y así es, sería el último de todos.

Una vez empacaron lo necesario, la pareja casada fue a despedirse de su familia. Primero de Cass, a quien su hermana mayor le instruyó sobre lo que debía hacer –recuerda, mañana Tadashi tiene clase, asi que tiene que levantarse a las 7:00 AM, y a las 15:30 tiene clase de karate con el maestro Fong por lo que debes ir a buscarlo a las 17:00 que es cuando termina, ya sabes bien qué prepararles de comer, no dejes que Hiro coma tantas gomitas o vea mucha tv, puedes dejar que arme robots o juegue a algo. Asegurate de que Tadashi haga su tarea, no que entren en nuestro cuarto, y los quiero a ambos en la cama a las 10:00 PM-

-ay hermana, tranquila, ya he cuidado antes a estos genios traviesitos y sé como manejarlos- dijo Cass de manera engreída, es cierto que los cuidó antes pero fueron pocas veces que tuvo que hacerlo. Lo que todavía no podía creer es que su hermana mayor y su cuñado volverían a una misión de SHIELD, eso le preocupaba porque sabía el riesgo que corrían y temía que algo malo les pasara; fue por eso que desde hace años cuando estaba estresada se ponía a comer, no podía con la presión sabiendo que mientras estaba en casa su familia estaba arriesgando su vida peleando contra asesinos despiadados.

-¿porqué se tienen que ir?- preguntó un muy intrigado Hiro Hamada viendo con tristeza a sus papás, era muy chiquito todavía para entender esos temas de adultos, fue por eso que a ninguno de sus hijos les contaron de su vida como agentes secretos antes de tenerlos a ellos

-bueno, hijito…nuestro jefe Tony Stark quiere que vayamos a una conferencia en su sede principal en Nueva York, ya que necesita urgentemente a los mejores científicos de su compañía porque surgió algo de último momento- explicó Tomeo mintiéndole al menor alegando que era como un viaje de negocios que tuvieron que hacer un par de veces desde hace algunos años ya. La verdad es que él y Tony eran como mejores amigos, hasta se conocieron hace años en la universidad de ingeniería y mecánica, luego la vida hizo que tomaran caminos separados, pero si no hubiera pasado Tomeo no habría conocido SHIELD ni a su esposa Maemi Takachiho.

-¿volverán?- preguntó Tadashi a sus padres, éstos intercambiaron miradas por un momento y respondieron que sí. No había razon para dudar que volvieran si según decían solo se trataba de un viaje a Nueva York, pero Dashi sabía que era más que eso y tenía una rara sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar ¿Quién diría que el pelinegro de 7 años estaría en los cierto? Esa noche todo cambiaría

Una vez los padres se despidieron de sus dos hijos, les propiciaron a ambos un último abrazo, -los queremos mucho, mis amores…ustedes son nuestro logro más grande, y siempre estaremos orgullosos de ustedes- dijo Maemi para calmar a los niños y que estos dejaran de estar preocupados. Los dos adultos sabían que lo hacían estaba mal ya se tratara de volver a ser agentes o de mentirles a sus propios hijos, pero lo hacían porque querían mucho a su familia y no iban a dejar que nada malo les pasara.

Una vez la pareja salió, un coche negro y muy moderno fue a buscarlos, pero cuando estaban por entrar, alguien los detuvo, era Cass Hamada, que se encontraba llorando, no los dejaba subir -¡no vayan! ¡prometieron que nunca lo volverían a hacer! ¡piensen en sus hijos! ¡¿acaso quieren que ellos crezcan sin padres?!-

-¡Cassie! Mírame…- exigió Tomeo seriamente levantando la mirada de su cuñada y limpiándole las lágrimas, para así seguir hablándole –escuchame, tampoco nos gusta hacer esto, pero no es trabajo de campo, solo será una investigación y ya…no vamos a combatir ni a matar a nadie…se que lo prometimos, pero estando HYDRA involucrada de nuevo tenemos que hacer algo alrespecto…queremos que tu y los niños puedan dormir tranquilos sin temer que el día de mañana el mundo se haya acabado…lo estamos haciendo por ustedes, tratamos de que nuestra familia tenga una vida mejor…nunca los abandonaremos-. Puede que no fuesen hermanos pero se amaban como si lo fuesen, él era parte de su familia también, por lo que la abrazó fuerte para calmarla, y acto seguido la tía de Hiro y Tadashi hizo lo mismo con su hermana mayor Maemi, con ella fue mucho mas doloroso, las dos hermanas intentaron no llorar pero fue inútil, y las dos tenían el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría. Debieron haberle hecho caso a Cass, de haber sido así todo sería muy diferente.

Los dos agentes entraron al auto y se sentaron junto a un agente llamado Phil Coulson, un buen amigo suyo de la organización que siempre los escoltaba cuando se trataba de ir a la sede principal. Llegaron al aeropuerto donde un jet privado los esperaba, cortesía de su viejo amigo Stan Lee que hasta puso Heathcliff para pilotear el vehículo programando previamente las coordenadas de la base secreta donde Nick Fury se encontraba, llegando rápidamente en tan solo unos minutos. Al bajar, fueron escoltados a la sala central de control de la base de SHIELD, donde los mejores agentes estaban reunidos, entre ellos también Stan Lee (Alias Otomo) quien al ver a los Hamada fue corriendo a saludarlos –vaya, vaya, los hijos pródigos han regresado…salvando el mundo como en los viejos tiempos ¿eh?-, y tanto Tomeo como Stan chocaron los puños como lo buenos amigos que eran

Nick Fury se puso enfrente de todos, y viéndolos con su único ojo sano les empezó a hablar –señoras y señores, lo que ha sucedido hoy es trágico…uno de nuestros agentes nos ha traicionado, se ha pasado al otro bando, secuestró gente inocente entre los que están incluidos niños, y les ha hecho cosas horribles…les alteró la estructura genética y les ha dado poderes sobrehumanos y los ha lastimado de formas inimaginables…los llamé para asignarles misiones dependiendo de su rango…los agentes de campo deberán infiltrarse en las bases de HYDRA y traer a los humanos alterados que siguen secuestrados…los investigadores y científicos deberán analizar a aquellos "alterados" que escaparon o fueron liberados hace tiempo ya por los responsables de su transformación…nuestro trabajo es protegerlos, y tratar de volverlos a lo que eran para luego regresarlos con sus familias…-

El discurso fue interrumpido por una fuerte explosión en uno de los muros, los soldados apuntaron hacia donde el humo parecía disiparse, y de entre el polvo y cimientos emergió una figura extraña, recubierta en una armadura de cuerpo completo (similar a la que en un futuro luciría Tony Stark como Iron Man). El intruso se quitó el casco y mostró su cara, la de un bastardo traidor inmoral egoísta y sínico, no podía ser otro que William Rayce. Asi que él era el traidor ¿cómo no pudieron verlo? Estuvo enfrente de ellos todo ese tiempo ¿pero qué hacía él ahí? ¿cómo había conseguido esa armadura?. Aun rodeado por guardias que le apuntaban con las armas más avanzadas tecnológicamente ese hombre se veía relajado, por lo que expresó lo que pensaba en aquel momento –¿asi que soy un traidor? Yo prefiero llamarme "revolucionario"…he demostrado que el hombre es capaz de ser mas poderoso que Dios y alterar en tan solo unas semanas el genoma humano que tardó millones de años de evolución para llegar a donde está…la verdad que me dan vergüenza…¿cómo se atreven a llamar a mis hijos "fenómenos" y además encerrarlos como animales?...creo que sé porqué…simplemente no ven sus potenciales, pero tranquilos, se los mostraremos con todo gusto…-

Detrás del psicópata blindado aparecieron como 30 personas que iban de adolescentes y niños hasta adultos maduros; algunos se veían como gente normal, mientras que otros tenían una apariencia o tamaño bizarros. Fue entonces que Nick dio la señal para que abrieran fuego dispararan al visitante indeseado, pero no a los civiles genéticamente alterados. Las balas revotaban en la armadura del enemigo que estaba hecha de Vibranium, un metal difícil de encontrar, casi tanto como el Adamantium, y era igual de resistente e imposible de cortar. Una vez cesaron los disparos, el traidor levantó una de sus manos de la cual salió un rayo repulsor que al llegar a los soldados provocó una explosión de gran magnitud.

Entró el pánico, y el jefe de SHIELD ordenó -¡atencion! ¡todos los que no sean agentes de campo abandonen la instalación! ¡los demás detengan a Rayce y contengan a su ejército!-. Los Super Humanos que yacían detrás de su creador se lanzaron al ataque, mostrando algunos de los poderes más inverosímiles, como teletransportación, controlar la electricidad y los rayos, lanzar fuego o hielo, fuerza diez veces superior a lo normal, supervelocidad, manipular los metales, enorme resistencia y durabilidad, provocar explosiones sónica, entre otros tantos; llamados "mutantes" por tener el ADN mutado de manera artificial, se trataba de gente secuestrada y expuesta a experimentos genéticos combinando también la robótica, todo gracias a una sustancia llamada Gen X derivada del suero de los Supersoldados de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Nick Fury luchó por su vida en una pelea que no era justa, Rayce y sus mutantes podía ser menores en cantidad, pero ya lo dice el viejo y conocido refrán "el número no es importante en las batallas", porque se trataba de personas con superpoderes que parecían salidos de los comics, la verdad que estaban en desventaja, aunque tenían a los mejores agentes y a un superhumano de su lado llamado Otomo, alias Stan Lee, y éste tenía fuerza descomunal, resistencia, velocidad, e inteligencia desarrollada, además de que su traje le permitía volar ¿cómo es que tenía superpoderes? Pues sencillamente su padre fue uno de los que se expusieron durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial al programa de los Supersoldados, donde al inyectarles un suero a los combatientes que el ejército considerara "lo mejor de lo mejor" éstos adquirían poderes tales como resistencias, fuerza, velocidad, entre otros. Pero sin que nadie lo supiera, los efectos del suero se transmitían a través de la herencia, por lo que Stan tenía 50% de los poderes de un supersoldado en su sangre, y con ello sus habilidades; sin embargo al desarrollarlos necesitó de unas pastillas especiales para estabilizarlos y que no lo mataran, por eso se unió a SHIELD, ya que ellos tenían los recursos para mantenerlo vivo.

-querida…creo que llegaremos a casa más tarde de lo que creí- comentó Tomeo a modo de broma intentando calmar a su mujer, pero a esta no le pareció gracioso en lo absoluto, sus hijos estaban en casa, y si no sobrevivían no los volverían a ver nunca. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomaron un par de armas y se dirigieron a la salida más cercana, pero de pronto en su camino se interpuso un mutante que al juntar sus manos y hacer una serie de movimientos logró producir unos relámpagos que recorrían su cuerpo, a la vez que sus ojos se cubrían de un brillo azulado; el fenómeno le lanzó descargas eléctricas a la pareja, por suerte éstos lograron evadirlos, y en cada oportunidad intentaban dispararle, pero era inútil, los rayos de la pistola especial aunque fuesen iguales a los que Rayce expulsaba de sus manos, solo eran absorbidos por el extraño ser.

Tomeo fue alcanzado por uno de los rayos del humano alterado, por lo que estaba medio aturdido y se encontraba tendido en el suelo, alrededor de ellos los agentes seguían luchando y manteniendo a raya a los mutantes. Maemi intentó hacerlo reaccionar para que huyeran, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, y para empeorar las cosas el mutante estaba listo para dar otro disparo, esta vez a la inocente mujer. El extraño ser fue detenido por un hombre en un traje azul y naranja que logró derribarlo de un solo golpe, era Stan Lee, el único superhumano que SHIELD tenía de su lado, -Maemi, llévate a Tomeo, vayan a casa…manténganse a salvo y a su familia también…si algo les pasara no me lo perdonaría…vayan por los túneles subterráneos de pabellón C, están en mantenimiento, jamás los alcanzarán ahí…- reveló a sus dos mejores amigos para ayudarlos a escapar de ahí, ellos tenían familia, es verdad que él también (es decir a su hijo Fred y a su esposa que alguna vez fue agente de HYDRA pero traicionó a su organización cuando conoció a su marido) pero era un caso diferente.

Pasando desapercibidos los Hamada llegaron a los túneles en mantenimiento, supuestamente los cerraron por exposición a radiación y que tardarían años en limpiar la zona de desechos radioactivos, sin embargo la gente podía pasar por ahí si no se quedaba por un largo periodo de tiempo, nadie quería arriesgarse, excepto Tomeo y Maemi, se trataba de una emergencia, y quería volver a casa en una pieza. –hay una división a 50 metros, hay que tomar el túnel derecho, si tomamos el izquierdo nos expondremos a altos niveles de radioactividad en esa zona- explicó Maemi Takachiho-Hamada al amor de su vida que en ese momento ayudaba a caminar, el lado izquierdo del cuerpo del sujeto se encontraba paralizado, todo por culpa del choque eléctrico (irónicamente algo similar le sucedería a Hiro en el futuro al enfrentarse con The Lightning). Los dos eran muy inteligentes, conocían esa base como la palma de su mano, nada podía arruinar sus planes.

Desgraciadamente al destino le gusta contradecirnos, al llegar a la división de túneles lograron distinguir una figura extraña al fondo, u hombre recubierto de un exoesqueleto robótico de pies a cabeza, al identificarlo a la pareja se le heló la sangre, tenían el corazón en la boca, de todos los lugares en toda la sede Rayce debía estar justo ahí. Se quitó el casco mostrando su rostro humano en el que estaba dibujada una sonrisa maliciosa, -¿creyeron que escaparían?...pensé que había sido claro…"nadie entra, nadie sale"…¿Qué parte de eso no entendieron?...- preguntó el villano levantando una de sus manos, y de la misma salió un rayo repulsor que los agentes de SHIELD lograron esquivar a tiempo. Pero a pesar de no haberles dado, sí logró darle a una de las paredes del túnel, causando una pequeña explosión en la corriente escondida detrás de los muros, produciendo un fuego que no paraba de crecer, llenando así el aire de monóxido de carbono. El psicópata se dirigió a sus antiguos amigos que se encontraban en el piso y al verlos se colocó el casco, apretando unas teclas en su guantelete mecánico y diciéndoles –sabía que algún día estarían a mis pies, solo que lo imaginaba de forma diferente…es una lástima, ustedes y yo pudimos haber dominado juntos este mundo, pero veo que son iguales a Callaghan o a ese Otomo, siempre ponen a la humanidad por sobre el avance de la ciencia…no voy a dejar que mis planes se arruinen, y menos por unos metiches tan torpes como lo son ustedes los Hamada-

-por favor…solo queremos ver a nuestros hijos…- suplicó la mujer mientras su esposo moría lentamente por las toxinas en el aire, no paraba de llorar, el solo pensar que estaban muriendo y que quizás no volverían a ver a Cass o a los niños dolía más que cualquier apuñalada o disparo o inhalación de gases venenosos

Rayce se agachó para ponerse casi a su altura y negando levemente con la cabeza continuó hablando -¿sabes? Yo también tengo una hija, pero la separaron de mí, porque nadie entiende la visión que tengo del mundo, me consideran un monstruo y quieren huir de mi…igual que tú y Tomeo…¿porqué no se quedan unos minutos más? Sino se perderan el Boom-. La dama preguntó a cuál boom se refería, y con la voz algo distorsionada por hablar con el casco puesto el criminal respondió en voz medio baja –y…aquí…está…boom-. Una gran explosión resonó por las paredes de túnel, seguida de tres explosiones más en la base de la organización, y segundos después diez más que se produjeron a la vez, destruyendo con ella a todos los que estaban dentro, excepto a aquellos que ya hubiesen escapado, o cuyos superpoderes los protegieran, o en el caso de Rayce que al estar recubiertos de una armadura no sufrieran daño alguno. De entre todas las víctimas estaban Tomeo y Maemi Hamada, los padres de Hiro y Tadashi.

Horas pasaron, y en casa ni los niños ni su cuidadora eran conscientes de lo que sucedía a kilómetros de ahí. Acababan de cenar, y Tadashi estaba jugando con Hiro y el pequeño robot que el niñito y su padre habían construido horas antes. –wow Hiro, es asombroso ¿tú lo hiciste? Yo jamás podría hacer algo así…- comentó Tadashi muy sorprendido por el proyecto de su hermano

-bueno…papá me ayudó un poco, pero la mayoría lo hice yo…y mira esto…- dijo Hiro Hamada apretando una serie de botones que hicieron que las manos del mini androide se convirtieran en unas pinzas, luego el robot tomó un lápiz que estaba cerca, y lo partió en varios pedazos. –es una modificiación que hice, así podrá pelear contra cualquier rival que se le presente…no puedo esperar a que papá vuelva para mostrárselo- añadió el menor de los hermanos ¿quién diría que en el futuro ese talento para hacer robots peleadores lo llevaría a la peleas robóticas, de ahí a conocer a los amigos de Tadashi (en especial a Gogo Tomago, de quien se enamoraría), y por último a fundar los Grandes Héroes?

-muy bien, mis geniecillos, es hora de ir a dormir- ordenó Cass Hamada aplaudiendo un par de veces, obteniendo como respuesta de sus sobrinos unas quejas e insistencias sobre quedarse un rato más, a lo que contestó –vamos, no pueden desvelarse, son muy jóvenes aún, y además mañana Tadashi debe ir a la escuela y tiene que levantarse temprano. Los muchachitos subieron las escaleras directo al cuarto que compartían, cada uno a su cama correspondiente

Cassidy Hamada esperó a que Dashi se pudiera su pijama blanco con motivos rojos, y mientras él lo hacía, fue ayudar a Hiro a ponerse el pijama azul con líneas rojas. Una vez los jovencitos se prepararon, fue arropar a cada uno de ellos y les deseó buenas noches; por último, apagó la luz de la habitación y dejó solos a los hermanos. –Tadashi…¿cuándo crees que vuelvan mamá y papá?- preguntó Hiro en un tono muy bajo

-no lo sé, Hiro…solo quiero tratar de dormir, ya es muy tarde- contestó Tadashi tapándose la cabeza con las almohada para no escuchar nada más

-¿crees que vuelvan? Ellos dijeron que sí, pero temo que les pase algo- musitó Hiro con un tono medio de preocupación, ya que ellos les dijeron que regresarían pronto, pero los dos niños tenían un mal presentimiento

-no te preocupes, Hiro…ellos volverán…lo prometieron, y ellos siempre cumplen sus promesas, siempre vuelven…además, nada malo les puede pasar, son muy inteligentes y habilidosos, se las arreglan para salir de cualquier situación…- argumentó Tadashi Hamada intentando ser positivo, pero por dentro sabía que algo andaba mal

Cass estaba lavando los platos, sin dejar de pensar en su hermana y en su cuñado que se encontraban denuevo trabajando para SHIELD, pero luego recordó algo que su hermana le dijo una vez "siempre nos metemos en problemas, y siempre salimos de las malas situaciones mejor de cómo entramos en ellas", o sea que siempre volverían sanos y salvos a casa, no importa qué tan mal se vieran las cosas. Alguien tocó la puerta, e inmediatamente fue atender pero yendo en silencio para no despertar a sus sobrinos, era el agente Coulson, quien al parecer había sobrevivido, -señor Coulson ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas de la noche? ¿no debería estar en las instalaciones de SHIELD?- preguntó Cass al agente secreto que se quitó las gafas oscuras y mostró seriedad

-escuche, señorita Takachiho, vengo a hablarle de algo muy importante ¿puedo pasar?- dijo Phil Coulson con amabilidad, a lo que Cass muy intrigada lo dejó entrar, cerrando la puerta detrás de él

Los dos adultos subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la sala de estar, -trate de hablar bajo, mis sobrinos están durmiendo…¿quiere un café o algo de tomar o comer?- habló la mujer de 27 años en ese entonces (cronológicamente hablando, en ese tiempo los padres de Hiro tenían poco más de 40, y Cass tenía casi 30, ella era como 10 años menor que Maemi), a lo que Phil negó con amabilidad y gentileza para que no se molestara.

Mientras Tanto, Tadashi escuchó los ruidos, y en silencio sin despertar a su hermano menor, bajó unos escalones a urtadillas en pijama, tratando de que nadie lo viera. Se quedó al pie de la escalera y escuchó atentamente lo que Cass y el hombre desconocido hablaban. El Agente Coulson respiró profundo dando al final un gran suspiro, y relatando lo ocurrido –señorita Takachiho…o Hamada…como prefiera que le diga, algo pasó, y no sé cómo lo tomará, pero…Tomeo Hamada y Maemi Takahiho-Hamada fallecieron esta misma noche hace tan solo unas horas…créame que lamento mucho lo que sucedió, pero no fue culpa nuestra…muchos agentes inocentes murieron, la base principal fue atacada y los que estaban ahí, incluido Nick Fury, fallecieron en un ataque de guiado por William Rayce y unos humanos que él alteró genéticamente…pero eso solo provocó un efecto dominó alrededor del globo en el que varias de nuestras sedes principales y las de HYDRA estuvieron bajo ataque…solo existen pequeñas instalaciones pero de grado menor, asi que no podemos iniciar de cero apartir de eso…se acabó…todo se terminó…-

La tia de los chicos se quedó como en estado catatónico, sin embargo eso no evitó que sus ojos se humedecieran y por su rostro corrieran pequeñas lágrimas; todo se perdió, la agencia de espionaje SHIELD, la mayoría de sus integrantes, la esperanza de volver a reconstruirlo todo, así como las posibilidades de que Tomeo y Maemi volvieran a casa. Cass no aguantó más y se puso a llorar del dolor que sentía por dentro como si tomaran su corazón y lo estrujaran mientras seguía viva, y tenía sus motivos pues había perdido a su familia, ella trató de advertirles pero no le hicieron caso, y ahora estaban muertos. Tadashi se quedó impactado con todo lo que escuchó, hubo algunas cosas que no entendía, pero lo que sí le quedó claro es que sus padre jamás volverían. Subió en silencio cada uno de los escalones, entró nuevamente a su habitación, se acostó en la cama, y finalmente cedió también al llanto, intentando silenciar sus lamentos tapándose la cara con la almohada, para así no despertar a su hermanito, él no estaba listo, tenía apenas 3 años ¿cómo se lo explicaría? Él no lo soportaría, quizás hasta podría quedar traumado de por vida.

Toda la noche Cass y Tadashi lloraron por la muerte de sus seres queridos, nisiquiera pudieron dormir, y el mayor de los hermanos se seguía preguntando cómo fue que ellos murieron, qué era HYDRA y qué era SHIELD, pero aún más importante ¿quién era ese William Rayce que asesinó a su familia?

Esa fue la noche que cambió la vida de muchas personas, de la familia Hamada, de Kenuichio (que horas después del ataque a las instalaciones de SHIELD perdió a su familia), de Stan Lee, de Rayce, de Callaghan (que fue amigo del recién mencionado), de los humanos mutados que sobrevivieron, y de muchos otros. Después de eso nada fue igual.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Cass Hamada terminó de contar lo que sucedió –luego de que me dijeron que tus padres…bueno, que no volverían, no pude evitar lamentarme y pensar ¿Qué habría pasado si los hubiese detenido para que no fueran a esa mision? Quizás todo habría sido diferente…al día siguiente me llamaron de la oficina de la escuela porque Tadashi agredió a un niño, asi que le pedí a la señora Johnson que te cuidara un rato como recordarás, aunque fue hace años tal vez ya ni te acuerdas…en fin, resulta que Tadashi había escuchado la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con Phil Coulson, y se enteró de que tus padres no regresarían a casa…le pedí que no te dijera hasta que yo estuviese lista para darte la mala noticia, ¿pero que querías que hiciera? Tenias años ¿Qué iba a decirte? ¿"lo siento Hiro, tus padres murieron, los mató un genio demente y sanguinario con un ejercito de personas con superpoderes"?...tú los esperaste cada día cerca de la puerta, hasta ibas a la cafetería de abajo a ver si estaban ahí…no pude soportar verte así, tan inocente y creyendo que ellos regresarían…fue por eso que te dije que en Stark Industries hubo un accidente, no quería que te enteraras de la verdad, y menos así…¿pero cómo iba a saber que conocerías a Rayce algún día? Traté de alejarte de todo eso de ser agente secreto, mantenerte lejos de ese psicópata lo más posible pero veo que no pude...-

Hiro no pudo evitar deprimirse al saber la cruda verdad que le fue escondida por tantos años. ¿Tadashi sabía de SHIELD y HYDRA? Nó, la Tia Cass dijo que él era muy pequeño para saberlo, de hecho ella tenía planeado hacerlo cuando él fuese mayor y cumpliera años, sin embargo el pobre muchacho murió a los 18. Hiro fue consolado por cada uno de sus amigos, incluido Baymax, lo que él necesitaba era saber que sus amigos lo apoyarían cuando lo necesitara, contaba con ellos hasta el final. -entonces…¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Wasabi

Hiro se enderezó y se puso enfrente de todos para decir lo que pensaban hacer –escuchen…Rayce dijo que necesitaba a Katie y a Shiro porque quería que fuese una pelea justa en número ¿y saben lo que significa? juntará villanos para hacernos frente, como estuvo haciendo desde hace semanas…primero tuvimos que enfrentarlo a el solo, luego a Fuego Solar, al Samurai,y por último a los dos últimos junto con una nueva adición llamada The Lightning ¿no lo entienden? Nos quiso poner a prueba todo este tiempo para ver de qué estábamos hechos, cómo es nuestra forma de pelear, y cuáles son nuestras debilidades…él dijo que nos daría tiempo para prepararnos, entonces significa que puede atacar en cualquier momento, hay que ir a la guarida de Katie Teck por nuestros trajes y hacerle frente-

-pero Hiro, esa chica era su hija ¿y si saboteó nuestras armas teniéndoles ahí? ¿o si lo está haciendo ahora mismo?- sugirió Gogo cruzándose de brazos, realmente no le simpatizaba mucho Katie Teck, menos aún sabiendo que ella era hija del enemigo y que los pudo haber traicionado sin que se dieran cuenta, o que Rayce la manipulara en secreto como hizo hace poco.

Hiro prosiguió a terminar de hablar –no…es cierto, Rayce podría habernos asesinado cuando vino aquí, pero no lo hizo…solo quiere provocarnos para el momento final, todo este tiempo lo estuvo planeando…pero yo también ¿y saben cuál es? Partirle la cara a él y a sus secuaces, y cuando llegue el momento digamos que le esperará una sorpresa-. Por último mostró el transmisor neuro-craneal de los microbots que parecía modificado, -recuerden, él atacará todo aquello que nos importe, quiere volvernos débiles, pero no lo haremos…por eso una vez se preparen deberán asegurarse que no se acerquen a sus hogares, porque primero irán por lo que aman, y luego por ustedes, llévense a Baymax si es necesario- añadió finalmente el pelinegro guardando el transmisor en una mochila junto con unas cuantas cosas

-espera ¿y tu a donde vas ahora?- lo cuestionó Honey Lemon un poco confundida tratando de detenerlo

-Gogo, tú estarás al mando del equipo temporalmente hasta que regrese…debo ir con Cass a buscar nuestra "sorpresa especial" los alcanzaré una vez acabe, asi que mantengan los comunicadores prendidos- contestó el cumpleañero despidiéndose de sus amigos, y saliendo con Cass Hamada

-Hiro, querido ¿A dónde iremos?- cuestionó muy intrigada la mujer, la verdad que no tenía ni idea de adonde iban o lo que harían, pero el lugar al que iba era algo peligroso para un niño y necesitaba estar acompañado de un adulto o no lo dejarían entrar, almenos eso decía la ley

-si vamos a combatir a Rayce, necesitaremos ayuda…vamos a combatir fuego con fuego- contestó el niño prodigio, tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, pero todo era parte de su plan, y su plan involucraba a un interno de la Prisión de San Fransokyo, un viejo enemigo suyo, no cualquiera, sino el primero que combatieron y que fue el responsable de la formación de los Grandes Héroes. Robert Callaghan estaba listo para volver.

**SIP, aquí termina el capítulo 18. Quiero aclarar que tuve que reescribir un par de veces algunas partes (principalmente del principio y un poco del final) porque no estaba convencido, nosé, últimamente no estoy seguro de algunas cosas que hago :/ en fin, espero que les gustara, y sino, bueno, trataré de mejorar :) Quiero aclarar que Fred no era consciente de que los padres de Hiro eran agentes de SHIELD, apenas hace poco descubrió que su padre era un superhéroe, pero ya aclararé cosas en el próximo capítulo. También como habrán notado el flashback se ambienta la misma noche que parte del capítulo 16, osea cuando sucedió el ataque a HYDRA con los mutantes, en el que Kenuichio Harada se enfrentó a Wolverine, el padre de Fred sobrevivió a la explosión de la base principal y fue enviado junto con un escuadron de ataque para liberar a los superhumanos contenidos y vengarse de HYDRA que en ese entonces estaba liderada por Viper, sucedieron los hechos del cap 16 y Kenuichio perdió a su joven esposa y su hijo. Lo aclaro para poner un orden cronológico y que vieran que el capitulo 16 no fue un capitulo tan aparate en su totalidad, por eso en el fic precuela profundizaré en SHIELD, HYDRA, La Mano, y cómo eran las cosas antes de que todo se fuera al c*rajo. Vamos que falta solo dos capítulos más para que todo finalice.**


	20. Capítulo 19: Errores

Sipi, asi es, sigo con vida, pero antes de decir algo quiero decirles que me castigaron sin usar la computadora, antes era una semana, pero como una noche quise aprovechar para usarla a escondidas y me descubrieron el castigo se prolongó y heme aquí, bueno, el retraso no se debió solo a eso, primero que nada fue porque en los primeros días no tenia mucha inspiración y este capi estaba a la mitad, fue poco después cuando me castigaron y no pude entrar aquí ni a Facebook, apenas si pude entrar un ratito pequeño hace tiempo para actualizar mi perfil pero como dije me pillaron in fraganti. En fin, además de este capítulo también estoy trabajando en el 20, y en unos días (si se puede) lo tendré listo, acuérdense que ese será la conclusión, almenos de este fic, todavía quedan muchos planeados que seguirán la línea de este universo a partir del final de Rise of Heroes and Villains. Ah, y quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi amiga Ethel Miyatzaky Tanka porque ¡hoy es su cumpleaños! espero cumplas muchos más y la pases muy bien, y por sobre todo espero que te guste este cap como regalo xD. Primero que nada contestaré los reviews:

**Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka:** primero responderé por separado tus comentarios, el primero: me disculpo si te robe la idea, buscaré la forma de compensarte, lo prometo. Te digo que estuve en tu misma situación una vez, pero podes reiniciar tu historia y probar con algo diferente y quizás mejor de lo que tenias planeado, o podes seguir con tu idea y llevarla de forma diferente, te lo dice alguien que los profesores siempre le hacían hacer los proyectos una y otra vez hasta que les gustara, porque me dijeron que siempre se puede mejorar, nosé si esto se aplica bien al caso, pero de cualquier forma trataré de ayudarte lo más posible si lo necesitas. Espero que hayas pasado unas lindas vacaciones ^^ y tranquila, que ya verás que al final todo saldrá bien, por lo menos hasta que Rayce vuelva para vengarse, ay, perdón, spoileé demasiado jaja  
Ah, y ahora a responder tu segundo comentario:  
NO ME CULPES POR FAVOR! Que asi no nos llevamos tu y yo :( y no entiendo lo de que no te respondí el review del omake, crei que lo había hecho :/ Y creo que ni con el mejor anti-virus podras deshacerte de Fred xD recordatorio: no volver a darle algún personaje la habilidad de romper la cuarta pared porque se aprovechará de eso y se convertirá en un virus.  
Pero no teprecupes, que ya me encargué de él, solo espera a que le den el alta en el hospital y él te dará una disculpa como se debe jajaja  
YA TE DIJE QUE CONTESTÉ EL REVIEW! Sino cualquier cosa me dices ¿si? ;). Y te juro que si Fred tiene que ver en esto, solo digamos que dejaré que tú, Harumi, y Hiroshi le hagan lo necesario como para que no moleste más, lo que sea jijijiji (risita malévola)  
Ah, también te quiero Amy/Zuri/Ethel (por dios, elije un nombre definitivo, que te lo cambias cada 2x3 jajaja) ^^ cuídate y espero que te guste este capítulo, y más importante aún ¡QUE PASES UN MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! :D :D :D

**Sabaku No Yui**: un placer conocerte jeje pues gracias, es muy apreciado tu comentario y me alegra que te guste el fic J enserio, lamento si tuve que tardar, pero ya expliqué más arriba mi situación. Y sobre el villano ¿Quién dice que es la descripción completa o la real siquiera? Hay mucho más sobre Rayce y sus secuaces por descubrir ;)

**MadeInMyHead**: Tu comentario tocó mi corazoncito, enserio, me pareció un logro lo que hice :') y me alegra haber conseguida una lectora más que le interese mi historia ^^ lamento haber tardado, tuve algunos problemas como de inspiracion y personales, pero aqui está, y ahora queda el 20 que será el final :D y sí, Fred tiene un 25% del suero en su sangre que se le transmitió geneticamente a través de su padre, en síntesis, tiene superpoderes, o más bien tendrá, porque aun no están del completo desarrollados jeje ¿es raro que Fred tenga superpoderes? al principio pensé que sí, pero luego recordé que en los comics Fred se puede convertir en Kaiju y además proyectar un aura similar a Godzilla a su alrededor con la que puede combatir, en la próxima secuela del fic será cuando se profundice este asunto ;) lo haria en este pero ya está por terminar xD

**Saory Namino Fazbear**: hola! Un gusto conocerte al fin, es que leí un par de tus fics sin que lo supieras jeje gracias, y sobre Sunfire pues como puse en mi perfil pienso hacer una versión de un universo alterno de Big Hero 6 sobre otros ships (solo que aun no me decido por cuales, solo aviso que lamentablemente no sea de yuri o yaoi) y con otros elementos y estructura distintas, entre los cuales estaría el Tadashi/Sunfire, y creo que te alegrará saber que en la secuela de la película BH6 piensan revivir a Tadashi como Sunfire :D aunque aun no entiendo como funciona eso, porque si mal no recuerdo querían introducirlo junto el samurái de plata en la peli pero no pudieron porque el samurái y fuego solar son mutantes y por lo tanto sus derechos son de fox, pero creo que harán algo como lo de Quicksilver y Scarlet Witch (porque ambos son mutantes y pertenecen a fox pero en los comics fueron vengadores muy importantes, asi que Fox y Marvel Studios hicieron un trato donde Marvel Studios cambiaría el origen de los gemelos para que no fueran mutantes y no mencionaría a Magneto ni a los x-men, mientras que Fox no puede mencionar el vinculo de los gemelos con los vengadores asi como debe usar otros nombres para ellos; estas son las razones por las que en Age of Ultron a Pietro y Wanda los hacen inhumanos en vez mutantes, y la razón de que en Days of Future Past a Pietro le cambiaran el nombre a Peter). Jaja la verdad el Shironey fue un accidente, porque al principio iba hacer que entre ellos simplemente hubiera flirteos pero vi que ambos se podían coplementar en base a sus personalidades e historias en este fic, además de hacer algo diferente de vez en cuando tampoco esta de más ;) si a la gente le gusta lo sigo desarrollando y sino lo termino y listo, lo ultimo que quiero es poner ships que detesten xD Y sí a Fred lo besaron algo que todos creían imposible jaja inclusive Tadashi y Wasabi hicieron una apuesta acerca de ello y parece que el pobre de Wasabi perdió, solo que el ganador no está vivo para cobrar su recompensa :( En fin, espero leernos luego y que los últimos dos capítulos sean de tu agrado

**Capítulo 19: Errores (parte 3)**

En la prisión de San Fransokyo entraron Hiro y Cass Hamada acompañados por el Oficial Gerson (el policía de la estación policial de San Fransokyo al que Hiro acudió la primera vez que descubrió al que robó los microbóts pero lo creyeron un loco, ese policía al que Baymax le robó el aparato portado de cinta adhesiva y le compraron otro; pero aún más importante, era el único oficial del cuerpo policiaco de la ciudad que sabía que Hiro era el líder de los Grandes Héroes, y eso sería importante en el futuro).

-necesito el código para la sección de máxima seguridad- dijo el oficial de policía a un guardia cercano mostrándole su placa y su identificación, debía hacerlo para confirmar que era un policía de verdad y que además no era corrupto ni nada por el estilo. Una vez terminó el proceso de identificación verificación de identidad, el guardia del área de máxima seguridad de la prisión le dio al oficial una tarjeta con el código, y continuaron su camino.

Celda por celda recorrieron los Hamada siendo escoltados por el oficial, hasta que llegaron al final del vestíbulo donde había una puerta de hierro forjado con una cerradura tecnológica, y en la puerta misma decía "máxima seguridad". Una vez el guardia ingresó la contraseña, los tres entraron, contemplando unas celdas que en lugar de barrotes tenían paneles de vidrio irrompible super resistente; dentro de estas se encontraban los criminales más peligrosos, cada uno más desquiciado que el anterior.

La familia llegó al final del recorrido, para contemplar con horror una celda que en una de las paredes tenía dibujada la máscara de Yokai con la leyenda "monstruo" escrita a traves del dibujo y alrededor de la ilustracion había mensajes como "we are puppets" y "the darkness among us". El artista se encontraba sentado en el suelo en posición india y de espaldas al cristal.

-hey, Rob...tienes visitas- dijo el oficial dando unos golpes sobre el vidrio para que el reo le prestara atencion. Lentamente el prisionero giró su cabeza revelando la apariencia de un hombre mayor con pelo canoso, algunas cicatrices en el rostro, y unos ojos que dejaban ver la culpa y locura que se encontraba en su interior. Era Robert Callaghan.

-¿denuevo quemándose las pestañas, señor Hamada?- susurró con voz ronca y grave pero a la vez siniestra el exvillano de los Grandes Héroes. él estaba pagando su condena por haber incendiado el instituto, el homicidio de Tadashi, el intento de asesinato a Alllistair Krei, la destruccion de la sede principal de Krei Tech Industries, y las consecuencias que tuvo la explosion del portal (osea el haber dejado heridas/incapacitadas a muchas personas, y el haber provocado la muerte lenta o instantánea de algunas), fue condenado a cadena perpetua mediante un juicio justo. Pero no todo era malo para él, su hija estaba viva y lo visitó constantemente las primeras semanas, sin embargo desde hacia un mes ella dejó de visitarlo y eso lo volvió loco por dentro, recibiendo una vez a la semana tratamiento psicológico.

-basta de bromas, tu sabes bien el porqué estoy aqui...- comentó Hiro con firmeza mirando a través del vidrio al sujeto que mató a su hermano mayor, a la vez que el prisionero se levantaba y se enderezaba poniéndose cara a cara con su adversario de 15 años.

-lo sé...y esperé que nunca llegara este día...ya debiste haberte enterado de lo de tus padres, y la organización ¿verdad?- inquisitó Robert, a lo que el prodigio asintió con seriedad y tristeza. Callaghan dio un leve suspiro pasandose las manos por su cara media arrugada -Hiro...te lo digo por tu propio bien, vete de aqui lo más pronto que puedas, no sabes a lo que te estás enfrentando...- advirtió el exprofesor apoyando sus palmas contra el cristal sonando medio asustado

-¿cree que no me di cuenta? ese demente casi mata a mis amigos, y envió a sus matones con poderes para aniquilarnos ¿le parece que no soy consciente de lo que estoy enfrentando aqui?- explicó el joven Hamada desafiando a su antiguo enemigo

-¿no lo entiendes? ¿en que idioma debo decirtelo? estas cometiendo un grave error al hacerle frente a alguien como Rayce- enfatizó Callaghan alzando un poco la voz, él conocía bien a William Rayce y sabía de lo que era capaz

-¡no! ¡es usted el que no entiende! ¡si no detenemos a Rayce, nadie lo hará!- contestó Hiro levantando la voz

-¡pero nadie puede detenerlo! ¡ni un ejercito puede! ¡él es un monstruo imparable que manipulará a los demás a su antojo! ¡matará a todo aquel que crea un impedimento! ¡tus padres lo sabían y sin embargo mira lo que les sucedió!- le gritó el anciano al chico de cabello oscuro intentando que razonara sobre lo que pensaba hacer

-¡ah! ¡¿asi que el error fue de ellos?! ¡¿asi como lo fue el de Tadashi ir a buscarlo durante el incendio para que usted lo asesinara según sus planes?!- lo enfrentó el pelinegro al hombre de cabellos canosos y grises, haciendo que éste se enojara

-¡no maté a nadie! ¡no maté a Tadashi! ¡yo no lo maté!- exclamó el reo golpeando una y otra vez el vridrio sin causar ni una grieta, deteniendose en un momento para respirar, y apoyando su frente en el cristal, mientras por sobre las cicatrices de su rostro corrían las lágrimas de la culpa y el dolor producto de las muertes que causó y las personas a las que les arruinó la vida.

Una vez todo se calmó, el silencio se rompió por una palabras que Robert casi susurraba -Hiro yo...yo no maté a Tadashi...no fui yo el que causó el incendio del instituto esa noche...por favor, creeme...me parece que ya es hora de que te cuente lo que realmente pasó la noche en que todo se vino abajo...-

FLASHBACK

La feria científica casi terminaba, y de los proyectos que más destacaron estuvieron los microbots de Hiro Hamada, a quien hacía rato le dio el permiso para estudiar en el SFIT. Callaghan contemplaba los demás inventos de los aspirantes a estudiantes universitarios, y de pronto recibió una llamada que decía "numero desconocido", no le dio importancia y la atendió, aunque quizás lo mejor hubiera sido no hacerlo.

-adivina quien soy, Robbie- dijo una voz siniestra que estaba al teléfono, que con solo escucharla le heló la sangre al profesor, sabía quién era, pero no quería admitirlo, creyó que esa persona con la que hablaba había muerto hace años.

-no, es imposible- dijo en voz baja el maestro de universidad muy asustado en esos momentos

-¿ya lo olvidaste? nada es imposible, no si se puede imaginar...tu mismo me lo dijiste, fue así como logramos revolucionar la ciencia y la evolución humana- respondió la voz que no era otra que la de Rayce, aquel que trabajó para SHIELD, que los traicionó y logró disolver tanto esa organización como HYDRA, y que alguna vez fue el colega de Robert Callaghan

-¿cómo te atreves a llamarme, maldito infeliz? dime en donde demonios estás para que pueda poner mis manos alrededor de tu cuello y cortarte la respiración para que tu cerebro deje de funcionar sin el oxígeno que necesita- lo amenazó Callaghan casi apretando los dientes, le gustaba dar amenazas medio científicas si se trataba de alguien como Rayce; en su interior él estaba ardiendo de ira, pues con quien menos esperaba hablar esa noche era con ese loco.

-¿viste el invento del pequeño Hamada? impresionante ¿no? él sería un buen secuaz, pero, desgraciadamente lo único que hacen los Hamada es arruinarlo todo, y lo sabes perfectamente...pero tú...tú puedes aprovechar el potencial de esos robots, yo no puedo porque no es mi momento todavía y quiero darte una oportunidad...sé que los usarás bien y le harás pagar a Krei por lo de tu hija...así es, sé lo de tu querida Abigail y que has buscado la oportunidad de vengarte de Allistair desde hace años, ésta es tu oportunidad, no la desperdicies- sugirió Rayce soltando una pequeña risa en la última parte

-¡escuchame, imbecil! ¡no sé en donde estás, pero en cuanto te encuentre te mataré para que dejes de arruinarme la vida! ¡yo ya no seré tu marioneta nunca más! ¡te dije que no quería volver a verte luego de que quisiste usar mi invento para tus malos propósitos! ¡¿que tienes que decir en tu defensa?!- le advirtió de manera amenazante Robert a su ex mejor amigo al que solo quería descuartizar luego de lo que hizo en SHIELD hace casi 10 años

Como respuesta Rayce solo dijo en voz baja una palabra que tendría mucho significado en unos cuantos segundos -boom-. De repente una explosión de origen desconocido se realizó cerca de Callaghan, haciendolo caer inconsciente en el suelo mientras los demás huian. Pocos segundos después él despertó, solo para ver en frente de él a un sujeto con una armadura de combate de cuerpo completo, se trataba de Rayce. Éste último tomó el transmisor que controlaba a los microbots para así ofrecérselo a su antiguo compañero científico y decir -vamos, Robbie, no seas así...ésto te puede salvar la vida, pero debes decidir rápido sobre el rumbo que quieres que tome tu vida...morir en el incendio...o vivir para tener otra oportunidad de equilibrar las cosas con Krei, y así demostrarle a todos de lo que estas hecho...tu elijes...-. Una vez terminó de hablar, dejó el transmisor neuro-craneal cerca del viejo, y se fue caminando tranquilamente entre las llamas que crecían sin parar.

Robert Callaghan vio pasar su vida frente a sus ojos al mismo tiempo que sus pulmones se llenaban de monóxido de carbono. Entre los momentos de su larga vida que presenció estuvo el día en que el portal teletransportador falló y Abigail supuestamente murió. Él ya sabía a qué caballo apostar, por lo que tomó el aparato, se lo puso sobre su cabeza, y controló los pequeños robots para formar un escudo que lo protegiera del fuego.

En ese instante Tadashi entró al edificio gritando el nombre del profesor. Al verlo entrar Rayce apretó unas teclas en su guantelete mecánico, dijo -no dejaré que otro Hamada arruine denuevo lo que me ha costado trabajo construir-, y en un santiamén hubo una fuerte explosión que hizo volar todo el edificio, mientras a la distancia se escuchaban los gritos de un muchacho de 14 años aclamando por su hermano mayor ya fallecido

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-cuando la explosión cesó usé los microbots para salir de entre los escombros y huir antes de que el humo se disipara...durante días anduve escondido de la sociedad, tratando de pensar qué hacer con mi vida...luego pensé en lo que dijo Rayce...sé que él es un psicopata pero creí que él por primera vez me había dado un buen consejo...vaya que me equivoqué, resulta que solo fui su marioneta...otra vez...lo lamento mucho, Hiro, debí decirtelo antes pero no lo habrías comprendido, no quería involucrarte con un monstruo como él...- terminó de relatar el prisionero. Al levantar la mirada vio a Hiro y Cass con los ojos llorosos, abrazándose y consolándose mutuamente. Fue por eso que Callaghan dijo "el error fue de él" refiriendose a que el error fue de Tadashi al entrar al edificio a buscarlo, porque cometió un terrible error al meterse en asuntos que involucraban a William Rayce.

-escuche, yo...no sé qué decir ¿sabe?...solo dígame qué fue lo que hicieron usted y Rayce con los mutantes ¿si?...- dijo el pelinegro en voz baja muy apagada, se sentía triste, ahora comprendía bien el punto de vista de Callaghan él solo fue una pobre víctima más de ese maniático, como lo fueron sus amigos, y su familia.

Un poco cansado y sin muchas ganas, Robert siguió hablando -William y yo fuimos compañeros de universidad, fuimos los mejores científicos en el capo de la robótica y la genética...queríamos ayudar a la humanidad, y entonces se me ocurrió la idea de crear robots microscópicos combinados con organismos biológicos que al ingresar en el organismo podían curar a la gente de las enfermedades más mortíferas, hacerlas más listas y fuertes...Al trabajar para SHIELD teníamos acceso a las tecnologías más avanzadas para ayudarnos en nuestra investigación, así como también a los archivos históricos de la agencia...en esos mismos registros encontré el caso de un suero que al inyectarlo y activarlo mediante una exposición a unos rayos especiales convertía a la gente en una especie de super-soldados...usamos ese concepto y combinamos los organismos biorobóticos en una sustancia llamada GEN X, sin embargo necesitábamos sujetos de prueba, por suerte en la base había gente dispuesta, y el suero lo tomaron demasiado bien...no solo se curaron de enfermedades que tenían, uno de los pasantes hasta tenía cancer de pulmón cuando lo encontramos, sino que desarrollaron mucho la inteligencia, la fuerza, la agilidad, y hasta obtuvieron habilidades sobrehumanas...contemplé lo que habíamos hecho y me dí cuenta de que fuimos demasiado lejos, por lo que Rayce y yo acordamos no hacer mas pruebas en ningun ser viviente, y logramos deshacernos de todas las muestras del gen X...o eso creí..ay, Hiro, no sabes cómo me puse al enterarme de lo que Rayce hizo, ese bastardo le dio parte de la sustancia a otras organizaciones como HYDRA y La Mano, secuestraron gente inocente, hombres, mujeres, niños, e incluso bebés, y Dios me perdone pero ¡hasta usaron mujeres embarazadas!...en cada individuo el gen tuvo un efecto diferente, pero a todos los volvió fenómenos...él soltó algunos en libertad para ver cómo reaccionaban, tuve suerte de encontrarlos e informarle a Nick Fury sobre ello...pero era demasiado tarde...una vez les conté de lo sucedido me despidieron de mi puesto en la agencia, y esa noche fue cuando...bueno, ya sabes...cuando sucedieron cosas malas...denuncié a William Rayce con la policía por el secuestro de gente y el haber experimentado en ellos, pero sin contarles lo de los superpoderes ni SHIELD ni nada de eso...no pude continuar luego de ese terrible incidente, asi que renuncié a ser científico y me dediqué a la enseñanza, era mejor enseñarle a los jóvenes que sabía que tenían un futuro por delante, en vez de dejar en mis manos las vidas de personas inocentes...he querido olvidar todo lo sucedido, pero en mi mente siguen manifestándose esas horribles imágenes, son como agujas que se incrustan en mi cerebro, miles de ellas...ahora que estoy encerrado, cada vez que me veo en un espejo me digo " esto te lo hiciste tú solo, te condenaste, debes pagar por tus crimenes"-

-o tal vez no...- inquisitó Hiro sacando de su mochila el transmisor neurocraneal similar al de los microbots que venía construyendo desde hace días, y cuyos planos que estaban en su computadora y los datos que Baymax recogió de Shiro y Katie sirvieron para crearlo

-¡no! ¡aleja eso de mí!- suplicó el condenado de pelos plateados mostrando miedo en su rostro y apoyándose de espaldas contra la pared, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Eso solo le recordaba lo que lo metió a prisión, el monstruo que se volvió por culpa de Rayce

-no debes temer...puedes ayudar, demostrar de lo que eres capaz de hacer, y mostrarle a la gente quién eres en realidad...puedes quedarte aqui por siempre culpándote y torturándote con el pasado...o puedes hacer algo al respecto, y corregir el error-

Callaghan aumentó un poco su respiración -no...no puedo...hay errores que no se pueden arreglar...no puedes ayudarme, y a Rayce tampoco-

-todos cometemos errores, y de ellos aprendemos para ser mejores en el futuro- contestó el muchachito de cabellos color azabache. él creí que todos tenían salvación, y que quizás hasta podía ayudar no solo a Callaghan, sino a Rayce, y hacerlo para bien de todos.

Esas palabras fueron casi las mismas que dijo William Rayce la noche del incendio, y era un deja vu porque Hiro al igual que Rayce le estaba ofreciendo el neurotransmisor de los microbots, todo se repetía, por lo que Robert estalló de ira y aclaró -¡pero Rayce no comete errores! ¡él es un error! ¡un error que jamás debió haber existido! ¡si él se cae, y uno le dá la mano, él se seguirá cayendo! ¡el no aprende de sus errores porque son intencionales! ¡el es un asesino psicótico que disfruta con el dolor de los demás, y que llegará a su objetivo no importa el precio que este tenga! ¡manipulará y asesinará con tal de cumplir su misión! ¡no respetará ley alguna! ¡debiste haberlo matado cuando tuviste oportunidad! ¡tu fuiste el que cometió el error al no eliminarlo! ¡el error fue tuyo!-

Silencio absoluto es lo que hubo en la prisión al momento en que el reo desquiciado acabó de hablar. Hiro y Cass tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba tan sorprendidos como asustados, detrás del cristal no estaba el Robert Callaghan que Tadashi tanto admiraba y respetaba, sino un hombre con un pasado oscuro y la mente revuelta, hundido en la soledad y la culpa, no sabían si era más Yokai o más Callaghan, pero lo cierto es que Hiro no tuvo miedo y vio a los ojos al hombre, los dos mirándose con seriedad e ira, a la vez que el chico prodigio mostraba la mano donde tenía el aparato que alguna vez usó para los microbots, era hora de que Robert decidiera, y esa decisión podía hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de muchas personas en la batalla final.

Mientras tanto, los demás héroes llegaron al puerto de San Fransokyo, Gogo los guió al contenedor porque sabía donde estaba, aquella tarde en que Hiro casi se muere Baymax fue controlado por Katie Teck y llevó a la pelinegra y a su amado a la guarida; finalmente llegaron con el contenedor, parecía intacto, eso quería decir que los villanos no se habían pasado por ahí, o almenos eso parecía.

-¿y como abrimos esta puerta?- preguntó Wasabi intrigado, es cierto que estuvo ahí, pero no sabía como abrirla, lo llevaron allá cuando estaba inconsciente, fue ese día que combatieron con Fuego Solar, El Samurai de Plata, y The Lightning a la vez.

-déjenmelo a mi- intervino Fred apartando a los demás y poniéndose enfrente de la puerta, para luego tronarse los dedos, extender los brazos, y gritar -¡abrete sésamo!-, a no obtener resultado y para romper el silencio volvió a decir -¡por el poder que los dioses me han conferido, te ordeno que te abras!-. Nada, la compuerta seguía cerrada, y al voltearse se percató que todos lo miraban seriamente, y es que Fred no pudo ser más patético. Baymax se acercó con total tranquilidad a la puerta y abrió un simple cerrojo que estaba a simple vista, dejando ridículo al fanático de cómics que fue el primero en querer entrar, sus ánsias por ver qué es lo que su querida amiguita agente escondía en ese contenedor eran inmensas, no quería perder un solo segundo, por cada momento que perdían ella estaba uno más bajo el control de ese villano.

Oscuridad y nada más fue lo que encontraron, pero claro, ella no se los iba a poner fácil, ahora tenía mucho mejor escondida la entrada a la base secreta. En ese mismo instante se abrió de la parte inferior de ese depósito una compuerta, estaba tan bien disimulada que no la habían visto, nisiquiera Fred que desde hacía poco se había vuelto su novio sabía de esa modificación que Katie hizo al escondite. El joven Lee quiso bajar por la entrada, pero de inmediato alguien le jaló del cuello, y no era otra sino Gogo Tomago, alegando que nó sabían lo que los esperaba abajo y que podía tratarse de una trampa, algo que a ninguno de los otros llegó siquiera a pasarles por sus cabezas ese pensamiento ¿si eran tan inteligentes cómo es que no se les ocurrió eso? Almenos a Leiko sí, ahora se dieron cuenta porqué Hiro le asignó el liderazgo temporal en su ausencia.

Con mucho cuidado los héroes bajaron las escaleras hasta un cuarto oscuro cuyo tamaño era casi el de la habitación de Hiro, y cuya única luz provenía de unas cuantas computadoras. Con cautela se acercaron a los monitores y observaron todas las ventanas que estaban abiertas; dejándose llevar por su asombro vieron que en las pantallas se mostraban archivos de SHIELD que tenían que ver con eventos importantes de la misma organización, información general, miembros de la misma que fallecieron o fueron resignados con otras identidades, proyectos secretos, y gran cantidad de documentos que les dieron a entender que Katie Teck, a pesar de ocultarles cosas, no estaba del lado de ese loco. –de no haber conocido la habitación de Fred hace meses, esto seria lo mas extraño e intrigante que he visto en toda mi vida- dijo Wasabi en tono de broma sin que nadie le prestara atención en absoluto

De pronto un video apareció y todo se pusieron a observar sin hacer ruido alguno. La grabación comenzaba con Robert Callaghan enfocando una cámara de un viejo formato, y hablándole –mi nombre es Robert Callaghan, ésta es el primer video del proyecto al que mi colega Rayce decidió llamar Paciente X por las siguientes razones…en los años 40 el gobierno desarrolló un programa llamado los Super Soldados en el que tomaban a los mejores combatientes del ejército y los alteraban para que sus métodos de pelea fuesen mucho más efectivos…esto comenzó con simples exoesqueletos robóticos y continuó hasta combinaciones entre hombre y máquina que jamás se vieron en la historia de la humanidad…sin embargo los avances llegaron hasta un suero compuesto de microorganismos robóticos capaces de dotar a un individuo de una gran fuerza, agilidad, velocidad, resistencia, entre otras cualidades…SHIELD nos autorizó a mejorar ese suero y lo hemos logrado, creando algo nuevo llamado GEN X, que debería dotar a la gente de poderes extraordinarios, pero más aun de curar enfermedades mortales…aquí estamos con el primer sujeto de pruebas llamada Jean Grey, ella sufre de una severa Esclerosis lateral amiotrófica que le ha paralizado las funciones motoras del brazo izquierdo y las piernas, así como le ha afectado gravemente su funcionamiento cerebral y su estado de salud empeora cada vez más, nosotros intentaremos volverla a la normalidad y que viva un día más-. Una vez terminó de explicar se alejó apoyando la cámara, y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Rayce con la paciente sentada en una camilla.

-La paciente tiene 10 años de edad, su padre es el profesor de la Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo John Grey, su madre es la geóloga retirada Elianne Janssen, y según nos dijeron su hija fue golpeada por un coche, el impacto y golpe debieron provocarle un severo daño en la parte de las funciones motoras del cerebro, provocándole su incapacidad…dijeron que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, lo que haremos será implantarle los Biobots en su organismo y activarlos con una pequeña dosis de Vitarayos para que los microorganismos hagan lo suyo y salven a la paciente…de lo contrario terminaremos en la cárcel, o peor aún despedidos- dijo Rayce riéndose en la última parte, parece que la historia que Callaghan contó no era del todo falsa, y había pruebas en video de ello

-creo que debes reordenar tus prioridades, Rayce- contestó Robert soltando unas leves carcajadas que se le contagiaron a su compañero, se aclaró la garganta, y mientras su colega anestesiaba a la paciente y le conectaba unos cables raros, Rob dio una explicación del proceso –los organismos que componen el Gen X los llamamos Biobots, esto se debe a que combinamos maquinarias con organismos celulares que tendrán un cierto objetivo para el que se les programó, es la primera vez que se combina la genética con la robótica en este sentido…en fin, una vez los Biobots ingresen al organismo, se dirigirán al cerebro donde reactivarán las motoneuronas en mal funcionamiento, éstas se multipliquen, y además se alteren mejorando su funcionamiento al proyectar el axón hacia los músculos y glándulas del cuerpo…en teoría no solo se podría mover, sería más rápida y fuerte además-

Jean temblaba un poco, era lógico ya que tenía miedo, temía que algo malo le pasara y que ya no viera a su hermana nunca más, era la única familiar viva que le quedaba, pero sabía que su hermana no dejaría que le hicieran algo asi si no fuera seguro, nunca la enviaría por el mal camino, por lo que respiró profundo y se tranquilizó. Primero le inyectaron el Gen X en el flujo sanguíneo, y ahora veía la peor parte: activarlo; para que el suero tuviera efecto y no hubiese ningún percance, debían meter a la paciente a una cápsula donde se expondría a unos rayos que permitirían la fusión de los Biobots al organismo sin que éste se quisiera defender y los eliminara, era la misma tecnología que usaron hace mas de 40 años para los Super soldados.

William Rayce ayudó a la muchacha a introducirse a la cápsula con cuidado, mientras ésta se veía algo asustada aún por ser algo que nunca antes había experimentado ni esperaba hacerlo, y Callaghan filmaba todo con el más mínimo detalle; se puso junto a su compañero de laboratorio y ambos miraron a la cámara mientras William explicaba lo que sucedería -muy bien, ahora que hicimos que los microorganismos entraran en el flujo sanguíneo debemos encender la máquina para que el individuo reciba una corriente de Vitarayos que permitirán a los Biobots integrarse de al cuerpo de la paciente y que haya una relación simbiótica a la vez…primero probaremos con una potencia al 5% de su capacidad, solo para probar, y si vemos que todo sale bien la aumentaremos, pero no queremos pasar el nivel máximo que pueda alcanzar, no sabemos el efecto que tendrá en ella-.

Callaghan cerró la cápsula, y se dirigió a un tablero de control dónde activó la máquina y comenzaron el proceso, primero en baja potencia como indicó Rayce para así no dañar a la chica. Después de unos minutos aumentaron la energía al 25%, todo parecía normal, pero Rayce estaba tan impaciente que sin que Robert Callaghan se diera cuenta aumentó la potencia al 50% y poco a poco hasta el 75%, sin embargo no contó con dos problemas: que la cámara captó todo, y que la máquina empezó a lanzar chispas y aumentó la energía por si sola, haciendo que la niña gritara de agonía.

Callaghan se fijó en el tablero y vio que los Vitarayos estaban al 100% de su capacidad, cuando antes estaban solo a 25%, por los que tomó bruscamente a Rayce del brazo y lo miró seriamente, -¡¿Qué es lo que hiciste?! ¡dimelo,!- le gritó Robert a William, obviamente no estaba contento, -escúchame ¡será mejor que pagues eso ahora mismo! ¡porque si esa persona muere me aseguraré de que tú también!- lo amenazó el respetado científico que mas adelante se convertiría en el primer enemigo de los Grandes Héroes, y que ya demostraba su oscuridad interior

-¡no! ¡no te acobardes ahora, Robbie! ¡eres igual que todos aquellos que detienen el progreso científico! ¡¿Qué no ves que podemos revolucionar el orden natural de las cosas?!- exclamó Rayce, mostrando ya su complejo de Dios, tratando de cruzar todas las barreras existentes que nadie pudo o quiso hacer, esas que muchos se acobardaron, pero que a lo largo de la historia otros hicieron y se convirtieron en revolucionarios científicos que ahora formaban parte de los libros de historia, gente que cambió al mundo, y William Rayce quería ser uno de ellos sim importarle el precio que debía pagarse por ello.

Callaghan no pudo aguantar más y le pegó a su compañero en la cara dejándolo tendido en el suelo, quitándolo asi de su camino para apagar la máquina. Una vez el artefacto dejó de funcionar, respiró profundo y dijo un par de veces el nombre de Jean intentando ver si ella respondía; al abrirse la cápsula y no obtener respuesta alguna, se lanzó sobre Rayce y lo empezó a estrangular maldiciéndolo -¡sabías que no estaba listo! ¡asesino desalmado! ¡muerete!-.

Para sorpresa de todos, la muchacha salió de la cápsula y caminó hacia ellos tambaleándose, para luego caer de rodillas frente a ambos doctores. No podían creerlo, había funcionado, la chica había vuelto a caminar y a moverse con facilidad. Robert ayudó a su compañero a levantarse y le pidió disculpas por el haberlo agredido, había hecho un milagro, y Jean Grey no dejaba de agradecérselo a ambos abrazándolos uno a la vez, y saltando de aquí para allá gritando de alegría y con emoción. En ese mismo instante varios objetos de la habitación empezaron a levitar, haciendo que la jovencita se detuviera y observara asustada lo que sucedía. Los dos hombres se quedaron atónitos ante lo que vieron, tubos de ensayo y libretas flotaban como si fallara la misma gravedad; Jean se asustó y al dar un grito las cosas que levitaban dejaron de hacerlo, algo que inquietó más a los científicos y les dio curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que sucedió.

Rayce hizo que la cámara apuntara hacia la computadora que mostraba una presentación multemedia de lo que decía -increible… al parecer los Biobots recibieron tanta potencia de los Vitarayos que éste aceleró sus funciones y fisonomía, estos microorganismos además de reforzar las motoneuronas lograron acelerar el factor curativo del cuerpo…el axón se proyectó en mayor medida a las glándulas musculares y óseas haciéndolas muchos mas fuertes y duraderas, esto da a la paciente una fuerza aumentada, durabilidad, gran velocidad y reflejos aumentados...pero lo más raro y asombroso aún es que los organismos se esparcieron al resto de su cerebro, y lo desarrollaron hasta tal punto que dotaron a Jean Grey de poderes Telequinéticos…la telequinesia es la habilidad de influir en el mundo físico a través de la sola concentración mental…mi teoría es que, basándome en la física cuántica que estudia el mundo físico enfocado en partículas subatómicas de energía llamadas "cuantos", como la energía cuántica se comporta como una partícula y como una onda, la energía cuántica es fluida, y se comporta de dos maneras distintas a la vez. Es posible que esas unidades fluidas de energía puedan ser manipuladas por la sola fuerza de voluntad, y si la energía del pensamiento puede ser aprovechada y dirigida hacia el exterior, esto podría influir en la energía cuántica porque las unidades son increíblemente pequeñas y se comportan de manera azarosa…notificaremos a la familia de la paciente sobre lo ocurrido para que sepan que su hija está bien, ella se encuentra en un buen estado de salud, solicitaremos a sus padres realizarle unas pruebas sencillas para asegurarnos de no haberle provocado un trauma…en síntesis, lo logramos, y simplemente no puedo creerlo, hemos logrado lo imposible, y creado al primer superhumano real-. Una vez concluyó su charla dejó la cámara y se puso a celebrar con su amigo Robert de lo que habían logrado, es cierto, habían revolucionado el campo de la genética y la robótica, lograron en tan solo unas horas lo que la evolución habría tardado en hacer en miles o quizás millones de años. Obviamente no iban a detenerse allí, necesitaban hacer más pruebas y con sujetos diferentes, ese era solo el comienzo, se sentían en la cima del mundo, pero como dicen "con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad"

El video continuo con unas pruebas que realizaron en la primera de una raza de seres que ellos crearían a partir del Gen X. Y así los Grandes Héroes vieron varios videos donde realizaban esos mismo experimentos en diferentes personas, a una que sufría de dislexia le habían aumentado su intelecto hasta darle telepatía, a otra persona le dotaron de la capacidad de reacomodar sus moléculas y materia corporal en cualquier lugar del espacio (en síntesis: teletransportación), otra que se había quedado ciega obtuvo visión de rayos X, y otra era capaz de manipular las vibraciones sónicas de su voz para aumentarlas o disminuirlas a voluntad produciendo fuertes explosiones sónicas. Sin embargo era momento de que todo lo bueno terminara, y así fue con el último video del proyecto Paciente X autorizado por SHIELD.

En dicho video, Callaghan se encontraba hablando con una mujer como de su edad que parecía enferma, -Sarah, querida ¿estas segura de esto? se que no hemos tenido fallos, pero no quiero poner en riesgo tu vida...tu y Abby son todo lo que tengo.- dijo Robert abrazando a la dama que enrealidad era su esposa, ella padecía de cancer de pulmón grave y los tratamientos no funcionaban

-mi amor...te amo, y confio en tí...se que no me mentirías sobre estos procedimientos, incluso me mostraste los videos y fueron grandes resultados...tu lograste realizar milagros...quiero poder vivir lo suficiente como para ver crecer a nuestra hijita, pienso que ella tiene un gran futuro por delante, y me gustaría estar presente en ese momento...- argumentó la mujer acariciando el rostro de su amado y finalizando con un abrazo

-Robbie, amigo...no tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres...es tu decisión...- comentó William Rayce apoyando su mano en el hombro de su colega para calmarlo, éste último lo miró, y luego de dar un prolongado suspiro asintió para continuar con el procedimiento que salvaría la vida de su mujer. Pero nada saldría como esperaban, por una razón ese fue el último experimento que hicieron, por algo Rayce y Callaghan dejaron de ser amigos.

Le inyectaron el Gen X, lo metieron a la capsula de Vitarayos, y pusieron a potencia primero en el nivel más bajo, Robert solo quería curar a su esposa, no volverla un superhumano. Sin embargo, su compañero creyó que podían hacer mucho más, mejorarla, asi que en secreto (aunque lo captó la cámara) poco a poco aumentó la energía hasta el 75%. Los signos vitales del paciente se veían estables, pero de pronto se detectó una falla en las maquinarias, algo estaba fallando, y los gritos de Sarah resonaban por toda la habitación. Los colegas científicos trataron de desconectar la máquina, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, igual que lo del marido por sacar a su mujer de la cápsula; finalmente la potencia de los Vitarayos llegó al 100%, y entonces se desató una gran explosión donde estaba la paciente, a lo que los dos amigos se cubrieron evitando los trozos de metal al rojo vivo que salieron volando por los aires.

La cámara seguía intacta, y lo había grabado todo. Unas escenas parecieron haber sido cortadas, y de pronto la filmación pasó a un momento en que Robert y William discutían sobre lo ocurrido. -¡esto fue una mala idea desde el principio! ¡y tu lo sabías!- le gritó Robert Callaghan a su compañero

-no hay malas ideas, solo ideas mal desarrolladas, tu sabes que los demás sujetos de pruebas salieron exitosos ¿que diferencia hay con esto?- dijo Rayce en su defensa

Callaghan se enfureció y le gritó -¡ella era mi esposa! ¡la pusiste en un riesgo enorme por tu ignorancia y tu obsesion de poder! ¡a ti no te interesa en lo absoluto la gente o este proyecto! ¡solo los beneficios que sacamos del mismo sin importar las consecuencias!-

-¡en primer lugar tú fuiste quien la puso en riesgo! fuiste tú el que la sometió a esta prueba y eres tú el que debe hacerse responsable de lo ocurrido... enserio lamento lo que pasó...pero vamos, todos los grandes genios revolucionarios de la historia tuvieron sus fallas al principio, y eso no los detuvo…¿no ves que hicimos historia? Demostramos que todo es posible si uno se lo puede imaginar, incluso si es algo que parece inalcanzable…por favor, Robbie, no hagas esto, es nuestro futuro…- contestó Rayce ante la amenaza de su amigo quien quería deshacerse de todo el trabajo, las muestras, las grabaciones, las notas, los archivos y expedientes, etc.

Callaghan suspiró y volvió a hablar con pesadez –no…lo siento, pero no podemos continuar con esto...almenos yo nó...¿Qué crees que diría SHIELD sobre esto?…hay que cancelar todo esto y no volver a mencionarlo nunca, no podemos seguir lastimando a la gente de esta forma y quebrantar las leyes de la naturaleza misma...-

-¿Qué no podemos? ¡miranos! ¡logramos en unos días los que la madre naturaleza le costó millones de años de evolución! ¡y tú quieres deshacerte de ello porque tienes miedo! ¡eres débil y llorón! ¡¿Cuándo harás las cosas como se deben?! ¡¿eh?! ¡¿cuándo aprovecharás el potencial que se te presente?!...¿no lo entiendes? Podemos ser mucho más que esto…estar por encima de la cadena evolutiva, tenemos casi un 90% de ADN Basura inutilizable que podríamos usar a nuestro favor, hacer de éste un mundo mejor de lo que ya es…crear un nuevo mundo…uno sin los errores provocados por los mismos seres humanos- explicó Rayce muy entusiasmado, recibiendo como respuesta un golpe en la cara por parte de su colega y compañero de laboratorio, el mensaje era claro: no hablar de ello, ni seguir con el proyecto en ningún sentido. Callaghan debió haber detenido a Rayce cuando tuvo la oportunidad, así no habría terminado viudo, y de ese modo muchas vidas no habrían sufrido ni lo harían en el futuro a manos de ese monstruo psicópata. La cámara dejó de grabar, y una vez terminado el video, Baymax se fijó en las miradas de asombro y tristeza de todos los que estaban presentes

-sus neurotransmisores están bajos, y en contraste su presión arterial está en aumento, mi diagnostico es que están exaltados y tristes- diagnosticó Baymax ganándose la mirada de reproche por parte de Fred, quien inmediatamente buscó la puerta que daba al salón de SHIELD y caminó por la sala vacía muy enojado y decidido, se parecía a Hiro después de lo ocurrido en la Isla Akuma, muy enojado y lleno de Venganza

-Fred, ven acá- le decía Honey tratando de agarrarlo, pero sin conseguirlo, y éste la apartaba de él enojado, -¡Fred dinos qué demonios te sucede!- exclamó ya cansada del comportamiento de su amigo

-¿Qué me sucede? Te diré que pasa, lo que pasa es que si no detenemos a Rayce ahora nadie lo hará, no hay que perder tiempo, cada vez que estamos aquí viendo videos tontos sobre cómo él y Callaghan mutilaban personas, ese desquiciado está por ahí haciéndole daño a Katie y a Shiro, y tú sabes que es verdad, ese malvado los corrompió, y si Hiro no nos va a ayudar entonces deberemos hacerlo por mano propia- argumentó el geek sonando furioso, la verdad que él no era así, había cambiado, bueno, el amor hace que alguien se comporte de formas que quizás nunca se portaría

-¿acaso estas loco? No sabemos siquiera donde está, ni tenemos un plan, debemos tener una estrategia- se defendió Wasabi intentando persuadir a su amigo rubio y dirigiéndose a Gogo, a quien Hiro nombró la líder hasta que regresara

-¿ah si? ¿Cómo cuál? ¿quedarnos aquí sentados mientras Rayce planea cómo ir un paso delante de nosotros e idear unas estrategias más para arruinarnos la vida?! ¡olvidenlo! Yo mismo buscaré a ese desgraciado y lo quemaré vivo- respondió Fred Lee sonando furioso y entrando a donde estaban los trajes de todos, poniéndose el suyo, que era una botarga de kaiju de colores azules y anaranjados que escupía fuego y hielo además de dar grandes saltos.

Gogo se le acercó y le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara a Fred para hacerlo reaccionar, y amenazarlo -¡¿Qué intentas hacer?! ¡¿quieres cometer un suicidio?! ¡¿Qué acaso no usas el cerebro que tienes ahí adentro de tu cabezota?! ¡no dejaré que ninguno vaya a combatir por su cuenta a ese villano! ¡¿Qué acaso crees que él estará desarmado o solo?!-

-es cierto, Gogo tiene razón, él no está solo…¡porque tiene a nuestros amigos como si fuesen sus títeres! No sé ustedes, pero yo me apunto a lo de darle una paliza y rescatar a Shiro y a Katie ¿Quién sabe lo que les esté haciendo?- dijo Honey Lemon mostrándose seria y vistiéndose con su traje de superhéroe de colores rosas y morados, y claro con su bolso que la proveía de sus esferas químicas. Obviamente ella y Fred pensaban igual, no podían seguir esperando, cada segundo que conversaban William Rayce podía estar plantando una bomba en cada rincón de la ciudad.

-¿Qué acaso todos están locos el día de hoy? ¡no podemos ir asi como así! ¡necesitamos un plan un plan o vamos ser hombres muertos! Bueno, hombres y mujeres muertos quise decir ¡pero enserio! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡no tenemos un plan! ¡él puede estar afuera esperándonos! ¡nunca nos preparamos para esto! ¡Callaghan nunca fue así de cruel!- decía Wasabi hiperventilándose, la verdad por más que fuese un superhéroe era algo obsesivo compulsivo, además de neurótico.

De pronto varias pantallas en la sal principal, a pesar de estar apagadas captaron una señal, se mostraba la imagen distorsionada de Rayce, y éste empezó a decir su mensaje que intervino en todos los televisores y computadoras de San Fransokyo, por lo que todos los habitantes lo vieron –humanos de San Fransokyo…mi nombre es William Rayce, y les ordeno que sigan mis órdenes o serán destruidos…hoy comenzará una nueva era, una en la que yo seré su gobernante…he creado las armas más poderosas jamás conocidas, unas que nisiquiera los Grandes Héroes podrán enfrentar ¿o tal vez si? Para saberlo los pondré a prueba para ver de qué están hechos, si son unos héroes tan grandes como dicen ser, porque ellos les han fallado y es hora de deshacerme de esa falla que vive en esta ciudad…aquellos que tengan miedo pueden huir pero les advierto que los buscaré y los mataré como los gusanos cobardes que son, de igual forma aquellos que se rebelen tendrán la elección de ser asesinados o ser sometidos a un procedimiento para hacerlos mucho mejor de lo que podrían ser, y los que quieran unirse y ser parte de mi imperio deberán quedarse y pelear…es hora de imponer un nuevo órden, comenzando hoy por San Fransokyo, y mañana al resto del mundo…y les digo a los Grandes Héroes: vengan por mí, los estoy esperando para mostrarles a todos de lo que soy capaz, y que nadie me puede detener…se acabó mi paciencia, es hora de terminar lo que empecé…-

Al concluir la transmisión los televisores de la base se apagaron nuevamente, todos los miembros del equipo se quedaron en silencio y con los ojos abiertos como platos, hasta que Baymax rompió con la calma diciendo en tono neutro "oh no", a lo que los demás se dieron vuelta para mirarlo de forma extrañada, -es solo una expresión- añadió el asistente médico usando su típica voz robótica, ya empezaba a aprender lo de las expresiones y metáforas, pero todavía le faltaba mucho, y ese no fue el momento adecuado para ponerlo a prueba que digamos.

Gogo se puso enfrente de sus compañeros adoptando una postura firme y decidida, para luego explicar –escuchen…sé que esto se ve mal, pero no es momento de ponernos a llorar, o actuar de forma impulsiva…Rayce nos está poniendo a prueba, si lo que quiere es que lo enfrentemos entonces iremos a darle una buena paliza…sabemos que no está solo, y que utilizará a Shiro y Teck en nuestra contra, asi como atacará nuestros puntos débiles, pero podemos estar preguntándonos toda la tarde acerca del significado de la vida, o podemos luchar por lo que nos pertenece, demostrarle quiénes somos enrealidad…primero debemos encontrarlo, luego de eso liberar a nuestros amigos, y acabar con él de una vez por todas, con o sin Hiro…ahora, Baymax como se supone que escaneas a todo el mundo debiste hacerlo con Rayce también ¿puedes localizarlo ahora que tu escáner está reparado?-

Baymax mostró en su pecho un plano de toda la ciudad, y en la parte de arriba miles de nombres de personas que cambiaban rápidamente en un nanosegundo, pero de pronto la gráfica desapareció, y el robot dijo –no he podido localizar al individuo, sin embargo, he captado la señal de uno de sus secuaces: Lilly Foreman, también conocida bajo el alias de The Lightning-

Al escuchar al androide inflable, Leiko el ordenó a todos que se pusieran sus trajes, en conjunto tuvieron que colocarle a Baymax cada parte de su armadura, en sus pensamientos Tomago se decía que debía recordarle a Hiro sobre hacer algo al respecto con la armadura de Baymax. Una vez todos listos, salieron de la guarida que antiguamente perteneció a SHIELD, y con Baymax llevándolos en pleno vuelo (Gogo y Honey montadas en su lomo, Wasabi aferrándose con temor a la espalda del robot, y Fred siguiéndoles el paso a grandes saltos) se dirigieron a donde el robot les indicaba. En el camino observaron a cientos de personas en las calles evacuando la ciudad, siendo escoltados por militares y policías, algo que les dio mucha lástima y además los ponía aun bajo más presión, ya que si no lograban detener a Rayce él no tendría piedad de aquellos civiles inocentes.

Finalmente aterrizaron enfrente de la ubicación que el robot indicaba según su escáner donde se encontraba la villana. Con horror Gogo se dio cuenta de que era su antigua casa y que ésta se encontraba medio destruida, pero lo peor de todo era que entre los escombros se hallaba The Lightning enrollando uno de sus látigos de adamantium alrededor del cuello de la madre de Leiko Tomago, quien yacía en el suelo sin moverse. La primera víctima de esa cruel batalla que nisiquiera había comenzado, pero que estaba por empezar ¿Quién ganaría y quien perdería?

**¿Qué? ¿aquí acaba? Uy no, pero si ponía bueno :( pues a esperar a que termine el capítulo 20 ¿si? Y sí, hoy volvimos a ver a Robert Callaghan al más puro estilo de Hannibal Lecter en Silence of the Lambs (película que me gusta por cierto) y no será la última vez que lo veamos, su papel será trascendental en el próximo capitulo jeje pero además también mostré la verdad sobre la noche de la muerte de Tadashi y el porqué de Callaghan ¿o creían que era malo de verdad? ¿o que todo era solo por lo de Krei y lo de Abigail? Pues no es así, aun hay mucho que revelar del pasado entre Rayce y Robert. De seguro notaron las referencias a Jean Grey ¿no? atentos, porque este personaje y el tema de SHIELD tendrá que ver en la secuela ;) Y sí sé que cambié un poco algunas cosas sobre el origen de los personajes y eso, pero créanme sé lo que hago, asi como con la madre de Gogo y su trágico destino, en el siguiente capítulo profundizaré un poco más sobre the lightning y su conflicto con los Tomago, cómo supo que esa era la madre de Leiko, etc. Pero ahora los dejaré con la intriga hasta el capítulo 20, jijijijiji (risitas malévolas).  
PD: espero que te haya gustado este capitulo Amy/Zuri/Ethel, y sino, bueno, te compro algo para compensarte xD pero espero que la pases bien hoy ;)**


End file.
